


Revealing Dark

by HelloFandom



Series: Revealing Dark [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chatting & Messaging, Doppelganger, Hurt/Comfort, Kurusu Akira Has Trust Issues, M/M, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Panic Attack mentioned, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Slow Burn, Technically ;), There's a few here and there but they're super small things, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloFandom/pseuds/HelloFandom
Summary: “Case closed,” Goro finds himself saying, “this is how your—”Kurusu is still silent. Why hasn’t he said anything? Begged for Goro to stop. Does he doubt Goro has any good left in him? Part of Goro is saddened by that thought, but another part is angry. How dare he?Goro tips the gun towards Kurusu’s forehead, moving aside some of his bangs.He gives Kurusu a smirk and says a small, “bang,” while throwing in a snarky wink. Then he proceeds to take the silencer off the gun, setting it down on the table. “I’ve shot you. Now it is time for us to get you out of here.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Revealing Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212230
Comments: 200
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1: Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> My first long fic! It's going to be a real journey haha

“Foolish woman,” Goro couldn’t help but voice his thoughts aloud. Sae-san, while extremely intelligent, tended to believe all of Goro’s acting. He knew he was a fairly decent actor, along with a liar, but this was just rich. He savored his victory and began his descent along the rest of the empty corridor. His steps echoed off the walls. 

Upon reaching the room, Goro eyed the guard. The plan was to ask him to come in, shoot the witness, then carry on with the erasure of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

_Easy_ , Goro thought. He tried to ignore Robin Hood who was going on about justice and this being far from it. Loki, on the other hand, was sure to mention how close they were to succeed in their revenge schemes. 

Asking the guard to accompany him and spewing something about being afraid, the two entered the room. Goro’s movements were quick. He took the guard’s gun, fastened the silencer on it, and shot. He felt his hand tremble. _Just like the metaverse. It’s not real_. But it was and Goro couldn’t lie to himself for long. 

Whatever. He glances at the other occupant in the room, schooling his expression into something neutral. Would Kurusu believe he came here to save him? 

Probably not.

“Have you finally pieced it all together?”

It’s then that he gets a good look at Kurusu. The teenager has bruises scattered all over and a sort of … dazed look in his eyes. Eyeing the ground, Goro quickly becomes aware of the truth serum that must be running in Kurusu’s system. _Those filthy bastards_ …

Kurusu remains silent and Goro steps closer. He waits for a reply. 

None comes. Goro uses this as a cue to take out the gun and point it at Kurusu’s head. This, however, gets a reaction. Kurusu’s eyes are blown wide and he looks so very scared.

It’s then Goro reminds himself that this is _real_. This isn’t some shadow that will blow into a cloud of black smoke. While Goro may not have known the cop and has refused to look in his general vicinity, Goro knew Kurusu—and well at that. He considered Kurusu a friend. Even the thought of seeing the blood and the color draining from his face, which was actually happening as Kurusu seemed to be getting more and more terrified for his life. 

“Case closed,” Goro finds himself saying, “this is how your—”

Kurusu is _still_ silent. Why hasn’t he said anything? Begged for Goro to stop. Does he doubt Goro has any good left in him? Part of Goro is saddened by that thought, but another part is angry. _How dare he_? 

Goro tips the gun towards Kurusu’s forehead, moving aside some of his bangs. 

He gives Kurusu a smirk and says a small, “bang,” while throwing in a snarky wink. Then he proceeds to take the silencer off the gun, setting it down on the table. “I’ve shot you. Now it is time for us to get you out of here.”

Maybe he will regret this all later, but that is a problem for future Goro. 

Moving around to the other side of the table, Goro begins to help Kurusu out of the seat. It proves difficult, as Kurusu seems to be still heavily under the influence of drugs and the cops probably broke some bones or something. Goro curses them in his mind and moves towards the exit. The two are practically limping out of the room with Kurusu saying nothing. It’s pretty unnerving, but Goro tries not to think about it. 

When they reach the elevator, Goro sits Kurusu against the wall. He dials Shido’s number out of pure memory and tells him of his success in killing the leader. Keeping an eye on Kurusu is plenty satisfying, especially when Kurusu’s eyes seem to go large as saucers when Goro drops a “Shido-san” somewhere in there. He gets a snappy reply from his sorry excuse of a father, but the call is quickly over. 

“It’s time to go now.” Goro helps Kurusu back up. He should be able to get him out fairly easily. Most of the cops were instructed to leave. Goro had told Shido it was best to be careful and have no one bare witness—he was glad for that now. 

They take the elevator. 

Goro’s head gets a jolt of some kind, a feeling of coming out of water or something. He shakes his head and figures it is only nerves. 

By the time the two reach the end of the elevator, Goro directs Kurusu to a fire exit nearby. It’s a good thing he’d brought his bike today. He should be able to bring both of them to his apartment. Although, a glance at Kurusu and Goro tuts. He’s still covered in bruises and … what if someone spots them, even if they’re on a bike? 

Taking off his blazer, Goro puts it on top of Kurusu’s head. “Try to appear less … on the brink of passing out.” He gets a nod in reply, but nothing much more. Goro takes that as a cue to get them both on his bike and then starts pedaling to where he sleeps. 

Once they arrive, Goro locks his bike up and gestures for Kurusu to follow. The apartment complex was rather large. It had a modern appeal to it, but Goro never really considered it home. He heads to the elevator and Kurusu follows him inside, still awfully silent.

“I figured you’d need to rest on a proper bed. I can take a look at your wounds for today, but we should probably bring you to get looked at by that shady doctor of yours.” Goro also didn’t want to have to deal with the Phantom Thieves' looks if they were somehow at Leblanc. Along with Sojiro, since he was in the know, as well. He most definitely was at Leblanc and Goro was _tired_. 

Kurusu gives a nod in reply, looking down at the ground. “I’m tired,” he mutters quietly. 

“I would be worried if you weren’t,” Goro replies and heads for his apartment door. He quickly unlocks it and allows Kurusu to enter first. “Now, I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” He heads to his kitchen to start the kettle, but before he gets far Kurusu says a quick,

“Tired.”

And that’s it. Goro eyes him curiously, before sighing. “Follow me. You can borrow some spare clothes and use my bed.” It is the least he could do considering everything. Kurusu’s current condition is entirely his fault. Speaking of … “We have to clean up your injuries first.” Without looking back, Goro heads for the bathroom and begins taking out his first aid kit. He has a variety for all of his metaverse escapades, so he should have something useful.

Kurusu enters and eyes all of Goro’s equipment. “That’s a lot,” he murmurs, eyes a bit large.

Shrugging in reply, Goro meets Kurusu’s eyes. His eyes lacked the usual … fire. He seemed almost lost and unsure. _Probably because he is in his supposed assassins apartment_ … He directs his thoughts away from _that_ and looks back at his toilet. Closing the lid he instructs, “Sit down so I can take a look.” 

A flinch. Goro feels guilt wrack through him but remains silent as Kurusu makes his way to the toilet seat. After he’s sat down, Goro begins with his face. He first cleans the little cuts and bruises, then applies ointment. He asks where Kurusu is hurting and that eventually leads them to look at his stomach. Placing his shirt aside, Kurusu doesn’t even glance down at his stomach where a bruise is already beginning to form. 

“Your ribs are severely bruised … We will have to visit that doctor of yours after all.” He won’t mention that no matter what they would have visited. Goro doesn’t make eye contact and instead works on treating the rest of Kurusu’s wounds. It takes about another hour before they’re done. Goro tells Kurusu he can shower and leaves to find him suitable clothes to wear for the night. 

He ends up settling on a pair of joggers and a random t-shirt. When Goro heads back he knocks on the bathroom door. “I have some clothes,” he reports to the closed door. After a few seconds of no answer, Goro gets worried and opens the door. Kurusu is still sitting on the toilet, but—more worrisome—his head is in his hands and he is staring at the tiled floor of the bathroom. “Kurusu-kun?”

The ravenette startles and looks up from the ground. “Sorry,” he utters, seemingly withdrawn. Goro can’t really blame him after everything he’s been through. 

Instead of showing his worry, however, he instead tosses the clothes next to the sink. “Take your time. There’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet.” He thinks if he’s missed anything, then decides he hasn’t and moves to leave again.

“Uhm—” Kurusu starts before Goro can leave. He’s playing with his bangs. “Thank you.”

_He shouldn’t be thanking me_. Goro feels something like fury—which isn’t a foreign feeling, not really—wrap around him. Instead of replying in a socially acceptable way, Goro instead turns his head back towards the door and leaves, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He regrets the action after hearing Kurusu’s squeak of surprise from inside. 

The regret fades once he hears the water start running. 

To occupy himself, Goro starts on that coffee, gets his bed ready, and then ends up reading a book in the living room/dining room. He only gets one chapter in when he hears the water stop. A few pages later and Kurusu is exiting the bathroom and looking around. His hair is still sopping wet and getting on Goro’s hardwood floor. Goro should be angry—really, he should—but he can’t find it in himself to care. He never really liked his apartment anyway. It always felt like one of those showrooms that you’d see at a furniture store. 

Kurusu finally spots Goro and gets a small, fidgety smile on his face. It feels different than usual, but Goro knows there are perfectly definable reasons for that. Walking over, the boy holds up his uniform. “What should I do with—”

“I’ll put it in the wash.” Practically ripping the clothes out of Kurusu’s grip, Goro opens a closet nearby with his washer and dryer. He throws the uniform into the washer, adds some random soap he thinks will suffice, and presses start. Turning back to Kurusu, he finds the boy watching him closely. “Come, I’ve cleaned the room for you.”

When they enter the room (Goro only really had to make the bed), Kurusu glances around. 

“It’s nice,” Kurusu says.

Goro grimaces. “I know it’s plain.” He doesn’t need Kurusu to lie straight to his face. His home lacks any … homey feel. Strangely enough, Goro finds himself frowning at the thought. He never had any inclination to change it, yet now, with Kurusu here, he wishes he had. 

The thief only shakes his head and heads for the bed. He eyes Goro as he sits on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Goro leaves the room and goes back to making his coffee. Of course, it never actually started. He’d forgotten to press the power button. Heaving a sigh, Goro sets the coffee aside. It was rather late anyhow, and he should better get sleep if he was to deal with the rest of the thieves tomorrow. 

He has spare blankets in his closet, luckily, so he takes those out and brings them to the couch—not before switching Kurusu’s uniform to the dryer. He doesn’t use the couch as often as he used to since he started going to Leblanc, but at least it was somewhat broken in. Goro sits down and sets his phone on the coffee table. He decides to turn on featherman to try and fall asleep too. It was always his comfort show—the one he used to watch with his mom as a kid.

A memory comes to him.

His mom had come home late and she reeked of alcohol from her job. She hadn’t been drinking, but the men she’d had to work around had. Goro hates that she had to work in such an environment all for his sake. He mentally curses Shido once more, before remembering how else that day had gone. He’d stayed up for her. It was his mom’s birthday the next day and Goro wanted to stay up until midnight so he could tell her happy birthday. He wanted to be the first, but well, his mom hadn’t arrived home until well over three o’clock in the morning. 

Goro had tried not to be disappointed and when his mom came through the door he gave her a big grin and showed her a cupcake he’d made. It was one of the only ones that weren’t… too burnt. Goro wasn’t a good cook then and still isn’t, regretfully so. “Happy Birthday!” Goro had shouted, his grin getting just a bit toothier. 

Instead of being disgusted at the cupcake—which Goro hadn’t even put frosting on, since the frosting he’d made was far too liquidity—his mom smiled a tired smile. She picked Goro up, taking the cupcake in her open hand. She was quick to take a bite and make a face of pleasure (Goro knows now it was more at his making it, rather than the taste). “Thank you, Goro,” His mom had said, her smile getting more and more gentle. 

After that, his mom saw the mess in the kitchen, which Goro swore he’d clean up the next day. She seemed happy with his response and was quick to say they should head to sleep. At the time, Goro just wanted to celebrate with his mom and shook his head. He was firm and kept telling her they _had_ to stay up. Eventually, his mom suggested they should watch featherman—it’d always worked to put Goro to sleep. 

He was quick to agree, it was his favorite show after all, and they ended up on the living room sofa. Their television was rather old, but it didn’t matter much. As the two watched the show, Goro fell asleep at record speed. His mom had smiled down at him, before turning off the tv and bringing them both to the bed to sleep for the night.

Goro always appreciates this memory. Featherman had turned into a sort of comfort, as it was some of his last ties to his mom before … 

Before his thoughts spiral onto that topic, he hears footsteps behind him. His head turns fairly abruptly, then his eyes meet steel.

“Sorry,” Kurusu says for the second time this evening. Goro is starting to get peeved. He raises an eyebrow at Kurusu and this seems to get him to continue on _why the hell he isn’t asleep right now_. He blurts, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Goro thinks to hold back an eye-roll but does it anyway. “Of course you couldn’t.” He scoots to the armrest of the couch and allows Kurusu to sit beside him. Kurusu seems apprehensive at first. He ends up sitting anyway after Goro eyes him with an impatient look and a pat to the open seat beside him.

Kurusu eyes the television. “Featherman?”

That catches his attention fast. “You watch it?” Goro doesn’t even catch his wide smile until it’s too late, but Kurusu frowns and shakes his head. The excitement decimates and he looks back at the television. _Of course he doesn’t, it’s a stupid kids show_.

“I’ve heard of it though.” Goro can feel Kurusu’s gaze on him. He tries to ignore it and pay attention to the screen, but Kurusu speaks up again. “Maybe we can watch it together?”

The thought makes him smile for all of two seconds before he shakes his head. “You’ll be going back to your friends tomorrow and I assume after that we won’t be…” _seeing each other ever again, friends, I’ll probably be in jail, who knows_? There were a lot of unknowns with how tomorrow could go. He fears Okumura’s reaction if he was honest with himself. The way she would smile at a shadow before slicing her ax into them was something to strike fear in _anyone_. 

“Let's start tonight.” 

Kurusu was never one to leave room for debate, was he?

Standing and grabbing the DVD box for the first season, Goro smiles to himself. He returns to his seat and the show begins. It only takes one episode to make Goro sleepy, but three until he starts falling asleep. His eyelids grow heavier and heavier and soon enough, he loses consciousness.

Waking up the next day is this:

Goro’s neck is hurting, he’s cold, and there’s sunlight in his eyes.

He is quick to sit up and sees Kurusu laying against the other armrest, fast asleep. _What was the point of lending him my bed if we were both going to sleep out here_? Goro is grumpy this morning, he finds. 

Rather than holding that grudge, Goro stands and makes his way to the kitchen to make coffee. The microwave reads “ _8:30_ ”. They should probably begin getting ready to head to Leblanc. The longer Kurusu’s friends think him dead, the worse the reactions will get. Heaving a sigh, Goro makes sure he actually starts the coffee this time, then heads to the dryer to retrieve Kurusu’s clothes. 

When Goro has finished folding them and goes over to Kurusu on the couch, the thief is still sleeping. They don’t have all the time in the world, Goro decides, and drops the clothes on Kurusu’s face. He hears a sound of surprise and shuffling around, as Goro turns and heads for his room. He has to shower and get dressed. 

Goro has learned to get ready rather quickly each morning. He’s back out in under ten minutes and spots Kurusu in the kitchenette. He’s pouring two cups of coffee and he’s in his uniform. 

When Kurusu sees Goro he smiles and gestures to somewhere behind Goro. “I put the clothes you lent me in the wash.” Goro blinks in reply. “I—uh—I watched how you put this one … I hope you don’t mind—”

“I could’ve done that.” He won’t say thank you, Goro decides and grabs one of the cups of coffee. He chugs half of it down, keeping his eyes trained on Kurusu. The boy seems shocked for a moment before he sips at the cup leftover in his hands. “We need to head to Leblanc now. Get your shoes on.” Goro puts his empty mug in the sink and turns to his front door. 

“Should I wash—”

“Come _on_ , Kurusu, we don’t have all day.”

Hurried steps follow him.

The train ride to Leblanc is rather quiet between the two. Kurusu stares out the train window and holds onto an overhead handle. His face is blank and Goro hates that he can never read him. By the time they reach Yongen-Jaya, Goro is already mentally drained from all his thinking. He just knows this is all going to go poorly. He can pretend all he wants that his entire plan was to save Kurusu, but he doubts that anyone would believe him. 

When they arrive at the cafe’s door, Goro waits for Kurusu to head in first, but he seems to wait for Goro. Glaring at the thief, Goro opens the door and enters to find … the thieves. What luck he had. _Truly_. 

“Akechi?”

“What’s _he_ doin’ here?!”

“Huh?”

And so on. Goro tunes all their overlapping racket out as he scans to see if everyone is truly present. Sae-san is here too, which Goro finds odd. Although what is even odder is when he meets grey eyes. Grey eyes he had just seen a moment ago, standing … behind him.

Goro feels his stomach churn as he turns behind him. Kurusu comes inside and blinks at everyone. His bruises are actually more prominent today, turning darker shades. 

He turns away again. This Kurusu’s face looks less beat up, but Goro knows a makeup job when he sees one. Kurusu is gaping at the Kurusu behind him and—this is getting confusing, even to Goro. “What?” Goro says to the air. 

“You—” Kurusu, the less beat up one, begins but stops suddenly. He glances at Sakura-chan and asks, “Could that be…?”

Sakura-chan seems to understand what he means because she gasps rather dramatically. “You’re right, Akira!” She gets a big smirk on her face that's as sharp as her intellect and begins typing away on her laptop. “This means … This can mean so many things!” She quickly meets Goro’s eyes and he finds himself shifting his feet. “...So, spill. What’d you do?”

“Me?” Goro slips into his Detective Prince mask, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t quite gather what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb, Akechi, this has everythin’ to do with you,” Sakamoto grumbles. He has his arms crossed and is pouting like a child. Goro resists rolling his eyes.

He meets Kurusu’s eyes again and their leader is looking away, seemingly trying to avoid looking at … the other Kurusu?

“Why are there two?” Goro looks to Sakura-chan for an answer. She and Kurusu-sitting-down both know something and he wants answers. Something isn’t adding up, this doesn’t just _happen_. 

Sakura-chan makes a noise that sounds a bit like “eep!”, then pushes up her glasses, and squirms in her seat. She hugs her legs and answers, “N-No. Not until you answer my questions first.”

A sigh. Of course. Of course, he had to share first. He looks to his right where Kurusu has decided to stand now, rather than behind him, and raises an eyebrow at the thief. Kurusu looks away and starts fiddling with his bangs. _Such a great help_. 

“I,” he couldn’t say _saved_ , because it is his fault Kurusu was in there in the first place, so Goro quickly plucks a word from his mind, “got Kurusu-kun out of there. At least … I thought…”

Goro feels so unsure. He hates the feeling and wishes that Sakura would just _explain_ what the hell is going on. 

“Aha!” Sakura exclaims. “So you’re a fake!” She points to the Kurusu standing beside Goro. The Kurusu in question startles and looks around the room as everyone seems to have looked at him at once—well, except the other Kurusu. 

Kurusu frowns. “I’m … I’m not..” but he doesn’t even finish his sentence, as other thieves cut in first, drowning out his voice. 

“No way,” Niijima says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she eyes the thief. “So this must mean…” She glances at Sakura and the redhead nods in reply. The two seem to have their own secret communication going on.

“I still don’t get it,” Sakamoto comments, and Goro, for once, actually agrees with the vulgar boy. 

Morgana mutters something about “that stupid idiot” or something along those lines.

Sakura heaves a sigh. “Remember our entire _plan_ , Ryuji? Akechi saved Akira, but he saved the _cognitive_ Akira. Our plan still worked, but Akechi apparently had a change of heart in the process. So when I brought him back to the real world using his phone, he must have been holding onto the cognitive Akira and brought him with.”

Suddenly the puzzle pieces in Goro’s mind were all clicking together. The random headaches he’d gotten down where the interrogation room was held, Kurusu being … off? 

The Kurusu beside him was Sae’s cognitive version of Kurusu and Goro had been played. His entire plan from the very beginning was a bust. Part of him is slightly proud though, for having saved even a fake copy of Kurusu. It would at least give him _some_ redemption in their eyes. 

Said fake Kurusu was moving further and further behind Goro. “I’m—I’m not..”

But now Takamaki is talking over him. “Ohhhh, I get it! So the one Akechi saved is basically a fake.” She twirls a strand of her ponytail around her finger and is tapping a finger on her chin in thought. “Wow, that’s crazy. And I mean like … crazy crazy.”

Kitagawa hums in approval, eyeing the copy. “I do have to agree. Although, once again, I’m in awe at how exact the cognitive double is.” He begins doing that preposterous frame with his hands. 

“You really do look just like Akira!” Okumura nods along, eyeing the copy with a look of awe.

“You’re all frightening him,” Goro says in his best pleasant voice. Almost like a placating parent. 

Sae is the one to speak this time. “I have to agree, even if I don’t understand the circumstances, talking about such a matter in front of the person as if they weren’t here is quite rude.” She stands and faces Goro, or more so the person now hiding behind him. “I apologize.”

“‘s okay,” the copy says.

The real Kurusu stands. “We need to take it back to the metaverse.” 

Everyone startles. Most of all, the copy startles. 

“No!” Copy Kurusu exclaims, moving out from behind Goro and stands his ground to Kurusu. “And I’m _not an it_.” 

Goro feels his lips twitching because this is just _rich_. Things truly are getting intense.

Kurusu huffs and starts pulling at his bangs harshly. Goro can see his tensed shoulders from the entrance. 

“But we can’t really have two Akira’s walking around … that’d be super weird.” Takamaki chimes in, frowning at the copy. “And the metaverse isn’t that bad! You could—”

“The moment we bring him into the metaverse, he might actually disappear.” Sakura shoves her glasses up again. Her eyes are on her laptop, probably not wanting to see Copy Kurusu’s reaction. “He was made from Niijima’s palace … but her palace no longer exists, meaning he shouldn’t really exist either. If we take him to Mementos or some other palace, the cognitive world would try to right itself and, as a result, _poof_. Goodbye Cognitive Akira.”

This seems to frighten Copy Kurusu, as he moves back behind Goro.

Kurusu is still pulling at his bangs. “And? He isn’t real.”

Goro senses something there. He can’t help but be curious, but he also knows he will probably never get an answer. 

“I’m _right here_. I am real.” He moves out from behind Goro for the second time, standing his ground. This is really the loudest Goro has heard the copy speak. Yesterday he was rather quiet and hardly said anything. Although, now his voice is firm with conviction. Truly Joker-like. 

Kurusu seems to sense this and glares at the copy. “You’re just a copy made from Niijima. _You’re not real_.” He sounds spiteful and his voice is cold. It’s rather weird to see Kurusu having this tone with anyone—and himself, no less. He looks at his teammates. “Come on, guys. Can’t we all agree?”

Ah, their entire group vote system. So if one person felt they shouldn’t send Copy Kurusu back he’d be safe? Goro doubts he’d be able to vote, along with the copy. He feels his stomach drop a bit at the realization. He truly was no help, was he?

“I-I mean … I agree with our leader. It’d be kinda weird havin’ two Akira’s … ‘nd it’s not like he’s real, so…” Sakamoto chimes in. 

Kitagawa tuts. “I cannot agree. It is fascinating to see someone else’s view of you, Akira. Whether he is real or not.”

“I have to agree with Yusuke-kun!” Okumura says, nodding. She smiles at the copy. “You really do look just like Akira,” she laughs a bit. “I apologize, I just can’t get over it!”

Sakura is hugging her legs closer to her chest, her glasses glaring only at her computer screen. She has a frown and remains silent. 

“I don’t think we should either. Like, yeah it’s totally weird to have two Akira’s, but … he’s still a person. I mean, sure, he is a cognitive person, but he still thinks and breathes and all the stuff we do.” Takamaki adds, before smiling at Copy Kurusu. She then adds, “uh—I think.”

Morgana is staring at the table, frowning with his … cat mouth. “Exactly. From the cognitive world or not, to get rid of him would be..” he doesn’t continue.

Niijima nods along. “But that means we would have to help this Kurusu stand on his own two feet … he isn’t like Morgana, where we can simply have him tag along. Akira may be right. It would be too much for us to—”

“You’re telling me,” Goro begins, voice cold and laced with venom, “you all can change people's hearts, save countless from their clutches, but you won’t save one single person, because it’s … ‘too big a responsibility’? Really? Come up with a better excuse, but nice try, Niijima.” He rolls his eyes for real this time. Niijima is used to his more snarky replies, but never like this. Even Sae seems a bit shocked by his outburst.

“I … didn’t mean it that way. I just meant we need to give it more thought.” Niijima replies curtly. 

Sae speaks up too, “I can agree. It will be a large responsibility. Although, this … Kurusu-kun did say he wishes not to be returned to the … erm … cognitive realm. Isn’t it ideal to save him?”

Heads nod in response, but Kurusu still seems off-put.

“Yeah, I mean, nothing is too much for us to handle!” Takamaki grins. “I’m sure we could handle it.”

“I could always put aside some money. Oh, and once I get this cafe up and running, I’m sure I can get you a job, Kurusu-kun!” Okumura seems absolutely elated at the idea, clapping her hands in glee. 

Kurusu frowns. “But—”

“Oh, get over it, Kurusu,” Goro snaps. He truly couldn’t grasp why he was being so, absolutely stubborn. “Think of him as your long lost twin for all I care.”

“Ohhhh, yes!” Takamaki interjects. “We should give him a cool new name!!”

Sakura laughs in a mischievous way. “Already on it.” She whips her head to the copy. “How do you feel about Ren Amamiya?”

The copy pauses a moment, before smiling softly. “I … like that.”

“Whoo-hoo!” Sakura cheers. “First try! Man, it’s like beating the level one boss when you’re level 30! I’m OP, suckers!!” She pumps a fist in the air, then returns to her laptop.

Kurusu glances around, frowns again, then sits on the steps to the attic, away from everyone. He seems to be in thought and the others respect his boundaries, leaving him be. 

Amamiya seems to accept the turn of events rather easily because his shoulders drop in a sigh of relief. Although it isn’t long until Takamaki is already by them and pulling Amamiya to sit in the booth seat beside her, welcoming him with open arms into the group.

Niijima eyes him from her seat. “We will get to you later. For now, I think we all need time to have things settle.” She turns to Amamiya and gives him a smile. “Everything will be alright now.”

He tries not to let the upcoming events fill him with dread, but the feeling is still there. 

“I have to go. I have some work to take care of. Let me know if there is anything you all need, alright?” Sae informs, before looking at her sister. “Make sure you’re home at a decent hour. Please text me, so I can get dinner started.”

Huh. So her change of heart really did do a number on her. Goro was … happy. She seemed a lot healthier now than she did before. Still hard working, but not to the point of pushing injustices. 

“Will do, sis!”

“Akira, make sure to lock up. I’m heading home for today.” Sakura-san heads out from behind the counter, grabbing his hat on the way to the door. “Oh, and be sure to clean up any messes.” With that, the two left.

Now it’s just the Phantom Thieves, Amamiya, and Goro. Although, maybe Amamiya is already considered an honorary member with how things are going. Takamaki and Sakura are bombarding him with questions, Niijima is trying to get them to give him breathing room, Sakamoto is cracking jokes and making Amamiya laugh, Morgana is quick to jump onto any of Sakamoto’s jokes, and Kitagawa is already sketching Amamiya out with Okumura watching over his shoulder in awe.

Goro decides to step away towards Kurusu, who is still sitting on the steps, only now his arms hang over his legs and his head is angled to the floor. He looks rather miserable.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun?”

“Oh so _now_ it’s “Kurusu-kun”, huh?” Kurusu glances up with a fire in his eyes and a frown dipping on his lips. 

Goro frowns right back. “Can we talk? Preferably somewhere private.” He makes a gesture up the stairs. He would rather no thieves try and listen in, _thank you very much_.

Kurusu is about to answer when someone shouts, “WHAT?” very loud. Goro turns back around, seeing Okumura with a hand over her mouth and Sakamoto standing (his chair is suddenly on the ground).

Panicked grey eyes meet his own and Goro grows even more confused. Amamiya says a small, “I want to stay with Akechi-senpai.”

Goro scoffs. “As if.” He hadn’t meant for that to be said aloud, but oh well. 

“What? But you let me stay there yesterday!”

“WHAT?” Sakamoto again.

Takamaki drags Sakamoto to sit back down, but this time into the booth. “Where do you _think_ he stayed, idiot?” 

“And?” Goro replies, over Sakamoto’s reply of, “I dunno!! An inn?!”

Amamiya frowns. “I … I don’t want to live alone.”

Kurusu stiffens from beside Goro. He glances at him, but Kurusu is already heading up the stairs. 

“But Akira lives alone?” Takamaki questions, unsure. 

She’s probably looking too much into it. Goro sighs. He goes to explain, but Niijima beats him to it. “Sis might view that teenagers, or even Akira specifically, need someone to stay with.” She frowns. “Maybe I can see if she’d let you stay with us?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind, Ren-kun!” Okumura offers, smiling pleasantly at him.

First name basis already. Goro was impressed.

Amamiya glances from Okumura back to Goro. Eventually, he nods. “If either wouldn’t be a bother…”

  
Goro frowns. He didn’t like living alone either, but it’s not like that would have been a good idea anyway. _The others would never have allowed it_. Goro pushes it away from his mind and decides to head upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi talk some things out, but even with certain things discussed, new things fester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support on the last chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!!

Akira is panicking, to put things curtly.

It isn’t that he has no _value for human life_. He does. He cares about others a little too much sometimes. Or more specifically, what others think of him. To see one of those portrayals sitting downstairs and talking to his friends—it hurt. 

Even with all of his pushing to be what each of them wants …

To be Joker and the leader each of them needs.

To be understanding and athletic with Ryuji.

To be friendly and kind with Ann.

To understand gaming humor and jokes with Futaba.

The list went on and on. He had to train himself not to talk as much, all because he _knows_ people like talking. Even before he came to Tokyo, his parents and friends back home were the same way. 

Akira can’t help being terrified. Terrified of the disappointed looks people will give upon seeing what he’s truly like. Sometimes he doesn’t even know what he’s truly like, after suppressing it so long. He feels so empty and hollow. 

Then in comes … Amamiya? 

What if Akira’s friends decide this version of him is better and don’t need him anymore. Maybe Sae really had some perfect cognition of him. Everyone already seems to be so attached to him. Even if he’s fake. Akira is _right here_ , yet they all … don’t care.

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here.”

Akira startles at the voice and turns to see Akechi. Akechi who … was the one to bring the copy. Who thought he was _saving Akira_. He hadn’t tried to kill him. Akira feels happy about that, but he doesn’t know how to feel about feeling such a way in the context. 

Shaking his head, he gives Akechi a smirk. “You wanted to talk?” He feels himself slipping into his Joker mask. He knows he’ll need the calm bravado to get through this conversation.

“Kurusu.”

The smirk drops.

Akechi sighs and pinches his nose. It’s the first time he’s genuinely shown his true irritated expression. His eyes are relaxed and not full of that childish “Detective Prince” wonder. He suddenly seems so, so tired. “Why are you so bothered by all of this?”

It was weird. Akechi, whenever he looks at Akira, he seems to see through the masks. Maybe that’s why Akira always found him so exciting. Akechi wore masks too and it was always like a game to have to look through them. To have to try and see the real Akechi, hidden somewhere, but shining through the tiny cracks Akira caused. 

“I’m not bothered,” Akira answers instead of saying something stupid like the truth.

Akechi seems unimpressed. “You and I both know that’s a load of shit.”

Akira startles. He’s … never heard Akechi swear. He wonders if he can get him to cuss more. “I don’t think it is.” Placing his hand in his pockets, he faces Akechi more head-on.

“You—“ Akechi huffs out a breath of air. “Answer the question, Kurusu.”

“I said I wasn’t—“

“ _Stop saying you weren’t fucking bothered_!!” 

Ah, there it is. Akira can’t help a triumphant grin at his own little mission success. Except … the voices downstairs have stopped and now Morgana is at the top of the stairs. 

Morgana glances back and forth, before glaring daggers into Akechi. “Hey, what’re you doing to Akira?”

“I’m not doing anything, you filthy feline! Now let us talk _alone_.” Akechi crosses his arms and glares right back at Morgana.

“I’m not a—“

Ryuji is upstairs too now and also glaring at Akechi. “We ain’t lettin’ you do anything to our leader! Why are you still even here?” 

Akechi stays firm in his stance. “I have no plans to do anything to Kurusu-kun, I assure you. I’m just checking—“

“Akira’s _fine_! Now leave us alone!!” Morgana wails. 

_Not fine, but thanks, Morgana_. Akira knows he’s just trying to help. Akechi probably seems like a bother, but it’s a bit nice to have him checking in on Akira and that he knows something is even bothering Akira. Akira’s always been good at hiding stuff, but even with his sloppiness this time … he didn’t think anyone would notice. 

“You think he’s _fine_?” Akechi is shouting now. Wow. “Do you even—Do you even _realize_ what he has just _been_ through? And now all of a sudden you’re all more worried about Amamiya, rather than him? Of course, he’s not fine!!” 

Makoto steps out from behind Ryuji, eyeing Akechi wearily. “I don’t know if you realize, Akechi, but Amamiya has also been through a lot. He went through the same pain and now he’s confused on top of it. We are just trying to make everyone comfortable.”

“Try harder,” Akechi snaps. “You aren’t making everyone fucking comfortable. Kurusu was literally on the stairs, staring at the dusty floor, for crying out loud!” 

She startles at that. “I—“ Makoto probably hadn’t realized.

Akira doesn’t blame her. There has been a lot going on lately. His friends can’t notice every time he’s down. It’s his own fault. Not to mention, Makoto’s right. Amamiya had been through the same interrogation, even if it was just through Sae’s cognition of the events. He probably still had the memories of what conspired. Then on top of it, he’s probably confused about everything happening. 

He meets Morgana’s eye. Morgana probably understood too—not knowing who he was, having no memory what-so-ever. 

Akira glances down at the floor. 

It isn’t until Akechi is grabbing his bicep and dragging him towards him, he realizes he’s missed some of the conversation. “There are seven of you. Half could have gotten Amamiya situated, while the other half checked in on Kurusu.” Akechi’s hand tightens on his arm. “Instead, _I_ talk to him and get ridiculed. You lie to yourselves and say he’s fine, because he’s the leader, yes? Your great, almighty leader, who never has a moment of weakness.” He scoffs. “Wake up.”

“I’m fine,” Akira says to no avail.

“You’re right.” It’s Morgana who seems to understand. “That wasn’t right of me.” His ears fold back to his head. “I … I’m sorry.”

Makoto frowns. “Akira?” He meets her eyes and she seems so worried. His stomach tightens in knots. _That shouldn’t be directed at me_. “I’m sorry for not checking in on you sooner. Please, if there’s anything I can do—“

“I’ll be fine,” Akira responds firmly.

She seems to want to say something else but instead nods. “Just know, I’m here if you need me, okay?” Makoto smiles then, before Haru calls her from downstairs and she excuses herself.

Ryuji gives a low whistle. “Uh, I just wanna say, I’m here for you too, dude.” He gives Akira a great big grin and Akira feels a bit better because of it. “We should grab some ramen soon and just chill.” 

Nodding in reply, Ryuji heads back down too after getting another lighting glare from Akechi. Morgana is getting the glare now, but he doesn’t seem scared. “...Akira, I really am sorry.” He frowns, or at least Akira thinks it’s a frown. “You noticed when I was down because of everything and asked if I was alright, yet I didn’t even … I should’ve noticed, I should have _asked_.” His eyes seemed to get glassy and Akira can’t help but feel bad. “I’m going to do better from now on, okay?” He whips his head up to meet Akira’s eyes and nods. “So. Please count on me!”

Akechi lets go of his arm then and Akira goes and pets Morgana’s head, scratching right behind his ears as he likes. “Thanks, Morgana.” And he truly means it. He feels a warm feeling in his chest after his friend's responses. Even with their different methods, they wanted to do better _for him_. 

Morgana is pleased with the reply and gives Akira a look. He whispers a question about if Akira didn’t want to be alone with Akechi and Akira only shakes his head. He actually had some questions for Akechi anyway. With that, Morgana leaves to give the two some space. 

The two wait in silence until conversation is sparked downstairs once again. Akira faces Akechi, who is now sitting on the sofa. Akira moves to sit beside him.

“Will you tell me now?”

“Answer a question of mine first,” Akira instructs firmly. Akechi makes a gesture with his hand and Akira continues. “Why did you change your mind?”

Akechi heaves a sigh. “I never _wanted_ to kill you, Kurusu.” He glances down at his hands. Akira notices now that they’re trembling. “When I—When I had the gun to your head and saw the face you'd made, I just … I couldn’t.” He frowns then. “I can’t imagine living in a world without my antithesis, after all.”

He couldn’t help the splitting grin on his face. “So we were actually rivals then?”

“Of course we were—we _are_ .” Akechi glares, affronted that Akira could even _suggest_ they were anything but. “Not everything was a lie.” The glare dissolves and his eyes are still in their rested state, not long shielded with the doe eyes. 

“So … I assume you’re the black mask though?” Akira feels a bit resigned at the thought. All the evidence is technically circumstantial, but it still heavily implies that it’s Akechi. Dread pools into his gut. 

The detective looks away, giving a jerk that sort of looks like a nod. “I am and while I have my reasons, you first need to answer my question. I’ve practically answered three at this point.”

Fair. Akira’s head is still a jumbled mess now with the confirmation. He heaves a sigh. “You were right with your … observations. I was upset. Although, for many reasons.” He frowns and shakes his head. “Not upset, necessarily. I guess I’m scared? I don’t want to lose everyone because they have Amamiya now. I mean, Sae sees things pretty undistorted, but what if she still viewed me in some better way?

“What if … Amamiya is better than me? And everyone doesn’t need _me_ , because they have someone better. Even if he can’t enter the metaverse or whatever, they’ll still want to hang out with him here. Probably more than they’ll want to hang out with me.”

“Do you think he’s better than you?” Akechi asks.

Akira is confused by the question at first, then narrows his eyes to a loose thread on the couch. He starts pulling at it. “I … I try so hard to come off like a good leader, a good friend.”

“You wore makeup to cover your bruising.” Akechi points out. He brings a hand to Akira’s cheek, placing his palm against it and using his thumb to wipe at his cheekbone where a particularly bad bruise is placed. Once he cringes even slightly, Akechi’s touch is a bit lighter and he’s pulling his hand away. “Also that isn’t answering my question.”

He pulls harder at the thread but it still isn’t coming out. 

“Kurusu.”

The thread unravels slightly, but it’s just making his fingers sting with the force he’s pulling at.

“ _Kurusu_.”

A bit more unravels.

“ _Akira_!!”

A hand grasps his hand and pulls it away from the thread. Akira’s eyes are wide. Akechi’s never really said his name before. It was … nice, even if he’d yelled it. “Fucking answer me.” Akechi is glaring, but Akira can see the worry in his eyes.

Maybe he’s misreading. 

“No, he’s not. He came in showing the bruises, yet … everyone didn’t comment or say anything about it. Since he’s come in, he’s shown weakness after weakness, yet no one cares. They still…”

“They care. Even if there are faults.” Akechi adds, squeezing the hand Akira hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding. “Maybe that’s why they have a hard time making sure you’re okay, huh? If you hide so much of your hurting, they won’t ever be able to actually see it and think you’re okay all the damn time.” 

Akira glances at him, frowning.

“Stop being an idiot, Kurusu.”

He blinks a few times before sighing. “That’s easier said than done.” Then awkwardly adds, “Showing I’m hurting … not—not being an idiot.”

“Yeah, being an idiot must be impossible to undo.” Akechi nods along, playing up some sad frown of understanding. It only takes a few seconds before they’re both laughing. For a second it feels like they’re normal teenagers. “Just work on it, Kurusu. If you can tell me all of this, I’m sure you can show them who you really are, along with all those faults of yours.” Akechi rests his palm on Akira’s cheek again and smiles softly. It’s a genuine smile that catches Akira entirely off guard. “To be clear, a lot of the things you may consider faults might not be seen as such by others.”

Akira’s heart clenches and he feels oddly … comforted (by his almost assassin, no less). But of course, he needs to deviate or his heart might just explode. “Is this your way of saying you like my bruises? Because that’s pretty kin—“

“No, you _moron_!!” Akechi’s face is quickly a dark shade of scarlet and his hand is pulled away from Akira’s face (he mourns). “I mean—you know what? Fuck you, nevermind.” He grumpily crosses his arms and looks away, peeved.

Akira practically chortles, poking at Akechi’s cheek. “I can see you blushing. Does that mean—“

“No, that’s _gross_ , Akira! Why would I want to see you in pain, you idiot?” Akechi huffs and glares at Akira. He fidgets for a moment and Akira waits for him to continue. A while later, he says, “I wouldn't want you to be in pain.” Akechi glances away. Akira gets the feeling he doesn’t usually express this much in a single day. “It seems like everyone who gets close to me goes through a lot of pain though.” Suddenly his eyes are far away and Akira can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking about. _Who_ he’s thinking about. 

Then it hits him.

“Your mom?”

Akechi’s head whips to face him. He frowns but nods. “I forgot I told you about that.”

“So it was real,” Akira notes. He doesn’t wait for Akechi’s “of course it was real” and instead adds, “What was she like?”

His words seem to die on his tongue. He opens and closes his mouth, until eventually, Akechi just heaves a sigh and crosses his legs, a hand on his chin. “My mom was … the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever known.” He smiles to himself. “She pushed herself so much, all for my sake. When I was a kid, we didn’t have much, but we always had each other. Mom was always fairly busy with work, but she’d make time for me. We’d stay up late and watch shows … and she’d try to teach me how to cook, but I could never keep up. I suppose I was too young at the time. I still suck at it though.

“See, most of my memories of her herself are rather happy. Although, it was years ago … so it is a bit,” he frowns, “fuzzy.” 

“She sounded lovely.” Akira smiles a sad smile.

Akechi nods along. “She truly was. If only he hadn’t ruined her … She’d probably still be alive, maybe have a family she truly deserved. She wouldn’t have…” Akechi's leg was shaking now, seemingly thinking of some memory that caused him great grief. 

Placing his hand atop Akechi’s, Akira gives him a meaningful look. “Who ruined her?”

“I forgot that only—“ Akechi heaves a sigh. “The man you’re all looking for, I assume you’ve gotten his name? If you can force me into the metaverse, I assume you have my phone bugged.” Akira nods in reply. “Masayoshi Shido is the man who ruined my mother’s life,” Akechi informs.

Akira lets that sink in for a moment.

Okay, two moments.

“Then why are you _working for him_?” Shido was the one pulling the strings, but did Akechi not have a choice? Did Shido make Akechi do all of this because of something to do with his mom?

Akechi shifts. “I can see your conspiracies forming, but it’s probably not like anything you’re thinking.” His eyes get a fiery look in them. “That idiotic bastard is my father. Mom had wrongly fallen for him and paid the price with her life. And so, once I’d gained these powers…”

“You'd decided to go up against him?”

“I first ended up in his palace, actually. It wasn’t much at the time, but I didn’t have a persona then either. When I saw that scumbag's monstrous face … I felt the sense of rebellion course through me. That’s when I awakened to Robin Hood.” Akechi bites his lip, seemingly unsure if he should continue. Akira gives him a nod of encouragement. “I went back to his palace numerous times. It was the only place I knew of. But … I had no success. Even if his palace wasn’t as developed as it is now, for a new persona user, it was impossible—especially alone. So … I went to Shido and told him of my power. He was the only person I had.” His voice breaks slightly, but he quickly covers it up with conviction, “He had a scientist at the time,

“Wakaba Isshiki. She was studying Cognitive Science. It was because of her, that he believed my story. He threw me at her, all so she could use me as a … test subject, per se. It was “studying” under Wakaba-san that I awakened to Loki.”

“Loki?” Akira tilts his head in confusion. He … knows Akechi is Black Mask, but he didn’t know he has two personas.

Akechi nods. “Yes, it was a sort of … I wouldn’t say forced awakening, but there was a lot of pressure to try and make my current persona, Robin Hood, stronger. Only it didn’t make Robin Hood stronger and instead, I was able to acquire two personas. Although, with the experiment's success, came a failure of its own, as Loki’s awakening was more powerful than expected. Wakaba … her shadow … it was just her shadow and I hadn’t known at the time … I thought she’d–I was so hopeful–“

“Hey, it’s okay, breathe.” Akira rubs comforting circles on Akechi’s back, seeing his breathing get more sporadic. He hadn’t realized he’d been through so much. Although, maybe it was to be expected. He’s just a kid, after all. 

His fingers grip onto his knees. “Wakaba had a mental shutdown and eventually died. Shido was pleased with the outcome and was quick to get me to work on other assignments for him. I knew he worked with yakuza and at that point, it was much too late. So I stuck to my original plan.”

“Which was?”

“Gain Shido’s trust, get him to the pinnacle of his success, and then ... I’d tell him who I was and … get revenge for Mom.” Akechi leans back on the sofa and seems to relax a bit. Akira took that as the hard part being over. 

Even so, he frowns. Akechi has been through so much. So much that he never truly deserved. He can’t help but feel like Akechi has been given a bad hand. Like fate decided to laugh in the face of these two, by putting them against one another. 

Akechi tuts and glares at Akira. He grabs Akira by the collar of his shirt. “I know that look and _don’t you dare_ fucking pity me, Akira Kurusu.” 

He still can’t get over his name coming out of Akechi’s mouth, but Akira forces himself to focus on priorities right now. “It’s not pity though. If anything … I’m upset. Upset that you had to go through so much, all because of one man. One crappy politician who probably won’t even do his job if he ever did get in office.” 

The detective looks away then, releasing Akira’s collar and scooting a bit away. He crosses his legs and soon looks as if the outburst didn’t even occur. Akira has to applaud his poker face. “Let’s discuss the other elephant in the room then, shall we?” At Akira’s head tilt, Akechi continues. “We never finished our discussion on Amamiya.”

The cognitive being. Again.

Akira tries not to be disappointed. Really, he does.

“What about it?” 

“Are you feeling … better?” Akechi appears hesitant to even ask and the words seem rather genuine. Akira swears he sees Akechi’s ears growing red. His face is pretty composed, probably because of the makeup he’s wearing.

Shrugging, Akira leans back on the sofa. “I think I’ll have to get used to it first. I mean, it’s not every day there’s another person with your face in the same room as you.”

It also wasn’t every day you would sit down and chat with the person that was almost your assassin. Akira tries not to think about it, but the thoughts still surface somehow. Akechi had backed out, even if it took a while. He put Akira before his own revenge plot. Either way, Akira wouldn’t have died, as Akechi had no idea about the metaverse plan, but it was still a nice thought. Especially after everything Akechi had been through. 

Akechi nods and moves to stand, but stops. “Who is your next target anyhow?”

“Probably Shido.” Most definitely Shido. Now that they had the name, Shido seemed like the obvious choice for all the corruption being caused. 

There is silence for a moment. Akechi seems contemplative as he places a hand on his own chin and is looking into space. “Do you … think I could convince your friends into letting me help?”

It wasn’t _impossible_. Akira was more worried about both Haru and Futaba. “We will need all the help we can get, but it isn’t really up to me.”

“I wasn’t asking you to _decide_ , I just … was curious what you thought is all.”

At the end of their discussion, the two head downstairs. Discussion is booming and everyone is at ease. Well, until Morgana looks over with a concerned look. The others follow suit and Akira fights hard so he doesn’t squirm. Amamiya is frowning now too. 

“Sorry about taking so long,” Akira mumbles and moves to sit at a seat by the bar. Akechi follows suit and sits in the one beside him, not even bothering to look at anyone. 

He gets “it’s okay”’s from around the group. Then everyone is silent and it's deafening. Akira shifts a bit in his seat, feeling almost restless. 

“We should discuss our plans now, shouldn’t we?” Makoto, bless her heart, speaks aloud. “With Akechi now in the picture, I think we need to rework some things.” She looks to her side at Amamiya and frowns. “Along with Amamiya. We can’t risk bringing him into the metaverse, so maybe it’s best he stays here at Leblanc? At least he will have someone to look after him while we are out—”

“But isn’t Haru like … rich? She has butlers n’ shit, yeah?” Ryuji speaks up, a confused look on his face. Akira subtly agrees, mostly because there isn’t much room in the attic. “Why doesn’t he just stay there like we were sayin’ before?”

Makoto shifts, frowning, but it's Haru who speaks up, “I have a driver, a maid, and a cook, but that’s about it. They don’t actually look after me..” She speaks almost sadly, as if sad about Amamiya not being able to stay there. 

“So maybe he should stay here at—”

“No way!” Morgana yowls. “This place is way too small! It was hard enough for Yusuke to stay for one night!” He looks over at Amamiya. “There’s only a couch left and I doubt you’d like that very much.”

Amamiya nods a bit vigorously.

“Maybe Sojiro can lend him the guest room,” Futaba muses.

Akira blinks. He didn’t even know they _had_ a guest room. He feels his stomach churn with an uneasy feeling. Akechi must catch on, because he says aloud, “You guys have a guest room, yet Kurusu has been sleeping on _milk crates_?”

Futaba slinks down in her seat. She mutters, “It wasn’t my choice, remember? Besides … Sojiro’s too brute-ish to ask Akira to switch rooms. He thinks Akira is all settled down.”

“Akira lives out of a cardboard box.”

“What? No, I don’t!!” Akira fires back and gives Akechi an incredulous look.

Akechi gives him a flat look in return. “You have the items you came within a cardboard box still. All that stands in your room is souvenirs from around Tokyo.” Akira can’t even argue because, well, he’s right. He never really settled into his current room since it was all so temporary. 

“T-Then..” Futaba starts but doesn’t finish. Instead, she frowns, as if unsure.

Akira huffs. “It’s fine. Just ask Sojiro if … Amamiya can stay there. He’ll have someone to watch over him. Good. Moving on.”

“But what about Makoto’s?” Ann questions, confused. “Makoto, you offered earlier, didn’t you?” 

“While the offer still stands, Sis will probably be working. Boss might be able to drag Ren over here, but sis can’t bring anyone to work with her.” Makoto explains and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

And Akira gets it. He does. Even so, it doesn’t stop that feeling in his stomach from getting worse. It’s almost like …

“Besides, I think Ren’s injuries seem worse,” Futaba comments as she grabs a chip from the cut open bag in front of her. “Maybe it’s better he has a proper bed.”

_She doesn’t mean it that way. She’s right, Amamiya’s injuries do seem worse_. Even if Akira covered his up so they wouldn’t worry. Whatever. 

When he looks beside him, Akechi seems furious. Akira averts his gaze. That’s not a bear he wishes to poke currently. Akechi doesn’t feel the need to hide as much of himself now and he fears how unhinged this Akechi will be if drawn out.

Yusuke is the one to speak next. “Are we sure about that?” He glances at Akira, then Amamiya. “Akira is covering up his bruising. Ren is not. It seems a bit unfair to make that assumption.” 

Makoto makes eye contact and Akira has to will himself not to look away. “You’re covering it up? _Why_?” She stares at him as if trying to dissect him and figure things out for herself.

“So that’s why you needed..” Ann trails off, voice quiet and almost hurt.

“What the hell, man? You don’t have to hide your hurt from us! We’re your friends.” Ryuji also seems hurt. “I … We care about you. And yeah, it hurts that you got so beat up, but we wanna help.”

Akechi huffs beside him. “I told you, Kurusu.”  
  


Of course, Akechi would be the type to love the “ _I told you so”_ s. Akira frowns and looks down at his hands. He doesn’t really know what to say. _I thought you guys would be disappointed? I didn’t want you guys to worry about me? We have bigger things to deal with than some stupid bruises and hurt bones_? 

“ _That’s_ what you two were talking about upstairs?” Ann asks, raising an eyebrow at them. She turns her head between the two of them and narrowly misses hitting both Ryuji and Morgana. Morgana was quick to whip out of the way, but Ryuji just got lucky apparently.

Akechi clears his throat. “Among other things.”

“We had a heart to heart,” Akira decides on saying with a sort of smirk. It’s half-hearted, but he’s hoping to take some of that serious edge off of the conversation for fear of it escalating. If his friends knew how he truly felt about everything … how would they react? _What if the only thing I’m good for is being Joker_? 

While Akechi pinches the bridge of his nose, Futaba sits up properly and eyes him. “You never answered Makoto’s question.” Her eyes are calculating. She seems to analyze all of the features on Akira’s face. For a moment—a terrifying one at that—he fears she can see the emptiness that truly lies underneath the mask he wears. “Why did you hide it from us?” Akechi goes to answer, but Futaba holds up her pointer finger. “Ah, ah! I asked Akira. Stop trying to speak for him with your maxed out charm stat.”

“Wha—”

“We have other things we should be focused on. We have our next target's name, shouldn’t we be focusing on that?” Akira holds the eye contact. He keeps his face completely devoid of any emotion. 

Futaba shrinks in on herself and frowns. “Akira … I’m..” her voice is as small and fragile as when she’d told him about Kana. The entire room is in silent anticipation, but the moment is broken when Futaba shakes her head. “N-Nevermind…”

He shouldn’t feel as disappointed as he is. 

“Alright.” Akira stands up, shifting his hands to his pockets. “From what we heard of the call and from what Akechi has told me, our next target is Masayoshi Shido. He’s a corrupt politician who is trying to run for prime minister.” 

“And Akechi’s boss,” Ryuji adds, glaring daggers at the detective.

Akechi crosses his arms, glaring right back. 

This was going to get annoying rather fast. “ _Meaning_ , Akechi knows things that we might not. He should be useful in this next pal—”

“Akechi is joining us?” It’s Haru. Her eyes are on the table in front of her and her hand is trembling as she pets Morgana’s fur. “After … everything he has done?”

“We are going to hold it to a vote. Remember, we work by unanimous decision.” Akira gives Haru as kind of a smile as he can muster. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but..”

“I don’t like the idea of working with him either. I mean, there is a large possibility of him still backstabbing us.” Makoto attests. She sits up straighter in her seat and plays with the braided headband laying in her hair. “Although … I do agree with Akira. Akechi has access to a lot more information than we do. He knows much more about the current target.” Heaving a sigh, she raises a hand. “I’m voting yes, he should join us.”

Akira can see Akechi shifting uncomfortably beside him. He wonders if he should have brought up Akechi’s reasoning on why he even did the things. With everything Akechi shared … but that wasn’t up to him, was it? It was Akechi’s story to share. Akira quickly decides he made the right call.

“I am voting yes as well.” Yusuke raises his hand and nods solemnly. “While I still do not trust Akechi, I do believe we can keep a well enough eye on him.”

“Yeah,” Futaba agrees. “I want to get back at Shido for what he did to my mom. If it takes working with Sketchy-Kechi over there … so be it.” Akechi’s stance locks up at the mention of Futaba’s mother. Futaba must notice, as her eyes zero in on it. “You know something about that, don’t you?”

A nod.

“Figured.” Futaba huffs then looks to the others for their answers. She’d probably bring the topic up later, Akira figured. 

Ann raises her hand and beside her, Morgana nods along. “I think this is the best call right now, especially if Futaba and Makoto are agreeing.” There's a little laugh circulating then.

“I assume I have no say, but I also agree,” Amamiya says, smiling. “Akechi-kun was really kind during my stay—”

“He was probably acting all Detective Prince-like,” Ann comments. “It’s so fake … so it might not have even been real kindness, Ren.”

“No? I would have noticed something like that. He seemed genuine.”

Akechi’s ears were red now and Akira held back laughing. To think … if he would have messed up their plan and not given Sae his phone…

“Whatever, so he agrees. Who else left to vote?”

Ryuji grumbles and squirms under everyone’s gaze as they look to him for his answer. He is usually the most vocal about his dislike of Akechi after all. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He waves his hand a couple of times, but then quickly glares at Akechi. “But if you try anythin’, I swear, dude, I’ll end you myself.”

“As will I.” Haru smiles her pretty smile, seeming more menacing than ever. Everyone’s eyes flip to her then. “It seems this is the best course of action, considering everything. I would hate to lose this fight over a … grudge. Whether my grudge is a valid one or not, I won’t be the reason for more death.” Her gaze hardens. “As such, I do believe we need to make sure Akechi-kun will not be doing any more _assignments_ for Masayoshi Shido in the meantime.”

“What?” Akechi snaps. “If I stop the mental shutdowns, Shido will eliminate me. He has ties with the Yakuza. If I’m not needed..” It’s almost like something dawns on him then, his gaze shifting to the floor of Leblanc.

“So that’s why you haven’t stopped..” Ann muses, frowning. “Shido’s been using you.”

“Man, why did you even start working for such an asshole in the first place?” Ryuji groans, as he rests his chin on his hand. He looks quite miffed. “I mean, come on. How long have you been doing his dirty work?”

“...Since I was fifteen,” Akechi answers the latter question, fiddling with his glove uncomfortably. 

Futaba’s eyes sparkle. “Ooooo, have we unlocked the hidden, tragic backstory?” 

“I won’t answer more than that on the mat—”

Haru’s hand slams down on the table, but even then the movement is graceful and poise. She gives Akechi a smile sharper than the edge of her ax. “I think not, Akechi-kun.”

A sigh of pure agony. “Right.” Akechi glances at Akira. “I’ve already told you. Summarize for me, will you? I’ve had enough reminiscence to last a lifetime.” His words were sharp and cool. Akechi gave Akira a look at his true self and … 

Akira could never say no when confronted with Akechi’s true self, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm going to try and keep a consistent uploading schedule! The next chapter is going to be back to Akechi's POV once again! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Goro Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido's cognition of Akechi shows his face. Things take a turn.

The plans for Shido’s palace were made soon after Kurusu’s retelling of Goro’s past. He was rather grateful to not have to say it all himself. Once was already making his head swim with the memories of the past. Goro would never go as far as to say that he regrets the things he’s done, but after realizing Shido has really just been using him all this time? It does indeed make things a bit more difficult. Goro never wanted anyone to die from his abilities. He went to Shido at the start for … validation, as much as he hates to admit it.

Goro is called the day after to meet with Shido and discuss his success in getting rid of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He has to try his best not to have an expression of disgust and when Shido asks what he wants in return? Well, he holds back from saying _your downfall_. 

The Phantom Thieves aren’t impossible to work with in the setting of the palace. He decides to use Robin Hood, not wanting to scare anyone with Loki. It’s easy enough and Joker doesn’t seem to mind. The fights fly by, they get turned to mice a few times, they acquire more and more of the letters of recommendation.

The first is easy, with Queen and Crow teaming up and using their silver tongues. Although, with Skull tagging along it makes things a tad bit more difficult and a fight breaks out. The seconds pass by rather quickly. Skull has some idea for the girls, Panther does some mediocre acting, and another fight breaks out. 

The third makes them have to go down to the Casino. Crow ignores the looks of the other thieves. When they make it to the man at some slots, Noir is quick to take to the floor. The man says something about her father and Noir is close to tears when she calls them over for the fight. 

The fourth is some guy who remains stationed in his room. Crow isn’t too surprised when Oracle volunteers. Birds of a feather and all that. Even so, they end up having to fight the shut-in anyway. No surprise there. Shido works with a lot of stubborn assholes, he has learned. 

The fifth and final is the cleaner. It’s quite funny, as at the start the Phantom Thieves were confused and unsure what a cleaner could be doing as one of the appointed. Well, until Joker reminds them that Shido has ties into the Yakuza. They start off with some scheme about Fox being a tattoo artist, but the artist gets offended when the cleaner demands he be his personal tattoo artist. Alas, another fight.

“I’m not even surprised we ended up having to fight that one,” Panther grumbles after the fight is over and done with. “Ugh, I’m so _tired_.”

Joker smirks his classic joker smirk and turns to Panther, walking backward to the exit. “Good thing we’re done today, huh?” 

“Yeah, you’re tellin’ me,” Skull complains. He’s practically bent over at this point.

Crow sighs. “We still have to make it to the entrance, don’t topple over just yet.” He looks over at Joker again, spotting... “Joker, look alive,” He snaps.

Joker is quick to turn around and be prepared for anything. There are two shadows there, lurking, watching, and waiting. Crow was used to being on the other end and he learns quite quickly that he hates being the prey. Instead of giving in, however, he feels a rush of adrenaline. “Time for a blood bath,” Crow growls with a smirk. It startles a few of those near him.

The fight is launched and before long, they’re victorious. Crow grins in pride. Although, the sound of footsteps approaching quickly sucks away any and all feelings of success. Before him and the thieves is his own face—albeit more blank looking than he has ever been able to show. The eyes are wide and soulless and the smile when he smirks is vile and full of mal intent.

Crow’s slightly frightened, and it’s his own face.

A gun is pulled and aimed at him. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so far away after such a battle when everyone was worn out, but he thought they were _done_. “Captain Shido’s orders,” the puppet version of himself says (but really, he’s no different, is he?). “He has no need for losers.” He’s not done there as he goes on, “Well … this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

“What?” Crow may have had a feeling, but…

The puppet only sneers. “Did you truly believe you’d be spared after all the murders you undertook?” He laughs. “Don’t tell me … were you actually feeling _good_ about having someone to rely on you for once?” The gun doesn’t waver. The cognitive double—though Crow despises to even think it such—has a firm hold and no sense of fear. “Oh, by the way,” he begins, voice easy, “the captain says it’s time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns.”

“What the hell, man? That bastard's the one who put him up to it!” Skull shouts, his face angry, but worn from exertion.

He can’t help the raspy laugh that escapes his lungs. Looking over, he sees the other thieves, worn from all the battles they’ve encountered today. There is no way they could succeed once faced with this puppet's true form.

“So he’s making a puppet kill me. Sounds like something he’d do.” 

The puppet doesn’t even stutter, as he replies, “That’s right. I’ll do anything.” His eyes bore into Crow and Crow had to stop himself from attacking. “But look at yourself.” The puppet scoffs. “You’re the true puppet. You wanted to be acknowledged, didn’t you? To be loved?” The thing gets a sadistic grin on his face. “You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.”

“You little..!” Skull is clenching his fists at his sides.

“So this … is how Shido thinks of … of Goro Akechi,” Queen musters, gasping. “It’s … it’s too horrible!”

“It’s still not too late!” Noir is talking to the puppet. “We can change his heart together! Even if he’s your father … No, because he’s your father!”

Crow feels oddly warm at that thought. Noir really … is putting their goals first, huh?

The puppet’s smile fades into a face of anger and disgust. “What’s all this nagging about..? Want me to take care of you first?” A few shadows erupt behind him.

“No..” Panther’s eyes seem to widen in shock. “He’s not alone! He has shadows too!” 

The puppet ignores her comment, keeping his eyes on Joker. “You know what?” His face is back to that blank slate. Soulless. “I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death.”

Crow feels his stomach drop.

“Damn you..” Skull is saying through clenched teeth. 

The puppet’s grin is back, his eyes alight and wild—animalistic almost. “You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you? That’s just the same as me.” He begins to look even more sinister, if possible. “I’m going to take all the blame for our captain. I’ll die for him too.”

Shido believed Goro would kill for him, along with giving up his own life for him. It only made sense that the shadow would be a difficult one. They couldn’t fight him, Crow decides. 

More is said, but Crow tunes it out. He doesn’t need to worry about what this thing has to say anymore.

Thinking quickly in such a short time is his only option. Crow spots a button far behind the thieves … if only he could just _reach it_. He looks back at the puppet who is monologuing something about Crow potentially redeeming himself or some shit if he got rid of Joker. 

“Crow, we can take him,” Joker declares. He’s using that leader voice of his and Crow doesn’t know how to feel about it. He shakes his head.

A moment later, Crow pulls out his gun and aims it at Joker. The thieves gasp in shock, but the puppet is absolutely thrilled. “Yes, yes! This is what our captain likes to see!” And his smile is such a grotesque thing. It makes Crow sick to his stomach that he could be seen in such a light. Has he really been so blind? “Make them disappear!”

“Don’t misunderstand.” Crow’s voice is full of venom. His hand is only shaking slightly.

Joker, always quick on the uptake, shouts a loud, “No, Crow! _We can fight him_!!” The commanding tone is gone and all that’s left is pleading. Joker sounds almost fearful. 

He pushes the thoughts away. “You’re the one who is going to disappear!!” Crow shouts, before aiming his gun at the shadow. He’s quick to pull the trigger—no hesitation. The disgust for this—this _thing_ … it’s running through his veins with a vile intensity. Crow’s hate for Shido truly is worsening as time goes on.

He doesn’t have time to doddle, unfortunately. Crow turns the gun on Joker, again more gasps. Not even having time to roll his eyes, Crow pulls the trigger after aiming just a bit to the right. The bullet whizzes past Joker and Joker looks so _afraid_. 

_After all this time, he still thought I’d shoot him_ …

A loud voice rings something about evacuating. _Blah, blah, blah_... Crow was feeling drained before, but now he’s fearfully lacking energy. His legs feel heavy with a feeling he hasn’t had in a long while. 

As the bulkhead door closes between himself and the thieves, he hears plenty of shouts.

“Crow!!”

“No!!”

He can’t help but laugh. He’d never had people be worried for his sake like this. Even if they were under such circumstances, Crow still feels oddly at peace. He stumbles a bit. His legs have barely any strength left and he ends up fumbling back against the large door.

A pound sounds from the other side. 

Crow suddenly realizes something. 

_I’m … going to die, aren’t I_? He doesn’t know why he feels so resigned about it.

“Joker.” He calls. After getting some affirmation from the thief, he continues, voice shaky, “Let’s make a deal. You won’t say no, will you?”

“Crow..!”

“Change Shido’s heart in my stead.” Of course, he knows. He _knows_ they are going to do so either way. But some part of him just needs more confirmation. “End his crimes.”

He doesn’t even hear Joker’s words, too focused on the cognition in front of him. The shadows lurk ominously behind him.

The puppet has recovered and is aiming the gun again. This time he looks absolutely pissed. “You—”

Crow is quick to aim his gun, but his hand is a lot shakier.

It’s hard to know who pulled the trigger first, but two bullets are fired then. Crow is seeing spots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a lot shorter than the usual length! I'm going to be going through the future chapters and tweaking them a bit, but I hope to upload again soon! Hope you guys enjoy this update :)


	4. Chapter 4: Ren Amamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren greets everyone when they come back from the palace, but there's a sour mood present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a panic attack briefly described later in this chapter. It's a bit after Akira breaks the mug! <3

Ren hates having to stay back while everyone gets to go and take action. He knows Akechi’s story now and he just … wishes he could aid him somehow. He wants to be useful and return the kindness Akechi had shown him. Even if Akechi thought … he had been Kurusu then.

He wasn’t actually too sure  _ why  _ Kurusu disliked him so much. Ren knows it might be hard since they share the same face … and technically he’s just a being from someone’s cognition, but he can’t really help where he came from. He just knows he doesn’t want to be returned to the metaverse. It’s this distinct feeling of fear, a shadow creeping up on him from behind. Something in the back of his mind just tells him he  _ shouldn’t _ . 

While the others are out at Shido’s palace, each day Ren has been helping Sakura-san—or Boss, as he requested to be called. Boss was nice and would help Ren learn the ropes of making both coffee and curry. Although, many attempts later, they learn … Ren can’t cook. The coffee is amazing, but the curry is just off somehow. 

“You’ll get it eventually,” Boss encourages, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ren doesn’t technically have parents, but he feels like Boss would make a good dad. 

He nods in reply, giving Boss a small smile. If he can learn to make a good curry, maybe he could be useful to Boss.

When a couple walks in, Ren is quick to tell Boss he’s got this. Boss shakes his head fondly but otherwise allows him to have at it. The customers are regulars and when they try the coffee, well …

“This tastes different from usual, Akira, dear.” The older lady states and eyes him. “Did you do something different, or are you not feeling well? You know, I know a magnificent tea recipe that can work wonders.”

Ren spots an opening to actually talk and bolts for it. “Uh—I … I’m sorry about that. I’m actually new here … Kurusu-san’s my…” He doesn’t really know what to call him.

“They’re twins,” Boss says from his seat, where he’s doing a crossword. He glances over at them. “Ren here is just learning the ropes. I can make you a new coffee if you’d like.” 

_ Twins _ ... Ren, for some reason, can’t help smiling at that. He thinks it’d be cool to have a twin. If only Kurusu actually gave him the time of day, maybe he would truly know what it would be like. 

“Oh, heaven’s no!” The woman smiles at Ren. “I didn’t know Akira had a twin. He never says much about himself though..”

“Bah, he can never say anything.” The older man states. At the glare from his wife, his eyes widen. “He’s a quiet one, isn’t he?”

Kurusu … quiet? Well, sure, but whenever he spoke it was always with this air of confidence. Ren wishes he could talk like that, but most of the time his voice is meek and lacks any conviction. It’s weird. Ren came from Kurusu in some weird way (he had a hard time thinking about it, so he prefers not to indulge it), yet he feels as if he is completely different. Like he’s … inferior. Maybe that’s why Kurusu doesn’t like him. He can see that and doesn’t like seeing himself so … lame. 

Soon the couple finishes up their coffee and Boss suggests Ren get started on the dishes—he says something about Kurusu usually doing them and how he might appreciate them being done for him. Ren hopes so. He really just wants to get along with him … maybe learn a thing or two. 

The door to the cafe jingles when he’s about halfway done with the dishes. Boss gives him a nod and he dries his hands to go and greet the customer—but it’s actually the group!

Ren smiles wide at them. “Welcome—”

But they seem so downtrodden and defeated. This morning they had bright smiles and were ready for the day, but now…

Even Kurusu looks worse, a frown seeming to be permanently engraved on his face. 

“Hoo boy, what’s with the grim faces?” Boss asks, walking over.

Ren searches them for Akechi, but… “Where’s Akechi-senpai?”

Kurusu’s eyes flash with hurt, then anger, then resignation. “I’m going to bed.” He hurries to leave up the stairs.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Boss calls after him. “You need dinner!”

Ren hadn’t even seen Boss make plates of curry, but apparently, he had as he began serving it to each member of the group. 

“I think he needs rest more than any of us, Sojiro,” Futaba mumbles, then spoons curry into her mouth. Even her spark is dimmed tremendously.

He looks at each of them, hoping someone would reply. No one does. “Did Akechi-senpai go home already..? M-Maybe I can bring him some of the curry!”

Now Ann is giving him a sad look and he can’t help but be confused. 

Makoto is the one to answer him. “Ren … Remember how we were saying the metaverse can be dangerous?” She speaks clearly, but Ren can still tell she’s hurting. He just nods and holds onto each of her words carefully. “Akechi … he … we were all tired and Shido’s cognitive Akechi..”

It starts to sink in. 

“Akechi-senpai … he died, didn’t he?”

Everyone gives him bewildered looks. Ren’s eyes feel itchy so he rubs at them and realizes—oh. So he’s crying.

Ann is quick to wrap her arms around him, along with Haru. “I’m so sorry, Ren. We tried so hard, but … we couldn’t save … him..” Her voice sounds wet with tears and Ren realizes no one is happy with this turn of events. Especially after everything he’s heard Akechi’s done to both Futaba’s and Haru’s parents … and just in general (not that Ren ever thought deeply into those things—he found Akechi was a victim).

Even Haru’s eyes appear glassy. “Shido views Akechi-kun so cruelly … Akechi-kun truly was like one of us.” Her words are small and nearly whispered.

“Akechi-senpai didn’t deserve to…”

“You hardly knew him.”

It seems Kurusu was goaded back downstairs. 

Ren glances over at Kurusu, who—upon seeing Ren’s face—looks angry. Ren is quick to say something, unable to hold back from that remark. “I knew him enough!” He glares at Kurusu. “Akechi-senpai … he saved me … and he was kind to me.”

“Because..!”

Makoto places a hand on Kurusu’s shoulder and he stops, ripping his head away from Ren and instead staring at the ground. “Akira, I get things are tough right now, but we shouldn’t take it out on one another.”

Kurusu’s hands tremble, but he balls them into fists, then places them in his pockets. “He died because of me. I could’ve—I could’ve  _ done something _ , yet instead, I stood there  _ useless _ !” As he speaks his words get more and more angry and broken.

Even so, Ren can sort of understand where he’s coming from. He was here while everyone was out risking their lives. If only he could’ve been there...

The bell above the door rings, yet everyone is too shocked to look, too focused on Kurusu’s outburst.

“None of us could do anything.” Makoto firmly confirms.

Ren looks over at the door and sees him. He smiles wide and moves to stand up.

“I should’ve been able to..” Kurusu is saying.

Ren ignores the rest of that conversation and instead rushes over to the door where—oh. Akechi is staring at Kurusu with an undistinguishable expression. Ren ignores it and opts to wrap his arms around the boy. “You’re safe,” He whispers, warmly.

The boy is completely still—so still Ren isn’t sure if he’s even breathing—before he wraps one arm around Ren and awkwardly pats his back. “Yeah, I’m safe.”

The shouting in Leblanc comes to a grinding halt, Kurusu stopping mid-sentence of whatever it was he was saying. “Akechi.” Kurusu’s eyes look glassy, but Ren can tell he’s fighting the tears. “Welcome home,” he says, a snarky grin crossing his lips.

Ren lets go of Akechi and catches the fond look he throws at Kurusu before it’s replaced by a neutral one. “I’m not saying it, Kurusu-kun.” 

“Aw, better luck next time, I suppose.” Kurusu’s grin gets wider and he winks.

Groans erupt.

“He’s back from the dead and the first thing you do is flirt with him,” Ann complains. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you?”

Akechi glances around, his gaze boring into each of them. “Don’t tell me you were mourning me.” His face is still unreadable, but Ren thinks he’s actually touched. As much as Akechi hated to admit it, he cared about everyone here.

Ryuji stomps his foot. “We thought you died, ‘course we were mourning you!”

“How did you even—Futaba said your signal was  _ gone _ .” Makoto questions, seemingly unsure. Ren figures she doesn’t like not understanding things. That, or maybe she wasn’t happy about Akechi showing up? But he doubts that.

“I had a Goho-M,” Akechi answers, moving to the bar and sitting. Ren notices Kurusu putting an apron on and grabbing coffee beans. 

Ann stomps her foot. She and Ryuji seemed to share a lot of the same mannerisms. “Then … tell us sooner, damnit!!” She walks over and hugs Akechi. “I know we have our differences, but … you're not alone anymore. We are going to kick Shido’s ass and you’re going to help us! Got that?” 

The boy's eyes are wide and the tips of his ears are red. Ren can’t hold back the laugh rippling from his throat. “Akechi-senpai isn’t used to affection, is he?”

“Yeah, you’re right, Ren!  _ Akechi-senpai _ seems a bit … touch starved?” Ann giggles and seems to tighten her arms around Akechi.

Haru’s eyes spark and she runs over, joining in.

“Oh my God, Haru, chill! You’re going to break my  _ bones _ !” Ann switches to the outside of the hug, so now Akechi seems to be the one getting smothered and crushed.

Haru giggles innocently. “I wasn’t aiming for that, Ann-chan.” 

Ren couldn’t quite pin why Haru said that so sweet yet ominously, but he couldn’t help but realize how sweet Haru was. She always seems to put others before herself. Even so, Akechi seems to be getting paler and paler with time.

“O-Okumura-san, if you will … can … hardly breathe..” Akechi gasps once Haru lets go. Haru pats his shoulder and Akechi jolts in his seat.

Haru giggles. “Akechi-kun, you’re so funny.” She claps her hands together and looks over at Kurusu. “So! When are we sending the calling card?”

“Oh! That’s when Shido will be aware of you guy’s trying to steal his treasure and it will materialize, right?” Ren asks, excitedly. He couldn’t help it. The act of Phantom Thievery just feels so exhilarating to him. Once again, he wishes he could help out somehow. His eyes light up. “Do you think I could go?”

“Remember, man … we dunno if you’d be safe.” Ryuji frowns. “Sorry, I know it must be hard n’ stuff..” He rubs the back of his neck, shifting in the booth seat. He starts bouncing his leg a bit and Ann shoots him a look, before sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

Makoto nods along. “It’d be far too dangerous. I don’t believe we should chance it.” She shoots Ren a kind look, her lips tilted up and her eyes apologetic. “Maybe you can tag along with Akira when he goes to get supplies?”

His eyes light up at the thought. He’d get to see all the equipment that they use and potentially even help out. “That’d be—”

“No.” Kurusu is placing a cup of coffee in front of Akechi, who eyes him skeptically. “I already have Morgana to look after on those trips. He’d be too much.” His eyes meet Ren's. “I’m supposed to be dead, remember? If we both go, that’s double the chance we could get caught.”

Futaba blows a raspberry. “I’m sure you’d be fine. Both of you can wear hoodies or something.” She smirks at Ren. “Ren here hasn’t been out yet! Come on, Akiraaaa … let him live a little!”

Nodding along vigorously, Ren pleads his case. “Please? I-I’ll be good! And I’ll wear a hoodie, and I’ll be extra quiet, and I’ll—” He does his best puppy dog eyes, but Kurusu is quick to cut him off.

“We share the same face, stop trying to pull that look.”

“Please, please, please—I won’t stop until you say yes—please, please, pl—”

“Am  _ I  _ this annoying?” Kurusu asks Akechi.

Akechi shrugs. “When you want to be.”

Ren doesn’t stop, “Please, please, please—”

“Ren-chan, dear, maybe it’s best not to push—” Haru chides, placing a delicate hand on Ren’s shoulder. 

Akechi huffs and faces Ren. Ren yips at the attention. “Kurusu-kun is right. It’s too dangerous and Shido is not someone to mess around with.” He faces Kurusu then. “And  _ you  _ shouldn’t even be going out either.” Then he’s talking to both of them. “This isn’t something to mess around with. If Shido knows about you being alive before the calling card is sent then—”

“While I agree, how else are we going to get our supplies?” Kurusu fires back, unwavering.

Ren finds himself frowning. Akechi was probably right and he trusted that he wanted what was best for them. “Why not just send one of the others?”

Kurusu flinches and gives him a look. Ren doesn’t really understand what the look means per se, but he feels Kurusu isn’t exactly happy with his input. 

“No one knows all the places Akira visits,” Ryuji groans. “I only know Untouchables, but thas’ just ‘cause I introduced the place to him.” 

“See?” Kurusu gestures to Ryuji.

“While it is quite dangerous, I have to agree that none of us would be able to get the items Akira normally does. He knows the best places and he’s the one who understands each of our weapon types.” Makoto explains. Ren can see what she means. He still wishes he could go and just be useful for something, but if the others will be worrying the entire time, maybe he’d be more useful staying put.

Akechi still seems distraught about the discussion turnout and is staring into his cup of coffee. Ren wonders what's on his mind. He doesn’t have to wonder for long, as the boy snaps his gaze to Kurusu, eyes aflame. “I’m coming with you then.”

Ren expects Kurusu to deny Akechi just as he’d denied him, but to his surprise, Kurusu nods along.  _ So Kurusu really just doesn’t like me _ ? He can’t help being slightly disappointed at the realization. He finds himself saying, “Wouldn’t that draw more attention?”

Two pairs of eyes are on him, one analyzing and one peeved. 

“Akechi-kun is still rather popular as of late..” Haru adds, nodding along to Ren’s statement.

Yusuke is doing something with his hands … a frame? He has an eye on them. “I have to say, Akira and Ren, while they look similar in appearance, they’re rather different when it comes to personality.” He smiles softly. “I would love to capture you both in a painting.”

Ren flushes, feeling a bit touched that the artist would want to paint  _ him _ . When he looks at Kurusu, he has a large suggestive grin on his face. “With clothes, or?”

“Wha—Why would he paint us without—”

“Without clothing, of course.” Yusuke nods. “I must capture the complexity of—”

“Alright, I’m cutting you off there, Inari!” Futaba shouts and smothers Yusuke’s face with Morgana’s furry back. “No one needs to hear about your weird obsession with drawing people in the nude!” Yusuke seems to be trying to fight her back but to no avail. Ren has a feeling he just wasn’t giving it his all.

He catches Kurusu watching Futaba and Yusuke’s interaction and smiling fondly. Ren looks down at his hands and fiddles around with random fingers. It helps him clear his head, he finds, as his thoughts start getting a bit more in line and understandable.

Kurusu doesn’t like him. He’d never really liked Ren, even at the beginning. Ren remembers him calling him  _ it _ after all. Maybe he hadn’t meant it that way, but he’d still said it, and Ren … he doesn’t know how he feels. Ren is supposed to be like Kurusu, isn’t he? 

When Ren glances at Kurusu again, Kurusu is having a conversation with Haru and Makoto. They’re all smiling and seem to be joking with one another. Ren can’t help but frown and feel … like an outcast. If he hadn’t looked like Kurusu, he would have never been saved from Niijima’s palace, would he have? 

Maybe it’s best he tries and not think about that.

Ren sits in the seat beside Akechi and smiles at the boy. “Hey, Akechi-senpai?” A hum is all he gets, as Akechi is still sipping his coffee. “What’s it like? To explore each of these palace’s in the metaverse … and have a persona and everything?”

He can’t help his curiosity.

“You should ask one of the others about something like that.” Akechi keeps his eyes on some painting up by the door. Ren has a vague awareness that it’s from Yusuke, but he can’t quite pin … why. “My tellings of the metaverse are filled with more anger and spite than anything else.” Then his eyes snap to Ren’s own. “Drop the senpai. Just call me Akechi.”

“Can I call you Goro?”

Akechi startles at that and Ren can see his ears and neck turning red. Was he that embarrassed by someone calling him his own name? Akechi makes some funny noise in his throat. It’s almost like a scream and an indignant squawk.

He rushes to add, “You can call me Ren even!” Ren tries to add a smile for good measure. He hopes he doesn’t appear as nervous as he actually is. 

“Fine.”

Ren can’t help the smile from growing wider. “I’m glad then … G-Goro!!” He places a hand on Ake— _ Goro’s _ arm and feels a raw excitement course through him. It’s a bit similar to how it was with the others. Getting close to people … feels nice. Like he belongs here with all of them. 

Although, him using Goro’s first name must get Kurusu’s attention, because his head is whipped over to them now. Ren can feel Kurusu’s gaze on him and he draws in on himself. Kurusu, even with the same face, was  _ frightening _ . He was a lot better at hiding expressions, unlike Ren. Ren feels as if he’s been an open book all this time, but yet Kurusu can keep any emotion off his face unless he  _ wants _ you to know. 

“Yeah, whatever, Ren,” Goro grumbles and continues with sipping his coffee. 

Kurusu comes over and asks Goro if he wants more coffee. Goro says yes and Kurusu is quick to get started. He eyes Ren some more. “You two are already on a first name basis then?” He says it so level yet Ren feels a chill wrack up his spine.

Goro nods. “This is the first time since my mother died.” 

Ren knows he’s speaking to Kurusu. His body is turned towards him and his eyes keep flitting up, waiting for some reaction. Ren can’t help feeling disappointed. He was the one who even initiated first names, so why did it matter what Kurusu thought? 

Ren wonders if this is jealousy.

“The first time, huh..” Kurusu’s eyes are trained on the siphon he’s brewing the coffee in. Even as he looks, Ren notices his eyes are unfocused. He must be used to making coffee by muscle memory now. “Want to add a second?” 

Ren expects a grin—like he’d seen Kurusu do earlier—but instead, Kurusu is still unfocused on the siphon. It’s a bit weird, really. Ren wonders if he’d really gone too far. Maybe if he hadn’t asked, he could have stood a chance at getting closer to Kurusu. But then again, now he’s closer to Goro. At least, he hopes he is.

The brunette’s eyes search Kurusu for something. He seems like he’s about to say yes, Ren thinks. Goro has a smile on his lips and the flush from earlier is back, but this time it’s a bit toned down.

Kurusu is pouring the coffee in a mug. He picks it up from the counter and starts stepping over to Goro. 

“No. I don’t think I do.”

That makes Kurusu’s steps falter. He ends up stumbling a bit and the coffee falls from his hands. Ren expects something cool (Kurusu is the Phantom Thief leader, after all), but instead, the mug crashes to the ground and Kurusu hisses out a loud curse. 

Ren bolts to the other side, wanting to take action and help in some way. The mug is broken to pieces, coffee spilled in a puddle that is expanding by the second. Ren grabs a washcloth from the sink, making his way over.

That might not have been the best decision. “I got it, just  _ go sit down _ .” Kurusu snaps, voice cold. When they make eye contact his eyes are aflame. Ren has to hold back both shivering or burning up all at once. Kurusu is a confusing individual, truly. 

He takes a few steps back but is sure to toss the towel to Kurusu, who catches it. Kurusu squats down and starts picking up pieces of the shattered ceramic. 

“Will you stop watching? 

Ren takes another step back and frowns. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kurusu to handle it, he just hates not helping any. He glances Goro’s way, who is staring at the exit. Ren gets a feeling he was planning some sort of escape. Instead of touching on that, however, Ren looks back down at his hands and offers to Kurusu, “I can help—“

“Fuck!” Kurusu shouts and all of Leblanc quiets down. Ren is surprised it took that long, as the shatter from moments ago hadn’t done the trick. 

When Ren sees what happened, he completely freezes up. Kurusu’s hand … is bleeding. He seemed to have picked up a shard the wrong way and cut it—but why is there so much blood?

Memories flood into his mind. Getting kicked, getting punched, needles and drugs. An officer's sadistic smirk, as he grabs at Ren’s hair and pulls him out of the seat. Ren remembers coughing up blood from being kicked far too many times. So much blood. Too much blood. 

“Ren, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” 

He doesn’t know who it is.

Where is he again?

“I’m going to count back from ten and I need you to breathe in until I get to ten, okay?” 

Ren nods, unsure.

“Good. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Good job. Now breathe out for ten, alright, Ren?” Another nod. “You’re doing great. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...” A hand is combing the curls on his forehead to the side. When he finally focuses on what’s going on around him, he sees Makoto’s warm gaze. 

Ren whimpers, feeling a bit weak. His legs feel heavy and he stumbles forward into Makoto. Makoto catches him easily. He stays in her arms for a while. Ren isn’t sure how much time passes, he just needs to rest. When he finally feels better, he realizes they were sitting on the floor then. 

Looking around, Ren catches the others doing different things now. Boss must have left, as he isn’t present. Haru and Yusuke were talking in a booth, Futaba beside them on some pocket game. Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana were all talking and messing around in the booth beside the others. Akechi was still sitting at the bar and he had his face in some book. Ren got a feeling he wasn’t actually reading. Meanwhile, he spots Kurusu at Leblanc’s kitchen sink. He’s holding his hand and has an indistinguishable look on his face.

Ren glances back at Makoto. “Is Kurusu-san okay?”

She laughs a bit. “You’re rather formal, aren’t you? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you just called him Akira, you know?” Makoto shakes her head, but some of her hair falls in her face and she has to put some of it back behind her ear. “To answer your question, I think so. He just got a cut is all. He’ll be fine.”

Ren didn’t want to tell her he doubts Kurusu would ever let him. He just nods and smiles. At least Kurusu is okay…

Makoto helps Ren move to a booth and he ends up engaging in conversation with Makoto and Haru. The two are super kind to him, just as they were from the start. Ren feels a fondness growing in him for all of them. A few hours pass and everyone unwinds before Makoto stands and informs them all that she needs to head home. 

There’s a chorus of agreement, everyone tired from their endeavors in the metaverse, along with the emotional rollercoaster with Goro’s return. 

Speaking of, when Ren glances over, Goro is still reading the book from earlier. Not much progress seems to have been made. Goro is putting the book back and standing.

Everyone was getting up now, actually. Futaba pokes at his cheek and grins at him. “C’mon, we should head home!” Ren stands and follows her towards the exit where everyone is saying goodbyes. 

Kurusu is still behind the bar, cleaning mugs off. His hand is wrapped and bandaged up. “Night, guys. See—”

But so many of them are already out the door. 

Ren frowns and looks back at Kurusu who stops mid-sentence and is staring at the mug. His drying is ceased and his face reveals a hurt. Ren suddenly sees a hurt so deep that he almost weeps—but as soon as Ren has seen it, it’s gone and Kurusu’s face is that blank slate again. He meets Ren’s eyes and seems confused.

“Good night, Kurusu-san.” Ren bows, hoping to show gratitude or just … something. He can’t help but feel bad. Why was Kurusu hurting so much? “Sleep well!”

“We have to goooo, Ren! I’m tired,” Futaba grumbles and is grabbing his arm, dragging him towards the door. “We’ll see Akira tomorrow anyway. It’s sleepy time.” Ren lets himself be dragged for a bit, before picking up the slack and following her out the door. When he looks back through the closed door, Kurusu is staring out, a thoughtful look on his face, yet Ren can see the hurt cracking back through.

He wants to ask Futaba. Ren wants to know why Kurusu would ever wear such an expression. Sure, they’d gone through similar things, Ren has some of Kurusu’s memories after all, but what was triggering it right at that moment? Ren is trying to figure it all out, but his head is starting to hurt. 

Maybe he’s just tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :D  
> From now forward is where things really change from canon!!


	5. Chapter 5: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes a day off to unwind before their big heist. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some texting this chapter :D I'm a bit excited about it haha

Akira sees all his friends leave that night and something just … clicks. He feels like he’s truly losing his grasp on his friends like their bonds are severing and he’s being left alone. He decides he needs to speak with Igor as soon as possible. Something feels amiss.

The next morning, the group chat (with Akechi and Amamiya now a part of it) is speeding along and they’re all making plans. Even if they have to send the calling card later today, they’re all hoping to have the day to relax and mentally prepare. It’s understandable and Akira is entirely grateful—but he also really wishes he could punch Shido’s bald head in the face right about now. 

  
  


**Oracle(11:34am)** : we should go to karaoke!!

**Noir(11:35am)** : Oooo! I love that idea!! I’ve always wanted to try karaoke!!

**Oracle(11:35am)** : see? now we have to go .__.

**Skull(11:37am)** : man, I love karoake

**Queen(11:38am)** We might have to sneak Ren, Akechi, and Akira in… but it could work.

**Skull(11:40am)** : wait y akechi?

**Fox(11:40am)** : This sounds like quite the outing.

**Noir(11:40am)** : I don’t believe Akechi-kun is in any harm as of now, is he?

**Fox(11:40am)** : I am on board.

**Queen(11:42am)** : It’s best to be overly cautious than under.

**Crow(11:45am)** : I doubt there would be any issues, Niijima. You can rest easy.

**Queen(11:45am)** : Still.

**Queen(11:45am)** : Akechi.

**Skull(11:47am)** : ohhh dude u got “akechi”d ahaha

**Noir(11:50am)** : Maybe it’s wrong of me to ask here, but Akechi-kun, would you be free to have a chat before or after? :)

Akira can’t help but be curious about what that’s about. Even so, he knows Haru is entitled to talk with him—after everything. He releases a breath and answers the previously asked question. 

**Joker(11:52am)** : karaoke sounds good.

Beside him, Morgana hops up onto the bed, looking over at Akira’s phone. “Karaoke, huh? Think I can win Lady Ann over by serenading her?” He has such a hopeful look in his eyes that Akira feels a bit bad. He really hopes they will be able to find out Morgana’s past and that Morgana can be human again. 

“It didn’t work the first time,” Akira says, looking over at Morgana. “I think you need to sing her favorite genre this time? Or maybe sing some of those songs from the show Futaba forces both of us to watch—I’m sure it’ll get you some points with Futaba.”

“But I want points with  _ Lady Ann _ . What music does she like anyway?”

Akira shrugs. “I think pop or something.”

Morgana glances back at the chat and Akira does the same. A lot of messages had gone by and Akira has to scroll up.

**Queen(11:53am)** : I think it is totally valid to ask here, Haru.

**Noir(11:54am)** : Thank you, Mako-chan! :-)

**Oracle(11:54am)** : nice smiley

**Oracle(11:54am)** : :-)

**Noir(11:55am)** : Why thank you! <3

**Fox(11:56am)** : I do quite enjoy the aesthetics of the emotes on here…

**Oracle(11:56am)** : whenever i do them youre always uber confused tho?

**Fox(11:57am)** : You do much more complex and intricate emotes.

**Fox(11:58am)** : I lack understanding of what your emotes are aiming to convey, Futaba. 

**Oracle(11:59am)** : that’s the fun of it, INARI

**Crow(12:00pm)** : Either will be fine, Okumura-san.

**Panther(12:02pm)** : whassUuup GUYS

**Panther(12:04pm)** : where r we hanging today?

Akira heaves a sigh of relief that Haru and Akechi would be talking. Hopefully, they will be able to come to a mutual understanding. He hates that Haru has to be put in such a situation, but … well, he doesn’t know how else to go about it. Haru could cop out of the palace, but Akira knows she’d never do that, too worried about the others instead of her own pain. 

He shakes the thoughts from his mind and replies to Ann.

**Joker(12:04pm)** : karaoke

**Panther(12:05pm)** : ooo cool! luv karaoke!!

**Ren(12:06pm)** : Huh. I’ve never done karaoke before.. Is it fun?

**Skull(12:08pm)** : hell ya dude

**Panther(12:08pm)** : the funnest!!

**Panther(12:09pm)** : rmber when we went to karaoke that 1 time?

**Fox(12:11pm)** : That was quite the experience.

**Skull(12:12pm)** : it was aBLASt

**Joker(12:12pm)** : it was fun

**Ren(12:13pm)** : I can’t wait! :D

Akira’s hand clenches on his phone. He despises being so jealous over such trivial things, but lately, it’s seemed like Amamiya got along better with everyone compared to Akira. Then Amamiya gets to use Akechi’s first name. Amamiya kept trying to help him with the broken mug. Amamiya starts freaking out and shaking, and Akira is left with a deep cut and...

For a while, the chat is rambling on. Akira stares at the screen, but nothing really clicks. His eyes are unfocused and it’s almost the same as staring at a blank white screen.

Before meeting with everyone, Akira heads out. He needs to stop by the Velvet Room. When he arrives, he is quick to be welcomed by the twins.

“Welcome, inmate.”

“Finally, you’ve arrived!”

Akira huffs out a breath but smiles nonetheless. The two definitely have character. Instead of thinking about that though, Akira steps towards the bars and eyes the long-nosed man sitting outside his cell. His throat suddenly feels closed and stuffed with cotton. 

“Good afternoon,” Igor’s voice rumbles.

Akira nods in greeting. “I … Can I check on my—er—my bonds?”

“Right to business, I see.” Igor chuckles darkly and leans further into his desk. His hands clasp before him. “Caroline, Justine … Please.”

The twins step in front of his cell and Justine is opening a book.

“Listen up, Inmate!!” Caroline snarks. She glares daggers into him. She might be upset he’s been taking so long to fuse the persona the two had requested …  _ oops _ .

Justine sighs at her sister’s antics but gives Akira a neutral look. “It seems the bonds you have fused with those close to you are worsening.” She’s now frowning. “Inmate … this is not okay. Your strength is derived from such bonds and if they were to sever—”

“The—They’re actually … they’re..” Akira can’t find words. What does he  _ do _ ? What  _ did  _ he do?

“Disappearing, yes.” Justine does not seem very pleased with him as of now.

“You need to  _ fix this _ and quick!!” Caroline snaps and whips her baton at the cell bars. 

Igor chuckles once again from his desk. “This is indeed fascinating.”

Akira feels something like dread pooling into his stomach. Igor might find this humorous, but based on the twins' expressions—worry masked with anger—he knows if he doesn’t do something soon he will lose everything. The world has always been unfair to Akira Kurusu, but now more than ever. The bonds he’d forged on his own, something he himself accomplished, are now being ripped away.

“What do I do?” He directs the question at Igor.

“Ah, that is for you to figure out, Trickster.” Igor’s smile is unsettling and undoubtedly unhelpful. “I am afraid I have not the advice you seek.”

Justine steps towards the bars. “I can offer this.” She hands him a book that looks like a thinner and slightly smaller version to the one she had. “It might just aid you, Inmate.” The frown from earlier is replaced with that neutral look. 

After taking the book and rifling through a few pages, he sees it is the bonds with each of the confidants and bonds he’d formed. As he looks at it, the words and numbers shift and change. 

“What you’re seeing is what the bond’s rank was before, versus what it is now.” 

Justine’s helpful words aid him in figuring things out a lot better, but looking at the page … It doesn’t look good. Currently, he is staring at the Hermit arcana. Futaba’s. The rank switches from a nine—nearly maxed out—to a solid four.

Akira snaps the book closed. He swallows around the lump forming in his throat, feeling like he’s going to be sick. Stumbling back, Akira heads for the Velvet Room’s exit.

“Leaving so soon?” Caroline questions, voice carrying and rattling through his, now pounding, head. 

He doesn’t have it in him to grace her with an answer. Akira startles to the real world. Morgana is staring at him from his shoulder. He says, voice full of concern:

“You zoned out for a while and now you look really pale … Akira, are you okay?” 

Akira doesn’t know the answer himself. He’d only checked Futaba’s, but … what state would his other bonds be in? He fears the answer. 

“‘m fine,” he answers, words tumbling out like vomit. Akira is a bit glad it wasn’t actual vomit, but to his dismay, it might actually end up being that way eventually. His stomach was not happy. He holds back a dry-heave and begins walking (more like stumbling) back to Leblanc. Akira has felt fatigued before—he’s been to the metaverse after all—but even then, he could still make it home.  _ This shouldn’t be too different. It’s not even that bad, my legs just feel a little shaky is all _ . 

He can’t help but release a sigh of relief when he’s made it to the train and there is a seat open. Akira hurries to sit down, but he must’ve done it a tad too quickly, as another wave of nausea creeps up. 

Morgana jostles around in his bag and he can hear a “Are you doing okay, Akira?”

Maybe he’ll take Akira’s silence to mean he is okay. That, or that the train is too loud and he can’t hear Morgana. Holding back a sigh, Akira takes out the book again. He has to do it quickly, so Morgana can’t get a word out. He barely cuts off Morgana’s repeated question.

The book itself is a rich blue. There is a gold intricate pattern along its edges and it flows into the middle to make a black-eyed susan. He blinks at the floral design and gently brushes a finger over it. The flower starts moving around and … changing. Frowning, Akira leans closer to the book and takes his finger away. The black-eyed susan is shifting around, changing, until suddenly it’s … lavender. 

Akira is confused for a moment. He has limited knowledge of the meaning of flowers—learning a few here and there at Rafflesia—so he isn’t actually too sure about these flowers' meanings. He files it away to look up later. When he opens the book to take a look inside and see what else has changed, the train is calling out his stop. He frowns and puts the book away. Morgana gives him a look and he slings the bag on his shoulder.

He can deal with that later.

Walking towards Leblanc, Akira feels his headache worsening. Maybe he should have just napped on the train.  _ But I don’t have the time for that. I need to figure out a solution … and quickly _ .

“Akira.” Morgana is on his shoulder again.  _ Joy _ . “What’s with that blue book? You didn’t have it before.”

“It’s my diary,” Akira jokes, but keeps his tone level and his face carefully blank.

He is graced by a yowl about taking things seriously, but he elects to ignore it and walk into Leblanc. 

Sojiro hollars a welcome from the back and—

Amamiya is behind the counter, making coffee for a guest.

He opts to watch. Akira can’t help being curious about how alike the two of them really are. He’d made decent coffee and curry practically the second time Sojiro taught him. 

The customer gets the coffee and takes a sip. Amamiya seems to be watching in anticipation. The customer glances from the coffee to Akira’s copy. Akira thinks he’s squinting. “This tastes different from usual.”

“A-Ah! That’s probably because Kurusu-san made it … um … we just..”

“They’re related,” Sojiro says, coming out from the back.

Akira cringes and walks over to set the Monabag ™ down on a booth seat. “Need any help, Boss?” He tries to keep his voice as level as possible, not wanting Sojiro to catch up on how gross he still feels.  _ I’m fine. It’s just stress _ . Working always helps him remain calm. It keeps his mind preoccupied.

“I should be good with Ren.” Sojiro shoots him a smirk. “You might be replaced soon, kid. He’s a fast learner.”

Ren’s eyes widen. “Boss, we both know that's a lie! You still won’t let me even touch the curry ingredients!!”

“And, no offense, Sakura-san, but your other employee makes much better coffee.” The customer.

Their voices all sort of mold together. Akira can’t really hear them, zeroing in on Sojiro’s words. He frowns. 

_ You might be replaced soon _ . 

The dread is back with vengeance. Akira feels bile rise up the back of his throat and hurries into the bathroom. He tries to shut the door behind him as gently as possible —a tactic he’d learned from trying not to wake his parents when he would be sick. Akira stumbles and nearly trips to the toilet, opening the lid and…

There goes his curry from breakfast.

Akira sighs and closes the lid, flushing it. His stomach is still a lurching mess, but he will just have to tough it out and deal. Rinsing his face and patting it dry, Akira tries to look as presentable as possible. Even so, it doesn’t take away how pale he looks. Whatever. It’s not like anyone will (care) to notice anyway. 

Heading outside of the bathroom, he sees Amamiya taking off the apron. Amamiya spots him and fidgets with the apron’s ties—oh, he’s having trouble getting it off. “Uh..”

Holding back a huff, he waves Amamiya over. Amamiya complies and Akira unties the apron. “You’re a lot better at all of this stuff than I am,” Amamiya mumbles. He’s still fidgeting.

“Maybe you just have to actually try instead of looking to others for help.” He hadn’t meant for it to come off as harsh as it did, but he’s just so fed up. Amamiya needs to learn to not look so … so weak. He should start figuring stuff out on his own.

“Funny. I used to have that same mindset.”

Akira startles and looks over. Akechi is here now, apparently. Akira doesn’t know how he hadn’t spotted him. “That was different,” he decides on saying.  _ Topic change, topic change _ ... “I thought we were supposed to meet at karaoke.”

Akechi nods and stands. He gestures to a half-filled (that’s putting it kindly) cup of coffee. “I was in the mood for coffee, so I thought I would stop by here first.” Stepping over he frowns. “You make much better coffee.”

“Everyone keeps saying that!” Amamiya blurts, voice whiney. “Is my coffee that bad?”

“Yes.” Both Akechi and Sojiro say at the same time.

Sojiro sets his crossword puzzle down. “You kids better get going or you’ll be late—and don’t forget the cat.”

“Oh, can I carry Morgana?” Amamiya smiles at Akira. Akira tries thinking of an excuse, some reason Amamiya shouldn’t be able to, but draws a blank. Instead, he ends up nodding and feeling more replaced than ever. “..We should get going,” he voices after grabbing Morgana.

There are no objections and they head on their way, Leblanc’s bell ringing as they leave. Amamiya is falling steps behind them and Akira feels suspicious at the action. Then Akechi’s walking beside him and giving him these  _ looks _ . After the second, Akechi’s glaring.

“Why the fuck are you so pale? If you feel sick you should be resting.”

He nearly trips, but Akechi’s hand is quickly grasping his bicep. Akira regrets not putting on something to cover up the paleness. “I’m fine,” he says anyway.

“Morgana said you’ve been acting weird since you went out earlier.” Akechi asserts, voice full of conviction. He shoots Akira with an unamused glance. “Tell me what happened, or I might just look at that diary of yours.”

“Morgana mentioned that too?”

“You were in the bathroom for twenty minutes. We had a lot of time to discuss your weird behavior as of late.”

Akira gulps. He looks forward and tries to stay focused on the path to the train. “What weird behavior?” Another unamused look and Akira feared Akechi would start listing things off. “Okay, got it. I’ve been off. But,” he glances back at Amamiya, then back, “you know why.”

They’re on the train now. It’s more packed than earlier and there are no seats available. Amamiya ends up staying by the train doors, but Akechi drags him further into the cluster of people. They stand at one of the handles. “What’s the book you acquired earlier and why aren’t you at home sleeping?”

_ Straight to the point as usual _ . 

“It’s a book I got from Igor … that’s uh … someone from the metaverse,” Akira answers first. He looks out at the scenery passing outside the train window but it makes him sick so he ends up looking down at the floor and fiddling with his bangs. “And I don’t need to sleep … feel fine.”

Akechi is whipping off a glove and placing it on his forehead at record speed. “You’re burning up.”

For a moment, Akira plays around with the idea of heading back and getting some sleep, but that means missing time hanging out with the others. What if … what if with him not there, they feel no difference? Or the difference is a good one. He doesn’t have a choice—he has to go.

“Probably just a small temperature. I’ll be fine.”

Akechi still looks angry, but when doesn’t he as of late? Akira figures he’ll be over it soon enough. Akechi takes his hand away, slipping his glove back on quietly—he’s still glaring. The rest of the train ride is quiet between the two of them and when they arrive at the karaoke place, they seem to be rather early. Haru and Makoto are both present, punctual as always.

They say their greetings and it isn’t long before Ann is showing up. “Hey, guys!!” She smiles at them and gasps when she sees Amamiya. “Awee, Akira let you carry Morgana? That’s so precious!!”

_ Not like I had a choice _ ... But he elects not to mention that. 

Amamiya nods in reply, a dopey smile on his face that makes Akira cringe. It’s weird seeing a face looking like your own making expressions you don’t usually make—well, it’s weird seeing your face in general. Even so, Akira just sits down in front of the building. He still feels a bit light-headed and figures sitting down is better than standing while waiting for everyone.

Ten minutes later, Yusuke arrives with Futaba in tow. Yusuke had mentioned a few days back something about needing to visit Akihabara. It wasn’t too surprising that Futaba wanted to tag along. Futaba bounds over to Akira and starts telling him about the figurine she’d found and ended up buying. She has a big smile on her face that makes Akira feel just a bit lighter. 

“Sounds cool, Futaba.” He shoots her a grin and stands—making him have to suppress a grimace at the nausea rearing its head. “Did Yusuke find what he needed too?”

Futaba stares at him for a moment, analyzing and completely silent. She gets an anxious look and does that fidgeting with her fingers she does when they’re in a store with too many people. “Uh—yeah … he found a little too much though. I ended up having to pay for his train fare here.”

Yusuke, who was saying his greetings to the others, snaps his gaze over. “Again, apologies, Futaba. I will pay you back at the earliest convenience.” She just waves her hand at him, telling him it wasn’t a big deal.

Finally, Ryuji arrives, seemingly out of breath. He’s huffing out breaths and holding his knees. “Sorry, I’m so late.” He glances up at them. “My mom needed some help with some housework n’ I didn’t wanna just leave her to it.” Suddenly he’s smiling and bouncing back up to stand. “Anyway, we should get this show on the road and head in, yeah?”

Everyone agrees and they head inside. Haru apparently had booked for them beforehand— _ the entire karaoke place _ . Everyone seems shocked and Morgana says something about a luxurious lifestyle. They get the best room the place offers, along with drinks and whatever snacks they want. Haru assures them she has this all covered.

Once in the room, they all take seats. Futaba is taking out her laptop, along with a pair of headphones. Ann gives her a questioning look. “Uhhh, Futaba-chan? Aren’t we supposed to be here to let loose?”

Ryuji frowns. “Do ya really think we are gonna sound  _ that  _ bad?” 

Across from Akira, Makoto leans forward in her seat to peer at Futaba’s screen. Futaba is perched on the ottoman on her stomach—headphones around her neck. “What are you even up to?”

“I have to get the calling card ready.” Futaba glances over at Akira. “You did say to send it tonight, right? That way we can steal his heart tomorrow.”

Akira nods and feels his brain practically rattle around in his head. He really needs to lay down. “Yeah,” he agrees instead. When Futaba is back to her laptop, Akira heaves a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, Akira?” He glances over and it’s Ann. She’s holding one of the tablets and picking out a song. “You ... seem a little pale. I noticed when we were outside. Are you feeling alright? Maybe karaoke isn’t the best idea if you—”

“I’m fine!” Akira is quick to correct her, words hurried and louder than he’d intended. Everyone is looking at him and he suddenly feels a cold sweat. “..I’m fine,” he says again, but quieter. 

Ren, who's next to Akechi on Akira’s left side, shifts in his seat. He’s been staring over at the tablet Akechi was holding for the three of them to look over. “You were in the bathroom for a long time earlier—and you had run really fast..” 

“And again, Morgana brought up that—” Akechi begins.

“I just feel a bit light-headed and queasy. I’ll be fine.” He doesn’t want the others to know about the book. When Akira looks at his bag—that Amamiya was now holding onto—he frowns. 

Akechi follows his gaze and makes a gesture for Amamiya to pass the bag to him. Amamiya seems confused and Akechi huffs. “The bag, Ren.” (Akira tries not to let his mood sour even more at the name)

The bag is handed to Akechi and he is quick to start ruffling through it. He finds the book rather easily. “What is this?” Akechi asks and touches a hand to the gold trim.

“A book,” Akira answers honestly.

He gets a bland look in return.

“I doubt Akira’s state could have to do with a book.” Makoto dusts off her lap and gives Akechi a look that Akira can’t really decipher. “He probably just needs rest.”

Ignoring her, Akechi opens the book. Akira stares at the page he’s just opened—the Justice arcana, funny enough. It goes from a rank seven and shifts into a rank eight. Akira feels a sense of hope budding before Akechi turns the page to the next arcana: the Empress—Haru. The rank shifts from an eight, all the way to a two. The hope dwindles back into that sick, nauseous feeling. Another page flip and now it's on the Emperor arcana—Yusuke. He sees it switch from a ten to an eight. Not as bad, but still lower. 

Akechi glances back at him and frowns. “Akira, what is this?” 

In the time Akira has known Akechi, he’s never seen him look so worried before. It’s weird and it just makes Akira more sick. Akechi shouldn’t be worried about him. He’s fine and he could figure out how to make this all better. 

Beside Akechi, Ren is staring at the page in confusion. “What’s so bad about a blank book?” 

Makoto and Haru both come to look at the book, while Ann and Ryuji both stay put and ask what’s in it. Makoto stares at the book for a moment, before looking at Akira in similar confusion. “Why is it blank?”

At that, Akechi’s head whips up from the book. “You all can’t see anything?”

Three people shake their heads and then Ann’s walking over. “Huh. I can’t see anything either.” She looks between Akira and Akechi, “You guys can … see something?” 

Ryuji huffs and sets aside the tablet Ann had handed to him. He marches over and plucks the book from Akechi’s hands, turning it so it wasn’t upside down. Squinting, he stares at the page, before flipping to the next, then the next. Eventually, he slams the book shut between his hands. “Man, this is blank! What’s this hafta do with why Akira’s feelin’ so shitty?”

“I have to say, I don’t particularly understand your logic either, Akechi.” Yusuke is watching them from his seat across the way, but his eyes are mostly on the book’s cover. “Even so … the book cover is magnificent. Where did you acquire such an artifact?”

“That’s not the worry right now, Kitagawa-kun,” Akechi nearly snaps. His voice is in the middle of being both entirely on his rope’s end and pure annoyance. He is quick to snatch the book from Ryuji, not kindly. Ryuji bawks at him, but one simple glare has him clicking his mouth shut. “Kurusu, what is this?”

“It’s nothing,” Akira says for what feels like the hundredth time.

Akechi glares and the room is silent, except for Futaba’s humming of whatever she’s listening to with her headphones. “Akira, what is this book and why is it making you—”

He doesn’t even have time to relish over Akechi using his first name, with the dread that feels like it's pooling in on him. Akira begins fiddling with his bangs, but the action is only making his headache worse. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be pestering Akira when he isn’t feeling well..,” Haru pleads, putting her hands up in a placating gesture. She eyes the book a bit wearily.

Akira can tell Akechi is holding back from snapping by the way he squares his shoulders and sets his jaw. Akechi meets Akira’s eyes, deadpan.  _ He’s waiting for an answer _ …

He scours his mind for some sort of answer, but all he can think about is the fact that Akechi could even read the book.  _ What does that mean _ ? “You have multiple personas, right?” He remembers Akechi telling him about Loki (even if he hasn’t seen him  _ use  _ Loki), which essentially means he has access to two separate personas. Could he also be a Trickster or Wildcard?

“That wasn’t my..” Heaving a sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _ Yes _ . I have Robin Hood and Loki—only those two though.” Akechi glances up and frowns at Akira. He seems disappointed with the change in subject.

“Maybe that's why we can’t see whatever’s in the book?” Ann asks, tilting her head to the side. When she brings it back up her ponytails bob and whoosh. “Oh! Does that mean you’re like Joker? We have two special wielders!!”

“Why didn’t you use your second persona throughout Shido’s palace?” Makoto eyes Akechi skeptically. 

Akechi’s eyes widen. Akira seems to have succeeded in his topic change. “I doubt it’s the same as A—Kurusu’s abilities. I only have the two and I can’t exactly switch between the two easily. Not to mention my outfit…” He trails off, narrowing his eyes down. Akira can see his ears getting a bit flushed.

Ann gasps. “You get an outfit change? No faaaair!!” she whines and dramatically flings herself onto the karaoke places’ seats. Her words only make Akechi seem more flustered.

“I wish I could see you guys’ outfits..” Amamiya mumbles.

“AHA!!”

Everyone startles and looks over at Futaba, who is now standing and holding her laptop in victory. “I’ve figured it out!! This calling card is going to be  _ awesome _ !!”

“What do you have planned, Futaba-chan?” Haru asks, seemingly excited. Everyone leaves their crowding by Akira, to crowd by Futaba. Even Amamiya stands and walks over, curious. Akechi stays and crosses his arms, his brows furrowed. Akira decides maybe he should head over, too. He has to raise his confidant ranks up and sitting down, brooding beside Akechi, won’t solve that.

Once everyone is situated around the hacker’s laptop, she shows them a frame. “I’ve figured out how to do CGI that looks super-duper realistic! Not to mention, I can upload us— _ get this _ —from the metaverse! That means that I can make a video featuring each of us and hack into TVs and stuff all around. BAM!! Everyone gets to see the calling card and Shido can’t do a single thing about it.” Futaba grins at them. 

The frame she shows is all of them standing in a darker area, but there’s a backlight, making them appear like silhouettes. Akira can tell it’s their Phantom Thief attire, along with each of their masks on. It looks awesome.

“Is this what your outfits look like?” Amamiya asks in amazement.

Akechi finally gives in and walks over, but watches the screen from as far as he can. Probably so he won’t have to get so close to everyone. Even so, Akira catches the small smirk he gets. When Akechi sees he’s caught, however, the smirk is gone and he looks away. As broody as always…

“This is amazing, Futaba!!” Ann squeals.

“I must say, this artistry … magnificently done, Futaba.” Yusuke is framing the screen—Akira isn’t even partly surprised at this point. 

Futaba smiles up at everyone, before looking back down at her laptop and fidgeting a bit. Akira can tell she’s happy with the praise, but also a little overwhelmed. “Thanks, Ann … Thanks, Inari.”

“For real!!” Ryuji adds. “Damn, I wish I could see that shithead’s  _ face _ !!”

Makoto laughs a bit, nodding. “Indeed, well done, Futaba. This will definitely do the trick—with a flourish, as well.” 

“You’re so talented, Futaba-chan!!” Haru clasps her hands together, smiling widely at Futaba. “I can’t wait to see the finished product!!”

Morgana jumps up onto the ottoman. He gets the cat equivalent of a smirk. “Amazing job!! This oughta do the trick—and with Phantom Thief flair, too!!”

Akira smiles and walks over, ruffling Futaba’s hair. She ducks a bit, but once he starts giving her head pats, she’s content and smiling at him. “Good job, Futaba.”

Futaba’s cheeks go red with all the praise and she looks down, embarrassed. “I-It’s not like it’s hard..” She moves back to lay on her stomach, placing her laptop in front of her. “Anyway, I’m going to finish this. You guys should start singing, otherwise, you’ll waste more time. It’s already one.”

“Shit,” Akira says, checking the time on his phone. “I still have to run errands…”

“You should still have plenty of time!” Amamiya adds, obviously trying for optimism. “It’s … it’s only one.”

“Ren is right. As long as we leave before five, you should be good, yes?” Makoto glances at Akira and smiles warmly. Akira nods. “Good. Now! Whoever has chosen a song should go first.” She claps her hands together. Ann raises her hand and Makoto makes a gesture for her to go.

Ann stands and heads for the screen. “Heck yeah!! This is going to be so fun!! Come on, Haru!!” Haru hurries to join her and smiles softly. 

The two do a duet to some pop song and Morgana’s eyes seem to light up every time Ann says a line—which happens a lot. Once they’re finished, Morgana is quick to want to find a song that he thinks Ann will like. Luckily, Ryuji’s up next and Morgana doesn’t feel he is missing anything apparently. Akira sits and watches as Ryuji tries to rap … it’s definitely something all right. He even throws in some dance moves.

When Ryuji is done and grinning, Morgana yowls how it’s his turn. No one bothers to try and take that away from him. 

Morgana’s singing is probably worse than Ryuji’s. Most try and feign delight at the sounds, but Ann can’t act, Akechi doesn’t care enough, and Ryuji just goes on his phone. When Morgana is done, he grins at Ann. “What did you think, Lady Ann? Cool, right?”

In that falsetto Ann typically uses when lying, she replies, “Yeaaaah … so cool, Morgana!! My, you make me practically want an encore..”

“Really? I’m more than willing to—“

“That’s  _ quite _ enough,” Akechi snarks, sitting up a bit straighter. “Let someone else have a turn, Mona.” 

Akira finds himself grinning. This would be too good, he just knew it. “Are you volunteering, Akechi?” he purrs and leans his body into Akechi’s. Akechi goes stark-still for a few seconds, before easing up. “Maybe you and I could duet like Haru and Ann?” The offer is more hopeful sounding than he’d intended.

Akechi sighs. “If no one else is going to go..”

“Can I sing with someone too?” Ren’s eyes sparkle at the thought and he is practically bouncing in his seat. Annoying, if you asked Akira.

“Then why don’t you just go with Kurusu? I wasn’t particularly looking forward to it anyway.” Akira’s heart drops at Akechi’s words. A double whammy, really. He doesn’t get to sing with Akechi  _ and _ he has to deal with Amamiya on top of it. 

Amamiya seems happy with the proposition, as he begins nodding vigorously. But then he catches Akira’s eye and makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like “eep”. Amamiya glances down at his hands in his lap. “Uhm … but you two should sing together? I can just … go with Morgana!!” He meets Akira’s eyes again as if asking  _ is that okay _ ?

A huff. Akechi shoves the tablet he had been holding into Amamiya’s fidgeting hands. “No. You two just go. I’d rather not participate.”

“Wh—Akechi, that's lameee!” Ryuji groans, booing from where he’s sitting. He gives Akechi a thumbs down. 

Haru brightens up. “Why don't all three of you just sing together? That would be so lovely!!” She smiles at them and passes her tablet to Akira. “Here, try and find a song you all can agree on!”

“I supposed that could work,” Akechi notes, glancing over Akira’s shoulder. “Although, do you know any songs, Ren?” He looks over his shoulder at the person in question.

Amamiya blinks a few times, before frowning. Akira wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t. If he did, he surmised it would be some popular songs. Something Sae would think Akira would listen to. “I … I don’t know. Nothing comes to the top of my head.”

“I suppose it’s up to you and me, Kurusu.”

Akira grins and scrolls to a song he knows Akechi knows. He remembers Akechi bringing him to the Jazz Jin for the first time—the singer was present that day. She sang  _ No More What Ifs _ , and while it isn’t technically a duet, nor made for three people, he can’t help but show Akechi the song anyway. 

Akechi’s eyes scan the song title and his lips do quirk up. Akira counts that as a win. “It may prove difficult for all three of us…”

“We can do it!” Amamiya shouts and everyone startles. 

Makoto is the first to break the silence, laughing a bit. “You’re rather boisterous today, aren’t you?”

Amamiya nods in reply. “Yeah … uh,” he fidgets some more, “is that bad?”

“No way!! It’s actually pretty charming!!” Ann giggles and shoots Amamiya a wide smile. 

Akira feels his insides twist. Was he too quiet? Or—

Before his thoughts can spiral, Akechi is standing. He glances down at Akira. “You’re still pale though. Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

Akira just nods. He wasn’t going to pass this chance up, even if Amamiya was going to be along for the ride (to Akira’s dismay). 

Amamiya is quick to stand and when Akira follows suit, he stumbles a bit. It’s Amamiya who steadies him and gives him a worried look. He whispers, “You know, they can help, but only if you tell them you aren’t feeling well. Everyone cares a lot about you. When I was first talking to them, they brought you up a l—“

_ He’s probably lying for my sake _ . Akira wretches his arm away and follows Akechi, but not after shooting Amamiya a withering glare. Amamiya’s eyes widen and he almost looks hurt. Akira reminds himself that Amamiya is still just a cognition, that most of his expressions are just based on how Sae thinks Akira would react, and that Amamiya is the one making Akira’s life so bothersome right now. If Amamiya hadn’t been brought out of the metaverse, Akira’s bonds would be fine. He wouldn’t have to be so … worried.

Akechi is clicking buttons and setting things up and the other two wait in patience. Amamiya has his eyes on the carpeted flooring, still seeming shaken up. Akira doesn’t know if he should feel bad.

Once everything’s set up, they begin. Amamiya is trying his best, Akira can tell, but he also … doesn’t know what he’s doing. It’s a bit funny, actually. The others cheer them on and Akira doesn’t actually mind it. 

When they’re done, they take their seats and Makoto politely requests that she can go next. Of course, no one denies and she stands to go. 

While Makoto is getting ready, Amamiya stands and moves to Akira’s right side. He taps his shoulder, even with Akira already watching him like a hawk. “Uh, Kurusu-san? Can I ask you a question?”

“You just asked one.” He wanted the conversation to be over already.

Amamiya could probably tell. Even so, he shakes his head and goes on, “Another question, besides that one!” Akira gestures for him to go on, as he looks over to Makoto. Amamiya smiles from the corner of Akira’s eye. “Uhm, well … can I call you Aki—“

“No.”

A jolt. Amamiya is frowning now and watching Akira carefully. “But … I already call—“

Akira turns his head carefully. His head is throbbing and his brain-to-mouth filter isn’t exactly its best right now. Not that it would have made a difference, probably. “I don’t care. Don’t you know what no means?”

“Well—“

“Why are you so useless? Can’t you just take a  _ hint _ ?” 

Amamiya’s face turns to a careful blankness. His eyes lack any emotion and his mouth is a simple line. Akira feels his chest ache with something; panic, dread. “Why are you so scared to let others in?”

Akira opens his mouth. Closes it. 

_ Why am I what _ ?

It shouldn’t have shaken Akira as much as it did. It was just a few words. Even so, he finds his heart hammering in his chest and his headache flaring up immensely. Bile rises in his throat and he feels like he’s going to vomit again. 

“Shit, sorry, I—“ Amamiya rushes to grab some empty potato chip bag and hands it to Akira. He stands and offers a hand to Akira. “Come on, I’ll bring you to the bathroom.”

Akira glares at the offered hand. “I-I’m fine,” he says instead, but ends up dry heaving. Makoto has since paused her session. Ann and Haru are rushing over. Even Akechi beside him is watching him carefully. Akira huffs in and out in ragged breaths.

“Akira,” Ann says, comfortingly, before laying a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.” She looks over at Makoto. “Think we can call a cab? I don’t think he should ride the train like this..”

Akira tries to stand. It ends up just making the queasiness worse and he has to slouch down to a squat. Panicked voices are talking all around, but he can’t keep track. Akira’s head is  _ pounding _ . It’s like each sound is getting louder and louder, turning into a hammer that rams into the side of his head. 

“Please, stop talking.” He doesn’t know if it comes out snappy or rude, but Akira doesn’t really have the gal to care at the moment. 

Ann helps him stand back up. She is able to get most of his weight, but Ryuji is on his other side, steadying him. The two help him to the bathroom, while Makoto or someone calls a cab apparently. Akira doesn’t pay much attention, too busy flopping in front of a toilet and vomiting the snacks he’d eaten during the hangout. 

Ann and Ryuji, once again, help him to the cab. He feels content enough with the two of them.  _ Just like the old days _ , he thinks, before dropping his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. It’s a comfortable place to be and Akira’s head doesn’t really have room for other thoughts besides wanting the pounding in his head to stop. Sleeping seems like the best option.

Ann is running her fingers through his curls, Ryuji is rubbing circles on his back. Akira decides this is the best place he could be right now and blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! I'm working on chapter 7, so I'll probably post 6 soon too :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3  
> Also, feel free to check out my Instagram: Akirxmv


	6. Chapter 6: Goro Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book is discussed and Akira is checked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some fluff so I hope you guys will enjoy :)  
> Also, AnnGoro friendship!! I think they could have made great friends ngl T A T

The room is left fairly quiet once Kurusu leaves with Sakamoto and Takamaki. Everyone is giving one another looks, but hardly moving a muscle. Sakura, who has been working on the calling card the entire time, sits up and takes off her headphones. “Akira’s been off lately.”

So she had still been listening. Either way, Goro is grateful for the break in silence. It was growing a bit deafening. He holds up the book from earlier. “I really think it has something to do with this.” It was hard—trusting people and talking about things he would prefer to keep to himself. But with Kurusu’s behavior … a thing like trust should be bridged. Goro—though he doesn’t want to admit it—is worried. 

“You can see what’s in it, yes?” Niijima moves to sit on his left side, glancing at the cover of the book. Some of the others come and gather around, similar to earlier. Even Ren scoots to sit on his right, where Kurusu previously was. “What exactly is it?”

Morgana nods. “He did that thing, like how he does when we are at the entrance to a palace … where he zones out and gets this faraway look. When he came to, he’d gotten really pale and this book—it just appeared.” The not-cat seems to frown, his head falling to stare at the floor. “And then on the train home, he started reading it.”

“When he’d gotten back, he seemed out of it,” Ren adds. He seems contemplative for a moment, before meeting Morgana’s gaze. “Boss had said something and Kurusu-san seemed really … sad? Or hurt, or  _ something _ . I … I don’t know, but that’s when he ran to the—”

“What did Sakura-san say?” Goro presses, facing Amamiya. 

Sakura sticks a tongue out. “Gross, just call him Boss like everyone else.”

“You call him Sojiro,” Okumura replies, giggling. 

“I’m special.” Sakura grins and leans back on the ottoman. She faces Ren. “Anyway, yeah, what did Sojiro say?”

Ren frowns. “Well … he just made a joke..”

Morgana’s face lights up in recognition. “The one about you replacing him? But didn’t everyone poke fun right after about how much your coffee sucks?” 

Geez, Morgana was rather blunt. Not that Goro disliked it, it was a bit funny to see Ren’s shocked expression. Goro began to notice how much more expressive Ren was than Kurusu. Kurusu seemed to like to keep his expressions and emotions locked away, for whatever reason. Even so, Goro was similar—and even if he wasn’t, he liked the challenge to draw the emotions out. Ren was a bit easy to draw things out of.

“It’s not _ that bad _ !!” Ren cries, his voice whiney. 

Morgana sniggers. “Just try Boss’ or Akira’s! You just have to practice a bit.”

“So Sakura-san,” Goro begins.

Sakura cuts in, “Boss, just call him Boss!!”

Rolling his eyes, Goro continues, “ _ Boss _ made a comment about Kurusu getting replaced?” He eyes Morgana and Ren for confirmation. The two nod. “Something is definitely going on..” Goro places a hand on his chin, deep in thought.

He’d already talked with Kurusu about his worries—how Kurusu was afraid everyone would get along with Ren more than him. Now he has a book with some ranks that keep changing. Goro looks at the book again, reading the different arcana. There seems to be twenty-one different arcana involved. Based on the way Kurusu has been acting, it’s as if these arcana have some other meaning. Kurusu seemed bothered that the ranks were lowering. Goro knows that as fact, because when he’d opened the first page and the rank had gone up, Kurusu seemed almost … happy? Or something. Goro can never really read him, but he knows it was a more positive reaction.

“Has Kurusu ever said anything about arcana to any of you?”

Goro hadn’t meant to cut whoever was speaking off, but he needs to look into this. It ends up being Niijima, who seems a bit upset at being stopped. She narrows her eyes at Goro and crosses her arms. “Not that I know of,” she answers.

All eyes fall on the feline. He was with Kurusu most of the time, after all. Morgana lays his head on his paws and frowns ( _ can cats even frown _ ? Goro doesn’t know). “He has a lot of people he meets with to talk and help. He’s referred to them as confidants before and uses things he’s learned from them to … to help the Phantom Thieves.” 

Curious. “How many confidants does Kurusu have?”

“How am I supposed to know  _ that _ ?” Morgana’s tone gets snappy and he lifts his head to glare at Goro. 

“Try your best and indulge me, Mona.” Goro really doesn’t have all day. With Kurusu out of commission, they probably wouldn’t be sending the card until tomorrow. Even so, Goro wants to drag Morgana along later to get supplies—it might help Kurusu out to not have to worry about it.

Morgana seems to be deep in thought. He mumbles, “Well, there’s that fortune teller, the drunkard, Iwai..” His words fade out and he seems to be calculating. “Like nine? I-I don’t know..”

“That’s not including us, along with Sojiro?” Morgana nods in reply. Goro flips through the book, eyeing each page. He tries and gets a feel for each of the arcana and what they offer. “There are twenty-one arcana. So if we hypothesize that nine go to the confidants you mentioned, another nine to each of us … that leaves three left. Whose could those belong to?”

“What about Sis?” Niijima asks.

Okumura stares at the book, probably hoping she would be able to see something if she looked at it long enough. “That leaves two left, correct? I don’t believe your theory will exactly work, Akechi-kun.”

“Or,” Goro begins, his voice dripping with annoyance, “there are two other people he considers confidants.”

“By that logic, that means he considers us confidants, too.” Niijima glares at Goro more fiercely than earlier. Goro could laugh. “But that isn’t right. We’re his friends.”

“But he’s been weird lately, yes? Rank’s going down, he’s been distancing himself from everyone … wouldn’t that make sense?” Goro flips to another page. This one is the fool. Goro scans the page, reading the messages. It explains how with the ranking, comes knowledge or an ability of some kind. He has more room for personas apparently and at a smaller rank, he was given something called Third Eye (whatever that meant). 

Goro flips to the next page. The star. No abilities are listed here, but it’s said he will obtain knowledge from such a bond. Knowledge of what, Goro doesn’t know. He eyes the rank that stays at a solid seven. Then the next page is the empress. No abilities listed, once again, along with no knowledge. It’s just a bond, it seems. The rank goes from a two to a solid zero. The page starts disappearing to nothing. Goro flips back and forth, eyes widening, but … that page is blank now.

Okumura is starting to fuss, her hands wringing into her blouse. “Then … he doesn’t even see us as friends? Does … does that mean everything is just a transaction system to him?”

“No. No. I refuse to believe that,” Niijima quavers. She places a hand on Okumura’s shoulder. Okumura seems a bit comforted, but still shakes her head.

“But that’s how it seems, no? It would definitely make sense. He always helps out, but never asks for anything in return.” Okumura’s eyes widen in what must be realization. “Does anyone actually know  _ anything  _ about Akira-kun?”

Many people go to speak at once, but the room gets so silent a pin could drop and they’d all hear it. 

Kitagawa is the one who speaks, setting aside some napkin he’d been previously sketching on. “Akira is a kind soul. While he doesn’t speak of himself very often, I do believe he genuinely wants to help us and others.” He nods once and watches for everyone’s reactions carefully.

In Goro’s opinion, Kitagawa definitely has some points. But then again, “Have any of you ever  _ asked  _ anything about him? Or are you just going to sit here and assume he’s never told you anything because he wants to?”

He meets Okumura’s eyes and she looks surprised, then furious. “I—Of course!”

Raising an eyebrow, Goro hopes he gets his silent question of “really?” out there.

“No.” Niijima frowns and looks down at the carpeted floor. “I was too focused on whatever was going on. I never actually thought to…”

“Me neither,” Kitagawa agrees. “He’d always been helping me with my art journey and I would be too occupied with that to even ask.”

“I hardly know anything about him,” Ren is murmuring beside him. He’s hugging around his stomach, seemingly deep in thought. Goro notes how quiet he’s been and files that away for later. 

“So no one here even knows about his past, or his likes and dislikes?” Goro feels a headache coming on. He figures he is in a similar boat, but his reasoning is a bit complex since he was trying to plan Kurusu’s murder for a while now. 

Eyes shift to Morgana, once again. The cat squirms. “How am I supposed to know?” He yowls and shrinks in on himself. “Whenever he gets anything out, it’s mostly for the sake of a gift or—or for the Phantom Thieves. I … I mean, he keeps those things you guys give him on outings! A-And he has all those prize machine grabs he always does!”

“So he holds on to current memories, rather than the past,” Kitagawa muses. “I never really did see any pictures of old friends or anything that is from back home.” 

“He never really talks about his parents either,” Niijima adds. “Or anything about his hometown, for that matter.” She seems lost in thought, before eyeing them all. Her eyes are hardened with a thought. “Maybe he doesn’t like to talk about it?”

“X-ing that doubt button,” Sakura chimes in. She sits up and closes her laptop. “Calling card is done, by the way.” She waves at the laptop and continues on, “Anyway. If we never asked about his hometown, we can’t say for certain that he dislikes talking about it. That’s just assuming and Sojiro always says assuming makes an ass out of—”

“That’s quite enough, Futaba. I think we get your point.” Niijima huffs and pinches between her eyes. She looks up after a moment. “Should we all make more of an effort then? Are we the problem here?”

“But if he views us like … like a point system, what’s the point?” Okumura’s worried voice carries across the room and everyone falls silent. No one is making eye contact. Okumura trembles and whimpers, “I think, for now, we need to stay focused on Shido. If Akira-kun wants to keep things strictly business, then so be it.”

More silence.

Goro looks down at the page and it hits. “You're the empress arcana, Okumura-san.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the empress.” Goro looks up and meets her eyes. She seems hurt by his words, for whatever reason. “And your bond with Kurusu—it seems it has been severed.”

“ _ W-What _ ? And who are  _ you  _ to decide that?” At her sides, Goro sees her hands clenching into tight fists. 

Goro had almost forgotten they were supposed to have that chat today. Maybe getting her so upset wasn’t the brightest idea. Oh well, it’s not like he particularly cared. “Don’t blame me. I’m just using the evidence present and coming up with a solid hypothesis. The empress arcana’s bond with Kurusu has disappeared, therefore, been severed. You’re the one who seems to want things to be ‘strictly business’, while everyone else here hasn’t said a word. It’s most likely you.”

Beside him, Niijima hovers to stare at the page. “Akechi, can you tell us about the other arcana?” Even with Okumura fuming, Niijima knows there are more important things to attend to. Goro has to give it to her, it was impressive. 

He catches Morgana rubbing up against Okumura’s legs, attempting to calm her down. Even Ren gets up, probably wanting to help, too. Goro ignores the three and meets Niijima’s eye. “Alright. We should probably take notes. I don’t know how quickly these bonds are shattering.”

Niijima pulls out a pocket notebook, just as Goro is getting out his from an inside coat pocket. They make eye contact and Goro silently tosses his to Niijima—she puts her’s away, but keeps out a pen she’d gotten from Kitagawa. 

Before they can begin, Okumura shrieks, “Don’t touch me!!”

Everyone falls silent and looks over at the commotion. Ren is standing back a few feet, eyes wide and hand still in the air, as if he were about to attempt at comforting Okumura. “I-I’m sorry … I just wanted to..”

Okumura’s eyes widen and tears are prickling at the corner of her eyes. “Um … that was rather rude of me. I apologize, Ak—Ren-chan…” She’s drawing into herself and taking a few steps towards the door. “You all should stay. I will cover the bill, of course. I just … I think I need rest, I’m rather tired. Have a nice night everyone.” Scurrying to the exit, the door slams shut behind her.

Kitagawa frowns, contemplative. “It’s not even five yet. Can it really be considered night?”

“Are we really going to be okay to send the calling card tomorrow?” Morgana wonders. “We already had to delay a day, but at this rate..”

“I believe the more time we delay, the higher the chance of everything falling completely apart,” Goro notes, huffing. He looks to Niijima. “We can do this after Shido’s done with. That should be our main objective for the time being.”

Oddly enough, Niijima nods. “Yes. One task at a time, otherwise we will be overwhelmed.”

Morgana groans. “I wish Akira would just tell us why he’s been so off lately…”

Sakura stands, her hands clasped behind her back. “Alllllright! That’s enough drama for one day! I’m going home.” She whips her head to Kitagawa. “Come on, Inari! Be my key item until Akira’s back in commission.”

“I am not some…”

One look and Kitagawa falls silent. He follows Sakura out the door. Niijima sighs and stands, dusting off her lap. “I’m going too. I have some homework anyway.” She doesn’t say another word and leaves.

That leaves Goro, Morgana, and Ren left. “Let’s go,” Goro tells the other two. They give him equally bewildered looks. “Kurusu still needed to do the shopping for the palace, correct? Morgana, you should know all the locations. Lead us, if you will.”

“I get to come?” Ren’s eyes light up.

“Only because Kurusu isn’t feeling well. I can’t just send you home on your own.” Goro puts the book back in Kurusu’s bag and holds it open for Morgana. The cat hops inside and Goro lifts it. 

Morgana places his paws on Goro’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you have Makoto just bring him home? Or have him go with Futaba and Yusuke?”

“Why don’t you stop asking stupid questions?” Goro quips and leads the way out the door. He asks Morgana for some of Kurusu’s usual stops and heads to the first one listed. Goro wasn’t particularly fond of shopping, but he didn’t have much of a choice. So they head to someplace called Untouchables.

Upon arriving, Goro isn’t surprised it’s in some weird alleyway—because, of course, Kurusu would know sketchy places like this. When they walk in, the guy at the counter shoots them a fierce glare. Then his face lights up in recognition. “Ah, Kurusu-kun. You here to work?”

“That’s Amamiya-kun actually,” Goro informs, walking up to the glass display case. He eyes the contents. They seem well made. “Kurusu-kun usually comes here, yes? I want to look into his usuals and get upgrades.”

“Why isn’t Kurusu with ya then?” The man doesn’t seem very trusting. He has a lollipop in his mouth, yet he seems eerily scary. His eyes are fierce and glaring again.

Goro sighs. “He isn’t feeling well.”

Ren nods along. “He was throwing up,” he adds for whatever reason. Possibly to seem more trustworthy. When Goro glances back to give him an incredulous look, he sees how terrified Ren looks. The worker didn’t seem  _ that  _ scary though. Good thing Ren wasn’t going to palaces with them.

The guy nods. “Got it. I’m Iwai by the way.” He goes to the back. A few minutes later he brings out some replicas and shows them to Goro. He is quick to go into depth about what Kurusu usually buys and informs Goro on what would be the best upgrades for right now. Goro agrees with the assessments but makes subtle tweaks that Iwai seems impressed by. In the end, when Goro attempts to pay, Iwai says, “Nah, I’ll just add it to the kid’s tab.” 

Goro eyes the man. “No, I can pay.”

“Please. Kid works here all the time. I … look, I’m kiddin’ about the tab, alright? Some just comes outta his pay. It’s what he personally requested. I don’t want him on my back ‘bout lettin’ you pay for his stuff.” 

Finally, Goro huffs. “Alright. Thank you, Iwai. Perhaps I’ll be back.”

Iwai’s eyes spark at that and he gets a grin. “Ha. ‘Course ya will. I know a fellow enthusiast when I see one.” He glances at Ren, releasing a loud chuckle. “You kids should get outta here. Amamiya, was it?” He looks back at Goro. “Kid looks like he’s gonna pee himself.”

Snorting, Goro directs Ren to the exit. Goro places the new things in the bag, much to Morgana’s chargin. Goro takes out the book while he’s at it and sifts through the pages. He stops on the hanged man arcana. The page talks about weapons and sales. The rank is a solid six. “We have two so far, it seems.”

“Weren’t you and Makoto going to figure that out after—”

Goro cuts Ren off with a look. Ren takes the hint, so Goro replies, “Yes, but since I just met him, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to look.”

“How did you even know he’d be in there?” Ren glances at the book but frowns at what must be blank pages. Morgana is up on Goro’s shoulder again and also glancing over the page. 

He holds back a sigh. “Mona mentioned the name earlier, however flighty it was.” Goro shuts the book and places it back in the bag beside Morgana. “Let’s get going. We still have a lot to do.” With that, Goro begins directing them to the next stop. Morgana tells them of many places Kurusu stops. Convenience stores, some secondhand shop, and even the clinic. They go to the clinic last, that way Goro can drop the two off afterward.

The woman is … interesting. She hardly seems like a doctor and already doesn’t seem trusting of Goro, all from one look. When she sees Ren, however, she smiles. “There’s my guinea pig.”

“This isn’t Kurusu-kun, actually. This is Amamiya-kun.” Goro feels like a record with how much he’s been repeating himself as of late. He holds back gritting his teeth.

She nods slowly. “I see. Where is Kurusu anyhow?” Her eyes land on Goro and he feels like he’s being dissected. Geez, this woman was  _ terrifying _ . Not to mention, her choker had spikes.

“He’s sick. Vomiting.” Goro walks closer to the front desk and Takemi stands.

“I assume you need me to check in on him? I don’t usually do house calls, but I’ll make an exception for—”

“We actually need the usual medicines he picks up,” Goro indicates. He feels a bit bad. Maybe he should have thought of getting Kurusu a checkup. “Along with a … house call.”

The woman squints at him. “I … see.” She sighs and walks off. Goro is left waiting for a good few minutes. Even Ren gets uneasy, and he has to sit in one of the waiting room seats. The woman comes out of the door to the waiting room with a paper bag, along with another bag of supplies. She hands the paper one to Goro. “These are the usual ones he orders. Don’t worry about the pay.” She looks from Ren to Goro. “Now, take me to my—to Kurusu-kun, please.”

Goro lets her slip up go and directs her to the door. He doesn’t pay Ren any mind, as the boy takes only a second to catch up. The walk to Leblanc isn’t a long one. Goro knocks on the door, not surprised at the sign being flipped to closed. It’s Boss who answers the door, face set in grumpy lines. “Can’t you read? We’re cl—Oh.” He spots the three of them and blinks.

“We are here for Kurusu-kun. He still doesn't feel well, yes? I’ve brought the doctor from the nearby clinic,” Goro explains and gestures to the blue-haired woman. 

She extends a hand to Sojiro and gives a sharp smile. “My name is Tae Takemi. I’ve been here a few times, but I don’t know if you remember me.” She waves that off. “I’m here to see Kurusu-kun and check on his state.”

Sojiro nods. “Yeah, alright. He’s laying down upstairs in his room. That Takamaki and Sakamoto have been looking after him.” Boss points a thumb towards the stairs. “I’ll get on out of your way. I’d better head home and check on Futaba anyway.”

“Could you take Ren with you?” Goro asks, giving Boss as kind of a smile as he can muster up. Boss just nods and gestures for Ren to follow him. Ren gives Goro a look of betrayal, but Goro knows if Kurusu wakes up he probably won’t want Ren around at the moment.

Takemi and he walk in and shut the door behind them. Takemi is quick to head for the stairs, Goro rushing after her. Who knew a woman could be so fast in heels?

When they reach the top of the stairs, they see Kurusu in bed, with Sakamoto on the couch and Takamaki sitting on a chair beside Kurusu’s bed. She’s braiding Kurusu’s hair, while Sakamoto is on his phone. 

“Web says it can be either stomach flu, or he’s dyin’,'' Sakamoto notifies. He squints at his phone and is bouncing his leg in anticipation.

Goro would usually hold back facepalming, but he doesn’t particularly need to hold back anymore, and so he facepalms. Beside him, Takemi does the same. “I assure you, he probably is, in fact, not dying,” drawls Takemi. She walks over to the bed and rests a hand under Kurusu’s curls. He stirs, shifting around in his sleep. “He’s burning up.”

Takamaki nods. “I checked his temperature when we first got back. It was at one-hundred and two degrees fahrenheit.” She frowns and starts fiddling with her left ponytail. 

“In celsius?”

“Uhm,” Takamaki thinks for a moment, her fiddling ceasing, and instead she taps a manicured nail to her lips. “Like thirty-nine degrees?”

The doctor nods and sets her bag on the open space of the bed. Opening it, she takes out supplies. “Can you get some food?” She doesn’t even glance back to show who she’s asking. “I’ll need to give him some medicine to take, but he can’t have it on an empty stomach.”

Takamaki stands. She heads towards the stairs where Goro is still awkwardly waiting. “Come help?” She smiles at Goro, but her eyes are pleading. Setting the Morgana bag down on Sakamoto’s lap, he sees Sakamoto shoot him a glare. He follows her down, not listening to Sakamoto’s loud complaints that Takemi reprimands.

Once they’ve arrived, Takamaki is opening the fridge. “I hope you aren’t expecting me to help cook anything. I’m terrible at anything in the kitchen,” Goro informs. He crosses his arms and watches as Takamaki pulls out a to-go container.

“Nah, Boss made separate containers for Akira to eat. He said we could just heat them up.” She shoots Goro a huge megawatt smile that could probably stun just about anyone—Goro wasn’t anyone though. He found Takamaki’s mannerisms to be … foolish. He never understood how someone could be genuinely upbeat. At least Okumura had the gall to have an underlying eeriness to her. Takamaki just seemed like a good person and Goro didn’t trust that a single bit. 

Goro shifts in place. “Okay? Then why did you request I accompany you, Takamaki?” He’d rather get to the point. He just hoped Takamaki could cut to the chase. He knows Kurusu is good at finding a way to escape questions, but now he’s severely hoping his friends are not the same way. 

“Ann is fine!” She replies.

He’s caught off guard for a moment, feeling his face flush. “Alright then. Ann, why did you want me to accompany you?”

Ann’s face brightens. Why was she so happy at him using her first name. Again, instead of answering she asks, “Can I call you Goro?”

“ _ Fine _ .” Goro glares. “Can you answer now?”

“Sure thing, Goro!!” Ann giggles. She finally closes the fridge and brings the container to the stove, where she turns on a pot. Then she pours the contents into the pot, before looking for a spoon or something to stir with. “I want to get to know you a little more. I know things have been tough lately, but … you really remind me of one of us.” Her eyes remain on the drawer she’s shuffling through and her voice gets a serious edge to it. 

Goro huffs and walks over, finding the spoon he usually saw Kurusu use and handing it to Ann. “You do realize I’ve done a lot of harm, right?” He tries to ease into it. “That I’ve killed people?” 

Ann takes the spoon and returns to the stove, hurriedly stirring it. “Well, yeah. I realize that yet … I think you deserve a second chance. You said you were fifteen when you awakened—that you had no one. I can’t really imagine going through all of that.” Her stirring gets slower and her eyes seem unfocused. “I mean, that could’ve been any of us. You didn’t have Morgana to teach you how to steal treasures, or even how to  _ use  _ the metaverse. You … didn’t have anyone.” She meets Goro’s eye and he feels them both freeze. Ann freezes with conviction and Goro with fear. Fear of being truly understood by someone. Of being told a reason to … partially forgive himself, even if he knows he still has much to atone on. “So, I don’t blame you for going to your piece of shit dad, and wanting revenge for all he’s done. I mean, I wanted Kamoshida to suffer.” Ann laughs bitterly at that. “I was so close to killing him or just—just having him jump off his own castle's balcony. But … I had Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana there and I realized…” her words trail off and she’s looking back at the pot, stirring again, “Some things are worse than death, Goro.”

“Some say changing someone’s cognition is essentially a fate worse than death.” His mouth is working on autopilot, unsure what direction to take all of this. Ann was dumping a lot of information on him, yet he feels weirdly comforted that she understands him.

A nod. “Exactly my point. I mean, of course, I feel killing people is  _ wrong _ . I won’t sugarcoat that. I just know what it’s like to have that power in my hands and … I chose not to subject myself to that. I hope you do so in the future, too.” Ann turns and gives him another smile. Goro doesn’t know how she has so many smiles to offer, but he doesn’t find himself complaining as much. Her smile now … it’s almost a motherly smile. 

Goro finds himself smiling back. His real smile, that’s a bit more smirk than anything. “I wasn’t counting on it,” he says instead of his racing thoughts. Goro doesn’t really know the answer. He subtly has a feeling he wants to protect people now—that he  _ has  _ people he can protect. It’s an odd feeling. 

“Good! Now get me out a plate!”

Doing just that, Goro hands her a plate and searches around for a fork. Once Ann is done plating, she hands him the plate. “I have to give it to our Sleeping Beauty then?” He lifts a single brow at Ann and realizes his error a second too late.

“Sleeping Beauty, hm?” Ann laughs. She fills a cup with water, then heads for the stairs. “You give him that and I’ll give him this. It’ll be a team effort. Now come on, Takemi probably woke him up already.”

Goro hides his smile by looking off to the side and follows Ann. He makes sure there is no spillage with the curry and the two are upstairs before they know it. To no one's surprise, Kurusu is sitting up in bed, a dazed look in his eyes. When he spots Goro, he gets a dopey grin and waves. Goro stomps on any butterflies deciding to flutter around at the unguarded expression. He tells himself Kurusu is only flushed because of his cold or flu or  _ whatever _ . 

Ann gives him a knowing look and Goro has never felt so splayed open before.

He  _ hates  _ it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to the Persona 5 Royal soundtrack while writing and just ... MWAH. It's so good. Especially No More What Ifs, which just represents Akechi's character so well ahhh  
> Anyway, things are going to get pretty crazy from here on. I'm working on ch10 right now, so I'll probably put 7 out super soon ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up the next morning and relaxes in the company of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more fluffy, I'd say! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Sorry for the lack of updates, I was playing Strikers for a solid week... it's so good, y'all....

Akira wakes up feeling better than he had the day before, but barely. He catches Ryuji, Ann, and Akechi all in his room. Akechi is asleep in the chair beside Akira’s bed, Ann had fallen asleep on the couch, and Ryuji has blankets laid on the floor. Akira also spots cards on the table. They must’ve played a game to decide. Akira looks back at Akechi. His face is scrunched up, even in his sleep.

Reaching over, he moves Akechi’s bangs away from his face. Akechi stirs a bit and Akira’s hand is back within milliseconds.  _ Why did I do that _ ? he mentally scolds, before looking for his phone. It’s six-fifteen in the morning. Maybe he should get more sleep. Especially if he is to get rid of whatever bug he has…

Falling back on his bed, Akira stares at the ceiling. It’s full of the stars he’d gotten from the planetarium—glowing and bright against the dark wood. The ceiling is still full of dust and webbing, but that would take ages to clean that Akira didn’t have time for. He huffs and looks at his phone again. A message from Futaba is sent to the chat. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

**Oracle(4:35am)** : i’ve done it!!

**Fox(4:36am)** : Done what exactly? 

**Oracle(4:36am)** : IT, inari!!

**Fox(4:38am)** : ????

**Oracle(4:39am)** : siiiiiigh

**Oracle(4:40am)** : the calling card

**Oracle(4:40am)** : i finished it

**Fox(4:43am)** : How great. Please do send it! I would love to see your work!

**Oracle(4:43am)** : ah ah ah

**Oracle(4:44am)** : you gotta wait until the big reveal

**Fox(4:45am)** : You won’t allow me to critique it?

While he’s reading, Morgana jumps down onto his unsuspecting stomach and he grunts in pain. “Uggghh, Morgana, why?” Akira looks down at the feline. He uses all the strength he has to glare and hopes the cat will move. 

“Why are you awake? Shouldn’t you be sleeping away the sickness?” Morgana glares right back. Akira finds it unfair that his cat has a fiercer glare than he does, but oh well. “Don’t give me that look! You shouldn’t be on your phone!! Get some  _ sleep _ !!”

“Why the fuck is your stupid fleaball so loud at—fucking  _ six-thirty _ ?!” Akechi groans from the seat. He sits up, glaring daggers at the both of them, and … yeah, Akechi definitely wins the glaring contest. “Kurusu, if you don’t shut that dumb cat up and scoot over, I will murder you for real this time.”

Akira can’t help laughing, even if it cracks from his throat being so dry. Akechi notices and wordlessly hands him a cup of water from beside his bed. While sipping, Akira scoots towards the wall and pats the open spot beside him. Akechi stands and moves to the bed, his back cracking an alarming sound. When Akira’s done, he hands the cup to Akechi and Akechi sets it back. The two face Morgana.

“Ugh, can we all just go back to sleep now?” Morgana grumbles. He moves to lay between Akira’s back and the wall. 

Akira meets Akechi’s eye and the two shrug, before laying down. Akira’s head is still pretty foggy and clouded, so he’s able to fall asleep easily. 

Four and a half hours later, Akira wakes up. There’s an arm draped around his midsection and his head is enveloped in warmth. When he shifts and moves his head to look up, he sees Akechi’s closed eyes. Even so, he knows Akechi is awake. His breathing isn’t evened out and his eyes keep twitching.

Holding back laughing, Akira smirks and digs his head into Akechi’s chest. Might as well tease a bit. After a second, Akechi starts trembling, but his body is locked up. Akira gets a bit worried. Was Akechi uncomfortable? Quickly, he jolts back and ends up hitting the back of his head against the wall behind him. 

Akira ends up letting out a hiss of pain, his hands flying to the back of his head in hopes to stop the pain somehow. He feels his entire head throbbing and the headache he had thought went away, seems to be back with vigorous intensity.

“Geez, you didn’t have to fling yourself at the wall. Am I that revolting that you had to jump away?” Akechi is staring at him with an indiscernible expression. It’s silent for a moment, but then Akechi scoots a bit over and is tugging Akira’s head down so he can see the back of his head. “Your curls are infuriating,” he groans, after looking through his hair for a while. When Akechi lets Akira’s head go, Akira turns his head back up and comes face to face with Akechi. Akechi’s glancing away in milliseconds, cheeks flushed and— _ oh _ . He isn’t wearing foundation. Akira spots freckles dusting across his cheeks. He stares, connecting them in his mind as if they were constellations in the night sky. “You don’t have a bump or anything. I think you’ll be fine.” 

Akira keeps staring.

He suddenly wished Akechi didn’t wear makeup more often. Akira’s insides churn at the thought. Why did he wear makeup anyway? Sure, Akira did it a couple of times to hide his own bruising, but to do it every day? It didn’t make sense.

“Take a picture, Kurusu, it will last longer.” Akechi’s words are sharp and when he snarls at Akira, it’s full of teeth.

Akira averts his eyes, turning to lay on his back and stare at the dusty ceiling. “Why do you … wear makeup?” his words are small, almost mumbled. Akira never knows how Akechi will react. He didn’t before, back when Akechi was trying to play Detective Prince, and he definitely doesn’t now. Especially now, with seeing more of who Akechi really is, he was still just as complex a puzzle. A puzzle that Akira wanted desperately to solve, even if he is missing numerous pieces. At least more were filled now than before.

There’s a snort from his left. When Akira glances out of the corner of his eye, Akechi has shifted to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling as well. “I … When I see my face—without makeup—it … it reminds me too much of my mom.” A bitter smile comes to his lips. Akira wants to ask why that would be a bad thing, but Akechi must already know. He replies, “I did everything for her. The revenge plan on my father. Every time he assigned me something, I just … I would tell myself it was for her, but as time went by, I couldn’t look at myself anymore. I kept seeing her and I knew—I  _ know _ that she would be disappointed with who I’ve become.” Even saying this, his expression twists into something with passion and pure anger. “Not that I can change.

“It’s much too late for that. I’ve dug my grave and I suppose it’s about time I—“

“Hey, no fair!!” a voice calls from across the room. 

Akechi sits up and Akira is quick to follow suit. He can’t help wondering where the conversation would have led, had Ryuji not interrupted, but he also knows he wouldn’t have anything to say to Akechi’s words. As much as he wanted to comfort the boy, he doesn’t really know how. Akira knows what it’s like to have your parents be disappointed—his parents had been disappointed in him numerous times (sometimes he felt like they were disappointed he was even born). He wanted Akechi to feel understood, along with knowing he wasn’t alone. 

“We played cards last night and–and the bed wasn’t included!!” Ryuji cries, glaring daggers from the blankets on the floor. His hair is a bit disheveled from sleep and he still looks pretty tired.

Behind him on the sofa, Ann groans as she sits upright. She’s rubbing sleep from her eye and yawning when she says, “Ryuji, leave him be. He didn’t even join the game and said he’d take the uncomfy chair,  _ remember _ ?”

Ryuji whips his head to her. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. “But he  _ lied _ !! He took the bed and didn’t even play!!” 

“Ah, yes. Pardon me for lying to your faces. For the first time. Ever.” Akechi says it blankly, but his face is annoyed. It was as if he was saying  _ You’re surprised, why _ ? Which, fair. “Besides, why would I want to play something as grade school as  _ ‘Tycoon’ _ ?”

Akira snickers, before getting a scalding look from Ryuji. Smiling sheepishly and rubbing at the back of his neck, he adds, “Akechi did sleep most the night on the chair, actually. He moved only a few hours ago.”

Sitting criss-cross now and still glaring, Ryuji huffs. “Tycoon’s great, man.” He looks toward Akechi, his eyebrows furrowing and his leg bouncing. “Have you ever actually played it?”

Akira spots Akechi flushing. It was a lot different than usual, now that he could see the pink colors exploding across his cheeks. “O-Of course I have! Who hasn’t?” Akechi crosses his arms and glances away towards the stairs.

Ann giggles, while Ryuji shouts an “Aha!” and stands up. He points an accusatory finger in Akechi’s direction that seems to startle the detective. “We made up Tycoon! You couldn’t’ve played it!!” Ryuji’s face splits into a proud grin at his catch. Even Ann looks a little impressed that he’d noticed.

Akira faces Akechi entirely and sees his face getting more and more red by the second. He’d caught Akechi in lies before, but he’d never really called them out. Now, he realizes he wishes he had. Akechi was quick to clear his throat and place a mask on. His smile was proper and kind, his eyes generating a fire. He replies,

“Ah, my mistake. I must have been thinking of a game with a similar title.” 

When Ryuji catches sight of Akechi’s expression, his grin fades into sheepishness. “Oh.” He suddenly looks extremely distraught about calling Akechi out. “You’re good, man..”

“What game did you mistake it for, Goro?” Ann asks, a good-natured smile on her face and—

Wait,  _ Goro _ ?

Did she just not ask and start addressing him that way? Maybe Akira should have just started using his first name and asked for forgiveness if it was called for… He suddenly feels like he’s missing out. That’s two people able to call Akechi by first name—even if Akira’s known him the longest out of everyone. Jealousy wasn’t a nice feeling.

Akechi seems completely frozen, his body not moving, save for his breathing. He faces Ann and the smile is now razor-sharp. “Ah, I forget its title, Ann. Forgive me.”

They were both calling one another by first name.

Nice. That’s fine. 

Akira  _ wasn’t upset _ . Or jealous. 

“Oh!” Ann’s grinning now, as she throws one of her ponytails off her shoulder. “Just tell me how it’s played!! I might know it!”

“I…” Akechi squirms in his seat.

Akira looks back and forth between the two. “Since when are you two on a first-name basis?” He asks, holding back any emotion from his voice. He didn’t  _ want  _ them to know how jealous he actually was. Obviously, if he’s the one who can’t address Akechi that way, it’s his own fault.  _ But what did I do _ ? Akira can’t come up with an answer, yet still feels a dread creeping upon him. He feels the urge to check the book again—but Akechi had it last and he doesn’t exactly know where it is. 

Ann beams at Akira. “Since yesterday!! We had a chat and now we are like … besties!” She laughs a bit and Akechi is blushing again. Ann twirls a strand of hair. “Pretty soon everyone will get to call him Goro.”

“ _ Except me _ ,” Akira mumbles and fiddles harshly with his bangs.

If Akechi heard him, he doesn’t say. Instead, he stands and walks towards the bag they usually keep Morgana in. “You seem to be feeling livelier, Kurusu. So it’s time we talk.” He pulls out the book and walks back to sit on the chair now. Crossing one leg over the other, he leans back and opens the book. “Are you going to tell us who is which arcana, or are we to figure that out ourselves?” He peeks up at Akira and the others in the room are dead silent. Akira feels something like dread pool into his gut. But—

They wouldn’t be able to figure any of the arcana out. There’s no way.

“Oh, and before you think we can’t … I figured out Okumura is the empress and that Iwai figure is the hanged man. There is at least enough information to gather a good number and then I can just deduce the last few.” Akechi sends him a sharp smirk, his eyes glaring somehow. “So again, I propose the question: Are you going to tell us who is which arcana, or are we to figure that out ourselves?”

The dread pools in more and more and Akira suddenly feels like he’s drowning. He opens his mouth, hoping to give some reply, but all he feels is water in his lungs. Water, pouring from his mouth. His head is fuzzy and he can’t remember how to talk for a moment. Akira stares at Akechi, feeling fear creep up on him—fear of being figured out, fear of being hated, fear of being abandoned. The water turns to ice and he lets out a noise that sounds like his voice cracking, but he tries to ignore it. Tries to think of some answer to reply with.

Nothing comes and Akechi looks to be getting impatient. 

“Kurusu, answer me.”

He tries, he does, but no words come. Akira feels his hands trembling, so he moves them between his legs, hoping,  _ praying _ , that no one would notice. And again, Akira opens his mouth, yet no words come out. His head is a constant repeat of  _ Ican’tIcan’tIcan’tIcan’ttellthem _ .

“ _ Kurusu _ .” Akechi’s voice is firm and snappy. His eyes are a fire, an inferno, and they’re glaring and searching and Akira’s falling deeper into his mind, deeper into the water. It’s suffocating and he just wants to break the surface, to take in that breath of air, but it’s so far and he’s drowning. He’s drowning, he’s drowning,  _ he’sdrowning _ …

“Leave him alone, dude!” Ryuji is by them now, Ann by his side and moving towards Akira. He hadn’t even seen them walk over. “We already agreed with the others to wait, remember? Makoto filled us in and I don’t like the idea of talkin’ ‘bout all this when we don’t have the others.”

_ To … wait _ ?

Ann is sitting beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder—he jumps what feels like a foot (it was probably only a few inches), but eventually relaxes into her kind touch. She gives him a soft smile before rubbing soothing circles on his back. Akira feels the water pooling down and his lungs finally have room to breathe. He takes in a shuddering breath, before letting it go just as shakily.

Akechi growls out, “I know, I know.” When Akira glances over at him, he notices Akechi is gritting his teeth. “But that was just something to stop Niijima from pestering me about it for a while.” He meets Akira’s eye and Akira resists the urge to look away. Akechi’s glare is no more and instead, his expression is blank and neutral. “I suppose you can take your time, but I expect an answer, Kurusu.”

“You’re so cold,” Ann grumbles and Akira catches her rolling her eyes. “Obviously, the book is a sore spot for him, so give him some time.” Her circles slow down and she makes eye contact with Akira. In a matter of seconds, she’s smiling—warm and compassionate. “You can take your time, Akira. We just want to look out for you and it seems like that book’s been causing you a lot of stress.”

Ryuji nods in agreement. “Yeah, man. I mean, I’ve never seen you get sick before … it was kinda scary.” He rubs at his neck. Turning his head to face Akira, he adds, “I meant what I said—about—about being here for you. And … I just … I wanna help, you know? In any way, I can.” He’s looking more and more sheepish as he goes on. “I’m not good at all this mushy gushy shit, but—you can count on me, dude. I’m your right hand, yeah?”

Would he feel that way if he knew the truth? If he saw how fast they were growing apart?

_ If he knew he didn’t need me _ ?

Akira forces a smile and his own voice replies with, “Yeah, man, of course.” He feels a bit hollowed out; blank. 

It doesn’t help when he sees Akechi staring at him from the corner of his eye, but he elects to ignore that and focus on Ann’s calming presence beside him. Her circles have since stopped, but her arm is still around him in a sort of side-hug. It’s nice and makes Akira not feel as empty and alone. Even if he knows that will eventually be the case if they find out the truth.

Ryuji is grinning now. “Cool.” He turns to Akechi. “Alright, dude, put the book away for now. We don’t need to hound him into tomorrow.”

“You truly are an insufferable idiot, aren’t you?” Akechi doesn’t direct the statement at anyone, standing and moving the book to a pocket in some coat sitting off to the side. When he’s done, he comes back and sits down in the chair. 

Everyone is silent. 

Akira always hates silence. It reminds him of nights alone, feeling cold and empty.

Thankfully, nearly a minute later, Morgana is up the stairs and yowling out, “Why are you all still in—” Then he sees they’re not, indeed, still in bed. “Oh. You’re up. Boss made tuna!!”

“Tuna?” Ann seems puzzled.

Ryuji is scrunching up his nose. “Gross, what the hell? I don’t want any of that shit.”

Morgana ignores Ryuji and smiles at Ann. “My bad! He also made curry. Oh, and he brought Futaba along with him.”

Akira stands, breaking contact with Ann. The others eventually are all standing and they head towards the stairs. Morgana rushes down first, Akira follows him down. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Futaba is at the bar, her head dipped as she digs into a plate of curry. Sojiro notices them right away. He goes to grab the plates of curry and Akira rushes over to help out.

“Woah, kid. Go sit down.” He eyes Akira for a second. “Are you feeling any better? You seemed offly sick.”

“Takemi’s medicine works wonders,” Akira says instead of the full truth: he feels better, yes, but he still feels light-headed and his head was still hurting a bit. Sojiro had to worry about enough, so Akira doesn’t see the point in adding his health to that list. “And please … let me help.” Again, Akira reaches to grab some of the plates, only this time Sojiro lets him. Akira brings the two plates over to Akechi and Futaba, who are both sitting at the bar now—Akechi at his normal seat and Futaba two down. He spots Sojiro bringing out three plates and handing off two to Ann and Ryuji. When Sojiro hands Akira his plate, he’s quick to say his gratitude.

“Sure thing. Just sit down.”

Akira sits beside Futaba. Futaba isn’t scarfing her food down anymore and instead poking at it. She has a pensive look on her face, one that Akira instantly recognizes as her “wanting to talk about something, but being unsure how to bring it up” face. He’s a bit worried. After all, Ryuji brought up that the group  _ had  _ talked about him. 

Releasing a sigh, Akira sets a hand atop Futaba’s head. The last time he’d seen her rank it was at a four. Maybe he could fix things somehow. “What’s on your mind?”

“C-Can we talk, Akira?” Futaba plays around with the joints on her fingers, something she seems to do when she’s anxious. He nods, hoping it’d help ease her a bit, but she just looks more anxious. “...In your room?” Akira moves to stand, but Futaba stops him. “Uhm—you should eat first though.”

He nods and sits back down. Akira tries to eat fast. He knows Futaba is feeling worried, so it’s better to get the conversation over with. The longer he takes, the more crappy she’s going to feel. Once half of his food is gone, Akira glances back at Futaba and smiles in what he hopes is comforting. She stands and clasps her hands behind her back. She’s quick to tell Sojiro she will be right back—Akira following behind her, as she heads up the stairs. 

Futaba hurries to sit on the couch and Akira sits beside her, after moving aside the blanket and pillow Ann had left. “Okay, I just … need a second,” Futaba tells him. The two fall silent, as Futaba takes her time. Her breathing is a bit quickened and she’s digging her nails into her thighs. Eventually, she begins, “So … Makoto said we’d talk about it later, but … t-that book…”

_ What’s with everyone and the book _ ? Akira starts feeling a bit frustrated, looking away from Futaba and instead out the window. “It’s nothing, Futaba.” He looks back, planting a smile on his face (he can’t force it to reach his eyes), and gives her head two quick pats.

“I’m worried about you, Akira … please, just talk to me.” She glances up. Akira can see how much she’s pleading and how big this must seem, but he also knows how things would turn out:

Akira would tell Futaba about the book, explain all of the confidants and rankings. Futaba would probably be angry or sad, maybe a mix of the two. Akira would explain his side, probably say something stupid like how he’s feeling and how much stress he’s under. In the end though, Futaba would look at him with disgust—or maybe she’d hide it and act sorry for him, before ultimately never caring about him again. 

He knows Futaba is different. Futaba could never be like his parents. Although, in the back of his mind that  _ what if  _ keeps popping back up. What if Futaba was like his parents? What if he was annoying her by talking about himself? What if Futaba became disgusted by who Akira truly was?  _ What if, what if, what if _ ?

So instead of saying the truth, instead of explaining why the book is such an important detail, he reassures, “There really isn’t anything to talk about.” Futaba gives him a sad look at that. Akira continues, in hopes maybe she won’t be so worried. He lies, “The book really isn’t that important. It was given to me by … someone. The person is trying to help me and it’s really not—”

“Who? What person?” Futaba presses. She’s clinging onto her legs, hugging them tightly to her chest. Akira hadn’t even noticed she’d taken off her shoes, but there they are, laying on the ground. “I feel like you always do that, Akira. You underplay stuff or—or you only say minimal information.”

He heaves a sigh. “Igor, along with Justine and Caroline. I can’t really say much on it and even if I did, you probably wouldn’t believe half of it.” Akira laughs a bit. Even with everything they’d been through in the metaverse, a room where personas fuse to make new ones just sounds completely bonkers. “They gave it to me to help..”  _ my rehabilitation _ , but Akira can’t say that. Instead, he smiles at Futaba, as if he’s done.

“To help? But it seemed to do more harm than good? Are these people really good people?” Futaba seems more worried than before, which is a little aggravating because if she’d just let Akira be, this wouldn’t be happening. If she just  _ believed him _ when he said he was fine.”And—And why can only you and Akechi read it? I know it must have something to do with you guys’ multiple personas, but…”

“I don’t know that myself.”

Well, he does, but it would take too much explaining. It probably has to do with the Velvet Room. At least, Akira thinks. Maybe he wasn’t lying as much as he thought. 

Futaba squints at him, then frowns. “Okay, final questions!” Her frown dissolves and she smiles at him, but he can tell she’s still serious and just trying to release tension from the situation. “Why arcana? All of that didn’t make sense. Also, which am I? Please tell me I’m something cool and fierce … Oh-oh! Like the Priestess!!”

Being unsure how to reply to the first question, Akira answers the second. “You’re the hermit, actually. I … don’t really dictate what—”

“So we  _ are  _ a part of the arcana in the book then.” Futaba’s smile drops and now she is just serious. 

_ Shit _ . Akira hadn’t even realized she’d been… He quickly deflects. “To answer your first question,” funny that the question seemed so much more appealing now, “I can’t say why it’s arcana. Igor is the one who spoke about it, and even then, he didn’t say much.” Looking towards the stairs, Akira hopes someone will come up. He can’t stand the conversation anymore. He got lucky with Akechi because Ann and Ryuji stopped him, but the same couldn’t be said about Futaba. At least Akechi made it obvious what he wanted to know (he just didn’t take no for an answer)—Futaba seemed to know how to slither out answers. Akira becomes aware of how much more careful he would have to be from here on out. 

“Can we meet this Igor guy?”

Akira shakes his head. His physical form never went there, even when carrying Morgana around. There isn’t really a way to get them to talk to his confidants without them not wanting to—he knows they’ll probably refuse anyway. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to talk about the Velvet Room.

Futaba frowns, but nods in understanding. She stands up after putting back on her shoes. “Okie dokes! That’s all!!” She lets out a huff of air. She seems a lot less anxious than before, so Akira will count it as a win, even if he revealed more than he’d like. “We should probably get downstairs. I’m going to send the calling card today—uh … that’s still okay, right?” 

Nodding, Akira stands up too. They head back downstairs and Futaba goes back to her seat. Their plates from earlier are gone. Akira spots Sojiro in front of the sink. He hurries over and offers to take care of the dishes. 

Sojiro laughs. “Geez, kid. You were just sick. I don’t care if you’re feeling better, take it easy, got it?” He gestured back at the chairs by the bar. “Go sit down. I mean it.” He gives Akira a stern look, but there’s a warmth there. 

Akira always felt like Sojiro was more of a father figure than he’d ever had. His real dad was always either too busy with work or would just constantly ignore Akira. The only times he’d talk to him were to scold him over minuscule things. 

He remembers when he got arrested. He was in police custody for a while. They told him he’d be taken to court, that the man he’d hurt had means to sue. Akira’s parents had been called and even though they said they’d head over as soon as possible, it still was a good two hours. The hours felt like an eternity. The police weren’t friendly and they didn’t offer him any entertainment, instead having him sit there in silence. 

By the time his parents arrived, the officer watching over him seemed completely over it all. Akira’s mother apologized profusely to the officer, while Akira’s father gave Akira a stern, scornful look. When they left the station, his parents didn’t say a word. They got in the car and the entire way home was dead silent—no music, no talking. When they got home, however, his dad was quick to shut the front door and glare at Akira.

“What the hell was that, Akira?” His father loomed over him. Akira didn’t exactly inherit his height gene. “Assault?”

“The Kurusu are better than that!” his mother chimed in. She wasn’t necessarily glaring, but her expression was a carefully placed neutral. “How dare you dig our family name through the dirt.”

Akira remembers the nerves. He remembers staring at his parents and being so afraid. They hardly ever looked at him,  _ saw him _ , yet now, after so long, their gazes were disappointed and ashamed that he was their son. He had said, “The guy … he was forcing himself on a woman and—and I couldn’t just walk past. I had to help her. I didn’t e-even touch him though! I swear!! I just tried going between the two of them and put some distance, but he was drunk and—“

“Enough!!” his father had roared. Akira’s words stopped, quicker than they came. His mouth was clamped shut like some spell. His father’s glare only got fiercer, more angry, and upset. “I don’t want to hear this bullshit! You see something like that, you put your head down and  _ walk past _ !”

He remembers feeling revolted. Akira still isn’t sure if it was at himself or his father’s words. 

His mother nodded in agreement. “Especially a man as esteemed as him!! What were you  _ thinking _ ?”

Crossing his arms, his father scoffed. “He wasn’t. Not that I’m surprised.” He narrows his eyes at Akira and shakes his head. “When this court case rolls around, I want you to sit and stay  _ silent _ . Got that? It shouldn’t be too hard, even for someone as idiotic as you.” Akira had always been a quiet kid though. Even when he was younger, if he was too loud or talked too much, his parents would get annoyed and say they needed to focus. Then times besides those, he was always alone, so there was never anyone to talk to. “Now go to your room,” his father snapped.

Akira had gone to his room, as told. When the case rolled around, he wasn’t surprised that he’d lost. Now, standing here in front of Sojiro, he doesn’t really know if it was all such a bad thing.

Even if he’s slowly getting back in the same place that he was with his parents. He  _ knows _ someday all of his friends here will abandon him, but maybe if he acts better, plays his part better, it’ll last a little longer. Maybe if he fits the mold he’d cast for each of his friends, the one he knows they need in their life, he’ll be needed and won’t have to be a disappointment. He won’t have to leave. 

He’ll have somewhere to belong for once.

“Hey, are you doing alright?” Sojiro places a hand on his shoulder and Akira jumps out of his skin for a moment. Sojiro retracts his hand out of shock, his expression becoming more worried. “You got lost in thought or something, huh?”

Akira nods. “Yeah, sorry,” he murmurs. He smiles at Sojiro, pouring all his thankfulness into it, then turns and heads back. When Futaba spots him, she presses a button on her phone and quickly places it face down, and turned off. Then she’s on her laptop, trying to appear unassuming. He sighs and sits back in the same spot from earlier. 

Looking at Futaba’s screen, he sees the video she’d been working on. “So!” She turns in the seat and gathers the attention of Ryuji and Ann, while Akechi has his eyes on the page of one of the books. Akira can tell he’s still listening. “Rush hour is around five o’clock! Is that when I should send the calling card? Then we have all over tomorrow to steal the treasure.” She looks towards Akira.

“So we have about five hours to kill until then,” Ann supplies, stretching her arms across the booth’s table. 

Ryuji, who’s sitting on the other side, groans. “Five?? What are we ‘posed to do for five hours?” He leans back in his seat, laying his head back and staring at the ceiling in what appears to be agony. 

Akechi opens his mouth, finally lifting his head from the book and seemingly about to speak, but Ann is the one to bounce up in her seat and shout, “Tycoon!!” Akira spots Akechi rolling his eyes and looks back down at the book (he still hasn’t turned the page once, the faker). Ann jumps out of her seat, claiming she’ll go get the cards from upstairs.

Ryuji scoots in the booth and waves over Futaba and Akira. Futaba drags a chair over but sits in the spot Ann previously vacated. Akira moves to sit beside Ryuji but Ryuji shoots him a pleading look and he ends up sitting beside Futaba. 

When Ann arrives back downstairs, cards in hand, she spots Akechi still sitting at the bar. Akira watches as she walks over and jabs her fingers into his sides. Akechi lets out a noise, before glaring daggers at Ann. Ann just laughs. “Come on, Goro!! You  _ have _ to play this time.”

Morgana bounces onto the table, seemingly done with his tuna (finally). “Ooo! Can I play?” 

“You don’t have opposable thumbs, Mona,” Futaba states matter-of-factly. She pokes at Morgana’s paws, at which Morgana hops away onto Akira’s shoulder. He even hisses a bit.

Ryuji groans from across the table. “Just share with Akira. It’ll be too hard any other way.” Ann is coming back to the table now, Akechi behind her. Akira doesn’t know how Ann managed to convince him to join, but he isn’t complaining. Ann sits beside Ryuji and passes him the cards. “Allllright!” He looks at Akechi, then back at Ann. “Tycoon’s only four people, ain’t it?”

Recognition flits across her face. “Oh shoot, you’re right, Ryuji!” Ann frowns and glances around at them. “Uhm, we could just have the beggar switch out?” Everyone nods. “Cool! Okay, so let’s just … Morgana, think of a number between one and fifteen—but don’t say it aloud! We will all choose a number then and whoever gets closest is out for the first game!”

“Couldn’t we just—“

“ShShSh!!” Ann places a finger in front of Akechi’s face. “We don’t need your smartypants lecturing, Goro! Morgana, do you have a number ready?” 

“Yes, Lady Ann!!” Morgana screams into Akira’s ear and he winces. 

He looks back at Morgana and smirks, whispering, “You should whisper me the number.” Morgana glares at him and says something about not disrespecting Lady Ann’s wishes. Akira holds back groaning (Ryuji was really rubbing off on him). 

“Everyone have a number ready?” Nods. Ann smiles. “Okay! Mine is two!” She glances at Futaba.

“Five,” Futaba says next.

Ryuji grins, “Mine’s one!”

The group glances at Akira. His pulse picks up a bit.  _ It’s just a number _ ... “Uh, I picked ten.”

Akechi huffs. “And I picked fourteen. Morgana, if you will?”

Morgana hops off of Akira’s shoulder and onto the table. He picks his head up high and grins. “My number was one! Looks like you’re out, Ryuji!”

Ryuji’s eyes widen and he tries to stand in his seat, ending up hitting his knee on the table and crying out in pain. Ann rolls her eyes at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to slam him back down into the seat. “You—You totally did that on purpose, Morgana!! There’s  _ no  _ way!!”

“I figured only an idiot would choose one,” Morgana retorts, his voice snarky and proud. Akira holds back from reminding him how close Ann came to one but decides against it.

Ann shakes her head and takes the shuffled cards from Ryuji. “Whatever, we have our group, let’s just play.” At Ryuji’s frown, she adds, “You can share my cards with me! So you’ll still be in the game, but just … not technically!” That seems to appease him for now and he just nods. 

The cards are dealt and the cafe is silent as they put their cards in order. Sojiro gives a fond huff, grumbling something about them driving all his (nonexistent) customers away. A minute later of silence and he leaves to get cigarettes. Akira finishes and sets his cards down. His eyes meet Akechi, who also has finished. 

“So, Goro,” Ann starts, still straightening up her cards, “you’ve never played, right? Maybe Morgana should join you this first round so he can help teach you.” 

“I’d rather play unknowing than have the annoying monstrosity screaming out my cards to everyone.”

“What? No way! I’m on Akira’s team!!”

The two talk at the same time and Akira’s a bit happy at Morgana’s loyalty to him. He laughs a bit and watches as Akechi rolls his eyes. Akira glances back at Ann. “He’ll figure it out. I bet you it will take one round and then he’ll know all the rules.”

Ten minutes and two rounds later, Akechi has won tycoon once and bankrupted Ann from the first round. Akira got stuck with poor, then rich and Futaba was the opposite of himself. It’s the last round that Akira manages to bankrupt Akechi. He’s a bit proud, too.

Akechi’s expression is downtrodden and he’s staring down at the pile. “I underestimated you.” Akechi slams his cards down on the table and shoots Akira the fakest, most plastic smile. “Impressive. Congratulations.”

“That was the most passive-aggressive congratulations I’ve ever heard,” Futaba comments, placing down a card. She grins. “Who knew THE Goro Akechi was such a sore loser.”

“Oh man, his fan pages will get a kick out of that one,” Ann adds, laughing. Ryuji plays a card for her and Futaba ends up getting rich by placing her last card. “Geez, Futaba,” Ann’s pouting and crosses her arms across her chest, “you managed to keep a two until the end?” 

Futaba grinned sinisterly. “Mwehehe, of course, I did!” She brings all the cards together and begins shuffling them. “Anyway, ‘Kechi got bankrupt twice, so he has the least points. Ryuji, you’re back in the game!” She starts dealing out the cards.

Akechi is grinding his teeth, his jaw tense. Akira sort of wants to tell him to stop, but he restrains. Instead, he asks, “Want to be my teammate for this one?” Morgana squawks and he has to add, “I can have two teammates.”

If it bothers any of the others, they don’t say. Akechi silently obliges and the game starts. They win by a landslide, usually coming to a good concise idea that helps them in the end. Ann complains about them not being able to be a team anymore, while Ryuji says something about them cheating. Funny enough, Futaba agrees with Ryuji. 

“Those cheaters … it’s no surprise Ryuji got beggar.” Futaba picks Morgana up from Akira’s shoulder and places him on her lap. “You’re on my team now, Mona! Can’t let you mingle with those cheaters…”

“We aren’t even going to be on a team anymore, Sakura.” Akechi is rubbing at his temples in annoyance, yet Akira can see a small quirk at the corners of his mouth. 

A couple more games fly by until eventually hours have passed. Sojiro had come back too, offering up more curry for lunch. Eventually, it was time for Futaba to set up the calling card. She told them to get ready, that they could watch from their phone. When the clock hit five, Akira couldn’t stop the Joker-like smirk from appearing on his face and the words falling from his mouth like they had numerous times before:

“It’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!  
> I love hearing what everyone thinks, it always brightens my day!! So thank you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8: Goro Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Shido takes place and Goro reveals apart of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update!! I hope you guys enjoy!! Things are only going to get crazier from here :)

With the calling card sent—an amazing one, Goro has to admit—the plan was on course. Goro was sure to arrive early the next morning, desperately wanting coffee before the heist. Ren had visited as well, wanting to see how Kurusu was doing, along with wanting to see everyone off. It was nice, but Kurusu still seemed slightly bothered by his presence. 

Goro just filed the worry away for later. Today he’d finally get closure on his despicable father—he would much prefer it not be filled with worry for something that has nothing to do with it. And so, when all of the phantom thieves arrive and Goro’s stomach is happily filled with warm coffee, they are on their way.

Upon entering the palace, Goro feels that same dread he always feels. He used to delude himself into thinking he could destroy Shido at any moment’s time, but now he knows better. He was truly just a puppet…

They make their way to the Representatives Chamber, inputting the letters of recommendation. When they enter, the same room they’d seen before (when planning their route) lies before them. Shido stands tall at the front, his back turns away. 

Goro is about to head up there and slice him down once and for all—this is the first time he’s seen Shido in his own palace. He needed to finish this,  _ to end him _ . Loki screams with glee in the back of his mind, roaring to life.

It’s Joker who grabs his arm and keeps him back. He shakes his head at Goro, giving him a meaningful look (or at least trying to). Skull shouts a loud “Shido!” but Goro ignores it, instead glaring at the man who’d ruined his mom’s life. She would still be alive if this  _ piece of shit had just died or never been born _ !

“Where did you lowlifes obtain that power?” Shido asks, his voice gruff and grating. Goro wants to scrub the sound from his ears. He always hated Shido’s annoying voice, always barking and degrading. Shido finally turns around to face them. He’s grinning. “Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I’m willing to listen.”

It’s Fox who speaks, oddly enough. “What did you do to Akechi?” He glares, fierce and angry. “He … He’s your own son!!” Goro realizes that Fox probably resonates with him in a way. He also dealt with a father, in some odd way, and his father also had been using him. 

Shido scoffs and Goro feels like he made eye contact with those soulless yellow eyes for a second. The red mask he wears suddenly feels all too revealing. “I had a feeling it was something like that,” He shakes his head. “He reminded me too much of that woman.” The way he says it with disgust makes Goro want to gut him right here and now.

“That—“ He moves again, but Joker’s hand on his arm tightens and he’s once again yanked back. Goro meets Joker’s eye and—another shake of the head.

“I also have an idea as to why he approached me. He was hoping to trap me, was he not?” Shido’s head raises, his eyes narrowed on each and every one of them. He laughs. “He’s sharp, but in the end, he’s just a kid. I controlled him merely by offering praise.” 

Goro grits his teeth, feeling raw hatred fuel through his veins. Loki writhes from within him, sparking and sparking, begging and begging. Goro resists the temptation.  _ I need more information first and foremost… _

Shido goes on, “I intended to dispose of him as soon as I became prime minister.” His face shifts into something disgusted and peevish. “I could never keep someone with such intimate knowledge of my past alive.” Goro wants to tear his vocal cords out. “What an ‘ace’ detective,” Shido goes on, giving a laugh and smirking. “He was standing beside me all this time, yet couldn’t see through my plans.” 

“You  _ piece of shit _ !!” Goro screams, digging his nails into his hand. Luckily, the gloves stop any damage being done there.

Oracle steps forward. “You stole my mom’s research … and took her life!!”

Goro is surprised that she started targeting that anger at Shido. He always thought she’d remain more upset at him than anything, but…

“Everything you’ve done has been for your own selfish gains!!” Noir shouts, placing a hand to her chest and glaring daggers into Shido. “You even killed my father!! I will never forgive you!”

Shaking his head, Shido walks further towards them but still keeps his distance on his podium. “Sacrifices are inevitable in the path to reform. I only require that the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them.” He faces away, seemingly lost in thought.

Stepping forward with a stomp, Skull shouts, “The hell makes you think you’re so much better than everyone else?” 

Panther adds, “You never would have been able to make it this far without G—Akechi’s help!!” 

Goro let that linger for a moment. If … he hadn’t helped his father, Shido would have never achieved what he has. It’s … Goro’s fault. 

“He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me,” Shido answers, his words holding a certain distaste. Goro wonders if there is truth in that. If he ever truly had his own freedom in any of this, or if Shido really was the puppeteer. “Moreover, it was thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with.”

“You—You just had them  _ use me as a test sub _ —“

“The ‘changing of hearts’ that you’ve been doing,” Shido must not even hear Goro, as he glosses right over his words, “was nothing more than provoking the public.”

Fox, once again, speaks up, “How selfish! You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder!!” Goro wonders if Madarame could compare. Him using other people’s work and claiming it his own, along with letting one of his own students die in front of him, just to claim her work as his own.

“A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country.” Queen’s voice is firm as always and her expression reminds Goro a lot of Sae’s—angered and true to her beliefs. “You’re nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin.”

Shido scoffs. “The life of the nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices. There can be no comparison.” He still seems so smug, so sure of himself. Goro wishes he could rip the expression right off his infuriating face. “The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them.”

“That isn’t your job!!” Goro shouts. He glances at Joker, but even Joker looks absolutely peeved. 

“I can’t believe you look down on others so harshly,” Noir murmurs, shaking her head. 

Panther stomps her foot. “I’d never accept a leader who makes a teenager murder people!!” Her eyes are daggers as she glares at Shido. “You say it’s for the country, but I bet it’s all for yourself! Nobody would wish for something like that!!”

Goro knows it’s all for Shido’s own selfish gain. That’s why he wanted to build him up on his own selfish goals. He’d feel so accomplished, only to have it all, everything he’s gained, ripped away in a matter of seconds.

“Nobody? Then why was I chosen?” He moves up higher and to the podium. “Why are they surrendering the seat of prime minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth.” He harrumphs. “That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not wav—“

“The country you see is sunken!!” Goro bites out. 

Fox nods. “We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan. Hence,” He looks to Goro, awaiting for him.

Goro looks at Shido with all the hatred he can muster (it’s a lot, actually). “We will take your disgusting, piece of shit heart!!”

“Those who disobey me must be eliminated,” Shido replies. His yellow eyes stare at Goro directly now. Yet … he doesn’t even register it’s him. “However,” he begins, “it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable. I will allow you to choose between life or death one last time.” He places his hands on the surface of the podium, giving them a stern look. As if he’s some … fucking kid playing classroom. “Devote your power to my social reform. I will give you anything you want, be it wealth or status.” 

Beside him, Joker lets out a breath. “No way,” he replies, voice full of conviction and sureness. Goro couldn’t be prouder.

“There’s no way we’d follow you,” Mona agrees.

“No matter how many times you ask, our answer’s not gonna change!!” Panther adds.

Shido shakes his head back and forth. Goro thinks he looks similar to a bobblehead, especially given his big head. “It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such,” he growls. “I thought you were smarter than that.” Shido looks down at them, eyes aflame. “This is unfortunate. I have no choice but to eliminate you all.” He continues ranting,

“A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience.” Goro wants to roll his eyes or barf or  _ something _ . Shido pushes his stupid sunglasses up and adds, “I will not make such incautious mistakes!” 

All around them, the seats are filled. A standing ovation is in order and—it’s the same man. No distinguishable features, yet he claps and claps. All of the replicas do. 

Shido raises his hands and the clapping quiets down. The platform he’s standing on begins to rise from the ground and suddenly where they’re standing is very dangerous. It’s Fox who begins climbing his way up and beckoning for them to follow. 

Even so, when they arrive, Shido is stepping up onto a … golden lion made of people? It’s a repulsive sight. “Let me make myself clear,” Shido begins, continuing his rise. “Do not think of me as you did my foolish son who acted so brashly.”

“You mean your ‘foolish son’ who is here to take you down?” Mona retorts, full of smugness. 

When Shido turns to them, his outfit has completely changed. Goro is even more disgusted, seeing the horns protruding from the helmet in all directions. “Die!!” His voice carries across the room. “Without further delay.” 

“Our leader’s gone through shit ‘cuz of you!! It’s on!!” Skull points an accusatory finger at Shido.

Goro whips his head to Joker. To their…? What had Shido done to Kurusu? Joker meets his eyes but just looks concerned like he should be worried about Goro right now more than anything. 

Even so, he doesn’t have time to dwell on that, as the fight is just beginning. When Goro turns towards the foe in front of them, Joker is quick to take on his role. “Alright, Crow, Mona, Queen, I need you three on the frontlines. Skull, Noir, be ready in case we need to switch out.” He pulls at his red gloves, shooting a grin in Goro—no,  _ Crow’s _ way. “Let’s give him hell.” He even has the audacity to wink. 

Crow rolls his eyes and turns back. He lets the anger take over upon seeing his father—the most despicable man—in front of him. Loki beckons him at the edges of his mind and Crow sends a quick  _ Not yet _ . 

Joker begins shooting out instructions. He’s quick to figure out that magic attacks work best and insists Crow uses his blessed attacks, whilst Queen uses her nuclear. Mona is mostly healing. 

Although, once the form of the lion is destroyed, it just ends up getting wings and flies up. Joker keeps the same tactic, but Crow is quick to notice physical attacks are better. When he informs Joker, the plans change and they start using more physical. It’s a lot more difficult since the thing is fucking flying, but Crow gets by.

It’s when the form switches again to some tomb that Crow starts getting mad. He suppresses the urge to call upon Loki and keeps up with Joker’s guidance.

Eventually, the tomb is destroyed and back into its first shape. Shido moves off of it, arms crossed, and shouts “Useless, ignorant masses!” He walks towards them, before stopping. Behind him, the lion disappears into black smoke. “It seems even thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers.” 

“Once you’re losin’, you’re puttin’ all the blame on the masses, huh?” Skull asks, mouth set in a frown.

Shido snorts, but his eyes fall on Joker. “So, you’re the one unifying them..”

Crow is impressed he could even pick up on that, but he surmises even idiot assholes could understand the obvious. 

“A touching reunion, isn’t it?” Panther questions. 

Fox jumps on her set up, “The next time you crush a foe, I suggest you do it in a more certain manner.” That glare is back with a vengeance. 

A snigger comes from Oracle. “Not that there’ll be a next time for you!” 

Shido eyes Joker. “You … You’re more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?” 

Crow watches as Joker takes off his mask, stepping forward and smirking his classic. “Remember me?” his voice is clear and full of underlying anger that Crow wants to see him release.

“This ain’t the first time you failed to finish this guy off,” Skull’s smiling. Crow resists rubbing his temples.  _ At a time like this _ …

“You took him to court and yet you don’t remember?” Queen asks, sounding truly astonished. Crow can’t necessarily relate. He’s known for a long time how vile and unruly Shido really is. “You truly don’t care about the fate of others..”

“Wait … could you be … the one from back then?” Shido grimaces, as Joker places his mask back on. Shido chuckles darkly. “I see. So it is truly…” His eyes fall on Crow. “And you..”

Panther steps forward. “I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed sooner.” 

“What an interesting turn of fate,” Shido spits.

Crow glares daggers into him. He hates his laugh, his voice, his  _ face _ . Everything about Masayoshi Shido  _ pissed Goro off _ . He feels Loki’s calling, his beckoning. This time he gives in. This time, his clothes drip from that blinding red, white, and gold. They bleed into the navy, grey, and black. He feels Loki’s warm, conniving presence in his mind. It’s soothing in a way. 

“A-Akechi?!” Panther stares at him, along with Noir, Oracle, and Fox.

“For real?” Skull.

“So this was your other persona. You really do have another look!” Mona sounds like he’s praising him almost. Crow doesn’t really know how to feel about that.

Joker’s staring, jaw slack, and eyes blown wide. Crow doesn’t have time to analyze his expression, as Shido takes his appearance in. “I should’ve known you would join them. A traitor in every instance, aren’t you, Akechi?”

“I’m done doing your bidding. I’m not your puppet anymore!!” Crow screams. He takes out his jagged red sword and points the tip to face Shido. “Go to hell, you  _ bastard _ !!” 

This time, no one holds him back when he attacks Shido head-on. Shido takes off his shirt, revealing his disgusting-looking muscle. Crow backs up to use Eigaon. The three from before—Joker, Queen, and Mona—all back him up. 

Shido is nearly down, but then… 

“What the fuck kind of bullshit is this?” Crow cries, seeing Shido’s … next form. His skin is pulsing, appearing like bare muscle or something. It’s a sickening sight and Crow is quick to use an Almighty attack out of pure spite.

Oracle, who is still safely in her persona, comes in saying, “Do you think he watches anime? I think we should ask him once we’ve won! Ten bucks he does!!” 

A fondness wraps around him. Crow laughs. He has time to pause for a moment anyway, Joker is launching an attack. Queen hits next, using her most powerful Nuclear skill. Mona swoops in with more healing and Crow feels more refreshed and alive.

It’s … a lot different than fighting alone. Crow remembers running out of healing items and leaving the metaverse with wounds that he’d have to hide with long sleeves and gloves. Luckily, wounds acquired in the metaverse were slightly healed upon entering the real world. 

Eventually, Shido is knocked down. He’s done and while he tries to keep moving, go keep fighting, he ultimately can’t. The treasure is revealed, but before they can even grab it the palace is starting to collapse.

“We haven’t even stolen the treasure yet!!” Noir points out, fear lacing her voice. 

Queen nods. “This is definitely odd … what is going on?”

Crow frowns. “Shido has access to data on cognitive pscience. He most likely used it to temporarily shut down his palace and kill anyone inside.” He doesn’t normally sugar coat and he isn’t going to start now.

“Let’s get going,” Joker instructs, being sure to grab the treasure. With that, they leave as quickly as possible. Oracle is asked to help them out with finding a direction, but the ship is sinking quickly. One direction they decide to go sinks before they can even move in the general direction. 

They end up finding one area, but they’d need a lifeboat and the only way to get to it was already too far. Skull says he can do it and while everyone is shocked, cheers sound out for him. 

He’s able to reach it and Crow finds himself proud of him. Skull truly was the group's runner… They get into the lifeboat and roar it to life. As quickly as possible they head in Skull’s direction—

Only for explosions to sound and Skull’s body to disappear behind it all. Crow feels numb. His ears are ringing and he …

“Ryuji!!!” Panther cries out, hands on the edge of the lifeboat. She has tears stinging in the middle of her eyes.

Even Joker is watching where the explosion is, face shocked and … so, so hurt. 

Leaving the palace is a quiet endeavor, full of sorrow. When they’re in the real world, Okumura, Sakura, and Ann all burst into tears. Niijima is consoling Sakura, while Kitagawa consoles both Ann and Okumura.

Goro looks to Kurusu. He still feels so … numb. By the looks of it, Kurusu is in a similar situation. Goro isn’t sure. Kurusu’s expression is so blank. 

It takes Goro a while to realize Kurusu is actually dissociating. It takes Goro a while to realize why. Sakamoto. Sakamoto died. He died to save them all. He died giving them a thumbs up and that same wide, quirky grin he always gave. 

He died not even knowing it’d be his last moments. Not saying goodbye to the mom he loved and cared for so much. Not saying goodbye to … to them. 

Goro’s eyes feel itchy. He looks to Ann who's still screaming. She’s crying so  _ loudly _ . Her voice carries and it frightens Goro a bit. Why was she crying so hard for him? Sure, they were close, but, surely they knew what they were getting into? The metaverse was no easy feat. It was dangerous and people had the chance of dying.

Suddenly, Goro is being hugged. He sees black curls in his peripheral and he relaxes. Goro’s vision becomes blurry, so he digs his face into Kurusu’s shoulder. The reciprocant does the same and—

“Maaaaan! Why’s the Meta-Nav gotta just throw me like that? I ended up face-first in the grass!” 

“Ryuji!!” Ann screams and when Goro raises his head from Kurusu’s shirt, he notices Ann running to Sakamoto who is  _ very much alive _ . 

Goro and Kurusu pull apart and if either of their shoulders are wet, neither say a word and instead head over to Sakamoto. Sakamoto looks scared, as the girls advance on him, upset that he’d been apparently so nonchalant. “G-Guys?? I kinda almost just died?”

Okumura is the one who moves first. 

Goro watches the spectacle, feeling some satisfaction in the fact that Sakamoto is getting what he deserves.  _ Serves him right for almost dying like that _ … 

The others say something about food, but he notices Kurusu hanging back by Sakamoto. He stays back too, heading over to Sakamoto and squatting in front of him. Kurusu stays standing above. The others are in a cluster a few feet away, seemingly still discussing plans.

“You almost died,” Goro points out because  _ he almost died _ . 

Sakamoto glares at him, sitting up a bit but ultimately just groaning and slouching back down. “You two gon’ beat me up two? Just get it over with.”

Goro snorts. He does kind of want to get a good punch in, but… “Not while you’re already so beaten and broken. Ask me tomorrow though, I’m sure I’ll be up for it then. Now.” Goro stands. “Let’s go. Maybe we can pester Boss for some coffee and curry.” He extends a hand out for Sakamoto.

Sakamoto gives the hand a frightened glance. Kurusu comes over and offers one for Sakamoto’s other hand. Eventually, Sakamoto reaches and grabs onto both of them, getting back to his feet. “Why not join the others?”

“...but coffee, Sakamoto.”

“Just—“ Sakamoto rubs at his neck. “Just call me Ryuji, man.”

“Oh.” Goro feels a weird flip in his stomach. “Alright then. So Leblanc, Ryuji?” 

Ryuji huffs and nods. He glances at Kurusu. “Dude, next time you gotta help bail me out or somethin’. The girls may look all frail n’ shit, but Haru chops wood. They’re fuckin’ ripped and their hits pack a punch.”

“You want me to perish alongside you, I see.” Kurusu shoves his glasses up a bit. He smirks at Ryuji and the latter just rolls his eyes fondly.

“Whatever, man. Let’s just go. I want a soda.”

Ann hurries over and smiles. “The others were talking about getting some ramen. That’s your favorite, right, Ryuji?” She grabs his hand and pulls him in her direction, before using the momentum to wrap an arm around him.

“Well—it’s pretty late and everyone’s prolly tired. Let’s just head to Leblanc, yeah?” Ryuji glances up at Ann, even through the headlock she’s currently gotten him in. 

Ann hums and turns towards the others, “Leblanc instead?” Her voice carries pretty well, but luckily there aren’t really many people out here at this time. Goro still refrains from scolding her.

“Ann, please keep your voice down. We don’t know who could be listening.” Niijima walks towards them, the rest of the entourage close behind. “But yes, I do believe Leblanc might be a better place for us to unwind.”

“Curry!!” Sakura exclaims, earning herself a scornful look. “I hunggeeerrrrr!” She hops up and down, before looking to Kitagawa. “Carry me, oh-great-Inari!!” But when Kitagawa stares at her in disbelief, the two blinking at one another, she sighs and frowns. She looks towards Kurusu. “Carry me, oh-much-greater-key item!!” 

Kurusu rolls his eyes fondly and heads over. Futaba moves and is getting her piggyback ride in no time. “We’d better get going. I’m sure we’re all very tired,” Goro instructs. He starts the trek to Leblanc and eventually, Ryuji runs to catch up by his side. He seems sheepish like he wants to say something. “Spit it out, Sakamoto.”

“I told you to—“

“call you Ryuji, I know. You may call me by name, as well. Just … don’t say it for the sake of saying it. Ann seems to have gotten too excited,” Goro hangs his head a bit. He frowns to himself and Ryuji is giving him a worried look. He never expected to be on the receiving end from Ryuji of all people. “Now, go on.”

“I just—I wanted to thank you.” Goro’s never turned his head faster. He almost gets whiplash, but when he sees Ryuji looking off with a distant look, Goro tries and wipes the surprise from his face. “I know everyone was mad and upset … and I get why, I do. But I really … uh … ‘ppreciated you tryna make me feel better in your own … weird and … uh … stuck up way. No offense.”

“I am rather stuck up, I suppose.” Goro heaves a sigh, before looking forward again. He fiddles with the gloves on his hands, figuring maybe he should open up a bit. “You may have heard me mention before, but no one has used my first name since my mother passed. Suddenly it was Ren, then Ann … now you.” Goro gives him a good-natured smile. “It’s … weird. After not hearing it for so long. Especially with Ann, because I swear every sentence she says to me she tries to incorporate it in somehow.”

“Yeah, Ann is special like that,” Ryuji replies, his voice almost wistful. Goro catches onto it right away but doesn’t pry. Ryuji’s business is his business and they’ve had one too many heart to hearts today. Ryuji says, “Hey, uh, we should grab lunch sometime though? Just hang and—you know?”

Goro smirks to himself, before turning to Ryuji with an oblivious look. “Are you asking me on a date, Ryuji?” 

The boy’s face goes bright red and he’s shaking his head, scrambling to say  _ no _ . “No, man! I’m not into you like  _ that _ !! The hell?” 

“I know you like Ann, I’m just teasing,” Goro laughs. 

“Shit, dude. I don’t think I’ve ever heard your real laugh. Way better than that detective prince bullshit.” Ryuji laughs, nodding at his own statement.

Goro is about to reply with something snarky, but Kurusu walks up to them, hands in his pockets and Sakura officially put back down. “Awee, did you get too tired?” He shoots Kurusu a look and Kurusu only shrugs.

“Haru wanted a try.” He eyes the two of them suspiciously. “You guys good?”

“Hell yeah, man!” Ryuji grins and wraps an arm around Kurusu’s shoulder. He whispers something in Kurusu’s ear that has Kurusu frowning and narrowing his eyes. “Isn’t that bonkin’?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kurusu plays with his bangs and Goro wants to punch him.  _ This emotionally constipated dumbass _ —

Goro rolls his eyes at them and carries on his way. The two rush to catch up and Ryuji is mainly the one to start a conversation. Goro chooses to only input here and there, watching Kurusu’s reactions and answers carefully. With Shido out of the way, it was high time he focused on their leader. 

Kurusu catches his eye. His expression shifts to confusion, but Goro looks away before he can ask any questions. 

_ Tomorrow _ , Goro decides.  _ Tomorrow I’ll hound him for answers on that book of his _ … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to add a lot of canon to fights and important story arcs, but it isn't the most fun. I literally have to rewatch scenes agh... but I'd say it's worth it for plot! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!! <3 Feel free to leave comments, I love reading them and seeing what you all think!!


	9. Chapter 9: Ren Amamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the others in the Metaverse, Ren is left alone in the real world. He explores and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! I've been writing a lot lately, so I figured I should start uploading more chapters haha  
> I hope you all enjoy <3

It doesn’t take Ren long to realize how impatient he is. Waiting really isn’t his specialty and after all the Phantom Thieves leave to enact the change of heart on Shido. Boss is quick to tell him to head on back home. Ren tried fighting it, saying he’d prefer to help Boss out, but Boss just smiled and said he should take it easy. 

And so, Ren heads back to the Sakura residence. He watches TV for a bit but gets bored quickly. He’s also learned he hates being alone. His thoughts spiral—all he can think about is if the others are safe. He spots that Futaba’s room is open a crack and walks in. He just … needed some sense of another person. 

Her room is cluttered, but it ultimately allows her personality to really shine through. She has stars on her curtains and figurines sitting beside her desk, along with numerous computer monitors hanging around the room. A whole mini-fridge filled with drinks, a whole box for snacks, and sticky notes basically everywhere. She has a lot of information on cognitive pscience, too, and Ren wonders if he can figure out how to go to the metaverse, but stay safe in doing so. 

Filing the thought for later, Ren looks to her desk. Her computer has multiple monitors hooked up to it and green text is whizzing past. He can’t even keep track of a single line. He looks to the main screen, seeing some logo. She’d used it in the calling card she’d made too. He taps at the keyboard and the screen displays a message:

**Unauthorized access detected.**

**Uploading user photograph.**

Ren tilts his head in confusion, but another message pops up:

**Authentication failed.**

**Mismatch with administrator.**

**Stage IV protocol. Input release code.**

**Self-destruct: 10 sec**

Ren panics. He doesn’t know the code, or—or anything! Oh no, what if Futaba gets upset with him? He stares at the screen as it makes a beeping sound and another message pops up:

**Annihilation imminent.**

**Self destruct: 3 sec**

He glances around, looking at sticky notes, or anything that might prove useful. Ultimately, it should’ve been obvious he didn’t have enough time. The computer makes a loud noise and when he looks at it, another message pops up:

**BOOOOOOM!**

Then another:

**Well, intruder?**

**Did that give you a spook?**

**This is MY domain.**

Ren frowns, placing a hand to his chest from the scare. He should’ve expected that… 

Another message pops up:

**Don’t touch it again, if you know what’s good for you.**

**—Alibaba**

He takes a step back. Maybe he shouldn’t mess with that again … it might be dangerous. Instead, he spots the unicorn plushie above the monitors. It’s … cute. Ren smiles to himself. 

Looking at his phone (Haru had bought it for him and waved off every one of his concerns), he sees not even thirty minutes have passed since he came in here. He sits on Futaba’s bed and frowns. Ren can’t help wondering what the others are up to…

Laying back, he stares at the ceiling of her room. Futaba’s room was comforting in a way. It had a permanent imprint that was so  _ Futaba _ . Ren smiles to himself and he’s so relaxed, he doesn’t even notice himself falling asleep.

It’s a few hours later when he wakes up with a jolt. The room is still the same as when he’d fallen asleep. Ren looks at his phone and wonders if the others are back yet. He feels giddy at the thought of them back successful and safe. He hurries to stand, leaving the room and making sure to close it back to how it was before. Leaving the house, he walks in the direction of Leblanc. There’s a woman with her daughter on the way and he can’t catch the conversation they’re having. Even so, the girl is smiling at her mom, so Ren figures it’s about something good. He didn’t want to get too close and risk them thinking he was an eavesdropper (which he would be, but that’s beside the point). 

Leblanc’s door is … unlocked. It wouldn’t be odd if the sign wasn’t turned to closed. Ren pushes the door open and the entire cafe is bathed in darkness. He frowns, reaching his hand for the wall with the light switch. Ren has some trouble but eventually finds the switch.

“Boss?” he calls, just as he spots … the mess. 

The entire cafe is a  _ wreck _ . Tables are thrown around, the books are pulled out, coffee bean jars are  _ broken _ , along with cups and plates. Even the floor is cluttered. 

Ren walks further in, avoiding some of the damages done. “Boss?” he calls again, hoping he’d hear the man’s answer. Or just,  _ something _ . Ren had only been gone a few hours,  _ what happened _ ? 

There’s no answer and Leblanc is this eerie silence. The walls seem to move and shift and Ren feels trapped. Why is everything closing in? Where is Boss? And why aren’t the other’s back yet?

He hurries to the kitchen, but there’s no one there. Pots and pans litter the floor and the refrigerator door is wide open, with its contents scattered everywhere. Ren steps over to it, closing the door and glancing around. 

There’s no sign there, so Ren heads back past the bar, and … it’s all sinking in. Boss isn’t here. Boss isn’t here and Ren is alone and the walls are closing in. 

_ Upstairs _ , Ren realizes.  _ Boss could be upstairs _ . 

He’s practically racing for the stairs, his heart hammering in his chest and—

There’s no sign of anyone. The room seems to have been left alone, at least, but … Ren’s legs feel weak. He feels his eyes filling with tears and it’s such a weird feeling. Sure, he’s cried before, but it’s all so new. So is the feeling in his chest.

Dread creeps upon him. He stumbles back down the stairs and ends up tripping on the last few. When he falls to the ground, he stays there. Ren doesn’t have it in him to push himself back up. Everything feels so useless.  _ He  _ feels useless. If he’d just come sooner or never left at all, for that matter. Instead, Ren was sleeping. 

Ren feels more tears building up. His body feels numb, yet he can tell he’s twitching and shaking. When he looks around at Leblanc again, hoping for some sign of what happened, all he sees is the knocked-over chairs. Images of the officers kicking him so hard that the chair he’s in tips flash in his mind. Ren releases a cry, but there’s no one. No one is here to save him and he’s alone and  _ alone alonealonealone _ —

He tries to take breaths of air, but all that happens is his breath catches. He can’t breathe. Why won’t his body just cooperate? Ren suddenly feels fear creep upon him. Trying to push the thoughts away, Ren focuses on the issue at hand: Boss was gone and Leblanc was trashed. What could this mean?

Did the bad guys capture him? What if they hurt him, or worse, killed him?

Thinking logically, it could be police officers who were looking for the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Would Boss go through what Ren had? What  _ Kurusu  _ had? 

It’d be all Ren’s fault, too. Boss would be hurt … because of him. 

The thought completely breaks him and Ren breaks down even more. He tries to stand up, but all he manages is to sit and hug his legs to his chest. It feels like an eternity, sitting there and shaking. The room feels so dim, yet so bright. His head is almost dizzying and he just … he wishes the others were here. 

But wishing didn’t do much and Ren realizes, once again, how truly useless he is. He forces himself to stand this time. Sitting on the floor wouldn’t … it wouldn’t do anything. He goes to the booths with papers scattered over them. There’s nothing. No evidence of what occurred, no way to know if Boss was safe. Nothing. 

  
Ren feels himself crumbling more and more. He swipes a hand over the papers splayed across the table, sending them flowing to the ground. It does little to subside the dread-like feeling, but adrenaline is coursing through him now. He kicks a chair, huffing and angry. So, so angry. It feels nice, having the energy go somewhere, and when his leg is throbbing from the kick, he doesn’t really notice the shaking or twitches so much. 

It’s when the bell chimes that Ren realizes how much more of a mess he’d been making. In walks the group and when Ren glances up, he spots everyone looking  _ exhausted _ . They all pause at the door, spotting how torn apart the place was. Kurusu’s eyes fall on him, flashing with a fiery anger. Ren feels something like fear well up and he ends up scurrying back, tripping on the same chair he’d just kicked. He tumbles to the ground, staring up at the group with a newfound feeling—despair.

His eyes well up with more tears at the pain and the irony of everything. He spots Ann latched on to Ryuji, seeming so shaken. From what? What did he miss this time? Last time, Goro nearly died and this time—it was nearly the same expressions they had. Only … this time, everyone seemed to be standing close to Ryuji. Like if they didn’t he’d just…

Realization dawns and Ren feels sick. 

Boss is gone and Ryuji almost died (most likely). Meanwhile, Ren was sat, doing absolutely nothing.  _ Why am I so useless _ ? The thought is like a mantra, repeating and repeating in his mind. He doesn’t catch any of the conversation happening and scoots back to underneath the bar. Ren buries his hands into his hair, yanking and pulling, because if earlier the distraction helped him from feeling the shakiness, maybe it could help with the pain in his chest. Yes, he just needed something to focus on. 

A figure is in front of him, but he can’t hear them. He feels hands trying to pry his hands away but he fights them. Memories of an officer punching him square in the face, the flare of pain in his jaw. Then again and again. The shaking feels worse and nothing is distracting him and the person is still trying to pull his hands— _ are they trying to cuff him _ ? 

“S-Stop!! Please, just..” Ren feels so weak and frail. The hands manage to pry his hands from his hair, holding them and Ren is shaking even worse now. They’re going to cuff him and it’s going to dig into his skin and cut his wrists up again. They’re going to hurt his leg and claim they don’t care if anything is broken. They’ll call him a murderer, even if he hadn’t done anything—He didn’t  _ do  _ anything. 

Then he recognizes his own voice. Well, Kurusu’s voice. “Stop crying and get up. You’re acting like a baby.” He meets the leader’s grey eyes and feels his pulse quicken. He was being a baby, wasn’t he? “You’re not so weak that you need to have others dote on you, are you?” Kurusu’s voice is distant, along with his expression. It’s like he’s looking at Ren, but not completely  _ seeing  _ him. 

“Akira!!” Makoto exclaims in shock. She is sitting in front of him, alongside Ann. Ann is the one holding his hands. She’s probably trying to comfort him, Ren realizes.

But the hold tightens when Ann realizes he’s becoming more aware of his surroundings and it just makes more images flash in his mind. More suffering that he really doesn’t want to go through again. He recoils from Ann.

Kurusu speaks again. “Get up.”

“Wait,” Haru says from somewhere to the left. Her voice sounds hesitant and worried. “Where is Boss?”

His eyes widen. His head is repeating the mantra again;  _ useless, useless, uselessuselessuseless _ … Without even realizing, Ren hugs his knees closer and whispers it aloud like a prayer. “I-I’m so useless…” 

Goro squats in front of him, shooing Ann away. Ann gives him a questioning look, but the boy doesn’t really respond. Ren meets his eyes and—he scurries forward, hugging Goro with all his might, as more and more tears stream down his face. Goro makes a sound like “oof” but awkwardly pats his back. 

A comfort blankets him. Ren feels safe, even if he’s still trembling, even if he can hear Makoto get up and start lecturing Kurusu.

“You can’t be so harsh, Akira. He’s probably going through a lot right now. We don’t know where Boss is and—I mean, look at this place. Obviously, something happened.” When Ren glances up, Makoto is gesturing at the mess around them. 

He meets Kurusu’s eyes and Kurusu seems absolutely furious. Ren furrows deeper into Goro’s hold. “I don’t—I don’t see any reason to baby him. It won’t do him any good to have to always rely on others,” Kurusu says and … Ren strangely sees what he means. “Come on, Makoto. You know when to put your foot down.”

Makoto is quiet at that.

Ann speaks from beside them. “It’s okay to rely on people … it’s what friends are for.” She looks up, giving what appears to be a meaningful look. “And Ren has been through a lot. Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t been breaking down more.” She turns to Ren. “You’re not useless—“

“Not useless? What has he even  _ done _ ?” Kurusu’s voice is rising as he speaks and it seems to startle the other’s as much as it startles Ren. “And sure, it—h-he’s been through a lot, but haven't we all? I don’t see anyone else struggling!” 

“Because we deal with it by talking to others privately. Not everything is dealt with in a group setting, but if it so happens to be that way, then..“ Ann’s voice is firm. She carries so much feeling in her words and Ren can see tears welling up in her eyes.

Makoto carries on, as Ann trails off. “When some of us are feeling down or struggling, we ask to hang out with someone in the group. We  _ talk _ about it. Ren hasn’t had that same opportunity with how busy everyone’s been, but at least he’s letting it out now!” Ren’s stomach feels twisted into knots, but he tries to let Makoto’s words comfort him.

Well, he tries until Kurusu opens his mouth and says, “And we aren’t busy now? Sojiro’s  _ missing _ !! We don’t even know why! We don’t have the luxury to fawn over some pathetic …  _ thing _ ! It wasn’t even supposed to be in the real world. We were just supposed to use it, like the tool it was supposed to be!” Kurusu is pointing a finger in his direction, expression a sickly anger Ren has never seen before. “I think I can say for everyone that it— _ he _ should have never existed.” His hands move to his sides and Kurusu’s anger is still there, but a quiet fire. “Oh, but it was the most convenient plan, wasn’t it? Even if—“ There was a hostility there, Ren recognizes. Kurusu was … hurt by something about the plan. 

But … Kurusu was right about everything, wasn’t he? Ren was just supposed to be some tool that the Phantom Thieves used. He was supposed to be killed at the hands of the person whose arms he was in now and … Goro might have saved him, but he’d thought he’d been saving Kurusu then, hadn’t he? Ren wouldn’t even be alive, according to their plan, if it wasn’t for Goro. 

He feels his body tense at the realization. The Phantom Thieves, Goro, everyone … they didn’t want him. He really was just some creation that had no meaning here in the real world. 

Ren doesn’t even pick up when Goro grits out, “Shut the fuck up, Kurusu.” He doesn’t register when Goro pulls him closer and hugs him just a bit tighter.

All the talking doesn’t register. Not even when Takamaki shouts, “Real-world or not, we all care for him now! So what? The plan has nothing to  _ do with this _ !!” 

Even Niijima speaks up. “We all agreed together to help Ren out. He’s in the real world now, he’s with us now,  _ that’s _ what matters, Akira!” she snaps, her fists clenched at her sides. Ren just hears garbled words that make no sense. He sees shapes that are blurred through all the tears, like some abstract painting.

“You found me in the cognitive world, yet you have no problem with me … or—or do you?” Morgana’s voice starts with conviction, before diving into a quietness. He sounds lost and hurt. “Akira … even if he’s a cognitive being … he still is living. He breathes, eats, drinks, sleeps, thinks—he does all the same things as you all— _ as us _ . So why?” 

“You’re … different, Mona..”

Ren can feel his body shaking. When he looks around, the walls just seem to close in again and he hides his face in Goro’s shoulder. It doesn’t subside the claustrophobic feeling at all and Ren has that insistent feeling he needs to claw at his own hair or just … something. Something to take away the feeling in his chest and the dizzying way everything just seems to be getting closer to him and closer and closer and closer and—

“Let’s go. I’ll take you to my apartment for the night,” Goro whispers into his ear and Ren feels a bit more alert to what’s going on. He meets Goro’s eye and he looks completely serious, but Ren can’t read much else. Around the room, the others are still yelling back and forth. 

Kurusu specifically seems very heated and when he spots Goro helping Ren stand, a hurt flashes through his eyes. Ren is guided to the door. He glances back one last time to see the group still yelling at a Kurusu who looks so broken. 

  
  
  


Getting to Goro’s apartment is relieving. The train ride had sucked with all the people, but Ren just remained by Goro’s side. The apartment, on the other hand, is quiet and the walls stay still, unmoving as they should be. Ren feels a sense of comfort wrack through him. 

Goro asks if Ren wants coffee and, well, it’s later in the day. Ren frowns at the idea and Goro quickly shifts and asks about tea instead, which Ren instantly agrees to. He gets told to “scurry off to the sofa” and Ren listens. Everything is straightened up and he’s a bit impressed. Goro’s apartment is really put together, even if there wasn’t much … life? He didn’t have pictures or mementos. Ren isn’t surprised, he’d come here before, after all. Even so, it’s a bit sad how lacking in personality the home is.

Ren sits on the sofa, trying to remain perfectly still. He really doesn’t want to be a bother. Everyone was probably already having a tough time with Boss disappearing and now they have to “fawn” (as Kurusu had eloquently put it) over Ren—someone who they never even wanted. 

When Goro comes back, he hands a mug off to Ren. Ren notices Goro’s own mug has brown liquid and mentally scolds the boy. It was much too late for coffee… 

“I can’t believe Kurusu. After everything … he’s such a fucking asshole,” Goro huffs out, a sour expression on his face. Ren frowns, seeing a seething anger on Goro’s face, but a hurt lower down. He stays quiet and lets Goro continue. “I mean, come  _ on _ . He had the audacity to say you were just some useful-at-the-time …  _ thing _ ?” He glances at Ren and Ren stays perfectly still, keeps his expression blank so Goro can’t see how right Kurusu was. “You … do realize he isn’t right … right?” 

Ren holds his breath. One, two, three, four, five. Then he releases it. It seems to ease some of the tension in him and he smiles at Goro. “Of course not.” It might be a lie, but Ren’s coming to realize white lies are necessary here and there. He wouldn’t be a burden anymore.

It seems to appease Goro, even if he gives Ren a scrutinizing stare, looking for any hint of miscalculation. Ren admired how good Goro could be at reading people. “I see. Good.” He shifts a bit and looks down at the mug in his hands, before taking a sip.

Ren sips at his, but it’s scalding hot and he ends up burning the roof of his mouth. “Ngh..” He winces and looks away from Goro, biting back a curse. Schooling his expression is starting to get easier, he finds. As if he was made to … fool and trick others. Just as he had been made to trick Goro and be a decoy. He sighs. 

“How about we watch more Featherman?” Goro suggests. He doesn’t really wait for an answer and in minutes the show is on and Goro’s brought blankets and pillows over. “You know, mom and I used to build a pillow fort to watch it from?” He gets a wistful smile at the memory. “She’d always say we have to leave space to see the TV, but it was always rather exciting.”

“C-Can you tell me about her?” 

Goro seemed to like talking about his mom. He always smiled and seemed happy. Ren realizes how selfish it is for him to want to see more of that. He pushes the thought away. 

“Mom was hardworking. See, she worked at this … nightclub. She really needed the money. A lot of my memories are of her working late hours and coming home smelling of the cheap beer men would buy.” He huffs. “She’d send me to bathhouses sometimes, too—if a man got his way, at least. She’d bring some home and she never wanted me to be there.” Goro smiles, but it’s a sad and bitter smile. His eyes are sad and full of deep despair. “Anyways. That’s not … the point. Mom was amazing. She cared so much for me and always made sure I was happy.

“And I’ve actually gotten my cooking skills from her, too.” Goro laughs at that, before catching Ren’s curious look. “I—ah—cannot … cook. Neither could mom. She’d always burn the food or undercook it. I remember some of her friends would drop by with dinners for us to heat up.”

Ren ends up blurting, “Can we build a fort?”

Shock flies across Goro’s face, but it soon dissolves into a smirk—which Ren is slowly learning is his real smile. “Alright, let’s do it. I have more blankets in my room, along with some in the laundry closet.”

“I got the closet!” Ren stood up quick and booked it to the closet. He didn’t want to rifle through Goro’s room anyway. Opening the closet, he finds the same laundry machines as last time, but he hadn’t even noticed the shelving beside them. One has a comforter set, while others have pillows and blankets separated. Ren grabs the blankets and closes the door, heading back. 

Goro isn’t back yet, but that isn’t too surprising. Ren sets the blankets down on the couch and tries to picture how they would go about this. Maybe it’d be better to leave it up to Goro? He could just lend his brain if Goro asked, that way he wouldn’t take over and ruin this for Goro. 

He’s back with his arms full of blankets and … it’s a lot of blankets, but that isn’t what catches Ren’s attention. Ren’s eyes drift to Goro’s arms and … woah. Goro had serious muscle. Ren keeps his eyes on his arms, as Goro moves further into the room, setting the blankets beside the ones Ren had set down. 

“What?” Goro questions, his eyes glaring but Ren could tell he was feeling insecure or something equally inaccurate.

Ren fiddles with the end of his shirt. “Uh—so you bike?”

“Yes?” Goro blinks. “I also go bouldering sometimes, actually. Did you … are you interested in—“

“No, just asking!!” Ren says it so fast, even he can barely keep up. He scurries to grab at the blankets and thrusts one into Goro’s chest. “What do we do first?” 

The boy’s expression goes blank, looking down at the blanket. “Right. Let me get some chairs from the table.” Ren follows and they each bring a chair over, setting them on opposite ends of the sofa. 

It doesn’t actually take long for them to get a decent fort in order. They lay more blankets on the inside and Goro goes and gets pillows to make the inside more comfortable, too. Before long, they’re each cozied up inside and Goro is putting Featherman on. It’s … nice. Really nice. Ren feels calmer than he has since he first came to the real world. 

He doesn’t think too much of it when he lays his head in Goro’s lap and Goro must not either, because, after a freeze, Goro is running his fingers through Ren’s hair. Ren hums in appreciation. He looks up at the boy above him, smiling. It was such a weird feeling. His chest was warm and his stomach was whooshing as if something was flying around inside of it. 

Eventually, Goro looks down, frowning. “You’re not watching?”

“I’m listening.” 

“You’ll miss a lot, you know?”

Ren can’t help smiling, but it feels different. It feels more snarky and flirty. He can’t resist saying, “I like the view from here though.” And then he’s running a hand along Goro’s cheek.

The reciprocant’s eyes go wide and his cheeks flush into a rosy color. Goro whips his head back up to the screen, causing Ren’s hand to drop. Even Goro’s hand in his hair has just paused.

Did Ren ruin it? 

_ That wouldn’t be too surprising _ … 

Ren turns his head to actually watch the show now. Comfortable or not, Goro liked the show and he should put more effort into it. When he’d watched it last time it was pretty interesting anyway. 

It only takes a few minutes for Goro to continue his movement, fingers beginning to thread through Ren’s hair again.

Two episodes in, Goro speaks and nearly spooks Ren. He whispers, “I used to always really like the red ranger.” It was like some secret between the two of them. Ren realizes why a moment later. “After meeting Kurusu … I thought he was a lot like him.” Goro laughs at that. “It was childish and foolish of me, but … the more I hung out with him, the more I saw it. The compassion, the bravery … the charm and brilliance.” When Ren looks up, he spots Goro’s faraway look. It’s full of desire, along with sadness. “Lately though … something seems to have changed.” 

Ren doesn’t speak. Doesn't think he should. He has only known this Kurusu, after all. And while Kurusu is brave and charming sometimes, brilliant too, Ren has never seen much compassion. Kurusu seems to just push others away. He seems to always be angry and like he wants something, but he’s too scared to actually rightfully have it. 

More episodes pass and Ren starts drifting to sleep. Goro doesn’t talk again, probably enjoying the show. Ren knocks out around a filler episode. He feels peaceful and content…

Safe, with Goro by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes that one scene from Persona 5 Dancing ... if you know it, you know it ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira visits the Velvet Room, the team meets up, and Akira finally goes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! This has been almost every day, whoooo! I might keep up with a schedule like this, but who knows? Anyway, enjoy!!

“Trickster,” Igor begins, voice low and menacing, “you are well on the path to ruin.” 

Justine frowns and is shaking her head back and forth. Caroline bangs her baton against the cell door. “Inmate! How dare you lose the gift we’ve given you!! That book was to aid you!!”

“There is no spare copy I can lend, I’m afraid,” Justine adds. At least she was actually answering the question Akira had asked when he first arrived. Akechi had the other copy and he didn’t know how he’d get it back. He just  _ knows _ his bonds are breaking off and getting wrecked. “I can tell you of the bonds you have left if you would like?”

Akira nods in reply. “Please..” 

He needs to know. 

Caroline huffs. “...At least he’s using his manners.” She glares at Akira through her eyepatch-less eye, before crossing her arms and looking back at her sister.

The latter opens the book she’s always holding. Her eyes scroll over the page before she turns one page, then another, and another. Eventually, her eye widens and she snaps her head to Akira. She frowns and looks back at Igor. Igor is watching in silent glee ( _ why did he always seem to be enjoying everything? _ ). Justine looks back and she’s looking especially pensive and unsure. “Inmate…”

Akira stares, awaiting an answer. She stays silent and looks back at the book. “What—“

“Just tell him already, Justine!!” Caroline snaps, but it’s obvious she’s worried and wants to know too.

Justine let out a slow breath. She looks up, ever so slowly, and meets Akira’s gaze. “You have only eight remaining bonds.” Akira feels the air in his lungs being swallowed up and water takes its place. He staggers and grabs hold of the wall beside him for support. “The lovers, the chariot, the hermit, the fool, strength, the hierophant, the moon, and the hanged man,” Justine lists. She frowns and continues on, “Some of these remainder bonds are not strong either. They waver between disappearing and clinging on desperately.”

Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Igor, the twins, Sojiro, Mishima, and Iwai? That’s all he has left? He’d been going around and making bonds for  _ months _ . Sure, lately he hasn’t visited them much, but he didn’t expect the bonds to start breaking. 

“Even if a bond is at the rank you wished to acquire, you cannot simply abandon them. Without constant reminder, while you may have what you learned from them, the bond will give.” Justine sighs and closes the book, tucking it back under her arm. 

“W-Wait,” Akira stutters out. He pushes off the wall and nearly falls right into the bars. Caroline shoots him a fierce flare. “What about the emperor? O-Or the empress?” Akira feels his hope waning. “J-Justice?”

Justine shakes her head agonizingly slow. “I’m afraid not.” 

Akira thinks back to the night before. 

_ Akechi left with Amamiya (who was shaking like a leaf). Akira hated it. Hated how weak Amamiya was. If Akira learned anything, it was that you couldn’t rely on others the way Amamiya did, yet Amamiya did anyway. Akira didn't understand it. Some part whispered that Amamiya would eventually lose everyone, too. Maybe Akira, cognitive or not, was fated to have no one.  _

_ Makoto was laying into him. “You can’t say Morgana is different. They both come from the metaverse.” She gives him a stern gaze. _

_ When Akira glanced at Morgana, the cat was looking down at the table. Akira looked back at Makoto. “Do you all seriously—“ _

_ “He’s one of us now, Akira!!” Ann snapped. She huffed and walked over, grabbing Akira’s hand into both of hers. “I know it’s hard. Accepting someone new, especially someone who looks … just like you. I know that must be weird and awkward—but he’s just as lost as the rest of us were at the start.”  _

_ Ryuji nodded beside her. “I get it’s weird, dude. I’m still gettin’ used to it myself. It’s just … we all want to save people, don’t we? We can’t just leave someone behind because it’s weird for us or somethin’.” He rubbed at his neck, expression sheepish. He moved and set a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, man.” _

_ And he felt comforted, oddly enough. Ryuji always seemed to know what to say, even if he didn’t understand Akira sometimes.  _

_ “I don’t see the problem in helping Ren,” Haru spoke. She was sitting in a booth, placing together some of the things thrown and scattered across it. “At least Ren sees us as more than simply ‘confidants’—he sees us as friends and we can’t simply let a friend hurt.” When she glanced up, her eyes held a fiery anger and hurt.  _

_ Akira went quiet, unsure what to even say to that. _

_ Haru frowned at his non-response and stood up. “I should be going. Please inform me if Boss returns, I’d like to know he’s safe.” She met Akira’s eyes. “You’re just like my father. You only see those close to you as transactions.” Her voice was cold and detached. “If persona users could have a palace, I am very sure you’d have one.” With that, she’d left, not once even looking back. _

_ “But … I don’t..” Akira went to say, but couldn’t find the words.  _

_ Ryuji’s grip on his shoulder had tightened. When he glanced at the boy, Ryuji smiled at him, even if it was strained. “It’s okay. We know you’re not like that. Haru’s just mad ‘bout the book. It made it seem like you..” he trailed off. Then he said, “but the book was just given to you and it’s not like you looked happy about it. You got all sick n’ shit.” _

_ He’d gotten sick about the contents, but he supposed that wouldn’t be the right thing to say. So he just nodded along. Ann sighed and let go of the hand she’d been holding. “All this stuff sucks … we should be a little happier after finishing such a big heist.” _

_ “Boss is still missing…” Akira murmured, frowning. He was worried. So, so worried. The place was a mess and while it could’ve been because of Amamiya, Akira doubted it.  _

_ Futaba whimpered. “N-Not Sojiro…” _

_ “We should all head home for the night. With everything happening, I think it’s for the best.” Makoto finished straightening up the books she’d been fixing. “I … know it’s hard. I hope Boss is safe too, but we can’t stick around all night.”  _

_ Morgana hopped onto the table. “Futaba, Akira, we should clean this place up in the meantime. When Boss comes back, he’s not going to want to see such a big mess.” He poked his nose at the papers on the table.  _

_ Ryuji huffed, taking his arm off of Akira’s shoulder and placing them in his hips. “Man, all this shit sucks. I didn’t expect it to turn out like this.”  _

_ When Akira glanced over, Futaba was shaking and tears were welling up in her eyes. He stepped over and pulled her into a hug. Futaba was quick to reciprocate, crying into his chest. “S-Sojiro … dad..” the crying broke off into larger sobs. _

_ Rubbing her back, Akira tried to be as soothing as possible. He felt an anger buzz beneath his skin. Amamiya did nothing. They had all been busy in the palace, yet they did nothing too. Sojiro… _

_ The bell jingled and in walked… _

_ “Hey, didn’t know you guys were back.” _

_ Futaba instantly pulled away from Akira, eyes widening and jaw slack. She gasped. “You’re the same as Ryuji!!” _

_ “Wh—hey!! I already ‘pologized for that!!” _

_ Sojiro looked off-put. “What’re you talking about? I was taken to that asshole Shido’s place, but they suddenly told me to go home.” He met Akira’s eye. “That’s thanks to his change of heart, right?” _

_ “Something like that,” Akira mumbled, moving his hands to his pockets. The others were all getting ready to leave. _

_ Sojiro let them, chuckling and saying a small “Figured as much.” He goes on to explain how he had been blindfolded but heard bustling about. It seemed the change of heart was following through well. _

_ Morgana said as much, “Looks like it’s going well.” _

_ Before long, everyone had their stuff ready and said their goodbyes. They were sure to tell Sojiro how glad they were that he was safe. Futaba and Akira both helped clean up and that was that. _

_ Except, that night, Morgana left to sleep at Futaba’s. He hadn’t even said anything to Akira… _

  
  


Akira comes back to the moment with Caroline banging on the cell door with her baton. “Pay attention, inmate!” He meets her eye and she glares. “You need to restore these bonds, or you’ll face the consequences!!”

“Some of the persona you have previously fused have seemed to abandon the register list or lost their skills. I’m afraid only the persona of the remaining arcana will be able to aid you.” Justine frowns at him and steps closer to the cell. “You must fix this, or your rehabilitation was all for naught.”

Rather than making him feel emboldened, Akira just feels dread. He nods in reply and makes for the exit.

“Fix this, Trickster. You might have finished your largest enemy yet, but there is no telling the results of that feat,” Igor informs. Akira doesn’t look back and instead leaves the velvet room.

He’s alone this time. Morgana hadn’t come back and when Futaba visited in the morning, she grumbled about how fussy the cat was being. 

Even so, he had things to do. He heads down the street but stops. People around are discussing … Shido? He steps closer, being sure he won’t be caught. A middle-aged woman is speaking to an older woman,

“Shido-san will really help us all, don’t you think? He seems to be the only promising candidate.” 

The older woman nods along. “Indeed. We need someone like him.”

Akira walks away, moving his hands to his pockets and hunching his back. That was just one group. He’s sure not everyone felt that way. He carries on down the rest of the street and spots two businessmen talking. One looks beat, with his hairs and clothes ruffled, while the other is very well put together.

The tired-looking man groans, “I wish they’d just put Shido in office already. He seems like the perfect Prime Minister … he’ll take all our worries away.”

“Did you see the video of his conference? How he was going on about some things he’s done?” The put-together man questions. 

“I don’t really care. He’s the best option.”

Akira cringes and heads back towards the train. He hurries back to Leblanc, figuring it’d be best to look online and see if anything is being said. When he arrives, Sojiro is doing a crossword and the shop is empty. He looks up at the ring of the door. “Oh, it’s just you.” Sojiro sighs. “You know, of the customers I’ve had today, all of them are talking about that Shido. Saying he’d be a good candidate still.” He shakes his head. “After everything.”

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Akira replies. He heads further in, going for the stairs. Sojiro doesn’t stop him. When he gets to his room, he realizes something: Akechi never took his jacket back … the book had been here. He scurries for the offending coat and searches for the book. It’s in the second pocket he checks. 

The book’s flower is now completely changed. The gold trim is a more hectic thing, crazed and jagged along the book. Akira ignores it and opens the book. Sure enough, Justine had been right—numerous pages are left blank. He’s able to find the remaining confidants he has left. 

He feels his stomach twisting and turning. But no. He was not weak and he wouldn’t get sick over something stupid like a  _ book _ . Even so, Akira’s body didn’t want to listen, his legs feeling weak. Wanting to tear the book apart, Akira places it back where he’d found it. At least he knew where it was, so he can just visit it when needed—well if Akechi didn’t remember about it…

His phone chimes, buzzing from his pocket. Akira takes it out and spots messages in the group chat:

  
  


**Panther (2:13pm)** : gys smthing weird is going on

**Oracle (2:13pm)** : I have to agree /:

**Oracle (2:13pm)** : mona won’t eat the food sojiro and i keep for him bc it isn’t as good as akira’s

**Oracle (2:13pm)** : spoiled kitty

**Oracle (2:13pm)** : spoiled “not a kitty”***

  
  


Akira lets out a small laugh, but it’s half-hearted. He moves to sit on his bed. 

  
  


**Panther (2:14pm)** : uhh that’s not rly what i meant

**Oracle (2:14pm)** : lolol (´⊙ω⊙`)

**Fox (2:15pm)** : I still cannot comprehend how you make those emotes…

**Skull (2:16pm)** : GUYS

**Skull (2:16pm)** : PPL AVE BEEN SAYIN THEY WANT SHITO STILL

**Oracle (2:16pm)** : lol shito

**Crow (2:17pm)** : Want Shido? Why?

**Crow (2:18pm)** : He came clean on live television. There’s no way people still want him as prime minister.

**Skull (2:19pm)** : i dunno dude

  
  


Akira notices another message he hasn’t read. He leaves the group chat and sees a text from Mishima. 

**Mishima (4:53am)** : You’re probably sleeping, sorry if I wake you!!

**Mishima (4:54am)** : So, the phansite has been a bit off lately… a large percentage of people still think the Phantom Thieves are fake? It doesn’t make any sense.

**Mishima (4:55am)** : Oh, but don’t worry!! Mishima is on the case!! I’ll be sure to ask a new question!! :) You can count on me, Akira!! 

**Akira (2:22pm)** : thanks mishima, I’m counting on you

  
  


He heads back to the other chat and tells them what he learned:

**Joker (2:23pm)** : mishima says the phansite has been off lately too

**Skull (2:24pm)** : its creepy

**Oracle (2:25pm)** : you’d think more people would be taking our side with everything.

**Panther (2:26pm)** : exctly!! we just proved that shido is a piece of shit, yet ppl still follow him!! ugh it’s so frustrating

**Joker (2:28pm)** : i heard some people taking his side earlier too

**Crow (2:29pm)** : I haven’t had a chance to look at any media.

**Ren (2:30pm)** : Featherman is a masterpiece T A T

**Oracle (2:30pm)** : YOU WATCH FEATHERMAN???

**Joker (2:31pm)** : aren’t there more important things to discuss right now

**Joker (2:31pm)** : and i can fill you in, akechi

**Panther (2:32pm)** : I can fill you in, Goro!!

**Crow (2:33pm)** : Thank you, Ann. That would be much appreciated.

  
  


Akira blinks. He’d … offered, too. He frowns at the screen but tries shrugging it off. 

  
  


**Queen (2:34pm)** : Perhaps we should all meet at Leblanc and discuss?

**Panther (2:35pm)** : I’m totlly in!!

**Skull (2:35pm)** : hECK YEAH

**Fox (2:36pm)** : Maybe Sojiro would feed us curry…

**Crow (2:37pm)** : I take it Boss came back? 

**Oracle (2:37pm)** : he pulled a ryuji -__-

**Noir (2:38pm)** : I’m free :)

**Oracle (2:39pm)** : I’ll bring mona too

**Oracle (2:40pm)** : Akira, maybe get him some sushi (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

**Joker (2:41pm)** : got it

  
  


Standing, Akira heads for the stairs. He has money left over from working for a good while, so it’s not like he had to worry much there. Once he’s at the bottom of the stairs, he looks to Sojiro who is still working on his crossword. “Want anything from that one sushi place?”

“Trying to spoil that damn cat again?” Sojiro asks, chuckling to himself. He sets the crossword down and grabs his wallet. “Here, I’ll lend you some cash. Just get a roll for us, Futaba, and the cat, alright?” 

Akira shakes his head, not taking the yen offered. “No, it’s alright. I have stuff from wo—”

“Come on, kid. Just let me do something for you.” Sojiro grabs Akira’s wrist and plops the money down in his palm. He grins, placing a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Now get going. Futaba said she’s heading over soon.”

He smiles back and nods, heading for the door. “Thank you, Sojiro,” Akira hums, pausing and turning back. Sojiro just nods, his face back on his crossword. Akira leaves out the door, hurrying for the train. He could probably make it at record speed if he was fast enough.

  
  
  


An hour later and he realizes, he was not fast enough. Leblanc is filled with everyone and they’re all sitting and chatting. Akira sighs and looks to Sojiro, who is making coffee. Sojiro shakes his head, “Geez, maybe convenience store sushi would’ve been a better idea.”

Akira forces a laugh and hands Sojiro his rolls, before turning to where Morgana is. Morgana is on Haru’s lap though and … Akira doesn’t know how to approach the situation. Futaba notices him and hops off the seat she was sitting in. “Sushi!!” She takes the bag from Akira. “Hmm … Oh, you made sure to get Mona’s favorite! Morgana, look!!”

Morgana is up and by them in moments, eyeing the container. “It is..” He meets Akira’s eyes and winces. “Thanks, Akira … I..”

“I’m sorry,” Akira laments, scratching between Morgana’s ears. Even though he tries to smile, it looks more like a grimace. “I just … Morgana, you mean a lot to me. No matter where you came from, okay?”

Morgana nods. He starts rubbing his head into Akira’s hand, purring quietly. “Thank you, Akira.” 

And … Akira meant his words, yet he still feels a relief when some part of himself rights itself. He can sense the bond being put in place, restored. He shoves the want to look at the book in a deep crevice of their mind—they had more important things to worry about right now. He turns to everyone and … only Ryuji and Ann really acknowledge him.

“Dude, I’m surprised you’re the last one here. You know, ‘cuz you live here n’ all.” Ryuji laughs and scoots over in the booth, making room for Akira. Ann is in the booth seat behind Ryuji and waves. Akira sits, giving Ryuji a sheepish smile.

Ann is turned towards them, a mug in hand. She leans close, “Soooo … are we going to talk about it now?”

Akira gets panicked for a second, thinking Ann means yesterday’s fiasco, but then he realizes she means what they’d _ literally been texting about an hour ago _ . Yusuke hums from the seat across from Ann, where he has an empty plate of curry before him. “I must agree. It is rather worrisome.”

“It seems almost like people favor Shido more…” Ann mumbles, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

“I doubt there’s much we can do at the moment,” Morgana instructs, his head lifting to look at everyone. “We know the change of heart worked, but it’s up to the people to not vote for him.”

Makoto shifts, dusting off her pants. “Sis informed me that you can go back to school, Akira. She’s trying to get Shido’s case in court, but you should be safe for the time being.” She meets Akira’s eye and tries for a smile, but it falls short and doesn’t really reach her eyes.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Mak—”

Akechi cuts him off, not even glancing his way, “So we wait for the election results to know if this even worked?” He scoffs. “I still think getting him permanently disposed of would’ve been a better plan.” Beside him, Amamiya’s eyes go wide and—

Amamiya is latched onto Akechi’s arm. They’re practically joined at the hip, with Amamiya leaning into him. Akira takes a breath. It probably meant nothing.  _ It’s nothing _ .  _ Akechi just pities him is all _ . Akira huffs. “We don’t kill.”

Akechi doesn’t even so much as flinch, nor does he look Akira’s way. Akira’s heart breaks.

“Shido might have been a terrible man, but killing him would have just made us as bad as him,” Makoto reiterates. She shoots Akechi a look.

Haru nods. “Exactly. We mustn't lose sight of our own morals.”

Akechi at least spares the both of them glances, even if he’s glaring a bit. Akira can’t help himself from frowning. 

Ryuji groans. “So we’re on standby? What do we even do in the meanwhile? Mementos requests?” He leans back in the seat, head lolling to look up at the ceiling.

“Focus on schoolwork, dummy.” Ann flicks at Ryuji’s head and Ryuji flinches before shooting her a look of betrayal. “The election is soon anyway, so we’ll see pretty soon. Plus, I’m sure Niijima-san will be able to help too!”

“Everyone focuses on school until the election, then we will see—” Akira begins, but gets cut off by Makoto.

“Once the election results are in, we will know the true state of everyone. For now, that’s all we can do.” She shoots Akira a look, as she stands. “I believe that is all we need to discuss today.” Makoto flashes a smile for a second, before turning to Amamiya, Haru, and Futaba. “Our plans, remember?”

“Oh, yes!!” Haru claps and hurries to stand. “Come on, Ren!!”

Amamiya squishes into Akechi for a moment more, before standing up. Akechi gives him a confused look and Amamiya explains, “Haru-san and I were discussing something and she offered to help me … so we are all going to, uhm, do that … thing we discussed.”

“Shoppppping!!” Futaba grins. She stretches her arms above her head and heads over to Haru. “You best be ready, since I won’t have my key item!!” At that, she looks at Akira and her grin becomes more like a smile. 

Makoto sighs, heading for the door with the others in tow. Once the bell above the door jingles, Leblanc is silent for a solid minute. Ryuji breaks it, eying everyone. “That was weird, right?”

Ann nods, adding, “Makoto was totally trying to assert her dominance or something.” She looks at Akira, her eyebrow raising. “Why didn’t you just finish what you were saying? She was the one who cut you off.”

_ No one probably wanted to listen anyway _ ... “It’s fine.” He smiles at Ann and stands. “I’m going to head upstairs. I should probably study a bit since I’m going back to school soon.”

“Oh!!” Ann reaches into her bag, taking out an entire packet. “I took some notes for you and Kawakami gave me some study guides to give you, too! She says she … misses her master? Whatever that means.” Ann grins and passes him the papers. 

Ryuji coughs on whatever he’d been drinking—soda, it seemed. “Dude. Don’t tell me.”

“I won’t then,” Akira shrugs and heads for the stairs. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that, during that entire conversation, along with this entire time, Akechi didn’t make eye contact, nor look in his vicinity. Akira was definitely being ignored. Did Amamiya say something? Or did Akira just upset him? 

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he remembers the book. The justice arcana … was gone. Akechi was mad and how had Akira not expected something like this? He throws the papers on his desk and falls back on the makeshift bed. Akira feels drained and it isn’t even dark out yet.

He decides to rest his eyes for a second and study later. It’ll probably be okay.

  
  


It wasn’t okay.

The next thing Akira knows, Morgana is jumping onto his stomach and Akira is groaning. “Akira!! You have school, get up!!” Morgana jumps up and down again.

“Already? When Makoto said I’ll be starting school, I didn’t know she meant  _ today _ .”

“Of course she meant today!” Morgana yowls and moves to sit beside Akira’s head. “Come on, it’s only two days of school and then a day off, then the election! It’s not that bad.”

“All you do is sit in the desk all day.” Akira felt like complaining for some reason. He wanted to sleep more and—shit, he hadn’t even looked at the notes. He grabs for his phone and, funny enough, Kawakami had messaged him. 

**Kawakami (5:32am)** : Good morning!

**Kawakami (5:32am)** : I don’t know if Niijima-chan informed you, but you’ll be starting school tomorrow! I hope Takamaki-chan gave you the study guides I made?

**Kawakami (5:33am)** : You haven’t asked me to visit in a while, and I get it (you’re dead and all haha), but I’m worried, alright?

**Kawakami (5:34am)** : You better not tell anyone else, but you’re my favorite student and it sucks I don’t even get to see you anymore! SO call or text once in a while, yeah? Anyway, I’ll see you at school tomorrow! Don’t overwork yourself.

Akira heaves a sigh of relief, before glaring at Morgana. “I start tomorrow, not today.”

“But … Kawakami texted?” Morgana looks at the screen. “See, she said tomorrow yesterday!!”

“She said tomorrow this morning—like fifteen minutes ago.” Akira tilts the phone so Morgana could read better. “See, it says am.”

Morgana’s ears fall back to his head. “O-Oh…”

“It’s alright, mistakes happen.” Akira pets his head. “Want to be my study buddy?” 

Morgana nods and they head to Akira’s desk. Akira realizes they have a lot to work through. He’d only been gone two weeks tops, but even so, school must’ve been rushing through things. He probably had tests soon...

Not that Akira was that nervous. School always came pretty easily to him, at least. Especially since he’d learned better studying techniques and knew the perfect places to go. Of course, the high-level books that one old man in Jinbocho sold him helped a lot, too. So Akira twirls his pencil, filling out the study guides and skimming through the notes (that book on speed reading was a lifesaver).

  
  
  
  


After an entire day of studying, Akira felt … ready (?). He was dreading school, but that mostly had to do with the all-nighter he’d pulled to finish everything. He hurries downstairs and Sojiro is kind enough to offer him the most caffeinated drink he has, along with a thermos for the road. He even gives him the usual curry, but when Akira takes a bite it’s extra spicy—probably to wake him up. 

“You look dead, kid,” Sojiro grumbles as he prepares the coffee. He eyes Akira, who is sitting in the seat in front of the siphons. 

Akira shrugs. “I had a lot of studying to do.”

Sojiro frowns. “Didn’t they just give you all that work the day before yesterday? And at night, no less.” He shakes his head. “That school of yours, I swear…”

“It’s fine, Boss.” 

That seems like answer enough. Sojiro places the mug beside the plate of curry, then moves away to check back in the kitchen. “Try not to be late, alright?”

Stuffing the rest of the curry hurriedly, then downing the coffee is easy enough and Akira finished in nearly three minutes. He grabs the thermos and places it in his bag, where Morgana hops in last minute. 

“Alright, I’m off then. Thank you for everything, Boss!!”

Sojiro walks out of the kitchen to see him off, shooting him his classic grin. “Yeah, yeah. Behave yourself. Oh, and turn the sign to open, wouldya?”

He nods on his way out, doing just as Sojiro asked. On the train, he’s able to get a seat. Morgana suggests he read, but Akira just asks him to wake him up when they reach the station. Akira was much too tired and needed at least  _ some _ sleep. Coffee could only take him so far.

Falling asleep is easy when you haven’t slept in a day. 

  
  


_ Everything’s dark. _

_ If he looks hard enough, he can see … chains? and bars? _

**_Am I in the Velvet Room?_ **

_ But no, the Velvet Room isn’t this pitch black. Akira strains to see more, but everything seems almost fuzzy; as if he’s searching through a prescription that isn’t his own. He huffs and moves forward but, no, he can’t. There’s something … keeping him here. But what? _

_ Voices start talking: _

_ “This is our son, Akira.” _ **_...Mom_ ** _? “Ah, don’t mind him. He  _ is _ well behaved. Usually stays pretty quiet.”  _

_ “He’s only in his first year? When we discussed having kids, I never thought they’d be this much of a hassle. Man, I wish we could just give him up for adoption.” — “Hah, as if. Imagine our reputation. Can’t even raise a single kid? Seriously, don’t even joke about that.” _

_ “You’re … Kurusu-kun, right? I’m Ishii!!” — “Stop bothering me!! I don’t talk with delinquents!” — “Misunderstanding? Isn’t that what  _ all _ criminals say?”  _

_ “Ishii-kun told us you won’t leave him alone.” — “Look, we’re just here to warn you if you don’t stop, we might hafta step in, got it?” — “Are we sure we wanna even threaten this guy, Kato-kun? Isn’t he getting charged for assault or some shit?”  _

_ “Kurusu-kun is quiet, isn’t he?” — “Yeah, he’s probably the type to lash out when angry. I mean, you’ve heard the rumors, right?”  _

_ The voices swirl together, mingling and overlapping. Akira can feel a headache coming on, but he can’t even rub his temples, as his arms are handcuffed together.  _

_ “...Wake him up.” Akira remembers water being doused on him. He glances up and the darkness is different now. His eyes can adjust and see … “No dozing off.” Then- “You still don’t get it do you? Give it up!” He can see a man, he’s wearing a suit but his face is completely warped, Akira can’t make it out. The man kicks him in the stomach and the chair topples over. Akira feels his ribs sing in pain. “Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?” Nononono. The needle flashes in his mind and— The man places his foot on Akira’s head, digging his heel into Akira’s head. Akira’s headache gets worse. He looks around for something, anything.  _

_ The scene fades, but Akira’s still knocked over. He’s not sitting on a chair, he’s on the ground. The room (?) is pitch black again and he can’t make anything out. A figure steps toward him, but all he can see is feet. “I see you’re just visiting. Too bad. We could have had some fun.”  _

  
  


Akira jolts awake, Morgana mewling from his bag:

“Akira!! Akira, we’re at your stop!!”

He glances down at the cat and pats his little head. “Thanks, Morgana.” Standing, Akira heads towards the exit. He begins his trek, feeling sluggish, yet alert. 

_ What was that dream _ ?

“Are you feeling any better? You were really out,” Morgana asks, seeming hopeful. He had kept telling Akira to sleep the night before, over and over, saying how he’d be paying for it the next day—Akira was, but that’s beside the point. 

It’s after a few minutes that he answers, giving a nod and replying, “Yeah, sort of.” Morgana takes the answer, burrowing back into Akira’s school bag. Akira heads up the stairs to the school entrance and hurries to class. He still has a few minutes or so before homeroom even begins, but he should probably talk to Kawakami beforehand. 

She’s outside the classroom, watching as students come and go. When she spots Akira her eyes light up. He walks over and she grins. “So you’re finally back, huh?”

“Yep. How’ve you been, Becky?” He's quick to accommodate a grin right back. Kawakami likes snark and quick-wittedness, he’d found out after just two meetings. 

“How’ve  _ I _ been?” Kawakami glares at him. “I’ve been good, but worried sick!! Not even a text, Kurusu-kun!! A-And hey!! Don’t call me that … at least not here..” She flushes a bit, fiddling with her short hair. Akira, while he appreciates Kawakami and all she’s done for him, still dislikes how flirty she tries to come off. She would sometimes get overly friendly, or take Akira’s comments the wrong way. Normally, he just avoids interaction, since he’d already helped out with Kawakami’s situation. She returns the favor in letting him skimp out on classes. It’s great because he can spend his time doing things he really needs to get done.

_ But I need as many confidants as possible right now … and if I stop giving her the attention, our bond might snap _ . 

An uncomfortableness settles in his gut, but he waves it off. He didn’t have time to be troubled by something so minuscule. So instead, he smiles and nods. “Right, sorry.”

She huffs and glances at him—really looks at him. Her gaze is scrutinizing. “Did you get any sleep?” 

“A bit,”  _ on the train _ , he doesn’t say. 

Kawakami crosses her arms and glares. “You knew you had school today, why didn’t you get enough sleep? You look dead.” 

“I had schoolwork to catch up on…”

“I told you not to overwork yourself!!” Kawakami snarks. She uncrosses her arms and grabs Akira’s arm, pulling him along towards the classroom. “Come on. You can nap for today, okay? But just for homeroom.” She pauses, seeming to be thinking. “Oh wait, you have my class today anyway. Alright, well, you can sleep, alright?” 

Akira watches her carefully as if she’d change her mind. Kawakami smiles and lets go of his arm, gently pushing him in the direction of his seat. “Thank you…” he mumbled, unsure. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just call me over tonight, yeah?” Kawakami steps closer for a second, saying in a hushed voice, “I’ve been working on my massages and I really think Master will take a liking to it.” She grins and winks, before heading to the front of the room. Class would be starting in a few minutes and—

And Akira felt sick to his stomach. Kawakami’s massages did help a lot with exhaustion, he wouldn’t lie. But … the suggestive nature she used caused him slight discomfort. She was his teacher, yet they seemed to bridge that since he called her for the maid service—correction: Ryuji called her from the maid service. And then Akira tried to help her with Ms.Chouno, Kawakami didn’t want to discuss the maid service at school and told him to call… 

  
  


Maybe he shouldn’t be complaining. He had chosen to keep in contact with her outside of school, no matter how he put it. Akira sighs and slumps into his desk. Morgana is quick to hide in the desk and when Akira lays his head in his own arms, Morgana eyes him skeptically.

“Are you getting some more sleep?”

Akira hums. “Yeah, I’m dead tired.”

“But you’ve missed so much school already, Akira…”

“So what’s one more day?” He doesn’t mean to come off as snappy, but he’s tired and Morgana wasn’t really helping the situation by telling him to be vigilant. 

He hears more students making their way into the classroom, but he pays them little mind. Akira ends up in the state of half-awake, yet not fully there. He hears Ann whispering to his desk,

“Is he sleeping?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Morgana replies. “He pulled an all-nighter even though I  _ told _ him he shouldn’t! Now he has to catch up on sleep!” The cat huffs. “Kawakami told him he could nap, but now he’s going to miss out on class today…”

Ann hums, probably tapping her chin, as Akira sees her do a lot. “Don’t worry, Morgana! I can just fill him in after school or at lunch or something.” Akira mentally thanks her, but he’s too drowsy to lift his head and actually commit to the task. 

Morgana says something in reply, but Akira’s consciousness fades and he actually ends up falling asleep. He has a fleeting thought about the dream on the train, wondering if he’d have any other dreams.

  
  


He doesn’t. Class is over before he knows it and it’s at lunchtime that Ann shakes his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. “Hey, Akira. It’s lunchtime, c’mon! We gotta meet Ryuji on the roof!” 

A groan. “I don’ wanna third wheel again..” Akira pushes himself further into his uncomfortable desk top. He can feel a crick in his neck that hadn’t been there before.  _ Ugh _ . 

“Akiraaa!!” Ann stomps her foot and he turns his head to meet her eyes—the room is blinding compared to the darkness that was his arms. She’s puffing her cheeks out to appear angry, but it doesn’t do much. “Don’t you normally get bread? It’s going to all be gone!”

He sighs and digs out the coffee Sojiro had given him earlier. “I’ll just … have this.”

“Is it like soup or something?”

“Coffee.”

Ann glares and grabs his arm, pulling him up from his seat. “Nope! Let’s go. You need a proper meal!!”

“And how is bread a proper meal?” Akira sighs. It feels like one in hundreds today. “It’s fine, I’ll just get something after school.”

“Two breads!!” Ann drags him out of the room, barely letting him grab his bag (and Morgana). They leave the room and hurry down the stairs to the shop. “We can even get snacks from a vending machine too!” She hurries to the counter and is ordering for the both of them. She smiles sweetly at Akira. He ends up paying for both of them. 

They meet Ryuji on the rooftop, where the boy is sitting at a desk, legs kicked up. He grins at them and takes a bite out of the bread he’d gotten himself. Akira’s arms are full of snacks Ann had pointed out; Ryuji has to move his legs so they can place all the food down. 

“Shit, dude. You two goin’ all out or somethin’?” 

Ann glares at Ryuji. “Who eats  _ just _ bread?” She scoffs. “What are we? Birds?”

“Bir—wait,  _ me _ ?” Ryuji’s eyes widen. “For real? You’re callin’ me a bird? Just ‘cuz I got only bread?” He turns to Akira. “Back me up, man!”

Akira does his best to keep a neutral expression and says, “tweet tweet.”

“ _ Ugh _ .”

Ann finds it funny, at least. She laughs and sits down at one of the seats. Akira leans against the table and grabs his bread, while Ann does the same. The three wait in silence for a good few seconds before Ryuji groans out through a full mouth,

“Everyone’s been so on edge lately. All this election bullshit must really be gettin’ to everyone.”

Ann grimaces at his chewing habits but shakes her head. Once she’s finished her chewing (at least she made sure to be done), she comments, “Well, yeah. It’s really stressful stuff. Shido’s heart has been changed and all, but if people still vote for him…”

“Why would people still vote for him though? We’re worried over nothin’.” Ryuji flaps his hand and takes another bite of his food.

“A lot of people seem to think Shido is still the best option,” Akira mumbles.

Morgana comes out of his bag, hopping up onto the table. “The public opinion still seems to favor Shido. We can all hope all we want, but we can’t be certain how this election will turn out.” 

“I just want this to all be over … I love being the Phantom Thieves and everything, but I think I speak for everyone when I say we seriously need a break.” Ann slumps in her seat, her lips jutting into a small pout. Akira catches Ryuji watching her carefully.

“You and me both. Maybe after this Shido shit blows over we can all celebrate somehow,” Ryuji grins and leans forward in his seat. He looks towards Akira. “Don’t you think so, dude?”

Akira pauses for a moment, lost in thought. A break sounds  _ really  _ nice, yet … with how things have been lately, Akira feels a bit worried. Worried for the direction things will be heading, what with his bonds being severed so quickly. What if by the time this is over, he loses everyone? Just like … just like he’d lost them all back home…  _ Those weren’t real friends though. I have real friends now.  _ At least that’s what Akira keeps telling himself. With how some things have turned out, maybe it wasn’t true after all. 

He flees from his spiraling thoughts and nods. “Yeah. I think we all deserve a break.”

“Everyone’s been so tense lately,” Ann notes. She seems to look at Akira almost worriedly. “Uh … speaking of … how’ve you been?”

“Fine.”

“C’mon, man. Don’t do that. You can talk to us.” Ryuji keeps his eyes locked on Akira’s. His expression is serious, brows furrowed and mouth set in a hard frown. “With how everyone’s been actin’ … I mean, I’d be pretty upset, too.”

Ann glares at Ryuji. “Yeah, but Akira was saying some pretty mean stuff to Ren. We can’t just go and say their reactions were unwarranted.” She narrows her gaze, looking down at her hands in her lap where her bread sits. Her bottom lip sticks out a bit, a stern frown.

The disappointment is clear and Akira feels it in waves. The dread is back. He doesn’t get what was so  _ wrong  _ about what he’d said. It had all been true, anyhow. Ryuji counters Ann, saying, “Yeah, but how everyone’s been actin’ is just childish. So what? Akira said some stuff to Ren … that’s their business and Akira needs to apologize. We can’t make that decision for him and if we retaliate and are rude to Akira … well, then ... we’re becomin’ the problem, ain’t we?” He scratches the back of his head, seeming to be a bit timid. 

“I…” Ann trails off, unsure.

Heaving a sigh, Akira shakes his head. “It’s fine. Can we just drop this? We have to finish eating and talking about this will only distract us.” He also just really hates heavy topics—especially ones directed at himself. Apparently, all everyone wanted to do lately was interrogate Akira. 

“Yeah, sure..” Ann’s expression grows downcast. Her eyes seem almost far away, lost in thought or something alike—she munches on her bread and doesn’t say a word. 

Eventually, Ryuji starts up a new conversation. Ann and Akira jump onto it rather quickly, needing some change of pace. Akira tries not to think about the dread of yet another bond slipping away. Ann was probably mad at him, wasn’t she? He thought … _ I never thought I’d lose her, too _ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments with theories and opinions!! Love to read them, thank you, guys!! <3


	11. Chapter 11: Goro Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro, along with the Phantom Thieves, make a new plan. And then pizza is eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd another update!! Hope you all enjoy~ <3

Goro is exhausted. He still has to do his duties as the Detective Prince, meaning he has to paste on that idiotic mask, smiling and laughing on live television. He was really just the face for the police station—not something he was the proudest about. A lot of people knew his name, knew his face, yet no one knew his true self. Apart from the Phantom Thieves, of course (it was hard to come to terms with that one). 

While he still has small cases, like the mental shutdowns and some petty crimes, he never truly had a hold on a detective position and it bothers him to no end. He has the deductive capabilities—Goro knows he does—but the damn cops feel he’s too young and inexperienced (hah, if only they knew what he’s been through). Yet they can’t get their own heads out of their asses to actually do something. 

So, yes. Goro is exhausted and wants to just go home and lay down. Maybe he should stop and bring some food home. There’s a convenience store on the way and, while Goro hates store-bought sushi, he gets it anyway. The actual sushi restaurant was too out of the way, and besides, Goro only gets sushi from there if someone else was paying. Maybe he should get Kurusu to…  _ No. Minefield, minefield, minefield _ . 

Goro’s mind goes there anyway. To Kurusu. It seems his mind is always somehow drawn to thinking about the Phantom Thieves' Leader, to Goro’s utter dismay.  _ I despise him. I hate him so much _ . Goro knows that’s what he’s feeling. He can feel the flames licking away at his gut, a fire so hot and intense it’s cold and icy. He hates Kurusu. Kurusu who … who would deem Ren a tool, who would only use Ren while he’s useful, then cast him away.

He thinks of his own despicable father. The very man he’d lived his life to ruin—at least, before. Goro is a simple man. Really. He’s lived off of hate and loathing for some long, it’s become second nature. It’s not surprising to him that he hates Kurusu; he’d known since the start. Sure, he’d saved Kurusu (well, Ren), but that was more because it was a direct approach, something he wasn’t used to and—

Oh, who was he kidding? Goro knows. He knows, to his dismay, that he  _ cares _ . He cares for Kurusu and that’s what he truly hates. Kurusu took that trust, and now was becoming like the one Goro truly despised. He’s treating Ren,  _ using Ren _ , just as Shido had Goro. Not letting Ren feel, not letting Ren live and experience life freely...

Goro’s blood boils and he wants to… Ugh, what is  _ happening to him _ ? His emotions used to be so black and white, so easy to identify. There was anger and spite, then there was the mask to conceal the others (a righteousness almost). Now, he doesn’t even understand what he’s feeling. He wants to punch Kurusu, make him bleed, and make him sorry, yet he also wants to … comfort him somehow. Hug him, or just take his hand and make him feel  _ loved _ . 

With Shido, he wanted attention, to be recognized and looked at by the man who was supposed to be his father. But then, with Kurusu, what  _ did he want _ ? Goro doesn't know what he wants. 

So he shoves the feelings down, every confusing and conflicted thought, buys his damn sushi (making sure to get some for Ren), and hurries the rest of the way home. It’s not a far walk left, maybe a block or so. 

When Goro finally arrives, he’s ready to sit on the couch, put on some stupid mystery show, and forget what thought even is. Okay, maybe not forget. He always loves to solve the mystery before the end, as it was, and he won’t be setting that tradition aside. 

Opening the door to his apartment, Goro walks in and takes off his shoes. He still keeps forgetting to get his jacket back from Leblanc (he’s been paying for it, especially with how easily he gets cold), so he doesn’t have much to do at the door anymore. He steps in further, about to head for the living room to set the sushi down on the coffee table when—

The walls of his apartment are covered now. Not  _ covered _ covered, but they have more life to them and are no longer the bare nothingness they used to be. Instead, paintings and pictures litter the walls. He heads more towards the living room and one wall is completely dedicated to pictures of … the Phantom Thieves, Ren, and himself. It’s…

Goro looks around and Ren is nowhere to be seen. Curious, Goro heads to his room and hears shuffling around. He grows suspicious and is quick to thrust open the door to find three things:

One, his curtains are changed to Featherman curtains, yet they’re still blackout like he prefers.

Two, his bedsheets are also changed … to Featherman. 

Three, Ren is struggling to put glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling. He’s standing on a chair that wobbles as Ren keeps jumping to reach the ceiling, nearly toppling over.  _ Why didn’t he just grab a taller chair _ ?

“You idiot,” Goro snaps, rushing over to grab Ren’s legs and stabilize him, “you’re going to fucking fall!”

Ren jolts in his arms and the chair rocks a bit. “A-Ah, Goro!! You’re home!!” He smiles down at Goro. “Welcome home!!”

Goro’s traitorous brain imagines that same voice saying “Honey, I’m home!” with a dorky grin on his face. He wants to stab his own brain and feed it to a pack of wolves. 

“Yes. You’ve been busy.” Goro keeps his voice level, face neutral as can be. He glances around the room. The Featherman curtains … he remembers asking his mom for something like that as a kid. He’d begged her over and over, wishing for birthday after birthday, but his mom couldn’t afford it. Eventually though, she’d taken the curtains they had hanging up, pulled them down, and got to work.

It took her numerous nights after work. Goro would be sitting on the couch, watching television, and his mom would be hard at work on her project. A week and a half later his mom called him into the living room after he’d bathed. She smiled wide at him, a genuine smile that Goro looks back on and feels a sense of grief and happiness he can’t explain. Holding up their old curtains, his mom revealed her hard labor. She’d hand-stitched the Featherman characters and logo onto their curtains, using spare fabric (Goro now realizes she’d had to use some of her own clothing). He’d been so in awe and had been so ecstatic, hugging his mom and thanking her a million times over. 

The curtains up now … they give him that same ecstatic feeling. It thunders up his spine and settles warm and happy in his stomach. 

He looks back up at Ren and the boy watches him with a worried expression. “Do … you like it?”

Goro blinks, looking back around the room. Like it? Well, yeah. He looks back up, keeping his face neutral. “When did you get all this stuff? And don’t think I didn’t notice the photos on the walls.” He gives Ren what he thinks is a stern look, but by the way Ren flinches … maybe it was too stern and too much like a glare.

“Remember when Makoto, Haru, and Futaba all left with me yesterday?” Goro nods in reply. “They took me to the store to help! I had—erm—I had asked them for help…” Ren’s voice gets mumbly and he starts fiddling with his fingers. “Futaba helped with the Featherman stuff!! A-And Haru and Makoto helped with the pictures and some of the paintings!! They even suggested some of Yusuke-san’s work!!” 

So Kitagawa’s work is probably out there too, huh? Goro lets go of Ren’s legs and gestures for him to get down. He turns and heads back to look at the paintings, curious. “I see … and why did you feel the need to do all of this?” He stops once he’s reached the photos in the living room, turning back to face Ren who’d been following behind him. 

Ren is doing the stupid finger fiddling again and Goro grabs his hands to make him stop. The boy’s eyes grow wide, mouth agape. “Uh—I—I-If you don’t like it, I can take it all down!!” he blurts, his eyes getting filled with a fear or  _ something _ . “Really, I don’t mind!” Ren pulls his hands back, now only fiddling his thumbs together like some stupid thumb war with himself. 

He hadn’t meant to come off as if he disliked it. Goro heaves a sigh and shakes his head. He waves off Ren’s comment and replies, “No need. What’s done is done.” He eyes Ren skeptically. “But why did you choose to do all of this?”

“It all seemed…”

“Barren? Boring? Like a furniture store?”

Ren clears his throat, not unkindly. “—Lacking a personal touch. So I asked for some help and … tada?” He makes little jazz hands that fall a bit short. 

Nodding, Goro waves him off. “Right. Okay.” He heads back for his room and grabs the sushi he must’ve dropped at some point on his way to rescue Ren from his untimely demise (via chair, no less). When Goro walks back out, Ren is still in front of the photos, but now he’s staring at them. 

“It’s weird,” Ren comments when Goro comes up beside him to look at them, “I see these … and I can guess how I’d feel … if I were there … yet, I know I wasn’t. It just … feels like I was.” He smiles and it's so sad and deviating. “I wish I could’ve been there…”

Goro frowns, contemplating. He hates being sentimental. It’s stupid and a waste of time. He knows this, yet he still takes out his phone. “We will have to make new photos, no?” He smirks at Ren, opening his camera and getting ready for a picture of the two of them. “Soon enough, you’ll be in more and more.”

On his phone, he catches Ren giving him an awestruck look. It’s cute as much as it is pitiful. Ren eventually eyes the camera and smiles a bright smile—it’s _entirely_ _Ren_ and … Goro can’t see Kurusu’s smirk anywhere in it. He wants to say good riddance, but he sort of misses it. He hasn’t seen Kurusu’s genuineness in a long time. 

“Uh, Goro?”

Right. He takes the picture. When he brings the phone down and looks at it, a smile comes to his lips unwarranted. “You’ll have to teach me how you put these photos up,” Goro says. He knows how to print pictures, but he also knows Ren will like to show the process. Who is he to take that away?

The rest of the night goes like this:

The sushi gets put in the refrigerator. Ren shows Goro how to print the photo, along with putting it in a spare picture frame he’d gotten. The two decide together where to put it. Goro is sure to mention that they’ll fill the wall up more and more, even if he says it in a more … lacking terminology, that may hint a distaste that is nonexistent. 

They eventually take the sushi back out and move onto the living room couch. Goro puts on a mystery, just as he’d wanted, and the two watch and eat. Ren asks Goro questions throughout the show, like what he thinks a piece of evidence means or who the killer is. Goro gets it right, of course, and Ren seems so utterly shocked that he asks for them to watch another. It takes the fourth mystery for Ren to stop being as shocked and more proud, or something of the sort.

Instead of putting on a fifth, Goro puts on a nature documentary and gives Ren a flat look. “It’s bedtime,” he doesn’t bat an eye. 

“What happened to Featherman at night?” Ren frowns, almost a pout, crossing his arms.

Goro rolls his eyes. “Stop acting like a child. It’s already late and we’ll both just stay up late if I put on Featherman. So this will suffice, will it not?” He returns to the flat look and Ren sinks lower into the couch. He nods but doesn’t look too happy. Goro doesn’t care and unpauses the documentary. 

The two are out at a record ten minutes in.

  
  


The election is today and Goro is ready. Before, he looked forward to today for a very different reason:

Shido would win the election, be at the pinnacle of his success, and Goro would aim a gun at his bald head and tell him just who he is. Shido would be so shocked and betrayed, then he’d be nothing.

Oh, but now? While Goro still believes a bullet would look just lovely on his father, he also feels … an odd peace that his father had already confessed everything. He finally revealed to the world what an utter piece of shit he is and Goro cannot wait a second longer for the people to accept that and elect someone actually worthy. 

The group meets at Leblanc for a viewing party of sorts. They sit in booths and seats alike, gathered close to see the results. Goro makes sure not to spare Kurusu even a glance, keeping his eyes on things better deserving. At least that’s what he tells himself. 

Sakura has her computer open for everyone to see and she keeps up a constant refresh of the election tallies. 

“Why’s Shido got such a lead? That shithead’s full of it!” Ryuji complains. Goro agrees, but he’s still getting a migraine with the boy’s boisterous voice. Did he really have to yell?

Kitagawa nods along, his gaze locked on the screen. “I must agree. It is quite odd that people have yet to stray from the path from before…”

“Something is definitely amiss,” Goro adds, holding his chin in thought. He can’t put his finger on it, but it’s almost as if the people didn’t  _ care _ about all of Shido’s crimes. 

Kurusu is standing up, watching over everyone’s shoulders. Goro makes sure Kurusu can’t spot him looking, but he notices how … tired he looks. Ugh, the idiot probably wasn’t getting proper sleep and— _ good riddance _ .  _ Asshole deserves a bad sleep schedule _ . “But Shido already confessed. Why would all of these people still follow him? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It says his win is being postponed,” Sakura informs. She has web browsers popped up with the oncoming news. “Apparently, he’s just in ‘poor health’.” 

Niijima’s eyes widen. “This is different from what Sis was saying…”

“What  _ was  _ Niijima saying?” Kurusu asks, looking towards Niijima. 

She’s silent for a moment, before sighing. “She was making way on the case against Shido … at least, I thought she was. Unfortunately, with how hectic everything has been, I hadn’t gotten the chance to mention it, but now..”

Sakura huffs, her typing growing louder and quick-paced. “People are saying he barely slept during the election—they’re trying to look at all of this as a good thing.”

“What the heck?” Ann shakes her head. “The Phantom Thieves are being treated like, well … like they never existed!” She frowns and it quickly gets everyone’s attention—apparently, she’d been looking up stuff on her phone. The group is quick to take out their phones and begin a search.

Goro looks for articles or anything of the like related to the Phantom Thieves. His eyes widen when he comes across articles made by researchers,  _ trusted  _ researchers. If they’re saying this to the people, of course, the people will believe it…

“No link among the ‘change of heart’ incidents, only coincidental psychiatric disorders,” Okumura reads, funny enough, from the same article Goro is on. “The Phantom Thieves only used those rumors to their advantage.”

“This is preposterous .... Who would believe such things?” Kitagawa asks. He seems to close into himself just a bit, his face stricken with worry.

Goro sighs. “The article was written by a trusted researcher. There is no doubt the public will feed into such lies.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course, the side he takes is always the losing side. Although, Goro cannot find it in himself to regret the choices he’s made. At least now he’s … _ I’m what? Happy? That’s bullshit. But at least I’m better than before _ .

Sakura adds, “Even the ministry is saying that’s how they determined the situation.” She’s grimacing and pulling her legs closer to her chest.

“It’s as if the people in reality have become distorted,” Morgana notes. He’s staring down at the table, his tail flicking back and forth. “What’s happening worries me … but the only thing we can do right now is wait and see what happens.”

Sae comes in (rather late, Goro must say). She’s frowning and Goro can see her underlying anger at whatever it is that irks her. At the questioning gazes of everyone, she murmurs, “I’m sorry.” She won’t meet anyone’s eyes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I gathered the best of the best and fought for a case, but as Makoto must’ve told you, it was denied.” Eyes shift to Niijima, who—in fact—hadn’t told them. Niijima narrows her eyes. Sae goes on, “At this rate, it won’t end with just Shido’s innocence. This trend will continue spiraling down. There’s even the possibility that crimes using the metaverse will advance on a national level.” Her eyes have a fire in them and she’s finally looking at all of them. Even as her words carry a certain downcastness to them, she still holds onto her conviction. “That’s not what I’m here to tell you. We’re in danger because we know the truth.” She shifts. “It’s only a matter of time before we’re apprehended. It wouldn’t be odd if they were to charge in now”

“This makes no effin’ sense,” Ryuji grumbles, leaning back in his seat.

The room shifts to a tense atmosphere—not that it’s far off from how it had been only minutes before. Little Niijima is frowning. “Sis..”

Sae is looking away again. “There’s nothing more I can do with my resources.” She sighs and looks back, meeting Kurusu’s eyes. Right, the  _ leader _ . “That’s why … I want to ask for your help. I wondered if there was any way you could do something one last time.” Her lips dive down into a set frown. “I know that I’m in no position to ask this of you.”

“That doesn’t matter to us,” Ann waves her comment off. She looks at everyone, a questioning look in her eyes. “So what are we gonna do? Should we change the hearts of all Shido’s followers?” That would be far too many people to change the heart of in such a short amount of time.

“Even if Futaba were to research all of them, it’d take time.” Niijima shakes her head.

“Mhm,” Sakura agrees, “there’s too little information.”

Kitagawa hugs his arms around himself and looks down at the floor of Leblanc. “We can only target individuals … Are we no match against the national power?”

It’s silent.

The group really lets reality sink in. It wasn’t exactly fair, this wasn’t justice. Goro couldn’t help but feel a raging fire burning in his lungs. The public was siding with Shido after everything … after knowing the things he’s done. 

“Mementos,” Morgana says into the quiet. “If we use Mementos, we might be able to do something.”

Everyone startles at the suggestion. “What exactly could we do there?” Goro asks. He feels Ren squish just a bit closer to him. Goro had sat in his normal seat, but Ren positioned a chair directly beside him. Perhaps he was worried, too.

Morgana’s weird cat mouth smiles. “Like I told you before, Mementos is the Palace of the general public. It’s the source of all distortions, and is maintained by the people’s ‘collective unconsciousness’.”

“Wait,” Niijima backtracks. “Do you mean that there’s a treasure even in Mementos? And if we—”

Goro could facepalm right now. Actually … he does facepalm. He groans and grits out, “Mementos is still a Palace, Niijima. Of course, it has a treasure.”

Morgana clears his throat and continues, “The collapse of Mementos should affect the public as a whole. The state of society would change too.” He nods once. “If everyone's hearts grow to hold Shido responsible for his actions, things might start going our way.”

“Could it work?” Ren asks, voice a bit quiet and low.

“Sounds good to me!” Ryuji stands, grinning like a madman. Did he take anything seriously?

The cat glares Ryuji down. “But if we’re gonna do this, there’s one thing you all need to realize.” Everyone seems confused by Morgana’s proclamation. He continues, “To begin with, why does something like the human cognition exist as another, substantial world? The reason for that is most likely sleeping within Mementos. We’ll be destroying that, you know.”

“I don’t see where you’re goin’ with this,” Ryuji voices after no one says anything for a good few seconds. 

“The human cognition will lose substance, so you can’t sneak into people’s Palaces anymore!” Morgana snaps. “So if other criminals appear, you won’t be able to steal their Treasure and change their hearts. It means … the Phantom Thieves will be out of business.”

Everyone startles as the words settle in. 

“We’ll have to discard this way of life,” Okumura murmurs. 

A downcastedness sets in. To think they’d lose everything so soon...

“I think we need to do this,” Ann affirms and stands. “I mean, we’re the group who’s reforming society, right?”

Morgana nods and looks to Kurusu. “Akira, what do you think as our leader? You’ll lose your powers if Mementos is erased. Will you still do it?”

Kurusu goes to speak, but Niijima speaks first, “Are we sure about this?” When she catches how confusing her question is, she continues, “Akira being the leader, I mean. With how things have been lately, there’s been quite a bit of animosity … I’m just worried that..” she trails off and leaves a heavy silence in her wake.

Goro eyes Kurusu out of the corner of his eye. Kurusu seems absolutely shaken, even if his face is blank, Goro can see his hands shaking and a distant look in his eyes. Goro huffs.  _ Fine _ . “Changing leaders would be idiotic. Kurusu is the best leader we have, so why change things at the last minute? I find that would just make the situation worse.” He meets Niijima’s eyes. “Nice try.”

“What?” Niijima glares at him, her hand in a fist on the table.

“We have to do this,” Kurusu finally says. Goro is impressed that his words don’t waver. “For our justice.” Goro is a bit surprised he even realized he had to stop the fight that nearly broke out. He’s indifferent about Niijima getting pissed off; it might’ve been interesting to hear what she had to say. 

“Yeah, that's right!” Ann agrees. She at least gets rid of some of the tension.

Smiling, the cat bobs his head. “It seems there are no objections.”

“Did you come up with a plan?” Sae asks and— _ oh _ . She couldn’t hear the damn cat. 

“Miss Prosecutor … looks like this is gonna be our last job,” Ryuji informs, stretching out his arms. 

Sae narrows her eyes, mumbling out, “Last job?”

Kurusu waves a hand and explains, “We’re erasing the Metaverse.” Like that’d help her understand. Goro wants to call him an idiot, but he also doesn’t want to speak to him. He’d decided a while back that the silent treatment was the best way to go about his anger. At least then he wouldn’t say anything he regrets.

“Once we accomplish our duty, we entrust the world to respectful adults.” Okumura’s voice is soft, yet full of a firm conviction. “That is our condition for accepting this job.”

“This is a ‘deal’ then … That’s certainly a heavy condition.” Sae sighs and smiles. “But very well, I accept. I swear to make Masayoshi Shido stand and be tried in the court of law.” Goro feels his heart rate pick up at that. _ Finally _ , Shido would be getting what he deserved. “Besides … my pride won’t allow me to be continuously saved by you all without doing anything in return.”

A quiet, “We’ll be counting on you,” resounds from Niijima’s corner. 

Boss grins. “Looks like it’s decided then?”

“You’re the leader, Akira, and this is officially our last mission,” Ann gestures to him. “C’mon, say something!” She smiles, probably trying to give him some courage.

Kurusu shifts a bit, his fingers flying to his bangs and fiddling with them. “...Let’s fix this country.” His words carry across the room, holding the weight of a proper leader. Maybe … this wouldn’t be too bad. 

Sakura laughs. “We already said that before though.” Right. With Shido…

“That’s fine,” Okumura giggles. “We’re doing it for real this time, after all.”

“We don’t have much time, right?” Morgana asks. “We should carry this out tomorrow. I’m counting on you guys. No matter what happens, you better see it through!” Everyone nods and it seems like that’s that. The end. But then Ren speaks up,

“Is … there a way for me to help?” He’s since grabbed Goro’s hand, fiddling with his gloved fingers—Goro hadn’t even noticed. “It doesn’t matter how, I just…” 

Sakura sits up, a wild grin on her face. She seems excited about something. “I’ve got just the thing, Ren Ren!!” She digs through some computer bag she’d brought along, taking out some earpiece. “Here! It should connect to all of us in the metaverse. Mwehehe,” she hands the piece to Ren, who slowly moves away from Goro’s side to take it, “so if you talk into it, you can help us out!! I’ll send you the maps and everything on my laptop and you can help me navigate!!” 

His eyes light up, the corners of his lips pulling up into a bright smile. “R-Really?” Ren seems so eager, practically vibrating in place. “I won’t let you down then!!”

“You got this! It’ll be nice to have some help. Navigating is exhausting by myself … I have to find treasure chests, enemies, and stupid treasure demons … blegh.” Sakura sticks her tongue out in frustration, but she’s still smiling.

Ren nods along. 

A sigh from Kurusu’s direction. “Okay, so tomorrow we begin the infiltration. Is everyone on board?” Huh. No comments about Ren helping out? Goro would say he was impressed, but he surmises that even Kurusu knew when to pick his battles.

Everyone gives their affirmations and then that’s over and done with. They talk for a while—useless chatter to unwind—but it isn’t long before some of the tension from prior is brought back. Niijima is snippy with Kurusu, Goro still doesn’t bother to look or talk to Kurusu, along with Okumura (surprising, really). Half the team is upset with their own leader and it leaves a gaping hole in their ability to behave. 

Goro eventually just stands, saying a general goodbye, then heading for the door. He’s done with this tension bullshit. Maybe it’d be better once everyone’s worked through things, or perhaps once Kurusu fucking apologized. Even so, he opens the door and walks towards the train station. It isn’t until a good minute of walking he notices Ren following behind him, strangely quiet.

“So you’re staying at my place for a while, I presume?”

Ren jolts and waves his hands a bit frantically. “If that’s okay!! I … I can ask Boss—“

Goro shoots him a glare and snaps, “Stay wherever you want. I don’t care.” He frowns, looking back forward. Maybe that was harsh. Whatever. “Of course, you may … stay with me … for a bit. It’s not a permanent thing, I’m saying that now.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Goro releases a sharp exhale, almost a huff.

“R-Right, of course!!” Ren nods, speeding his pacing up a bit to match Goro’s. “...Thank you, by the way. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

Goro had barely done anything. Perhaps he’d dragged Ren out of the metaverse, but it was unintentional and he’d thought it was Kurusu. And now … well, Goro just knew how Ren felt. Kurusu wears the same face, yet is profane and unnecessarily rude. Goro wants to be to Ren what he’d never had—someone to rely on. He just wants Ren to feel like he isn’t useless, or some tool. Maybe then, he can save Ren from going down the same dark path Goro himself had gone down. 

Once they arrive at Goro’s apartment, Goro is quick to ask what Ren wants to eat. He wanted to just order in and have it be over with—he was exhausted. Ren is quick to say “Whatever you’d like” and Goro could bang his head on a wall. 

“Ren,” Goro replies, voice menacing beyond belief.

The boy smiles back at him, before sighing. “Okay, okay … uh … pizza?” Ren shrugs, clearly unsure. Had he ever decided what he’d be eating? Ugh, he’d probably been living off of Boss’ curry and Boss’ curry alone. 

“Fine.” Goro pulls his phone out of his pocket, looking up the closest pizza place that could deliver. He looks to Ren and quickly asks what kind.

Ren gets squirmish, fiddling with his own fingers. “Uhm—I … cheese?” He seems almost confused.

Goro sighs and presses on the number. He orders the cheese pizza, then heads to the couch and plops his ass down. “Fifteen minutes.” Ren comes and sits beside him, only nodding in reply. Goro puts on Featherman and relishes in the way Ren’s face lights up.

Once the pizza comes, the show is paused and Goro tells Ren to stay put. The delivery girl has a tired smile, her dead eyes lighting up when Goro signs and adds a tip. He grabs plates and napkins on his way back. Ren helps him set the food down on the coffee table (not that he needed the help, it was just a pizza box). The two are quick to grab their portions and unpause the show.

If they stay up rather late, well, there were no witnesses but themselves. Goro waves off the thought of tomorrow’s plans, perfectly content in the now. And if Ren lays his head on Goro’s shoulder while holding his hand and fiddling with his gloved fingers … well, no one would know. 

Ren won’t even see how flushed Goro’s cheeks were getting, thankfully. That was just a secret for Goro and Goro only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is going to be going down soon, which'll be a bit interesting :D   
> thank you guys for reading!! I'll put up a new chapter soon <3


	12. Chapter 12: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After plans are set, the team has gone their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW!!: This chapter includes references to sexual assault, along with a teacher and a student predicament. There's an almost kiss, but I'm putting the warning out there!! Kamoshida is also brought up as well!!  
> It's at the start where the moment occurs but is then discussed afterward! PLEASE be wary!! If this topic triggers you, you can skip this chapter!!  
> The end only includes a scene in the Velvet Room ^^  
> Be safe! Thank you guys and enjoy!! <3

The plans are set in motion. Tomorrow they would all enter Mementos and find the secrets hidden deep within. Akira supposes he isn’t too surprised—of course, they’d be ending with a bang; everyone’s cognition. It’d be riveting if Akira didn’t feel so strung thin. If this was their last mission … Akira would no longer be needed.

He’d gone up to his room once everyone left, Morgana heading home with Haru. He sort of just sits there and lets it all sink in. This was their final mission—his final act as their leader. He’s already lost most of them and now he realizes it's only a short amount of time before he’s losing them all. Akira’s going to be all alone.  _ Again _ , his mind adds, but he snuffs the thought out as quickly as it came. 

Heaving a sigh, Akira figures he might as well do something useful. With Morgana not here to make him sleep early, he texts Kawakami. Her reply is instant:

**Kawakami (6:32pm)** : Sure thing! I’ll be right over!

**Kawakami (6:32pm)** : I’m glad you invited me :) we haven’t chatted in a long time!

Yeah, because last time she’d gotten too serious about the possibility of them getting into a relationship. When he’d just accepted her advice of “being more careful” with what he says, Kawakami seemed down about it, but would still keep reaching out. He’d claimed he was busy every time, but at this point … what choice does he have? His bonds are severely lacking and if he doesn’t spark some of those bonds back to life, he fears what will come. If Igor’s and the twin’s reactions were any consolation, he had a valid reason to be afraid. 

It takes Kawakami about fifteen minutes to arrive. Sojiro has long since closed up Leblanc, so he’s safe on that front, but Kawakami still enters through the back entrance just to be safe. Akira greets her with a mumble, feeling the little energy he had seeping away. 

“Awe, master! No more, ‘welcome, Becky’?” She eyes him, then frowns. “You still seem exhausted. Did you get enough sleep last night, or did you pull another all-nighter?” Kawakami moves a hand to his forehead and he has to physically restrain himself from flinching. “Hmm … your temperature seems fine.” 

Akira nods. “Feel fine,” he mutters back. He gestures to the stairs with a thumb. A silent question.

“You know, if you wanted me alone you could just say so,” Kawakami purrs and—Akira restrains from saying they were already alone. No one else is here and he finds the silence uncomfortable. They make their way upstairs. It isn’t until then that he realizes she’s dressed in her normal attire, not her maid getup. He doesn’t know if he should be grateful or not. Kawakami moves to sit on his sofa, patting the open spot beside her. “Come on, come on! We have to catch up.” She smiles at him.

He sits down at the other end, making himself as small as possible. Why did he think this was a good idea? Akira pushes all thoughts aside and does the thing he does best: he puts on a mask. He calls forth Gabriel, a Temperance persona that can help, he hopes. Looking to Kawakami, he grins his most charming grin, really amps it up, and says, “How’ve you been, Becky?”

She grins right on back. “There he is!! Looks like you got some energy in you again.” Kawakami scoots a bit closer and seems almost shy. “I’ve been okay. It might sound lame, but things have been boring … and lonely without you there.” She moves her hand, tracing shapes on Akira’s. He feels himself tense, just watching, frozen. “I’m glad you’re back now. Also that we can meet again.” Her gaze looks up, but she keeps herself positioned the same.

“Yeah.” Akira can only agree, unsure what else to even  _ say _ . He could just repeat her words, but even then it seems wrong to lie to such an extent. He hardly missed school when he was off. Hell, he hadn’t even remembered the homework until the night before. Sure, Kawakami and school were two different things, but in his opinion, he kept them in the same category.

“I’m glad you think so.” Kawakami’s grin softens into a smile. She’s blushing, her cheeks a rosy pink. She scoots closer again and the hand she had been using drifts from his hand to his cheek in a matter of moments. She strokes her thumb across his cheek and is she getting closer?  _ Oh shit ohshitohshit _

To think his fucking teacher of all people would be his first kiss. Akira wants to be angry, wants to run, or just something. But he also knows if he goes through with this he’ll have  _ something _ . A bond. Maybe one he won’t screw up if he keeps his mouth shut and just goes along with things.

She’s still moving closer, her eyes closing now and—

“Kurusu Akira!!” A voice snaps, startling Kawakami about a foot in the air and Akira to quite literally drop to the floor. He doesn’t know whether to be grateful or regretful. On one hand, he is sort of saved from kissing his teacher of all people, but on another, his bond is probably as good as dead and—and Ann is the one yelling. She looks  _ pissed _ . “What the hell are you  _ doing _ ?” her words come out as a shriek. She has her phone in hand and is waving it around.

Akira opens and closes his mouth, feeling frozen where he sits on the cold as fuck floor. He doesn’t have an answer. He looks to Kawakami, who is red in the face. She looks anywhere but at her students. “I—I should be going!” Kawakami stands and dashes down the stairs, past Ryuji who is walking further in. 

Ryuji watches Kawakami leave, then looks over at Akira, wolf-whistling and grinning madly. “Duuude,  _ Kawakami _ ? Damn! Nice!!” He heads over, helping Akira off the floor. “Man, sorry we ruined your shot. I’m sure there’ll be more though.” He laughs and claps Akira on the back.

Dread rakes up his spine, but he swallows it down. A plastic grin is on his face and he’s calling upon Thor (he could use a chariot persona). “It’s alright, man.” He’s a bit surprised his voice stays so level with how shaky he feels. Shaky, yet numb. “Like you said, always next time.” The words cause bile to rise in his throat. He didn’t  _ want  _ there to be a next time, but, well, what choice does he have? He swallows it down. 

Ann is storming over, ripping Ryuji’s arm away and glaring at Akira in a way he’s never seen her do before. “You—You idiot!!” she seethes. She practically throws Ryuji’s arm down. For a second, Akira fears she’s going to slap him, or hit him, or something. He’s not proud of the flinch when Ann reaches only for his shoulder but draws back just as fast. She moves her jaw for a few moments, deep within her thoughts. “Akira … why were you going to let her kiss you?” She meets his eyes. 

“B-Because,” Akira looks away, Ann’s gaze too intense to lie to, “I wanted to.”

“To let her kiss you?” Ann asks and Akira nods in reply. He looks back and she’s still staring at him, but her gaze is more serious than anything. There’s still an anger, but there’s a sadness too. “Akira, you’re shaking.”

So he was. “I’m fine,” he replies. He goes to sit on the couch, but it feels almost wrong now, so he moves to sit on his bed instead. 

“Why were you going to let her kiss you?” Ann repeats, following, but keeping her distance. She crosses her arms and towers over Akira. When Akira answers with silence, Ann’s eyes look around. She must spot Akechi’s jacket because she whips her head back and glares. “Is this about that stupid book?” Akira doesn’t meet her eyes and instead slouches into his bed. “It is, isn’t it? Akira, you can’t—” She lets out a groan, tugging at her right pigtail. “And if she would’ve tried to go further? What? You would’ve let her sleep with you?” she sounds incredulous. Almost like she didn’t think Akira could handle this. Which, he  _ could _ . It was fine.  _ I’m fine _ . 

But would he have? Kawakami had been attempting at seduction … he thinks—but would she have gone that far? With a student, no less. Akira thinks of his unresponsiveness when Kawakami had tried to kiss him. Maybe she would have stopped once she saw he wasn’t…

“ _ Akira _ .”

He takes a breath. “I don’t know.”

“At least answer  _ something  _ I’ve asked you!”

“Fine,” Akira snaps and meets her eyes. “Yes, I might’ve. I don’t  _ know _ . It’s not like...”  _ anything happened _ . Akira’s fine. He’s perfectly safe. He looks down at his hands, unsure how to feel. His body still felt numb and shaky, yet his mind was loud. A repeat of how fine everything was.

Ann squats down, meeting his eyes once again. “Even if it could’ve been, it’s alright to feel scared.” She frowns. “Please, just … just  _ talk  _ to me.” Akira looks away. He spots Ryuji by the stairs, seeming weary—his shoulders are hunched and it’s obvious he feels bad. “You know, when all that stuff with Kamoshida happened … I was really scared. Scared I would have to give up something that seems so small, so minuscule … but then I talked to you, and you  _ helped me _ . I was free from that asshole pervert.” She smiles a bit, before shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry,” Akira whispers. He doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t even know what exactly he’s apologizing for. What she’s been through? His actions? 

Shaking her head again, Ann huffs. “My point is, I know … I know it’s scary—especially to open up—but, I know what it’s like and I’m  _ here _ . No matter what you tell me, I’m not going  _ anywhere _ , okay?” She smiles with a sadness to it. “So please. Talk to me.”

Akira’s eyes get a bit glassy and he looks away. Ann’s words cut deep … she wouldn’t leave him. But … what if it was a lie? “I can’t,” he replies quietly. 

“Can I hug you?” 

The question startles him and he looks down at Ann. She gives a sheepish smile, probably trying to put him at ease. He nods slowly. Ann moves slow, giving him time to react and to say something. When she’s fully engulfed him in a hug, he feels his walls tearing down. His eyes fill with tears and he hugs her back tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder. He doesn’t want Ryuji to see him cry. Ugh, how lame is he?

“You can let it out. Ryuji went downstairs, okay? Don’t worry.” 

Akira feels himself trying to take in breaths, but each intake feels more and more like a gasp. “I’m … so sorry,” he cries. His voice sounds so loud to his own ears. “I just—I can’t lose everyone. I just—I just needed  _ someone _ .” Ann brings a hand to his hair, moving her hand in a gentle motion. It’s calming and it helps him breathe a bit better. “You were right. It … It was about the book. I … I don’t know what to  _ do _ , Ann. I’m a terrible leader and a terrible friend … I’m losing everything.” 

He hears Ann huff by his ear. “You can never lose everything, got that? No matter what you do, I’ll always be here—Ryuji and Morgana, too. We love and care about you, Akira. That won’t ever change.” She pulls back just enough to see his face. He scrunches up his nose, he didn’t want her to see him like this. Ann just smiles softly and uses her other hand to wipe at his tears with her sleeve. “Unfair! You’re totally a pretty crier.”

“Says you,” Akira laughs a bit, but it still sounds choked and congested.

“We both know that’s a lie. I’m the ugliest crier.” Ann giggles back, before her face goes serious. “You shouldn’t meet with Kawakami anymore, okay? And no more looking at that book … those stupid bonds, or confidants, or— _ whatever!  _ They don’t matter. Okay?” Akira blinks at her. “And you’re not a terrible leader. Even Goro said so and he’s like … totally a grumpy pants lately.” She sticks out her tongue and Akira laughs, despite himself. 

He lifts his head up to stare at the ceiling. The stars he’d gotten with Yusuke at the one planetarium are still up there, glowing now that it’s nighttime. It was a nice memory … he wonders if once he goes back home he’ll be able to bring those with. That was a sad thought; going back home.

“Woah, woah,” Ann blinks at him, then points a finger at his face. “What’s going on? You’re totally thinking bad thoughts. Explain.”

He snorts. “Nothing. I was just thinking about once the year is over … I’ll really miss you guys.” Akira frowns and looks down, meeting Ann’s eyes. She grabs his hand and heaves a sigh. He sighs with her and the breath is oddly refreshing. “And … tomorrow is our last mission.”

“I believe in you, leader!” Ann winks and Akira grins at her, feeling a pride he rarely feels anymore. After a second it’s gone and he narrows his eyes. “You know, once this is all over, you and I totally have to have a sleepover!” She lowers herself a bit to be in his line of sight. “I’ll have ice cream, a bunch of desserts, popcorn, cake, soda, ...ice cream…”

“Ann.”

“Right! Uh … anyway!! We can eat snacks and watch movies!! And maybe take those quizzes in those magazines—Oh shit!! I forgot to show you this one!!” She grins wide and takes out her phone. After a bit of scrolling, Ann holds her phone out and it’s a photo of a magazine (poorly taken, but Akira can still read its premise). “It was a quiz to see which celebrity is right for you or something! You answer all the questions and then whatever letter you get the most determined which celebrity—yeah, I’m sure you get the point! Anyway!!” Ann uses two fingers to zoom into the photo and shoves the phone in Akira’s face. He blinks. “Look!! Goro is one of them!! So you can get the Detective Prince,” she wiggles her eyebrows and grins. A second later she huffs. “I got ‘none of the above’. Apparently, I’m too cool for all the hottie celebs out there.” 

Akira laughs again. “Unless a celebrity is like Ryuji, I doubt—“

“Woah, hey!!” Ann is flushing red, as she looks around to see if Ryuji is anywhere nearby. It seems he’s still downstairs. “Why do you even..”

He hadn’t known, but now he does. Akira grins and shrugs. “A secret,” he replies.

Ann pouts for a moment. “Well … for one, I don’t like Ryuji like  _ that _ . He’s just a friend.” She sighs. “Anyway, we should be talking about your little crush!” She eyes him expectantly.

“Which is?”

“Come on, throw me a bone here! I wanna know who it is!!” Ann shoots him a wide smile and moves to sit beside him on the bed. Akira makes a silent motion for her hand, a question, and Ann is quick to grab ahold of his hand.

Akira shrugs. “I … don’t know how I feel yet.” He has a vague idea that if he likes anyone, he knows who it might be. Even then, he’s still unsure. With how Akechi has been acting … he doubts he’d ever stand a chance with him anyway. And Akira doesn’t blame him. Maybe the only people he ever stood chances with were—

“I can see it all over your face. Don’t be self-deprecating, silly.” Ann pokes his cheek with her pointer finger. “I’m sure whoever it is will feel the same, or at least he immensely flattered. I mean … I know a lot of people who had crushes on you.” She grins. “You know, Haru had the biggest crush on you before. Oh, and Futaba too! But she got over it and eventually just started to see you as a big brother … that might be because you started acting more brotherly too though..” He feels his face growing warm. Ann carries on. “My point is though, that you’re a catch! So … don’t settle for some older women. That’s just  _ wrong _ . You need someone your own age, Akira.”

He shifts a bit. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Right, right..” Ann raises an eyebrow at him. She seems like she’s about to go on, but Ryuji walks up the stairs with three drinks. He has one in his elbow, balancing against his stomach, and the other two in his hands. 

He’s wary as he walks over, watching each glass carefully. “ _ Man _ !” he groans. “Took me effin’ forever to find the sodas. Boss’ layout is so weird.” Ryuji grins at Akira and hands him a soda. Akira takes it and is quick to drink about half of it down. When he sets it down on the floor beside his bed, he catches Ryuji looking between the two worriedly. “You guys, uh … you guys good?”

Akira realizes his hand is still holding Ann’s and he lets go as if touching a flame.  _ Shit _ . Hopefully, Ryuji wouldn’t be mad … isn't that against friend laws? He eyes Ryuji and he just looks even more worried. Ann does too now. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Dude, for what?” Ryuji frowns. He scratches behind his head and shifts his stance. “Look, man … I should be the one apologizin’. I said all that shit earlier and … I prolly made you feel real shitty. I’m sorry.” 

Eyes widening, Akira shakes his head. “No reason to be,” he answers and gives Ryuji what he hopes is a comforting smile. 

It seems to do the trick, as Ryuji moves and sits beside Akira. He wraps an arm around Akira’s shoulder and pulls him in for a side hug. “We got your back, man. No matter what.” He ruffles Akira’s hair. Akira tries to move away, but Ryuji keeps a good grip on him. 

Ann laughs at their antics, before shouting a, “Hey, watch out for the—“ but it’s too late. In their little wrestling match, Akira’s or Ryuji’s foot must have hit the cup with some soda left. It spills over the floor. The three all look toward it and after a second, Akira just starts laughing. It starts small, but after a second he just starts losing it. Eventually, Ryuji and Ann join in, and soon enough the three of them are all laughing giggling messes. 

It’s nearing nine and so the three all sit down with a movie. Ann claims they need to have a sleepover now, but it’s mostly because the trains are going to stop running soon and she didn’t want to run to catch one. Ryuji suggests cards again, but Akira just waves it off. He moves his (old as fuck) TV to be a bit closer to his bed and they all get comfortable. The bed is extremely small, especially for three people, but they figure it out—and if Akira takes up more space so Ann and Ryuji are a bit closer, well, there’s no evidence of that. 

The movie is some lame romance Akira had picked up. Morgana was saying how it’d help his charm, but … he doesn’t believe it. It’s pretty basic and the story is lame. Halfway in, he looks over at his friends. “How did you guys know to come over anyway?” It comes out as more of a mutter. He was just curious; the timing was too good.

Ryuji and Ann make eye contact for a moment. Ryuji shrugs then looks over at Akira. “Futaba texted us. At first, she was all ‘O-M-G! Akira has a girl over!!’ an’ shit.”

“Yeah, but then she heard some more of what you two were saying … her texts sounded worried,” Ann explains, frowning. 

“I still find it funny she texted us outta anyone else.” Ryuji snickers a bit but Ann hits his arm. “Ow! What the hell?”

She’s glaring as she retorts, “She was worried, you idiot!!”

“Not at first!!”

“But … still!!” Ann looks back at Akira and he lifts an eyebrow. “Futaba wanted to make sure you were okay is the point, okay?”

Akira sighs. “So she was using the bugs she put in here?” He turns back to the TV, his thoughts drifting. He knows he doesn’t have much privacy—no door, no ability to talk without someone hearing him, etc—but it’s a bit comforting. Comforting in the way that Futaba saved him from making a mistake. Although, the thought passes that if he’d had someone he  _ wanted _ to be with over, maybe this wouldn’t be such a good thing.

Either way, it’s thanks to Futaba that he’s even sitting here comfortably right now. So he chooses to be grateful, but still, possibly mention to Futaba to debug the place. 

“I kinda forgot she has this place bugged,” Ann mentions, twirling a finger in her ponytail. 

“Man, Futaba is somethin’ else.” Ryuji shakes his head. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Ann clamps a hand over his mouth.

“ _ ShShSh _ !!” she hisses. “Look!! It’s happening!!” Ann points at the screen and apparently, two of the characters were about to kiss. It was some love triangle, from what Akira gathered, but it seems as if one is prevailing over the other. Ann squeals. “Yes!! I  _ knew _ he was the right option!!”

The girl slaps the guy and looks upset, as she bounds away. The guy is shocked and it fades into another scene. “Didn't see that coming,” Akira mumbles. 

“For real,” Ryuji adds. 

“Ugh!!  _ Bullshit _ !!” Ann grumbles and falls onto Ryuji’s shoulder. She tugs at Akira’s arm and brings him into the pile. “This movie sucks.”

“Blame Morgana.” Akira sighs and shifts a bit to get more comfortable. Ann does the same, but Ryuji seems to be staying completely still. Akira holds back a snicker. 

Eventually, they change the movie to some other one; a superhero one this time. Ryuji seems excited, so that’s enough to make the other two just as happy. They get back into their same positioning, if not a bit more comfortable, and the movie begins. 

Akira feels his eyelids getting heavy nearly fifteen minutes in. It’s not that the movie is boring, it really isn’t, he just feels his exhaustion creeping up on him. Ann must notice because she starts playing with his curls. It’s calming, almost motherly, and he feels his own breathing evening out. Soon he’s falling asleep to the sound of some cringey villain’s monologue. 

  
  


He wakes up to a familiar atmosphere. Well, “wakes up”. Akira sits up and he’s in a familiar jail cell. Caroline hits at his cell door. “That was a fruitless delight, inmate!!” she scorns.

Even Justine looks pissed. “We gave you words of praise, but we take them all back.” Her voice carries a heavy undertone and Akira can’t help but stare as he gets up, moving to grip at the bars.

“The source of what was hindering your rehabilitation…” Igor begins, leaning his head on his wrist, “to think it would be the ignorant masses to which you tried to prove your integrity.” He seems almost bored. “Did they themselves not show elation for those who are unseen? Despite all that, they now say you do not exist.” That stung. “They toyed with you, yet none take responsibility.” He shakes his head and his voice grows deeper, more rumbly. “The distortion of man’s world is endlessly deep … fixing it may now be impossible even with the appearance of a Trickster.” 

_ What _ ? What did Akira do wrong? Was it because he didn’t have enough bonds now? Or was he just not strong enough?

“M-Master…?” Caroline exclaims in confusion.

Igor still has his cursed smile on his face. “It seems this is the limit of humanity.” 

No… “What’re you saying?” Akira asks, his throat constricting. Igor couldn’t just  _ give up _ . He was supposed to help Akira and to stop this. 

“The time for ruin is nigh…” he draws each word out. “One due to the distortion of man’s own heart, from which none can escape..”

Akira tries to say something, he needs to, this couldn’t be the end. But nothing comes out and he feels himself fading into unconsciousness. He hears Justine and Caroline make noises of regret. Then there’s nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, I know in the game their relationship is consensual. Even so, Joker is 16 at the time of his arrest. Kawakami is an ADULT (estimated 28-35), with much more experience and knowledge of the world. Even if Joker is 17 at the time, I still don't particularly think they should be in a romantic relationship, as he is only a teenager.   
> Thank you all for reading, and again, be safe. <3


	13. Chapter 13: Ren Amamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves begin their journey into Mementos. When a fight breaks out, can they beat the final boss of their journey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo we are finally at the Mementos arc!! It's only going to get crazier from here, folks!!

Today was the big day apparently. The entire group seems tense and Ren can’t help feeling like he’s useless. He doesn’t have much to offer them, aside from what Futaba suggested. At least now he can do  _ something _ . 

So Futaba brings him into her room and sets her computer up to connect to them in the metaverse. “There we go!” She turns to Ren and gives him a thumbs-up, along with a grin. Pointing to one of the monitors nearby, Futaba gestures to a map. She explains how he should be able to see where each group is; everyone divided into two sets, so they wouldn’t be such a large group—apparently one just followed behind. Some markings symbolize treasures, along with another set that symbolizes shadows and how dangerous the foe is. “So be sure to let us know if we are missing anything, or if a certain enemy seems too strong! Usually, we have to prepare for the extra hard ones first!” 

Ren nods along, looking at the maps. Futaba explains what the group’s marking will look like, but there isn’t any at the moment because they weren’t there yet (who would’ve thought). “You’re all going to … Ma-men-toes?”

“Mementos,” Futaba replies. 

He blinks. “Right.” Ren felt lost beyond belief, but this was his first time helping them and he  _ needed _ to prove himself worthy. He needed to be useful to them. He wasn’t dead weight … he couldn’t be…

“Okay!” Futaba claps her hands together. “Well, I gotta go meet up with the others! But—“ she grabs the headset (she told him the earpiece was lame and that she changed her mind) and places it over his ears, “wear this! You should be able to hear us once I connect you to Prometheus.” 

He nods and sits when Futaba makes a gesture for him to. She mentions how he can use any pillows or anything to make himself comfortable. She even tells him he can eat some of her snacks—something about bugging Kurusu-san later to get more. 

“Off I go!!”

“G-Good luck!” Ren watches as Futaba hurries from the room, shutting the door behind her. He slouches in the seat and stares at the monitor. The group’s health stats were on the main monitor, but Futaba said she could handle those since she could give them extra HP and SP. From what she explained, HP was their health while SP was their stamina. 

He sits there for a while, sort of in this zoning out state. Ren remembers when he’d come in here before and messed with Futaba’s computer. Luckily now it was alright, she’d given him the passcode in case it fell asleep (not that he’d need it). 

He thinks for a while about everything that happened with the group. First with Kurusu. Kurusu … his comments cut pretty deep with Ren. In a way, he completely understands what Kurusu meant. Ren was supposed to be some throwaway plan; some way to save Kurusu from his fate or whatever you’d call Goro’s original revenge plan. Ren  _ knows _ he got lucky. He knows if it weren’t for Goro changing his mind about killing Kurusu (not Ren,  _ Kurusu _ ), then he’d be dead right now. Or … he wouldn’t have ever existed? It’s hard to understand. He wonders if he’d never left the metaverse if he would have even known what living truly was. He hardly understands now. 

Kurusu was right and Ren knew he was right. That’s why it hurts all the more. Ren clings to the false hope that if he is less needy, if he becomes useful to the others, that maybe … maybe they’ll want to keep him around. It’s easier to not think about with Goro. In some wonky way, Goro helps keep his mind at ease, even if he does worry sometimes about being too needy. Goro never seems to mind though—he might act grumpy and sarcastic about it, but he always reciprocates. It makes Ren happy to have someone so … compassionate and understanding. Even if Goro isn’t good at emotions, he tries for Ren. Sometimes.

Then there was the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Everyone seems on edge lately. Some try and hide it or at least lessen the burden with humor, but Ren still notices. 

When he’d gone shopping with Futaba, Haru, and Makoto, the three girls were quiet at first. Haru seemed a bit on the awkward side, probably still feeling bad for her outburst that was so long ago. Futaba got a bit on edge about the crowds. She’d clung a bit to Ren, probably some habit she did when Kurusu was around. Then there was Makoto.

Makoto was … angry. At least, from what Ren could tell.

_ She was clenching her jaw and her strides were more stomps, even her hands were in fists. He left Haru and Futaba’s side to catch up with Makoto (she was marching ahead rather far). The girl hadn’t even noticed him at first. _

_ “Makoto?” _

_ She startled and faced him, a glare on her face. “Yes?” Even if it was such a simple question, it was as sharp as a sword.  _

_ Ren couldn’t help his brows furrowing. “Uhm,” he fiddled with his own fingers, a habit he’d unknowingly grew, “are you okay? You seem tense.” _

_ “Fine.” Makoto squared her jaw and looked forward again. She unclenched and clenched her fist again. Ren was quick to grab her hand to make her stop. _

_ At her indignant look, he let go. “S-Sorry!” he stuttered. “It’s just not good to…” better word choice… “You’ll hurt yourself.” _

_ It was silent for a moment, just their steps and the sound of the area around them. They hadn’t arrived at the store yet. Eventually, Makoto let out a long sigh. “I apologize.” Her voice was clear and level. “I just … Akira’s been really upsetting lately.” _

_ That must’ve been about the whole leader thing when Makoto had suggested someone else lead. Ren doesn’t know how well that would have worked anyway. He sees Makoto’s point, but a new leader would switch things up a little too much … and in such a hard fight.  _

_ “I think … he’s been stressed,” Ren comments. He moves his hands to his pockets to avoid doing something stupid, like fiddling or grabbing Makoto’s hand (she was clenching her fists again).  _

_ A huff. “He’s been so rude to you. Why aren’t you even a little mad at him?” Makoto glanced at him with an incredulous look. _

_ Ren moved his shoulders up then down. He looked down, watching the ground as they walked. Some of those things are right, he remembered thinking. “Being mad wouldn’t be helping anyone. Clearly, he has something going on, and … and if I got mad, I don’t see how that would solve anything.” _

_ “But then you’re just being an easy target,” Makoto countered. Ren looked over and the two made eye contact.  _

_ “Even a moving target gets hit.”  _

_ Her eyes widened at that, then she frowned. “Less. A moving target gets hit less,” she corrected. Makoto sighed and faced forward again and Ren returned to looking back down.  _

_ “It would just repel. If I hurt someone because they hurt me … isn’t that just becoming as bad as they are?” Ren took his right hand out of his pocket and instead messed with his bangs. It was a nice distraction. “Then I’d be hurting worse.” _

_ “Huh.” Makoto was quiet.  _

_ The silence wasn’t as tense that time. Ren found himself looking back up, watching the shops they would pass by. It was weird; he had a vague guess on some of the places, memories that weren’t quite memories, but he knows he’d never been to any of these. He hasn’t existed long enough to.  _

_ Eventually, Makoto’s shoulders sagged a bit and she turned to give Ren a small smile. “Thank you. I think … I get what you mean.” She laughed and it rang like honey, oh-so-sweet. Ren wondered if he could get her to laugh more. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she added, “I still think it’s wrong of Akira. Everything he said that one time … was harsh and unwarranted. We love having you, Ren.” And her eyes were so earnest. “You’re one of us now. Akira needs to realize that.” _

_ Ren wished Kurusu would give him a chance too, but it wasn’t really his choice. Even so, he smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Makoto.” _

_ Makoto shifted. “It’s weird … you two share a lot of the same..” she trailed off, seeming to flinch. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “Uh, anyway. We’re almost there. What was it you were looking for again?” _

Ren startles to the sound of a voice in the headset, “Testing, testing!! 1, 2, 3!! This is Oracle!!” 

He quickly sits up and looks at the monitors. He can see the group's red dots at the entrance. “O-Oracle?”

“Shoot! Did I tell you the codenames?” It’s Futaba, he already knew, but her panic is clear.

“No, but I’m sure I can figure it—“

“Akira is Joker, Ryuji is Skull, Ann is Panther, Inari—I mean, Yusuke is Fox, Makoto is Queen, Haru is Noir, Morgana is Mona, and Sketchy-Ketchi is Crow!” Futaba or Oracle informs. “Got that?”

Ren mentally goes over the list and nods. It takes him a moment to realize Oracle can’t actually  _ see _ him. This job is going to take some getting used to… “Uh, yeah, I think so!” He watches four dots move forward. “Kurusu-san is Joker, Ryuji is Skull—“

“Yeah, yeah. Good job, newbie!” Oracle’s voice crackles to life in his ears. He sees a green dot glide to the others. Maybe that was Oracle? “Did you see the green dot?”

“That’s you, right?”

A gasp. “You catch on quick! Yes! You should see four other dots by me. If you click on them with the mouse it should tell you who is who, but that’s hardly necessary.” A pause. “Can you see everyone’s health still?”

“Everyone’s health is fine, along with heart rate,” Ren observes from the main monitor.

“Nice. Aight, I’m gonna make it so you can hear everyone and they can hear you!” Oracle informs. “You ready?”

“Yea—“

“It opened straight away!” comes Mona’s voice. Based on the maps, they were at a large … door? “I bet that means the inner depths the Meta-Nav was talking about before are right ahead.”  _ Inner depths _ ?

Oracles voice crackles to life again, “hold on.” Ren isn’t sure who she’s addressing. “The door only opens from this side.” Probably the others. 

“What do you mean?” Ann, or Panther. Ren thinks he’s getting the hang of this. Maybe. It’s still a bit weird.

“Well, I took a quick peek at the mechanism inside the door,” Oracle explains, “and it looks like you can only open it from here. We can get in, but nothing can get out.”

Ren feels a chill wrack up his spine. Would they be okay? What if they got stuck … sure, he’d know, but would he even be able to do anything? No. No. He can help them and make sure they get out okay. 

He hears Queen’s voice next, “It’s as though whatever lies within has been locked away.”

“Wait, so you’re saying that the people going in there are choosing imprisonment?” Noir’s voice exclaims, sounding worried. Ren can’t help but wonder what Mementos looks like. It sounds a bit frightening. 

“I have never felt such eeriness before. What is this place?” Fox questions. Ren feels that fear again.

Mona huffs. “We’ll find out once we reach the depths. Come on, let’s go.”

He sees the dots move, still in the separate groups. After a second, he hears Skull shouting. “The hell is this place?!”

“It’s so creepy…” comes Panther’s reply.

Ren can only imagine… “So those,” Fox starts, “strange pipes tunneling through Mementos were originating down here after all.” Pipes? Like a bathroom? “You know, I have been considering this for some time, but they remind me somewhat of veins.” Okay, so not a bathroom. Got it. Ren is still curious though.

“More importantly,” Panther cues in, “what’s up with this scenery? What kind of distortion is this?” Ren still doesn’t really understand what they mean by distortion. They never really … talked to him about the Metaverse. He feels out of his element. “I mean, what does everyone think this world is?”

“Calm down, Lady Ann.” _ Lady … Ann _ ?? “The treasure’s definitely down here, and that’s what’s important now.” Mona's voice is firm, holding a tone Ren had never heard from him before. “And I can sense something else … A tremendous presence that’s coming from much deeper within.”

He hears Queen sigh. “I don’t know that I want to find out what that may be, but we must harden our resolves.”

“We should get going already. There isn’t much time.” It’s Goro and Ren can’t help but smile at his impatience. Oops,  _ Crow _ . It’s silent for a moment. “Joker, what the fuck are you staring off into space for?” A pause. “Joker!”

“Right.” It’s weird thinking of Kurusu-san as ‘Joker’, but Ren figures it sounds kind of cool. Mysterious. “Skull, Crow, Queen, you’re with me. Everyone else follow close behind.” 

“Why didn't you answer the—“

“I thought we needed to go, Crow,” it comes off snappy, but Ren has a feeling Joker meant it more snarky than anything. He frowns and hopes a fight doesn’t break out...

He sees the red dots moving. There’s a blockade there it seems. When Skull mentions it, they all agree they need to find a different way. Ren is about to suggest another way, but Joker seems to have it handled. After a while, the red dots stop and Ren can hear distant voices through the headphones that belong to strangers. 

“Hm? What  _ is _ this place?” Oracle ponders aloud. “Are those … chains on them?” Chains?

“Like in a prison?” Ren wonders.

Crow answers right away, “Exactly that.”

“They’re saying something,” Noir murmurs.

Ren can hear the prisoners (?) beckoning the other’s into … wherever they are. A cell, maybe? “This reminds me of Kamoshida’s castle,” Mona says. “They're like the ‘slaves’ we saw there.” Ren vaguely remembers what Kamoshida is like … it’s a pretty scrambled memory, probably from some retelling Kurusu told Sae. Ren frowns. Kamoshida seems like a bad person if Ren's memory says anything. 

The others go on, talking to certain prisoners about desires and whatnot. Ren finds himself lost. Eventually, they give up, finding no point to reason with the prisoners. 

A prisoner mentions a “locked quarantine cell” and it seems to garner everyone’s attention. “Quarantine?” Queen asks. “Who’s locked in there?”

Ren can’t help wondering himself…

“Supposedly a great and truly dangerous criminal, but who would want to check a place like that?” the person replies. “Come now, we don’t have to chat like this. Why not come inside?” Ren had a feeling they shouldn’t go…

“Mona?” Oracle asks and receives no answer. 

Ren hears a voice. Based on the comment of them being “out and about”, he assumed it’s a guard of some sort. 

“Oh crap!” Skull groans.

Two squares on the monitor show a blinking red. A difficult foe. “B-Be careful!!” he advises. “Apparently, they’re a difficult batch!” 

“Nothing you guys can’t handle!” Oracle adds, a grin sinking into her voice.

He sees the four dots move to take on the enemy. “Alright, Queen, start us off. Hit them all with a Nuclear,” Joker advises. He gets affirmative from Queen. The enemy isn’t downed, however.

The monitor pops up with the enemy's stats. Ren notes its weaknesses. “These should be weak to wind,” he informs.

“Nice job, Renny-boy!!” Oracle shouts, sounding pleased. “Also, Joker, don’t use any Bless or Curse skills!!” 

“Thanks,” Joker replies. A second later he says, “Skull, just use your gun for now.” Ren sees the foe weaken a bunch. How strong was Skull’s gun?! “Time for an All-Out-Attack!”

Ren can’t help but wonder what that is but stays quiet. He hears Skull say something and then the enemy is gone. 

“That was careless of us,” Fox states after the fight. “It should be no surprise that a prison has guards.” Fair … Ren feels a bit bad for not realizing. Maybe he could’ve said something. 

Skull comments on how it’s “everyone’s palace” again. Ren gets lost in what his point is, and it seems like some of the others do too. “Who’s keepin’ these people here?” 

“I remember now,” Mona mumbles. “I’ve … seen this place before.” Oh, right. Mona also came from the Metaverse. 

“Hold on though. It wasn’t open until we came here today,” Panther points out.

Mona apologizes. “It’s just a sense I’m getting … Still, it feels like I’m really close to remembering something important.” Ren hopes Mona can remember his past. He smiles and finds himself giddy at the thought of Mona finally being able to realize who he truly is.

“Y’know,” Skull starts, “comin’ in here was what you wanted from the beginning.” Ren can practically hear his grin. “We just gotta keep movin’ on!”

The group moves on. Here and there, there are a few puzzles. Ren isn’t too surprised when Joker easily figures them out with Crow and Queen’s help—Skull helps … or he tries, but he keeps accidentally stepping on the wrong tiles, it seems. Ren even gets to inform the group when he spots treasure chests. He gets a bit too happy when Joker thanks him. 

Eventually, they get to a part that goes very deep apparently. Mona suggests he drives them and Ren is left flabbergasted. “Drive?” he can’t help asking.

“Oh yeah! Mona-chan turns into a car,” Noir informs him, giggling a bit.

Skull laughs. “He even purrs when we pet him!”

“H-Hey! No, I don’t!!” Mona snaps back.

The dots move faster now, probably because Mona is … driving? them? Ren doesn’t completely get it, but he supposes that’s just how the Metaverse works. After a while (and a couple of fights), Panther exclaims, “What?! You’re—“

“K-Kamoshida?!” Skull finishes, sounding shocked.

Fox gasps as well. “Sen— _ No _ … Madarame..”

“Kaneshiro’s over here,” Queen says, sounding just as surprised. These were … their past targets, weren’t they? Why were they so deep in Mementos?

“Is President Okumura here too?” Oracle asks.

“Father isn’t around anymore…” Noir answers, her voice sad, yet detached. Oracle apologizes. “No, it’s okay.” Noir sighs. “More importantly, look over there.“

“Could this be where they go after they’ve lost their desires?” Mona ponders.

A voice sounding like Shido, the one politician the others stopped, says, “Unfortunately, Okumura isn’t here with us.” A pause. “Nothing can be done for the dead. I’m sorry…”

“You disgusting, piece of shit!!” Ren hears Crow scream. The others make sounds of alarm. There’s a loud slam. 

“Thank you for the details,” Noir says anyway, voice detached and cold. “Now if you don’t mind, what in the world is this place?”

Crow growls. “We don’t need to rely on him for anything!! We can figure that out  _ ourselves _ !!” He sounds so angry... Ren can’t help but feel a small hint of anger at this Shido. 

After releasing a sigh, Shido replies, “It’s supposedly called the ‘Prison of Regression’. More importantly,” his voice sounds so tired, “does this look like captivity to you?” He sounds more lively, as he says, “Why, it’s the exact opposite. The utmost freedom is available to anyone who desires it here. This is the freedom to not make decisions. The release from having to think for yourself.” Release? How is that true freedom? “Far more marvelous than the country I wished to create..”

Ren sort of zones. Noir asks something and Shido goes to explain something about “escaped convicts”, also known as “Palace rulers”. He doesn’t completely understand what’s going on and it’s making his head hurt. He zones back in to Queen’s voice:

“Having the freedom to not make your own decisions only means that someone else is controlling you!” She pauses and seems to take a breath. “Tell me. Who is the ruler here? Who made all of this?”

But wasn’t Mementos supposed to be the collective consciousness’ palace? So wouldn’t everyone be the ruler? 

“What an odd question to ask,” Shido replies. “It should be obvious: every member of the general public.” So Ren was right … somehow, he doesn’t feel relieved at that fact. “Haven’t you learned anything in school?” Even with an insult, his voice lacks any lilt. He sounds completely exhausted and done. “The collective ruler of a democratic country is its people.”

Ren hears a stomp. “D-Don’t lie outta your ass like that!” Skull snaps, seeming overwhelmed. “I mean, there was a guard here earlier! That means someone’s gotta be lookin’ out for you guys, right?” 

What if the people wanted guards to protect them though? Or to just … shield them from something? Ren doesn’t know, nor does he understand. All this makes no sense. Why would someone want to be controlled?

Shido speaks again, “You may be right. We are the ones ‘looking out’ upon everyone else.” 

“No…” Panther whispers barely heard over the mic.

Crow lets out a bitter laugh. “From puppeteering to being a puppet yourself.  _ How ironic _ .” Ren can hear the hurt in his voice, even through the layers of anger he masks it behind. He can’t help wondering why. Shido is finally getting what was coming to him … so why isn’t Goro happier about it?

“So the ones who least want the prison to be tampered with,” Queen starts, “are the prisoners themselves?” She sounds shocked, along with confused. Ren can relate.

Skull lets out a huff. “It don’t matter what this guy’s talkin’ about … We’re gonna erase all of Mementos anyways! C’mon, let’s keep goin’!” There is a pause and some shuffling. Ren wishes he could actually  _ see  _ what was going on… “Mona! The treasure’s in the deepest part, right?”

“Mona?” It’s Oracle asking.

There’s another strange pause. Ren feels himself getting antsy. “I do remember this place,” Mona informs. “I saw the humans in here … and realized I looked different than them for some reason.” Everyone stays quiet, awaiting what more Mona has to say. After a while, he continues, “Right! That’s when I started to think I wanted to turn into a human!”

“Is that why you thought you would regain your true form if we destroyed Mementos?” Queen asks. Ren has a passing thought: if the Metaverse no longer exists, will he still be able to live? He’s outside of it, isn’t he? He sighs and tries to focus on what the others are saying.

“Sorry … I’m still missing a lot of my memories..” Mona’s voice is quiet and small. “But I know I started randomly checking a bunch of Palaces. Then my next memory is about that bastard Kamoshida’s.” Ren has a vague memory of meeting Mona in Kamoshida’s castle. The pictures are fuzzy and the knowledge isn’t exact—it doesn’t take long for Ren to realize these are Sae’s vague ideas on how the events went when hearing it from Kurusu. “Yeah,” Mona continues, startling Ren from his thoughts, “I’m starting to remember more.”

There’s another voice that doesn’t belong to any of them. Ren looks at the monitor and realizes it's an enemy. Shoot, he was supposed to tell them about those...

“Damnit,” Mona curses. “We got careless!!”

“Let’s run!” Queen directs and the red dots are on the move. 

After a second, Skull says something and then they’re attacking the enemies coming up behind them. Joker begins giving orders. The enemy sounds like a hard one, with three different enemies. Ren offers help here and there, but there isn’t much he can do with his limited knowledge of fights. 

Both Queen and Joker get hit with Brainwash, while Skull has a Burn ailment. It doesn’t look too good and their health is all getting too low. Ren bites his lip. “Someone needs to heal!” he ends up shouting, worry taking over. 

Crow growls. “I only have a few of these, so it better not be a waste! Maybe bring a fucking healer next time, Joker!” he snaps, and then everyone’s HP is out of a dangerous area. Ren breathes a sigh of relief. 

But in the next moment, Skull is getting hit. “Ugh, Queen, c’mon, snap outta it!!”

  
So Brainwash made them attack one another?

“Don’t heal the enemy, you idiot!!” Crow snarls. And heal the enemy.  _ Yikes _ . 

Ren keeps an eye on the enemy's health and sees it dwindle turn after turn. Eventually, they beat the enemy and can move on. Ren mentally categorizes the effects of the ailment. In no time, there’s another enemy. “More?” he questions, confused. He sighs and informs the others of its weaknesses. This enemy goes down significantly faster and no one gets hit with an ailment. 

The group continues on with more and more enemies popping up. Luckily, Joker gets an ambush on many—Ren learned an ambush was when they got to the enemy before the enemy noticed them. They stop to talk to prisoners, Ren listening in confusion, and there are a few more puzzles. It's a bit weird. Ren hears of some of the details, like how Joker can acquire new Personas, but he feels as if he already had a vague knowledge of that. It makes things a bit easier to understand at least. 

“Guys, look,” Noir tells everyone. The dots pause on the screen. “Doesn’t that cell seem different from the others?”

“Wait … Could this be that Quarantine Cell?” Queen asks, confusion clear in her voice.

It’s Fox who answers, “Supposedly the most sinful, most dangerous inmate is held within.”

One dot moves closer to a wall; probably the cell, Ren guesses. “This … This place smells familiar for some reason,” Mona notes.

“Mona-chan?” Noir’s voice is small and worried.

“There’s no mistake. This is it.” Mona pauses. “I … was born here.” He was born in the Quarantine Cell? Mona was the most dangerous inmate? Ren tilts his head at the screen. It didn’t add up…

“Born? Inside the prison?” Noir questions.

Panther gasps. “Wait, then are YOU the dangerous inmate?!”

“No,” Mona answers. “The inmate wasn’t me…” Then who? “But I remember this place. Someone created me here.” Mona sounds so sure of himself and so … happy? “To guide all of you..” he finishes.

Noir makes a startled noise. “Guide..? And who is this someone?”

“Ngh,” Mona sounds pained, “I can’t remember … Damn it. I’m so close … but my memory is too foggy..”

“Y’know, hearin’ all this just makes me wanna know what’s inside.” Ren has to agree with Skull, feeling curious about who this prisoner could even be.

Crow lets out a long sigh. “Once Mona’s memories return, I’m sure we will—”

“We found them! The escapees are in front of the isolated cell!” More guards. Ren is sensing a pattern. How can he never see their symbols beforehand? The fight is a fast one, with the guards being knocked down at record speed. 

Everyone’s letting out ragged breaths after. “This place seems to be under high alert now. We should keep going,” Queen directs.

“Given how important this cell appears to be, the depths of Mementos must be near,” Fox notes. Ren wonders if he’s right. The map doesn’t really give that away… “Mona’s memories may return if we continue on..”

Mona agrees and Skull ponders, “So, we’re finally gettin’ close to the public’s Treasure, huh?”

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense Mementos would connect to someplace underneath Shibuya,” Mona observes. “Everyone crams themselves into packed underground boxes day after day without any complaints. From my standpoint, those are the true inmates of Mementos. It’s no surprise the places are connected.”

Queen sighs. “You know, the voices of the public may have led the Phantom Thieves on more than any criminal..”

“That is why it is important to stick to your own justice, rather than that of the public’s.” Crow sounds a bit miffed. “Did you all ever check up on a target whose heart you changed? Or looked into the other person’s side of things?”

“What exactly are you getting at?” Queen asks in return.

Crow huffs and Ren wonders if he’d rolled his eyes then. He can imagine him: arms crossed, rolling his eyes, and shifting his stance—he smiles to himself at the thought. “I  _ mean _ , you just changed the hearts of names given to you. Did you ever look further into them, or just use the information provided to make a decision?” Crow pauses and the others are silent. “Honestly, you had to at least  _ think  _ about the fact that every story has two sides!”

“Let’s just hurry up,” Skull begins. “We gotta steal that Treasure so we can crush Mementos.”

The others make vague agreements and they’re on their way, Crow’s point left in everyone’s minds. More battles are underway, but nothing can put a stop to the Phantom Thieves. Even with Ren’s worries, the Thieves prevail every time. Although, on one specific enemy, Ren startles.

“That one looks like a bad one.” He notes their SP (they already had healed everyone, but stamina is getting low). “You all should prepare first. Get some stamina ba—”

“We’ll be fine,” Joker’s voice replies, short and curt. He gets the ambush, but once the battle begins it hardly does a thing. The enemy has hardly any weaknesses and its attacks are mostly ice attacks. 

Ren feels a panic fill him as the enemy keeps inflicting freeze on numerous members. All at once, Joker, Crow, and Queen are frozen. Queen is needed too, for her nuclear attacks. Skull isn’t able to do much and then the serpent is hitting at Joker again, getting a technical. Joker’s health is eerily low. Skull needs to use a heal, but in the next turn, the serpent hits everyone with another wave of ice, and Skull gets frozen too. 

“Guys!!” Ren shouts, worriedly. He can’t even  _ do anything _ . He can only sit here and … and be useless. Joker’s health gets decimated—he’s only got a one in his HP gauge. Luckily, Queen gets unfrozen and hits the serpent with a strong nuclear attack. She’s able to fit in another with the enemy downed. Ren sighs in relief when Crow unfreezes and is able to finish off the enemy.

The only sound after is the four’s labored breathing. Ren bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.  _ If only I’d just been stricter and told them to hold off better _ … He slouches in the seat, letting go of a strangled breath.

“What the hell, man?!” Skull shouts, causing Ren to jump.

“You’re such a fucking idiot! Do you ever even think?!” Crow’s furious voice shouts. “I thought maybe if I smacked you, maybe it would put a screw back in place!”

“I thought you were all for charging through places,” comes Joker’s voice, muffled. Ren gathers that he was the one Crow hit. 

Skull makes an unintelligible noise. “W-Wha?! That’s no reason to punch somebody!!”

Queen sighs, sounding tired. “Come on, Skull … Even you can admit Joker deserved that. He didn’t listen and almost got himself  _ killed _ .”

“Exactly!” Skull snaps. “He almost died and Crow’s first impulse is to effin’ punch him!!”

Crow cooes, “Awee, Skull … Does your mommy still not let you say fuck?” He scoffs. “Grow the hell up. Joker was being an idiot, so I punched some sense into him. I’m sure you’ll be thanking me when this situation _ doesn’t happen again _ .” Ren gets a feeling Joker is being glared at, with the tone Crow uses.

Skull gasps in offense. “Hey!!” Ren wishes they’d just stop… “A-And it wouldn’t’ve happened again anyway! He almost died, why would he repeat that?! It seems like you’re the one with a screw loose, you fu-fu—effin’ maniac!!”

“Guys, stop.” Joker’s voice is all authority. Ren can’t help but wonder how he does it; he’s like a completely different person from Kurusu. There’s a pause. “Sorry, I thought we could take the enemy just fine. I was wrong. Let’s heal up and get moving—we don’t have much time.”

Everyone is quiet. Ren wonders if they’ve somehow muted themselves or something…

“You seem to be wrong a lot lately,” Queen’s voice sounds. She sounds like she’s restricting her voice as if she’d held back from even saying that. 

Ren hears Joker release a sigh or maybe more of a huff. “We don’t have the  _ time  _ to be argu—”

“Oh, I think we have plenty of time.” Queen snaps. “We have to heal up anyway, don’t we?” Her tone leaves no room for debate. “While we’re at it, maybe we should discuss your previous comments to Ren? Or—Or  _ maybe  _ we can talk about how bad of a leader you’ve been. I still believe we’d be better off if someone else just took charge.” Ren’s never heard her so upset before. He’d sort of thought after their conversation that maybe she’d change her mind, but that didn’t seem to be the case…

It’s so quiet, save for the static of the headphones. Ren can hardly take it. “Uhm—Guys? I think—”

“Not right now, Ren,” Crow says, and while his voice is softer than usual, it still carries order to it. Ren clamps his mouth shut. Maybe Crow is right … he’d probably only make things worse anyway.

There’s more silence for a while, then; “Alright.” Joker’s voice sounds drained as if he’s completely given up. 

“Alright?!” Queen’s voice sneers back, but there’s an underlying confusion. “Al— _ what the hell do you mean ‘alright _ ’?!”

“Alright,” Joker repeats. His voice lacks any emotion and Ren feels a chill run up and down his spine. Why was that so unsettling? “I won’t lead for the rest of the Palace and I’ll leave it up to you all who leads instead. Or … would you rather I sit out?” He laughs and it’s a cold thing. “I can just try and make my way back, maybe get killed off on the way—make things easier.” 

“That’s—That’s  _ not  _ what I meant,” Queen backtracks. “W-We don’t want you dead … I-I just … Akir—J-Joker, we can’t keep  _ doing this _ . If you won’t listen to Ren, then it could put everyone in danger. I know … you don’t want that. I’m sorry. I was being extreme about the leader thing.” She takes a quivering breath and Ren frowns in worry. “I … There’s just been so much animosity, okay?”

“That was his first slip up this entire Palace though,” Skull defends and Ren hears something like a stomp. “Everyone messes up. Hasn’t he been listenin’ to Ren the other parts of the Palace? Cut him some slack, Queen.”

Queen takes another stabilizing breath; Ren wonders if it’s the same counting down from 10 she’d shown him. “Yes. Right.”

“Don’t mess up again, Joker,” Crow warns, his tone carrying an edge to it. After a second, Crow adds, “Don’t just salute me, you dumbass!!”

“Yes, okay. Got it, Crow.” With the agreement, it seems they head on their way again, but not after everyone finishes off their SP items. Ren watches as each of their SPs fills up a bit, then the dots move further along. After a couple of fights and puzzles, they finally reach what everyone assumes is where the Treasure is held. 

“Ugh, this place gives me the creeps,” Panther comments.

“Do we have to walk across these weird …  _ what even are these _ ?!” Mona’s voice asks, sounding shrill and grossed out. “Ugh,  _ Joker _ !!”

Joker sighs. “Come on, Mona … We’re almost there.” Ren watches the map and—yeah, they are. As they enter, the map gets a bit confusing, but Ren writes it off. He can figure it out. 

After the dots seem to descend, Skull shouts, “The hell?!”

“Look at how many there are … Are these all prison cells?” Fox asks. Ren can’t help but wonder what it must look like. How many could there be that would shock them this much?

“And..,” Oracle begins, “what’s that thing in the middle?” Ren wonders if it’s the treasure. 

“Whatever it is, it looks disgustingly grand,” Panther adds.

Fox exhales. “There are no other passages leading out of this room.” No wonder they had to take that weird entrance Mona was complaining about. “It appears this is our final destination … the depths of Mementos.” So whatever Oracle mentioned must be the treasure...

“In that case, is the Treasure of Mementos somewhere in here?” Noir ponders aloud.

“That seems to be the case,” Joker replies.

Ren opens his mouth, about to ask if it’s whatever is in the middle, but Mona beats him to talking, saying, “I think you’re right … I’ve never been here, but I can sense it.” A pause. “There’s no mistaking that presence. If we get rid of it…” he trails off for a moment. A second later, he guesses, “If we get rid of it, the public should come to their senses!”

“Can we even carry something that large out of here?” Crow cautions. “Or are we to destroy it?”

“Yeah,” Mona agrees, “that will work. We need to destroy it…”

“Once we do that, the entire Metaverse is going to disappear, right?” Panther questions. “This is finally it…”

It’s silent for a second and then alarms seem to go off. Oracle says something about them being discovered and Ren watches as whatever is in that room with them blinks to life—an enemy. “Even the inmates are starting to liven up,” Fox notes. “How eerie … Are they planning something?”

“That must mean this thing’s gotta be the Treasure. They saved us the trouble of checkin’!” Skull sounds awfully serious. Ren squirms in his seat, feeling a worry fly through him.

Queen mumbles, “Hold on. Something’s off. Shido said the masses are allowing themselves to be held captive here … Could they truly be operating this gigantic system that eliminates intruders on its own?” She pauses.

Crow carries on, “The guards and soldiers were organized as well.”

“Are you trying to say that someone else rules this place? Is it not the public?” Fox queries, confusion clear in his voice. But didn’t it have to be the public? Who else could be the ruler?

An eerie laugh rings out. “What was that?!” Panther cries.

“We don’t have time to worry about that! Leave it for later!!” Skull replies, seemingly preoccupied with whatever was going on. Ren finds himself at a loss.

“All right, guys! We better not lose now!” Mona instructs. “Let’s hurry up and destroy this thing! Everyone .. give it your all!!” 

Oracle affirms, “All right, let’s do it!”

Joker starts giving orders and the fight begins. Whatever they’re up against gives harsh damages, but the four on the frontlines don’t give up. After a few moments, voices ring out:

“Stop!!  _ Stop _ !!!”

“Don’t touch the Holy Grail!!”

Ren can’t help but wonder if these are some of the inmates located in Mementos. “Holy Grail?” Oracle asks, sounding confused. Ren watches as the enemies’ health completely heals. He stares in bafflement. “W-What was that?” Oracle must’ve noticed too. More voices ring out from the inmates. “Don’t tell me,” Oracle murmurs. “Are the inmates giving it their strength?!”

“Damnit!” Skull groans. “This is never gonna end!”

Fox agrees. “It seems hopeless if there are this many inmates supporting it…”

But no situation could be completely hopeless. Ren knows they can all figure out something … they had to. Although, before he can even try and come up with something, a deep voice speaks up; “You fools. Human, yet wishing to eradicate the desires of humanity.” But humanity desired something that shouldn’t even be obtainable … something no one should want in the first place.

“Who’s that?!” Panther questions, sounding nervous.

“Repent,” the voice booms. 

“It’s the Treasure,” Crow notes.

The Treasure, apparently, goes on, “I am revered as the granter of dreams for all who behold me. A being most commonly known as the Holy Grail.” Ren can’t help but wonder how people’s desires could turn into something like this. “The Prison of Regression is representative of the collective desires of humanity. They wished to be chained down, surrender their cognition, and neglect the world around them.” That seems wrong. How could people wish for such a thing? “These feebleminded commonfolk will make your ‘social reform’ all for naught. The shared heart of the masses has fallen into an excess of indolence and transformed into a prison.”

More and more of the inmates start speaking up. Ren can’t help the dread that courses through him. This all was … it was insane.

“Damnit!” Skull complains. “They’re worshipin’ that thing!”

The Treasure continues, “Thus, the only suitable end for them is to perish within the prison they wished for themselves.” Perish? This … Treasure was going to eliminate its own rulers?

The fight starts back up, but its attacks are almost stronger now—probably because of the help from the inmates. Joker again starts giving instructions, but the damage isn’t enough. The Treasure is hardly deterred, yet deals large damage to everyone. 

“No … Did it heal again?!” Oracle voices and—yes. The Treasure is at full health again. “We can’t lose! Keep attacking!!” A pause. “Huh? Wait, its color…” Oracle trails off. Ren is left confused. What about its color? The inmates keep giving the Treasure more health and Oracle must come to some realization. “I knew it! Every time that thing heals, its color changes..”

But what could that mean? Ren is still left in a state of confusion. He watches as the Treasure’s health gets put down a minuscule amount, then gets healed again. 

“No fair! This is cheating!!” Oracle groans.

The inmates start chanting for them to leave. Ren worries for their safety, yet he can’t do anything from the real world … Why did they want the Phantom Thieves to leave when they were trying to save them?

“If this is really how people feel, there’s no way we’ll be able to steal their hearts … We’ve come here for nothing.” Mona sounds so defeated…

Noir whispers, “This is horrible..” and Ren can only agree.

“You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired ‘justice’...” The Treasure yaps. “This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth.” Sloth? “My shine is proof that they desire my existence. As long as humanity yearns for me, I shall never perish.”

“Is this really what everyone wants?” Queen ponders. “To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail?” 

“We can’t accept that,” Joker commands.

Queen agrees. “It’s so frustrating it makes me want to cry…” She pauses. “But I … I will never agree!” 

“The humans I look up to aren’t like that,” Mona adds. “No matter how painful reality is, it’s all over if you don’t try to change how things are! I’m not the only one who believes that. Everyone here agrees..” His voice carries conviction and sureness. It seems Mona has really found himself... “We don’t want to turn back into the people we used to be! That’s why we risked our lives coming here!”

Ren doesn’t even have a person he used to be … and he hardly did anything, hardly risked his life. He couldn’t even help when real danger struck. Did he really belong alongside everyone? Could he really think of himself as one of them, while he sits back like this? Ren feels a sense of uselessness wash over him all over again.

“He’s right!” Panther agrees.

The Treasure carries on. “Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes.” There’s a pause. “Now, it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself.” Ren can’t help but wonder what that means. He feels fear fill him.

“That’s a load of shit!” Skull snaps.

“Encroach? What is it gonna do?” Queen asks, confusion clear.

Crow growls, gritting out, “This shitty cup better not—”

Panther makes a startled noise. “Hey, this doesn’t look good!”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this..” Oracle murmurs. Ren can only agree.

“Mona! What should we do?” Fox asks.

Mona is silent for a moment, before he says, “I don’t know what you are, but you can’t keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own. Humans aren’t all stupid like you say they are!”

The … cup—Ren still doesn’t get it—scoffs. “Indolent, foolish humans. You shall offer your hearts to me.” Ren hears a beam or  _ something _ . Then the group all lets out screams and Ren feels dread fall onto him. What was going on? “Now,” the Treasure continues, “the time for the fusion has come.”

“Hey! T-The grounds..” Fox trails off. 

“It’s vanishing?!” Noir screeches.

Skull grits out, “Hell no..!”

Then it’s … it’s silent. “Guys?” Ren asks the dreadful feeling coming back like a menace. He gets no reply and it only amplifies. “Guys?” he repeats to no avail. He throws the headphones off and hurries out of Futaba’s room. The Treasure had said something about fusion and reality … maybe the others were just in the real world somewhere.

Hurrying to Leblanc, Ren stumbles into the cafe. The bell rings above him and the door jostles with his entrance. Boss startles, facing him with confusion, then worry. “What’s wrong, kid?”

“They … I don’t know what happened … The others … I … Boss,  _ please _ .” Ren knows his voice is a whimper, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on that. Boss rushes over, telling his one customer to please leave. He wraps an arm around Ren and asks him what happened. “I was helping from—from Futaba-chan’s room … t-the others … I-I don’t know where they went. They weren’t responding.  _ Please _ , Boss, we have to find them.”

Boss nods once, then twice. “Right, okay. Uh—where … where should we look?”

“I don’t know … somewhere— _ anywhere _ . They have to be somewhere.” Ren feels his breaths quicken. He feels so hopeless. He just has to do  _ something _ . 

“Okay. Let’s go look around then, yeah? We can go to Shibuya. Isn’t that where they went to enter the … whatever it’s called?” Boss asks and Ren nods. “Alright. Let’s go. Deep breaths, kid. We’ll find ‘em.”

Ren can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already on chapter 20 and ... hoo boy, things are going to be getting interesting! :D  
> I hope more people can come around to Ren, he's really just trying his best y'all T A T  
> Thank you for reading!!~ <3


	14. Chapter 14: Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fusion of Mementos and reality, everyone must figure out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long absence compared to before haha  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!~

Akira falls and falls and then—and then he’s in Shibuya crossing. He stands, glancing around in confusion. They were just in the depths of Mementos … the Treasure, who strangely sounded like Igor, had mentioned something about fusion and reality…

Dread pours over him like a bucket of ice water.

“Ow…” Ann groans. She stands and looks around. “Is everyone okay?!”

Ryuji lets out a hiss of pain. “Of course we are!” he grits out.

“Oh! Hey, our clothes are back to normal!!” Futaba notes, glancing down at her outfit.

“I wouldn’t be too quick to deem that a good thing,” Akechi retorts. He looks around. “Something is off.”

“Look!” Morgana exclaims, gesturing to the area around them.

Haru makes a sound of shock, somewhere between a gasp and something else. “Huh? Shibuya?” Did they … not notice until now? Akira waves it off. A lot  _ had  _ been happening, after all. 

“We’re back?!” Yusuke asks, confused. He looks around in shock, before crossing his arms. 

Morgana looks around at everyone, before meeting Akira’s eyes. “We didn’t come back ourselves though … We must’ve been driven out by the Holy Grail.”

Akechi scoffs. “That stupid son of a—”

“Did we lose?” Makoto asks, looking over at Akira. Akira figures her anger has subsided somewhat and it’s a bit relieving.

But Akira didn’t have an answer himself. He makes a vague gesture, saying, “I don’t understand..” It’s safe to assume they lost, but if they are here and still breathing, they could still fight. 

Makoto releases a breath that is almost a gasp. She places a hand on her chest. “No…”

Then it starts … raining. Not normal rain, no. The rain is as red as blood and Akira looks around, startled. Then bones, or something similar to bones, start shooting and rising from the ground. Akira stares, feeling another ice bucket fall over him. 

“Mementos … here in Shibuya?” Makoto whispers, shock clear in her voice.

Akechi scoffs, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “This must be what it meant by the fusion.”

“You gotta be shittin’ me?!” Ryuji groans, staring up.

And Akira can only do the same, as confusion overtakes him. Fusion … Mementos, and reality fused. So that can only mean…

All around them, people speak and seem almost normal. They seem to just continue on with their day as if red rain wasn’t falling down. As if there weren’t new additions to the architecture. “Why isn’t anyone noticing this abnormality?” Yusuke asks, glaring at the people passing.

“They were probably inmates in that damned prison,” Akechi notes.

Akira hears a noise from beside him. Looking over, he spots Futaba grabbing her head and falling, almost like she was about to faint. “What’s wrong?!” Ryuji asks, running over to her. He places a hand on her shoulder and Futaba groans in pain.

“Ohh … I feel woozy,” Futaba grumbles. 

Ann rushes over and offers her a hand. “Futaba! Grab on—” but then she’s falling to her knees and gripping her head. She lets out a noise of pain too and Akira feels that dread tenfold.

“Ann-chan?! Ngh..” Haru’s falling and—

_ Fuck _ . Akira feels pain erupt in his skull. He falls to a kneel, gripping at his head. He hardly registers the other’s doing the same. 

“Is this … by the Holy Grail … too?” Makoto grits out.

Akira gasps for breaths that feel harder and harder. Ryuji stomps and curses, “That … son of a bitch!” He’s shaking. “Damnit! What’s this creepy-ass shit about—ngh!” Then he falls over. Akira watches as Ryuji’s … hand starts disappearing. Almost dissolving like a shadow and— “M-My hand!!” Ryuji screams in horror.

“R-Ryuji..” Ann whimpers and her legs...

“This can’t be real..!” Makoto whispers. Akira can’t bear to look.

Yusuke groans. “What is happening to us?” he grits out.

“No … No!” Haru cries.

Akira looks to Futaba, hoping,  _ praying _ , that she’s okay. But… “My body’s … disappearing..” she says in horror.

“That fucking … that fucking cup..” Akechi gasps and when Akira looks over, he’s still kneeling, trying to fight. He meets Akira’s eyes, only to fall onto his ass. “Ngh…”

Morgana huffs out, “Don’t tell me…” but doesn’t finish, as the Treasure lets out a laugh.

“Indeed,” the Treasure begins. “This isn’t my doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people’s cognition.”

Akechi punches a fist into the ground, but it hardly does anything when said fist is dissolving into a black mist. “You shithead!!” 

“That … damn voice,” Ryuji grits. 

“Mementos and reality have become one.” Akira can’t breathe. Fuck, he can’t  _ breathe _ . “Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anywhere.”

“Disappear my ass. What the hell?!” Ryuji fights. Akira always admired his ability to keep standing his ground. But then—but then Ryuji lets out a scream and he … the scream gets cut off, as he completely disappears.

Ann has tears in her eyes, watching where Ryuji once was. “Ryuji!!” she cries before she too disappears. Akira’s eyes widen and he can feel his heart hammering harder. Like his heart is in overdrive and trying to live just a bit longer. 

“Is this really it..?” Yusuke asks, then lets out a scream himself. Once again, it's cut off and he’s disappearing into a black smoke.

Futaba grips her head, chanting “no” on repeat, but it isn’t long before she’s gone too. Akira watches in horror as his friend … no, his little sister, disappears in front of him.

“Morgana…” Makoto stares at the cat in question, pain etched across her face. “Where did we go wro—” but her words are cut off and all that’s left is a tear that falls to the pavement.

Haru lets out whimpers and Akira can only see her fearful face for a second before she’s gone. “Is this all my fault..?” Morgana whispers. “Because I … brought you all there?”

Akira reaches out to Morgana, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault,” he grits out.

“I didn’t mean to … I-I’m sorry…” Morgana meets his eyes. “The missions a failure,” he says, before dissolving. Akira stares at the blank spot, tears coming to his eyes.

“We can’t let it end like this,” Akechi voices behind him. Akira uses all the energy he has, but he only makes it to his back. He lulls his head to the side and sees Akechi, who’s staring at him. “Akira. _ It can’t end _ . You can’t give up”

He takes in all of Akechi. A nice sight for his final one, he’d say. He can’t even relish over Akechi using his first name. Truly laughable. “I think it’s too late for that.” Akira feels his eyes tearing up. He really had failed everyone, hadn’t he? He was supposed to be their leading, taking them to victory, yet he brought this upon them instead.

Akechi reaches out a hand and it touches Akira’s cheek. “It’s never too late. You taught me that, you imbecile.” But Akechi’s smiling and it’s fond and it’s all Akira’s ever wanted. He can’t help but let out a choked sound that’s a bit like a sob before he feels himself just … fade. 

  
  
  


A familiar feeling overtakes him. Akira opens his eyes and the Velvet Room’s cell ceiling invites him with open arms. “In the end,” and that’s Igor, “your rehabilitation was not carried through.” He’s still smiling, head resting on his wrist when Akira looks over. “It appears I have underestimated you.”

Akira grits his teeth. “Where did my teammates go?” he snaps, hardly containing the glare.

Igor gives a chuckle and then Akira hears a bang in the cell beside his own. He tries to look over, to no avail. “You piece of shit!!” and that’s—that’s  _ Akechi _ . Akechi’s alive. Akira feels hope blossom in his chest. The others had to be safe. They had to be.

“You incompetent prisoners!” Caroline snaps, hitting Akira’s cell, then Akechi’s. 

Justine’s eyes are narrowed, but she is faced towards Akira. “The assistance that we provided was all for naught,” she chides, voice filled with resting anger.

“Assistance?!” Akechi asks. Akira knows the question is directed at him, but he can’t exactly answer that right now.

At his desk, Igor drawls on, “Humans are more apathetic … and more foolish than I had thought them to be.” He shakes his head. “The world will soon see its ruin..”

“Ruin?” Akira asks and the dread is back. Great, Akira just  _ missed it _ . 

“You have lost the game,” Igor says, punctuating each word. “You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you. In accordance to the game’s rules, the defeated must pay a price.” Game? Price? What the hell is Igor on about?

“What the hell is this old man on about?!” Akechi voices and Akira holds back a laugh at the irony. 

Igor grins. “Your life is forfeit.” He stares at Akira and Akira feels his stomach drop. “I sentence you to be executed.”

“Executed..?” Caroline whispers.

Akechi bangs against the prison bars again. “You don’t get to decide that!!” he snaps.

“God’s decree is absolute. My experiment has come to naught … Everything is over.” Igor shakes his head. “Grant that man a swift death.”

“If that’s what our master wishes,” Caroline says, but still has a sense of unsureness. 

Akira feels incredulous.  _ After everything…!  _ “You’re going to execute me?” he asks, trying desperately to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Caroline swings her baton at the bars, but too low to hit where Akira’s holding. “I-It just means that you weren’t an upstanding prisoner..!” But he’d done everything they said…

“That … may be true, but..” Justine trails off.

“What is the matter?” Igor questions impatiently. “Carry out his sentence at once.” He sounds rather sure of himself but still has the same bored aura to him as usual.

“Are we really going to kill him..?” Justine asks, looking to Caroline with an unsure look. Akira always knew he liked Justine better.

Caroline’s eye widens. “Don’t falter now! It’s all his fault for losing the game!” But  _ what game _ ? Before he can give that more thought, Caroline gives the bars a charged swing and he flinches back from shock. In moments, they have his cell opened and have dragged him out. Caroline glares down at him, gripping her baton like a lifeforce. “All right, Inmate. We now proceed to the execution of your sentence.” 

“You can’t die yet..!” Akechi snaps from behind him.

Akira knows they’ll kill him at this rate. He needs to do something and quickly. Akira moves to stand, feeling a familiar feeling course through him—like when he first awakened to Arsene. Suddenly, he feels Joker encompass him. 

“There’s the Joker I know,” Akechi says. Akira feels a hand on his shoulder and when he looks over, Akechi is right there with him. He’s in his same black and blue outfit and Akira couldn’t be happier. 

Caroline grits her teeth. “How insolent … To think you’d still show your rebellious will after all that..” She shifts and faces her twin. “Ready, Justine?”

“If our master orders so … then it cannot be helped.” Justine frowns but readies herself. 

Looking over at them, Caroline glowers at them. “Let us show our strength to this … prisoner who just doesn't know when to give up.”

“Understood,” Justine whispers. Together, the twins chime:

“Death to the criminal!”

It’s eerie and off-putting, but Akira readies himself anyway. Beside him, Akechi readies his own weapon. “Keep up,” he snaps to Akira, “and don’t embarrass me.” Akira just smirks in reply.

“Don’t resist, Inmate. Just accept your sentence!” Caroline growls to Akira. She bats her baton against her hand. 

Justine nods, flipping through her notes. “One’s final moments should be spent in good grace!”

The fight begins and the twins hit with all they’ve got. Akira tries to attack, but his body physically won’t move. A glance at Akechi, and it’s the same for him. Akira grits his teeth. So this was it…

“This power … Caroline, it’s as I thought!” Justine pauses, looking at her sister.

Igor walks forward. “What’s the matter?” he asks, voice threatening. 

Caroline hisses. “I told you not to falter!” she snaps. “Are you going against our master’s orders?!”

Even with her sister’s persistence, Justine seems pained by the turn of events. Caroline attacks and Akira still can’t attack. He feels his body aching, but he can’t fail, not now, not ever. It’s hard to keep upright, but Akira manages, even if his body is slouched almost comically. “No, this isn’t right..” Justine murmurs. “Our duty isn’t to kill him! Caroline!!”

“What gives?” Caroline whispers. “Why am I doubting myself? Is there … another duty left to us..?”

Akira huffs out labored breaths, grabbing his knees to stabilize himself. Akechi rushes over, grabbing Akira’s right arm and bringing it over his shoulder to help keep Akira from toppling over. The twins had only been hitting at Akira, luckily, but for some reason, the two couldn’t attack them back. Akira doesn’t really understand it, but he’s glad the twins are letting up for the moment. He leans a bit into Akechi, letting out breaths.

“I believe I ordered his execution,” Igor’s voice says. Akechi helps turn the two of them around to face the man. Igor has his arms crossed, only keeping his eyes on the wardens.

Caroline and Justine look downcast. “Master,” Caroline begins, sounding almost sad. “Have you forsaken humanity?”

Justine adds, “We are wardens—those who rehabilitate prisoners.” Igor gives some flat reply, but Justine continues on, “Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill…”

A voice calls for help, one that sounds familiar. Akira glances up, seeing a blue butterfly flutter past. Akechi makes a noise of surprise, and Akira can guess he’s seen it too. Justine gestures to Caroline, not even noticing the butterfly. “We are not executioners. That is the truth we had forgotten.”

“We’ve decided.” Caroline nods. “We will not forsake humanity.” She shoots a glare at Igor and then the butterfly circles back, before erupting into a light. The twins both groan in pain, kneeling to the ground. After a second, Caroline pauses, facing her sister. “Your right eye, and my left … it's as if they’re the same … yet mirrored.” The voice is back and then a shatter-like noise. Caroline stands. “I finally remember … how we were torn apart.” 

“You remember?” Akira asks.

“The fuck?! Torn apart?” Akechi looks back and forth between the twins, confusion clear on his face.

Justine nods, a glare stationed on her face. “We were originally one. Yet we were torn asunder into halves … by malevolent intent!”

Looking at Igor, Akira finally puts two and two together. He’d thought Igor sounded like that damn cup, but … to think… Igor chuckles darkly. Caroline scoffs. “So we were captives, same as you. Huh. To think we’d learn that truth from a prisoner.”

“Let us reclaim our true form,” Justine says, earning a nod from her sister.

Caroline looks back at Akira. “Hey, we’ll give you your last job. Be thankful and obey!”

Justine smiles at him, unlike her sister’s glare. “You must fuse us together, with your own hands.”

“Fuse?” Akira asks, pulling himself off of Akechi.

Akechi startles. “What the fuck?” he whispers, looking to Akira. Akira smirks at him, before looking back at the twins.

“It’s time you returned the favor for us assisting with your growth. Do it with care!” Caroline snaps. 

Akira sighs. “All right.” He steps over and the twins begin their walk to the guillotine. Akira pulls the lever, looking away with a grimace—he always hated that part. 

“What the actual fuck?!” Akechi shrieks when Akira walks back to meet where, now, a young lady stands. She has long flowing platinum hair and a royal blue dress. “How—How did … What?!”

The girl curtseys. “My name is Lavenza,” she introduces. Getting out of her curtsey, she meets Akira’s eyes. “I was torn apart by a malevolent will and took the form of those twins. I sought help before my body was split in two.” She smiles softly. Akira recognizes her voice from the butterfly he’d seen.

“A malevolent will?” he decides to ask.

Lavenza moves to face Igor. Akira turns with her and Akechi soon follows, albeit with a grumpy scowl on his face. He was probably upset about not understanding what was going on … but Akira could explain it better later, he’s sure. “I believed in you,” Lavenza continues. “I knew that you would make it thus far. And to the scoundrel who has swindled my master’s name … your lies shall work no longer now that my sight has been restored!”

The man shakes his head, not moving a muscle. “The game isn’t over yet,” Igor informs. He raises and suddenly he’s flying in the air, hovering a good foot above the ground—his eyes glow a bright yellow. “Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me.” His voice sounds more gravely now, more like the Treasure.

“Be careful,” Lavenza warns.

“If you’re not Igor, then..” Akira begins, trailing off.

Igor(?) grins, closing his eyes and moving his hands to behind his back. “If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend,” okay, rude, Akira can understand just fine, “I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes…” He pauses. “No. It may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man.” Akira was already growing tired of what this guy had to say. He holds back a groan. “I hoped seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own individual hearts. However … the result is as you know: the masses have made it so none of it has transpired.” He looks down at the three of them. “Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer. But to be frank, Inmate, I believe it may be worth reevaluating you.” He smirks. “A human has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity…

“You’ve surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me.” He nods, seemingly thinking for a moment. “Perhaps observing you a while longer may prove amusing. I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me.” A deal?

Akira shifts, making a vague gesture, “What is this deal?”

Beside him, there’s a choked sound. “You don’t need to—”

“Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state—one rampant with distorted masses.” His eyes glow just a bit brighter.

Lavenza shakes her head. “You forcefully dragged him into the Metaverse and imposed an ordeal he did not deserve..” She glares at the man(?). “Yet you still intend on toying with him?!”

He raises his arms out, shifting his legs. “The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame. The world will escape ruin as well.” He meets Akira’s eye and Akira gets a choice laid upon him, as the false Igor asks, “What say you?”

If Akira were to agree, the ruined city would return to normal … yet the people would remain trapped and abandon their ability to think for themself. Akira feels unsure. He wants everyone to be safe and … this does seem like a possible option.

“Don’t be an idiot, Akira. You can’t trust this thing! It put you in this situation to begin with! Why would you make a deal with something like that?!” Akechi snaps.

Akira wonders if he’s right…

He doesn’t have to wonder for long. “I refuse.” Akira stands up taller, glaring over at the fake.

“Well said,” Lavenza smiles warmly at him.

“Agreed,” Akechi grumbles, but shoots Akira an almost fond grin.

The fake growls. “Such irredeemable foolishness … You choose death for yourself? Very well. I have no need for you.” He shakes his head, looking down at the ground before disappearing in a red smoke.

The three rush over, trying to find where he went. Behind them, something shines, then breaks. The true Igor takes his rightful place. “Master!” Lavenza cries. 

“Oh my … It’s been quite a while since I last stepped foot in this place.” Igor’s actual voice sounds … different. It’s more nasally and higher-pitch. He meets Akira’s eyes, then Akechi’s. “Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Akechi readies his weapon, but Akira places a hand over Akechi’s own and shakes his head. Lavenza explains, “He is the rightful master of this Velvet Room, the true aid on your journey.”

“I’m so lost,” Akechi groans, dropping his face into his hand.

Akira can’t help but let out a little laugh at that.

“It may be difficult for you both to understand this all at once,” Igor nods in understanding.

Lavenza hums. “If I were to summarize this, the ‘fake’ has left, and the ‘real’ has returned,” she affirms. Igor agrees, smiling at them. “My master has returned, and you won against that malevolent god’s temptation. Thus, you may be able to save this world that is headed toward certain ruin.” She pauses, looking down. “However, it will prove difficult to win against him with your power alone”

He nods, “I know.” Akira glances to Akechi, then back at Lavenza in hopes she has a suggestion.

“You must release your teammates with whom you’ve shared your conviction.” Lavenza smiles and Igor releases a soft chuckle. It sounds a lot kinder than the fake.

Raising a hand to gesture, Igor adds, “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…”

Lavenza goes on to say, “They have not necessarily expired yet.”

“Why can’t you say ‘they haven’t died’ like a normal person?” Akechi grumbles but looks back to the hall Lavenza and Igor are looking at. 

She waves him off. “They are confined somewhere here as well.” Lavenza smiles. “Since you’ve deepened your bond with them, I am certain you can release them.”

Akira looks to Akechi with panicked eyes. “I…” his bonds with them are shit at the moment. There was no way they’d listen to him. “I can’t..”

“You idiot, of course, you can.” Akechi takes a step closer, reaching a hand up, before thinking better of it and dropping it. He narrows his eyes. “Don’t … Don’t think less of your friendships, because of some stupid book.”

Lavenza gasps. “Right! Your bonds!!” She frowns and hugs the large book she’s been carrying. “I’m afraid that might make matters a bit more difficult.” Looking at Akechi, her eyes glimmer with slight hope. “Akechi Goro, you also possess bonds with some of the Phantom Thieves. What say you both divide and conquer?” Her eyes meet Akira’s. “Trickster, if you talk with half and your companion talks with the other half, this may just work!” She beams.

Akira moves his hands to his pockets and eyes Akechi. “Which are you talking to?”

The detective releases a huff, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “I … suppose, I can talk to Kitagawa, Little Niijima, and Ann…”

“So that leaves me with Haru, Ryuji, Morgana, and Futaba. Got it.” Akira nods and looks back at Lavenza, giving her a thumbs up.

She squirms a bit, before sighing. “Do not worry about Morgana for the time being. I promise he is safe.” Lavenza smiles. “Now … go ahead and carry on your mission.”

Turning to Akechi, Akira shoots him a wink and carries off down the misted hallway. Behind him, Akechi snaps, “You dumbass!! I … Don’t do that!!” Then there are stomping footsteps following him—Akira picks up the pace a bit, laughing a little to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people expected Akira to accept Igor's deal. I actually have a bad ending I will probably put for people to read on the side (maybe I'll make a collection??). Tell me what you guys think!!  
> The journey is far from over, y'all! haha strap in :) <3


	15. Chapter 15: Goro Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has to talk to his half of the group, no matter how begrudgingly. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd another update!! Hope you guys enjoy!! <3

Goro cannot believe he has to talk to some of the Phantom Thieves. The entirety of the day has made almost no sense—from twins being fused to an unfair deal, to … a girl with a book? Goro is  _ lost,  _ and Kurusu is hardly any help at all. So, yes, if Goro is a little grumpy when heading to his first counseling session with whatever Phantom Thief he finds first, he has a right to be.

He first finds Kitagawa. The artist is in a cell, staring at a wall. It’s a pitiful sight and Goro stands waiting for a good minute before he’s even registered by the artist. 

“Ah, Akechi-kun.” Kitagawa’s brows furrow and he looks down at his hands. Goro can’t help noting he definitely has artist's hands; they’re more thin and long—but that could also be due to the lack of nutritional food he eats. “Or … am I supposed to address you as Crow?” Kitagawa shakes his head, seemingly confused. “Oh, what does it matter?”

Goro scoffs. “It doesn’t. Call me whatever, I don’t care.” He crosses his arms and leans against the wall across from the cell. Kitagawa seems to shift uncomfortably. Goro really  _ doesn’t _ care, he’s just here to get the guy out of the cell. “Why don’t you come out?”

There's silence for a while. Goro finds his patience waning; he was never good at waiting, just good at hiding his tells. Kitagawa’s lips flicker into a frown after a while. Goro feels his fist clenching and ends up tapping his foot in irritation. If this keeps up, his eye is going to start twitching and Goro hates—

“I cannot,” Kitagawa amends. He releases a long breath. “It … Akechi-kun, how do you have drive?” The artist shifts, gaze meeting Goro’s. “What fuels you to carry on and see this all through?”

That … was a loaded question.

It used to be Goro’s revenge and spite. He lived only to spite Shido and enact his revenge on the man. Although, now it was a bit more complicated. He, though he is hesitant to admit it, has people he can count on. Goro’s grown quite fond of some of the Phantom Thieves, and he can’t help but feel … an impulse to protect them. He loathes to admit it, as he’s never really had that before. Goro could never count on anyone and he was always alone, yet now … now that’s changed, hasn’t it?

So, when Kitagawa asks, instead of giving a full life’s story, Goro just gives his classic smirk and says the simplified version, “I have people depending on me and people I need to protect.” 

Kitagawa’s eyes widen and he looks away again, eyes locked on the barren wall. His eyes carry a faraway look, one that, for a moment, makes Goro worry he’s said the wrong thing. Then Kitagawa snaps his head back, eyebrows furrowed. “Madarame tricked me. All my life … I fed into his lies, believed the things he’d told me, yet he … he walked away when my mother was dying. He stole her artwork.” Pain flashes in the artist’s eyes. “With people like that … maybe the world deserves to crash and burn.”

It’s ironic. Goro knows that’s how he used to think. He knows that, in the past, he believed that nothing else mattered except Shido’s suffering. It didn’t matter if others got hurt along the way, it was just how it had to be. Except that’s changed now. Goro doesn’t know when, or how for that matter, but it’s changed. 

“But your friends exist, no?” Goro questions, leaning off the wall and walking closer to the cell. Inside the cell is a blue patterned wall, but besides that, it’s as bare as the hallways—grey and desolate. Goro leans against the bars of the cell. “Madarame was a despicable piece of shit, who stole the work of others for his own gain.” Kitagawa lets out a small chuckle at Goro’s phrasing, but Goro isn’t done just yet. “Shitty people exist, Kitagawa-kun. That’s just how the world is— _ but _ … there are also good people.” He lets out a sigh, looking away. Goro despises how sentimental he’s gotten. “Besides, if the world came to an end, how would those people atone?” 

It’s silent and Kitagawa is staring at Goro with a harsh intensity. It nearly sends a shiver down his spine, but he’s used to being scrutinized (thanks to Shido). After nearly a minute, Kitagawa’s lips dip down into a full frown this time. “Are you one of those people you think needs to atone?”

It catches Goro off guard. He blinks at Kitagawa, before his shoulder’s tense. To think he’d be asked such a thing. He glares a fierce, sharp thing. “Of course.”

“You’re fighting to save the world … do you not count that as atonement enough?” Kitagawa’s gaze is chilling. Goro fights a shutter and instead gives a glare he hopes is just as cold.

Kitagawa doesn’t seem affected. Goro huffs. “That’s—Nothing I do will ever be atonement enough.” He looks away, feeling vulnerable in a way he hasn’t before. “I’ve hurt people,  _ killed _ people. There’s nothing …  _ nothing _ , I could ever do that would change that.”

“Yet … you don’t regret it.” It isn’t a question. Kitagawa smiles softly, standing up. He pushes himself off the blue plushed wall and faces Goro.

Goro gets off the cell door. “They were bad people, but I didn’t know of a way to change them—until the Phantom Thieves came to light, that is. Maybe if I hadn’t gone to that bastard Shido for insight, things would’ve been different; that is my one regret.” He shifts. “Even so, living in regret is idiotic. I refuse to regret something that cannot be undone.”

A nod. “Well said.” Kitagawa steps to the cell door, his outfit flickering with a blue flame into his Phantom Thief attire. He faces Goro once he exits the cell. “I want Madarame to atone, along with all other rotten adults who have hurt and mistreated others.” He smiles at Goro. “Thank you, Akechi-kun.”

He sighs and nods. “Yeah, whatever. I have to go round up some of the others while our leader finishes up, as well.” Goro catches Kitagawa’s eye. “Stay here for now, Kitagawa-kun. I’ll—“

“Yusuke.”

“Huh?”

“You may address me as Yusuke, Goro.”

_ Pretentious fucking dick— _

“I’ll come and retrieve you, once I’ve talked to the others,” Goro replies. He squares his jaw, clenching and unclenching his fists. In a hurry, he adds, “Yusuke.” Then Goro walks off, probably a little faster than usual, but his face feels hot and he’s starting to hate these chats already.

He finds little Niijima next. Goro isn’t sure whether to be grateful or upset that Ann would be last. He knows it might be a bit easier with Ann since they at least have some existing connection. Sighing, Goro stands directly in front of the cell, arms crossed.

Niijima is frowning down at her hands, as they’re clasped within her lap. She doesn’t even look up, just starts talking, “Do you really think we can win?”

It’s such a simple, yet stupid question. Goro can’t help the glower when he stares at her. “Do you really think we will lose?” That startles her and she finally looks up. She seems surprised it’s Goro, probably expecting Kurusu more than anything. “Sorry to disappoint,” Goro snaps, “Kurusu is busy with some of the others.”

“Ah, no … that’s not…” Niijima narrows her eyes, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifts to a better-situated sitting position. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you.”

So it’s not just a Kurusu thing, it’s an ‘out of everyone’ thing. Goro figures he's reached a new record or something. “Right, well, here I am.” He moves a hand to his hip, letting the other fall to his side. Surveying Niijima, she seems … fine, actually. A bit downcast, probably from the loss, but fine. “We will win this, Niijima.”

“Can we though?” Niijima looks up and her eyes swirl with worry. “I mean, up until now, we’ve fought one person’s cognition at a time. This … This is  _ everyone’s _ .” She shakes her head. “Not to mention, a god.”

Goro scoffs. “A Treasure playing a false god. Sure, it’s powerful, and maybe it’s a bit worrisome … but we’ve come this far, why would we give up now?” He eyes Niijima, but instead of looking down on her like he used to, he squats and makes direct eye contact. 

He has more respect for her now. Ever since she joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto has become less and less of a pushover. Goro admires her change and how she’s broken free of the chains adults kept her in. She no longer is that “good girl pushover” he thought her to be.

“But  _ everyone’s _ against us,” Niijima retorts. She sits up a bit to make better eye contact. “We can’t—How can we beat this?!”

“Not everyone’s against us.” Goro narrows his eyes. “There are people supporting the Phantom Thieves, even as we speak.” Goro could barf at all the sentimentality he’s had to spit this entire time. He huffs and slouches. “Come on, Niijima … you’re the last person I’d expect to stay chained down. Are you seriously going to go back to letting people control you?”

That seems to do the trick. Niijima’s eyes widen comically and she’s sitting up straighter now. Slowly, she moves to stand. “You’re right. I’m done being … being a pushover. I’m done doing what others expect of me!” She clenches her fists at her side. “I’m going to help everyone take down this … this  _ thing _ , and we are going to win!” Her apparel changes into that of her Phantom Thief attire and Goro can’t help but grin. As Niijima exits the, now doorless, cell, she glances around. “You said Akira was talking to some of the others?”

“He and I split up,” Goro explains. He does a quick stretch while he’s sitting before he stands up. Niijima tilts her head. “I have to go speak to one last person, then I will come get you.” 

“Alright. I’ll wait here then,” Niijima replies.

Goro releases a sigh. He hadn’t expected that to go as well as it did if he was being honest with himself. Walking off, Goro begins the hunt for one: Takamaki Ann. 

It takes him a good minute, but eventually, he stumbles upon her cell. She has her head between her knees and she’s shaking. Goro thinks she might be crying. Ugh, great. He’s never been good with tears…

“Ann,” Goro greets, sitting down in front of the cell. He waits patiently for her to lift her head. She sniffles and stares at him with red, puffy eyes. “Gross.”  _ Shit _ . That was supposed to stay  _ inside his head _ . 

Luckily, Ann lets out a laugh. “You asshole.” She wipes her nose on the sleeve of her jacket and sniffs again, sounding of mucus.  _ Ugh _ . “So … we aren’t dead then, huh?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Goro!!” Ann gasps, eyes wide. At least the tears have stopped.

“Sorry,” he replies, shrugging. Goro frowns at her.

Ann pouts, sticking out her lower lip. “No, you aren’t.”

He laughs. Since when could she read him so well? “I’m not.” Goro drops his head down, staring at the floor. “Why have you given up?” He traces the flooring, stone it seems, and this feels harder than the others. He thought Ann would be easier.

“We can’t beat this thing, Goro. I mean … you heard all those people—the things they said.” Ann shakes her head, wiping at her nose again. She leans her head back to lay against the wall. “No one wants to be saved.” A frown comes to her lips. Her voice sounds watery again. “It got me thinking … all those times we changed people’s hearts … they all ended up in Mementos anyway. In the end, we just changed their desires for something else.” She brings her hands up to her face and covers it. Her words are a bit muffled as she says, “Did we really do the right thing? Can we say we believe in justice when we are making people want to just … give up on everything?” She drops her hands, facing Goro. Her eyes shine with unshed tears. 

Goro releases a harsh breath. He pokes his gauntlet into his other one, sort of just fiddling for fiddling's sake. “Aren’t you giving up though?”

“Well, I mean … What else can we—“

“The world is going to be destroyed, you know.” Goro finally meets her eyes again. Hers are wide and there’s a fear shining within them. Goro hates that look, especially on Ann. Ann always seemed so sure, so confidant. Goro never wanted to see her scared like this. “If we give up, after everything, we, and everyone else, will die.”

Ann pauses, contemplating. “I…”

“Are you really going to give up?” Goro sits up, looking at Ann a little more head-on. “And do you really regret changing hearts? Even people like Kamoshida, who—by changing their heart—you saved countless future victims?” 

She shifts a bit, before shaking her head. “No.” Then Ann bounces away from the wall, her pigtails swinging and bouncing. “No! I don’t regret that. He … He  _ hurt _ Shiho!! He deserved what came!!” Ann moves to stand. “If I stop now, it’d be like … dishonoring Shiho. I can’t do that. Not just for her though, but for myself! This is my justice … and I’m done,” she stomps her foot, “being scared of it!!”

Goro stands, smiling. “Good. You’ll need that drive.”

She giggles and nods, walking out of the open cell. Ann is quick to wrap her arms around Goro, pulling him into a tight hug. He refrains from moving even so much as an inch. The hugs were something to get used to, he supposed. “Thank you, Goro. That … helped a lot!” She pulls back. “Uh … so where are the others?” 

“Kurusu is talking to some of the others. I spoke with Yusuke and Niijima already,” Goro elaborates. “You can go with me to get those two, and then we can head to the main area where we are to meet—“

“Yusuke?!” Ann gasps, doing a little clap. “Awee, you two got on a first name basis?! I’m so happy!!” 

He feels his face reddening all over again. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go, before I start referring to you as Takamaki again.” That gets her on board rather quickly.

The walk back to Niijima isn’t a long one. Goro has always been confident in his ability to memorize and this is no different. When they reach the little Niijima, she is standing patiently in front of the open cell. 

“I take it we are heading back now?” Niijima asks, but it’s not really even a question. He nods in reply and she follows them as they head in the direction of Yusuke. 

The artist is sat on the floor in front of his cell, fingers poised and framing the interior. Goro clears his throat. “Ah,” Yusuke glances over, lowering his fingers. “I was struck with a sudden inspiration at the interior of this cell. I admire the blue’s, along with the—“

“Oookay,” Ann cuts him off. “We gotta get going, Yusuke. You can tell us once you’ve painted this, okay?” She shoots him a large smile, then walks over. Niijima joins her and together they grab Yusuke’s arms and haul him to his feet. 

Goro sighs. Their antics would take some getting used to (how many times would he think  _ that _ ?). Without looking back, Goro begins walking back to the main room. He hears the others scrambling behind him to catch up and his lip quirks.

By the time they reach the room, Ryuji and Sakura are both there, but Sakura seems anxious. Ryuji is trying to calm her down, but failing miserably. 

“Where’s Kurusu?” Goro asks, voice cutting through the tense atmosphere. 

Sakura glances over but just squeaks. Ryuji huffs and rubs at the back of his neck; he seemed to have a habit of that. “He’s tryna talk to Haru ‘n stuff, but she ain't listenin’.” His eyes narrow, a frown coming to his face. “He’s been at it a while.”

Goro had been a bit worried, but he figured Kurusu’s odd savior complex would eventually wear Okumura down—apparently not. “Which direction are they in?” he asks and Ryui gives some vague instructions. “Alright. I’ll go check on them. You all stay here; it shouldn’t be too long.” Or maybe Okumura will finally end Goro’s miserable existence. Who knows? 

Walking back down the hallway, Goro turns left as instructed. Ryuji’s half-assed instructions only help so much, and eventually, he’s on his own to find the two. When he does find them, Okumura’s shouting,

“I’m done!! I’m not leaving!! Y-You can’t make me!!”

“Haru,  _ please _ ,” Kurusu pleads, his voice sounding choked and watery. “Look, I … I know I’ve messed up, but we need you. I…”

Maybe Goro should’ve just left Ann to Kurusu and taken Okumura for himself. It would’ve been a challenge, but in Kurusu’s state, it would’ve been the better option. Goro huffs and stomps over. “You can’t even do a simple job?” he grumbles, making Kurusu startle.

“Akechi—I…” Kurusu trails off, his eyes narrowing. They seem downcast and foggy. “I tried, okay?” 

Okumura lets out a choked sob. “We aren’t helping people!!” she screams. “All of this was for nothing but our own selfish gain and—and now everyone’s suffering for our actions!!” She breaks into more sobs, her shoulders shaking. She’s hugging her legs and her head is angled down at the stone floor. 

“The public was corrupt and filled with sloth before the Phantom Thieves came to be,” Goro clarifies. “You all had nothing to do with that.” He releases a sigh. “If you want to believe you are not helping people, be my guest, Okumura-san, but that simply isn’t true. Your little merry band has saved more people than you realize. I won’t lie, you all need to be warier of the people you’re affecting. Although, to say you aren’t helping anyone, well, that’s a blatant lie.” He steps closer to the cell and Okumura lifts her head and meets his eyes. “Wasn't Yusuke one of the people saved? Weren’t  _ you _ ?” 

Her lip quivers and there’s a harsh silence. Goro doesn’t regret a single word. Okumura places a hand on her knee, shifting so she sits on her legs. “Maybe so, but…” She bites her lip in clear irritation. “You aren’t even one of us, Akechi-kun!! Who are you to lecture me?!”

Okumura always seemed to be the calming presence of the thieves. She had a way of smiling and relieving everyone’s worries. Goro realizes how stressed she must be, but … are they all? Then again, he had made it so, for a while, she might’ve feared she had been her own father’s murderer. 

“I’m not.” Goro feels something like sand swallowing down his throat, filling his stomach with stones. It hurts. He wants to be one of them  _ so badly _ , yet he knows he isn’t—knows he may never be. “I’m not one of you, which is exactly why I am right. Sometimes it takes an outside perspective, Okumura-san.”

“You killed my father!!”

He couldn’t deny that. Goro clamps his mouth shut, feeling his teeth gritting together. He tightens a fist and remains silent. 

Okumura is silent for a moment too. Then, there’s melancholy in her eyes. “Do you … regret it?”

He should’ve expected that. “He was a bad man.”

“But do you regret it?” Okumura snaps, her eyes sharp with a glare. She left no room for debate.

“No,” Goro complies, keeping his tone as honest as possible. He bites his tongue from saying something stupid. 

Her breath seems to stutter for a moment, then she’s leaning back and landing on her butt. “Did … you know he would die?”

What was this? Twenty questions?! Goro squares his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at the quivering girl before him. “No. All mental shutdowns could have side effects, but most were able to recover.” He feels almost robotic as he continues, “If someone happened to be by something dangerous when the shutdown occurred, an accident could occur—or if the person’s health wasn’t the best, they had a risk of suffering a heart attack.” He bites the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. “I’ve always thought of it as killing off the person’s despicable desires in themselves. It’s different from how you all made people  _ accept _ their distorted selves.” 

“The people who recovered … what happened to them?” her voice was small and as delicate as usual.

He takes in a stuttering breath. Why was this affecting him so much? It was just his stupid old job. “It depends on the person. Some would recover and be more susceptible to what Shido wanted from them, while others lost all drive. Some even fled, fear overcoming them.”

Okumura’s eyes fill with more tears, but Goro can tell she’s trying to appear upset. “What about the train accident?”

His heart stutters for a second in his chest.  _ The train _ … “Someone was on the train that Shido needed out of the way. They … They didn’t have a shadow, but Shido…” Shido had been so  _ upset _ . He started calling Goro useless, telling him if he couldn’t get this done, what use did Shido have for him? Goro tried to fight it, telling Shido this was just a special case. Shido gave him a smirk and showed him the man’s train schedule. He had told Goro that he should hope the conductor's shadow existed. 

“Haru.”

Goro startles and looks over. He almost forgot Kurusu was here. Okumura lets out a whimper and she's gripping at her knees. “Alright,” she whispers. She won’t make eye contact, eyes boring into the ground. It’s silent for a while, maybe a minute, perhaps five. Finally, she whips her head up and there’s a fire in her eyes. “I understand your circumstances, Akechi-kun. I may never be able to forgive you for what you’ve done … Although, I can work with you.” Her lips dive into a frown. “I don’t … I don’t want to live my life being angry, however. So, I’m willing to … to learn more about you and decide from there if you’re worth forgiving.” 

“I’m not asking for forgiveness, Okumura-san.” It comes out softer than Goro meant it to, but he surmises that might be a good thing. “You’re allowed to hate me. I’ve done terrible things and don’t deserve generosity from any of you.” He gives her a bittersweet smile.

Okumura’s lip quivers, but she bites it. “I don’t … understand you..” she says slowly, almost a murmur. Then, she looks to Kurusu. “Do you see me as a friend?”

Kurusu’s eyes widen. It takes him only a second to recover and then he’s nodding vigorously. “O-Of course I do, Haru.” He wraps an arm around himself, gripping at his other arm. “I—“

“How can we overcome this?” Okumura asks. She stands, dusting off her clothing. “This foe is more difficult than any we’ve faced. While Akechi-kun might be right, and we have saved a few people, are we really capable of saving everyone?”

Kurusu nods, but it’s less vigorous and more sure this time around. “There’s no doubt in my mind.”

She smiles a soft, sweet thing. Okumura’s outfit sparks into her Phantom Thief attire and the cell doors dissolve. She steps out, grabbing Kurusu’s hands. “Alright. Let’s do this then.”

Goro observes as Kurusu’s mouth opens and closes like some stupid fish. Eventually, he smiles at Okumura and she lets go. “We should head back to the others,” Goro instructs. The two agree and they head on their way. 

Lavenza, the weird girl, is awaiting them. The group is all chatting, talking, and smiling. It seems spirits have lifted a bit while they were gone. When Sakura sees the three, she smiles wide and rushes over to hug Kurusu. Kurusu pats her head. “You’ve done well,” Lavenza begins, smiling at everyone. “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” She clasps her hands together, somehow managing to keep the book in the crook of her elbow.

“Where exactly are we?” Ann questions, her face clear with pure puzzlement. 

It’s the old man who answers (Igor, he’d said), “This place exists between mind and matter—”

Goro groans. “I’ve already heard all this one too many times. We are safe, that’s all that matters. Can we move on and defeat that damned cup?” There wasn’t enough time to sit around and question this weird long-nosed guy and this short girl. Besides, they could all bug Kurusu about it later, since he seemed to understand what this place was. 

“Hey, where’s Morgana?!” Ann asks, looking around.

Oh, right. Lavenza had mentioned Morgana earlier, hadn’t she? He looks to the girl in question and she smiles. “Would you like to see him?” she asks.

“Of course we do,” Kurusu answers, leaving no room for debate.

“He’s right over there.” She gestures behind them and the group turns so fast Goro is surprised no one got whiplash.

“That’s where you were hidin’?!” Ryuji asks expression startled, even through his mask.

And in walks the weird cat. Morgana comes out of a cell, smiling at the group. “I finally remember everything,” he tells them. His aura is different, Goro notes. He seems more sure of himself and— _ great _ . The cat was cocky before, but now he’d probably be immensely annoying about it. “I was … born here. It was to dispel an evil being from man’s spiritual world … My role was to find the Trickster and help him defeat it.” He looks to Kurusu. “That’s why I was created here by my master.” His gaze shifts to the long-nosed man.

“Indeed,” Igor agrees.

Morgana glances back, sighing. “I really remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over, my master gathered the last traces of mankind’s hope.” He pauses, then smiles again. “He mustered up his remaining strength to make me.”

The girl continues on, “The entity that calls itself a god is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped thinking for themselves.” Lavenza frowns and narrows her eyes. “That is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions.”

“I … uhm … don’t get what you’re sayin’ at all—” Ryuji murmurs, scratching at the back of his head. Goro could just whack the guy right about now.

Lavenza seems to get just as fed up, as she lets out a frustrated noise. “Be quiet and listen!” No wonder she liked Kurusu. He always seemed to be good at that. “We don’t have much time left!” Goro smirks, starting to take a liking to her. She seems rather poised and calm, but can also put her foot down—he admires that.

“Wait a moment.” Niijima looks around, then back at Lavenza. “The Holy Grail is … a ‘god’? I was wondering why it had a will of its own, but are you implying that it isn’t a Treasure?”

“No,” Lavenza clarifies, her impatience gone within a matter of seconds. “As the distorted desires of the masses, it is most certainly the core of Mementos itself.”

Okumura makes some vague gesture. “Then … did the Treasure become a god because people wished to be ruled over?” It was a good hypothesis, yet Okumura sounds hesitant and unsure. 

A nod. “That is correct. To decide the fate of the world, it chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other.” Lavenza bites her lip for a moment but recovers quickly. “One—Akechi Goro—incited the masses’ distortion. Had … Had he won, the world would’ve been destroyed and remade. The other,” she continues, without fail, “a Trickster who would stand up against this … That was Kurusu Akira.”

Goro feels many things in only a few seconds. He can name only a few; astonishment, dissatisfaction, indignation. He’s suffered all his life at the will of the masses’ desires?! That means, the moment he received access into the Metaverse, all of that time, he was on a path paved for him. 

“If Akira won, the human world would be left as is … Those were the conditions of the game—at least, that’s what should’ve happened,” Morgana explains. “Although … with Akechi diverting from its plans…”

“That malevolent being knew that revolution would not occur within indolent humans. After all, it is the masses’ distorted desires incarnate.” Lavenza shifts the book, standing a bit taller. “However, my true master believed in humanity. He believed that a Trickster would rise among the people and accomplish this change. But that evil entity laughed at the prospect, and sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game.” She turns her head and smiles softly at Kurusu. “And Kurusu Akira had great potential … which is why it approached him. It helped train the Trickster, only to cast him into despair, using the masses who rejected their savior.” Shaking her head, she narrows her eyes. “This was likely its means to nip in the bud anything that would pose a threat.

“Now that I think back to when I was separated, I felt a disagreement to the word ‘rehabilitation'.” Lavenza pauses, her eyes rising back up. “Of course I did … It was just a means for the fake to keep you under surveillance.”

So while Goro had been alone, with no one, this Treasure was guiding Kurusu with malicious intent. It wanted to bring both Goro and Kurusu to ruin…

“Basically,” Morgana begins, “these two were dragged into a game where the evil god rigged the outcome.”

Ryuji rubs at his hair, letting out a groan. “Damnit, what the hell!”

The girl’s gaze locks onto the floor, her shoulders sagging a bit. “Your real world has already been fused with Mementos. You do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves.” Lavenza lets out a sigh. “It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god’s machinations.” She pauses, letting her words sink in.

Goro catches Ryuji’s confused look and sighs. He whispers, “She’s saying it's close to the outcome the Treasure wanted.” He gets a nod and a grin, along with a little thumbs up.

“However,” Lavenza continues, “there is still hope.” She, once again, meets Kurusu’s eye. “Now that the evil god’s identity has been exposed, you can see your rehabilitation to its completion.” Her eyes shimmer with a sliver of hope. “Only you can leave this prison, and save this distorted world and its captive people … Young man, guided by Morgana and worthy of the Trickster name … You must challenge the evil god and reclaim your existence in reality. Are you up to the task?”

For a moment, Kurusu looks completely overwhelmed. His eyes widen and he looks completely and utterly afraid—Goro can’t blame him, he’s getting a lot cast on him at once. Even so, the look is gone in a matter of moments, nearly making Goro question if it was there in the first place. “Of course,” he voices, pumping his arm in some childish gesture. Goro lets out a snort; it was a bit, _ only a bit _ , precious—and so very like the Kurusu he used to know.

“Let’s destroy that annoying, shiny Treasure jerk for sure this time!” Ryuji cheers. He gets nods all around and everyone seems rather sure of themselves.

Igor lets out a chuckle. “Excellent. There is nothing to fear. You already possess the strength to oppose this evil god.” He nods once and lets out yet another chuckle. “I am truly looking forward to this!” Probably because he wanted an end to the being that impersonated him for so long.

Lavenza smiles kindly, gesturing to Morgana. “Our mutual friend knows where the exit is. Morgana, please guide them … And thank you for all that you’ve done. It’s a cruel responsibility that has been cast upon you.”

“I will accept your words of appreciation fully when everything is over,” Morgana replies. “Now follow me!” Everyone nods and follows the cat to the exit. It's a long hallway, most carrying a blue misted fog. Eventually, though, they arrive at a staircase. Upon reaching the top, there’s a steel door with a single red light flashing at the top.

Morgana claims it their exit, and so they all follow him out. It leads right to Shibuya and Goro resists feeling sick. This is where they all…

“Huh? We’re back in Shibuya again?” Ann asks, bobbing her head around curiously. “Oh, right … This is where we were when our bodies disappeared.”

“It seems like people still haven’t realized that this abnormality has taken over the city.” Niijima stares off into the distance, watching the people walking by as if everything was fine.

Yusuke startles, staring behind them all. When Goro looks, it's the door they’d come through. “Look, the door we just came through! If I remember correctly, this is that Quarantine Cell…”

Morgana nods his monstrous cat head. “That’s right. It was actually the Velvet Room, which had been swallowed by the distortions.”

Okumura shifts, her eyes squinting at the door in question. “You did say you were born in there … It makes so much sense now.” 

Huffing, Goro looks around. He still can’t get over the eeriness of it all; the bones and the blood-stained rain that still pours down. “Wait,” Ryuji cautions, shifting his legs. “So if we came outta there, does that mean  _ we’re  _ the criminals?!” He pauses. “No, it’s more like Akira! Since he was kept in here!”

The person in question startles at the words. He glances around, seemingly shaken. Morgana frowns. “Most likely, Joker had been under the malicious guidance of the evil god for quite some time. The Velvet Room originally existed to nurture the human mind, but after it was taken over … It was sealed inside that bastard’s nest; inside Mementos.” 

“Uh, Mona?” Sakura squirms a bit. “More importantly…” 

Oh. The cat is lit up like a Christmas tree. Golden orbs radiate off him, dancing and bouncing around. “You’re … glowing,” Goro points out. 

Morgana doesn’t even seem phased. What is up with him?! “It’s probably because my memories have returned. I know what my duty is now.”

People around begin commenting on Morgana, along with them. Some even recognize them as the Phantom Thieves. Goro feels a sliver of hope at the group not being entirely forgotten. “This is different from how it was before. Do they see us?” Ann queries, her eyes wide.

“It doesn’t seem to be everyone though. Only a handful of people in this large crowd.” Little Niijima is observing those around them. Goro is impressed at her perceptiveness. Maybe he really does have to start giving her more credit.

Ryuji turns his head to Morgana. “Maybe it’s ‘cause of Mona’s light!” 

Okumura places a hand to her chest, seemingly relieved. “Either way, they remember the Phantom Thieves!” 

“The key of hope..,” Sakura murmurs. 

“Mona,” Yusuke begins, “guide us. Where must we go?”

Of course, Morgana would know. He points out the direction they have to go, mentioning that the temple should hold the Treasure. Goro releases a breath. “Let us go then. We haven’t much time.” Without looking back, Goro begins walking in that direction. He was going to give this cup bastard a piece of his own mind. How dare it underestimate Goro? How dare it pin Goro on the side of the world’s demise?

With a seething rage firing in his gut, Goro begins the trek up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK if you guys want Akira's pov with his three. I can make a side story later!! I didn't include it in the basic plotline, because I didn't want to be too back and forth haha  
> Anyway, until next time!! <3


	16. Chapter 16: Ren Amamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren joins Boss to try and find the others after they've all disappeared. A fight ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a super long chapter, but has some fun little things! Enjoy~~

Ren and Boss make it to the street, about to head out and search, but stop when rain starts drizzling down. Although, the rain itself is a red color. Boss stares up in confusion and Ren can’t help but do the same. 

“W-What is going on?” Ren whispers. He puts his hand out, palm facing up, and the droplets fall into it willingly. It doesn’t feel any different from normal rain but is still off-putting all the same. 

“The hell?!” Boss shouts and looks at Ren. “We should go find those damn kids. At this rate..”

He nods, not wanting to know where that sentence was heading. With Boss, he heads down the street. They continue on until they reach Shibuya, as they’d previously discussed. Once there, it’s very clear something isn’t right. Bones are sticking out of the ground and the area seems bizarre and creepy. Ren feels a chill crawl up his spine. What’s worse, people walk and continue on, as if nothing is out of the ordinary. 

The others are nowhere to be seen either. 

Boss curses under his breath. He waves for Ren to follow him and they head to where the train accessway is. After descending the stairs, there still isn’t any sign of the others. Ren feels panic rise in his chest. “Where could they be?”

“Maybe they went back in?” Boss looks over at him. “Do you have any way to check?”

Shaking his head, Ren fidgets with his fingers. “Only in Futaba-chan’s room … b-but … something weird is going on. I-I mean, you saw—” and just as he’s about to mention the rain, a red puddle begins to rise on the train station’s floor. Ren startles and lets out a small scream, yet people get off and on the train like nothing.

Boss grabs his arm, gently pulling him to exit the station. “Something weird indeed, kid.” He shakes his head. “C’mon, we’ll look some more. They’ll turn up eventually.” When they reach the top, there’s still no luck. They walk around for a while, checking other areas. 

Even so, they eventually head right back to Shibuya. There are a couple of differences this time, however; one, being the large steel door with a red light, and two, the huge ramp leading to a coliseum or temple. Then, there are people screaming and rushing around. Something about people disappearing into smoke…

In the sky, something rises, and … it’s some large statue or something. Ren can hardly tell until it starts moving and shooting at something— _ the Phantom Thieves _ . It had to be them. It starts speaking, but Ren looks to Boss for some guidance or  _ something _ . “B-Boss, it has to be them battling against that thing..!”

“ _ That _ ?!” Boss gives him a quizzical look, before looking back at the thing in the sky.

He feels dread on him like a second skin. They were going to lose, weren’t they? How could they face off against something so grand? There was no way. Even if the Phantom Thieves were strong and a force to be reckoned with, facing off against something like that—that could cause reality to look like this—seemed impossible.

“And we’ll definitely…” a familiar voice begins, “definitely…” There is a long pause and Ren looks around for a sign, anything. On one of the buildings, an image shows up, but it’s distorted and hardly recognizable. “Take the world!” the voice finishes. 

Ren realizes it's Morgana. People around him begin to notice it's the Phantom Thieves, but that hardly does anything. Everyone knows how hopeless the situation is:

“They haven’t given up yet.”

“Can they even do anything about a situation like this?”

“No, it’s impossible … There’s no way…”

And Ren, for a moment, let's their words cover him like a tidal wave. 

He wants to believe in them, to believe in their justice, but it’s all too much … They’d all been through so much, rising and carrying on. He feels tears come to his eyes, as the anticipation in his chest goes up, up, up, and—

“Take it down, Phantom Thieves!!” a voice screams. It’s a boy who stands, staring at the screen, a fist in the air. When he receives only odd looks, the boy looks at everyone like they’re the crazy ones. “Come on,” he snaps, “why do you think they’ve risked their lives all this time?!” Ren notices his hands clenched into fists. “Damnit, you guys! Snap out of it!!” He leans forward, eyes closed, and screams out, “When will you stop running from the truth?!”

And Ren’s anticipation pops, his chest feeling a hope, a  _ pride _ . How could he doubt them for even a second? Of course, they could handle this. Of course, they could win. Ren looks to Boss and smiles wide. Together, they shout:

“Take it down, Phantom Thieves!!”

Ren thinks back on when he’d first arrived;

_ “So, you’re goin’ by Amamiya Ren then?” Ryuji asked, shooting him a massive grin. He had nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed at everyone around him. “Awesome, dude!! I like it!!” Ryuji paused, seeming to contemplate something. “RenRen!!” he exclaims. _

_ “H-Huh?” Ren startled at the shout.  _

_ “Your nickname! Whaddya think?” He’d crossed his arms, lifting his head in a proud gesture. _

_ Ren couldn’t help his smile. A nickname… “Yeah, I … I like it.” _

_ “RenRen?” Ann giggled, scooting a bit closer to Ren. She moved her arm around Ren’s shoulder. “But isn’t that longer? I like Ren! It’s short and cute, just like him!!” Her arm squeezes tighter around him and then she’s pinching at his cheek.  _

_ On his other side, Makoto got a puzzled look. “Isn’t he almost six foot though?” _

_ “He has short energy…” Ann clarified, pouting. “Wait … six-foot?!” _

_ “Actually, I think I’m five feet, nine inches…” Ren bit at his lip, thinking back. That’s what his mind told him, but he doesn’t really know how he knows that information.  _ Looking back now, it probably had to do with Niijima Sae having Kurusu’s file. Of course, he’d be the exact height…

_ Ann let out a low whistle. “Dang! I’m only five-six!” She shot Ren a bright smile that seemed to warm up his insides.  _

_ “Alright, alright,” Makoto chimed in, making a ‘stop’ gesture with her hands. “Height isn’t a competition. Besides, we should be trying to—” _

_ “Hah, Makoto’s short,” Ryuji joked and let out a loud and boisterous laugh. Ren ends up letting out a small laugh too. Ryuji seemed really carefree in a way that just made Ren feel like he wasn’t someone new … Like he belonged here, with everyone.  _

_ Makoto’s face was a bright scarlet. “T-That’s not my point!! I … We’re supposed to be making him feel welcome, not—not calling each other names!!” She seemed more embarrassed than hurt. _

_ Even so, Ryuji backed off, looking to Ren. “So, whaddya say we get ramen sometime soon? I know this killer place. I can take you, my treat!!” He got a wide grin and Ren couldn’t possibly say no.  _

_ “I’d like that!” He smiled back, but those around him seemed a bit shocked by it. _

_ “It’s a bit strange,” Haru had commented. She tapped a manicured nail to her bottom lip and seemed to be articulating how she would word this. “Even your smile is different.” _

_ Ren’s stomach fell a bit at the remark. He wasn’t sure if he’d done something wrong, or upset those around him—and so soon, too. Ann must’ve noticed his expression, because she quickly added, “I like it though! It kinda suits you?” _

_ “It’s more of a smile, than Akira’s usual smirk, huh?” Futaba pointed out, hiding a grin behind her hand. “Makes Renny-boy look a little bit younger.” _

_ “See!!” Ann laughed. “I told you, he’s small and cute!!” She squeezed at Ren’s cheek again. “So adorable!!” _

_ “H-Hey, Lady Ann, I’m adorable too, aren’t I?” Morgana moved in front of Ann, his tail flicking rhythmically behind him.  _

_ Ann had laughed and patted the cat’s(?) head. “Of course, of course.” _

_ Yusuke brought his face closer from across the table. He’d been staring nearly the entire time. “I see, I see…” Ren didn’t know how to feel about that, but he just waved it off and tried to stay as still as possible. Yusuke seemed to be sketching on a napkin. _

_ “I’ve got it!!” Futaba moved her knees down to underneath her. She had a look of victory upon her face as she raised her pointer finger into the air. “We should play twenty questions! That way, we can learn more about Ren!!” _

_ “First things first, we need to discuss where Ren will be  _ staying _.” Makoto gave everyone a hard look and it seemed to bring silence. _

_ Ren waited a moment. He had stayed with Goro the first night just fine and … and it was really nice. He liked Goro. “I … can I stay with Akechi-senpai?” he asked. _

_ Shooting out of her seat, Haru placed a hand over her mouth in shock and screamed out, “WHAT?”. Ryuji, too, was up and standing, his seat toppled to the floor.  _

_ He looked around, searching and—Ren’s eyes finally found the rusted red he’d been looking for. Ren couldn’t help the panicked edge crawling through him, but he muttered out a small, “I want to stay with Akechi-senpai.” _

_ If he’d been expecting anything it hadn’t been for Goro to scoff. Goro retorted easily, “As if.” _

_ Again, Ryuji repeated; “WHAT?” and Ren felt even more embarrassed.  _

_ Ann, thankfully or unthankfully, grabbed at Ryuji’s arm and pulled him to sit beside her in the booth (it made the arrangement a bit more squished, but oh well). “Where do you think he stayed, idiot?” she asked but didn’t seem to really mean the insult at all. _

_ Ren heard Goro say “And?”, whilst Ryuji replied to Ann with, “I dunno..! An Inn?!” _

_ It all just started to add up, making Ren feel a bit uncomfortable. He hadn’t meant to start an argument. He frowned and whispered, “I … I don’t want to live alone.” It was a frightening thought; to live alone. Ren doesn’t know why he had the fear, why he still has it, but there isn’t much he can do about it.  _

_ “But Akira lives alone?” Ann asked, tilting her head to the side. Ren wondered if Kurusu also disliked living alone, but when he went to see Kurusu’s reaction, the boy was already up the stairs. _

_ Makoto explained, “ _ _ Sis might view that teenagers, or even Akira specifically, need someone to stay with.” Then she glanced to meet Ren’s eyes, her lips diving into a frown. “Maybe I can see if she’d let you stay with us?” _

_ “Oh, I wouldn’t mind, Ren-kun!!” Haru offered and shot him a wide smile.  _

_ Ren looked from Haru to Goro, then back to Haru. When he nodded, he hoped it wasn’t as downcast as he felt. “If either wouldn’t be a bother,” he muttered in reply. When Ren looked back, Goro was gone.  _

_ “So, Ren!” Ann said, directing his attention back to her. She had a big smile on her face. “Come on! Let’s all ask a bunch of questions and learn each other better!!” It didn’t take long for them to begin.  _

Ren remembers being really bad at answering any questions directed at himself, but he liked hearing the other’s answers. It wasn’t a bad time and brought a smile to Ren’s face as he stared up to where he knew they were.

More and more people scream out their own encouragement. Boss makes a vague gesture for Ren to follow, walking over to the boy. “Are you someone that’s been charmed by the Phantom Thieves too?” he questions, getting a small grin on his face.

“I sure am!” The boy informs, before moving his hands to his pockets. “Is the same true for you too?”

“Pretty much,” Boss answers. He looks around. “Looks like it’s not just us though.”

The boy nods, before locking eyes with Ren. He looks away for a moment, then whips his head back. “Wait, K-Kurusu-kun?!” He moves his hands from his pockets, stepping closer. “What are you—but I thought … H-How?!”

“Uhm..” Ren blinks at the boy. 

“This is Amamiya Ren,” Boss explains, waving a hand in Ren’s direction. He moves over and places a hand onto Ren’s shoulder. “He’s, uh, Akira’s twin brother.”

The boy’s eyes widen as large as saucers. “I didn’t know that guy had a twin!!” He smiles and faces Ren once more. “It’s nice to meet you, Amamiya!! I’m Mishima Yuuki!!” He pauses for a moment. “W-Wait, if you two are related … why is your—”

“Nice to meet you, Mishima-san!!” Ren quickly replies. He shakes Mishima’s hand and gives a wobbly smile.

Mishima turns back to the thing in the sky. Boss does the same, shouting, “It’s you guys’ fault I don’t know when to quit either. Get back up!! Don’t lose to that thing!!” He raises a fist in the air.

“No matter what anyone says, I believe in you guys!! Go for it, Phantom Thieves!!” Mishima shouts, raising a fist as well.

Ren feels pride in his gut, smiling up at where he presumes his friends are fighting. “You can do it!!” he shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the volume. 

Around them, more and more people begin to cheer on the Phantom Thieves. It’s loud, it’s tightly packed, and it’s amazing. Ren can’t help but smile even larger, wider, because his friends are  _ heroes _ . 

The being shouts something about power not being able to be wielded and Ren tilts his head in confusion. The being doesn’t move, yet the sky gets dark and overcast. Then something begins descending. It has large wings, and it seems to have a thick armor coating its entire body. It opens its arms out as if welcoming something. 

The original being shoots, but by its reaction, it does nothing. Orbs begin to glow around the two beings, before all being transported somewhere. Ren can’t help but squint, curious about what was going on. But he can’t really see anything, with the two beings' vastness. “T-They’re going to do this,” he whispers. Boss squeezes his shoulder a little tighter and Ren feels that hope blossom just a bit warmer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter!! I'll probably put chapter 17 up tomorrow or so!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram: Akirxmv  
> I post video edits!! :)


End file.
